Adopte un Dragon
by Boulays
Summary: Dans le royaume de Liores, les créatures magiques ont été déclarées illégaux et réduites en esclavage. Lucy Heartfilia, héritière de la maison Heartfilia, se retrouve obligé d'assister à l'une de ces ventes aux enchères d'esclave.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, c'est la toute première fois que j'écris sur le net, et ça me fait quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer, ça dépendra des retours je suppose.**

 **Bonne journée. :)**

* * *

Dans le royaume de Liores, les créatures magiques ont été déclarées illégaux et réduites en esclavage. Lucy Heartfilia, héritière de la maison Heartfilia, se retrouve obligée d'assister à l'une de ces ventes aux enchères d'esclave. La jeune fille soupirait de désapprobation, et se fait réprimer par son père.

 **Lucy, reprends-toi.** Lui souffla t-il discrètement.

 **Pardon père.** S'excusa t-elle poliment. **Sommes nous obligés d'assister à ça? Je trouve cela révoltant.** Finit-elle par lâcher, un pincement au cœur.

La jeune héritière ne supportait plus de voir toutes ces personnes innocentes traitées comme des animaux.

 **Je comprends, mais nous devons faire bonne figure. Je suis entrain de négocier un gros contrat et le client est un habitué. Supporte le encore un peu.** En voyant la mine renfrogné de sa fille, il ajouta : **Quand tu sera dans les affaires, tu comprendras qu'il faut faire des concessions.**

Lucy releva la tête et regarda la scène où défilaient les "marchandises". C'était un cercle de poussière situé au centre de l'amphithéâtre éclairé comme une piste de cirque. Les invités étaient répartit dans des loges privés, plus la famille était riche et puissante, plus la loge était grande. Les acheteurs étaient plongé dans le noir, mais Lucy arrivait à discerné quelques voix familières, qui ne lui plaisaient guère d'ailleurs. Elle reconnu entre autres la voix de José, Baron de Phantom lord, quand celui-ci acheta la dernière esclave de la vente. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu ondulée, elle devait avoir l'âge de Lucy, son visage fermé ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion. Elle quitta la scène comme elle était venue, et alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, le commissaire priseur revint euphorique.

 **Mes dames, mes seigneurs, nous avons un article de dernière minute! Un spécimen rare et puissant!**

A ces paroles, tout les convives se retournèrent vers la scène, les yeux grands ouvert. Trois homme forts lourdement protégés traversèrent la piste en tirant sur de grosses chaînes en fer, au bout de celles-ci se débattait le monstre, ou plutôt un jeune homme furieux. Sa peau légèrement basané était régulièrement balafré, sa musculature finement dessiné était entravée de multiple anneaux métalliques, ses ailes immenses et sa queue d'écailles rouge battaient l'air et soulevaient la poussière autour de lui. Au milieu de sa chevelure rose coiffé en pique, se dressaient deux cornes osseuses légèrement courbées, ses yeux onyx perçant, lançaient des éclaires de rage à ses geôliers. Il portait une sorte de muselière percer de sorte à rediriger les flammes vers le bas, car le bougre dans sa lutte lançait de grandes gerbes de feu qui noircissait le sol à ses pieds, les flammes léchaient sa peau et ses liens sans que celui-ci ne bronche. Il finit par atteindre le centre de la scène, et constatant son échec, lâcha un rugissement terrifiant teinté d'une pointe de désespoir, qui secoua la salle des ventes.

 **Fermez-la! Bande de porc. Venez vous battre! Je vais tous vous réduire en cendres!** Cracha t-il avec tant de hargne, que le cœur de Lucy en fut brisé.

" _Comment avait-on pu insuffler tant de haine chez un si jeune garçon?_ " pensa t-elle.  
Mais personne d'autre n'y prêta attention et les enchères commencèrent. Les prix s'envolèrent très vite, les Sabertooth et les Phantomlord se livrant une joute de prix. Lucy ne pouvait détacher son regard du jeune dragon de feu, sa détresse muet en rage, l'émeut au plus profond d'elle-même. Puis elle revint à la réalité, ces deux familles possédaient déjà des créatures puissante, dont des dragons, si elle les laissait faire leurs familles écraseraient la sienne.

La blonde bondit de son siège : **Deux millions!**

 **Lucy! Es tu devenue folle?!**

 **Nous avons deux millions, une fois! Qui dit mieux?**

 **Père, nous ne pouvons laisser passer cette chance!** Rétorqua Lucy.

L'intervention de la jeune Heartfilia figea de stupeur ses concurrents. A la deuxième appellation du commissaire, ils reprirent contenance pour renchérir, quand soudain le dragon s'effondra au milieu de la piste en soulevant un faible nuage de poussière, plongeant la salle de le silence. Après quelques instants, le marteau du commissaire vint le briser : **A-Adjugé pour deux millions!** Provoquant un torrent de rire moqueurs à l'encontre de la jeune fille, son père couva son visage de honte tandis qu'elle se farda de rouge.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires très instructif, c'est vrai que ça manquait un peu de description. Alors comme ça vous intéresse, je continue. Bonne journée. :)**

* * *

Lucy fut réveillée par le chant des oiseaux et les doux rayons du soleil printanier qui filtraient à travers ses rideaux de feutrine, tout d'abord elle enfouit sa tête sous les épaisses couvertures roses et blanches avant finalement de se mettre sur son séant. Elle se frotta les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil, et s'étira en lâcha un moan pas très distingué.

 **Déjà le matin?** se demanda t-elle.

Le réveil fut difficile après cette nuit agitée, en effet elle s'était violemment disputé avec son père au sujet de son comportement la veille. Il lui reprochait en autre d'avoir déboursé la moitié de leur budget annuel pour acheter un dragon malade, et donc parfaitement inutile. En dépit de ses arguments, son père l'avait expédié dans sa chambre sans souper, comme une enfant, ce qui l'avait profondément exaspéré. Elle avait ruminé sa colère toute la soiré jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Lucy balaya sa chambre du regard, elle était à son image, un peu girly mais pas niais pour autant. Les murs couleur ivoire étaient couvert de moulures élégantes et sophistiqués, le parquet en bambou était ponctué de 3 tapis à poils longs, 2 blancs et un rose, en dehors du lit a baldaquin en fer forgé on trouvait aussi deux tables de nuit, un canapé de cuir blanc et gris, une coiffeuse, un secrétaire et un paravent en bois ciseler et peint avec un décor fleuri qui bouchait l'entrée du dressing, tous taillés et sculptés dans un bois claire sans ostentation, le meuble le plus imposant et le plus majestueux dans cette pièce de 20m² était la bibliothèque personnelle de Lucy, toute en bois d'acajou sculpté assortie aux reste des meubles de sa chambre. Deux grandes porte-fenêtres donnaient sur un petit balcon qui surplombait le jardin et au plafond pendait un magnifique lustre. _Certain la qualifieraient de "chambre de princesse" ce à quoi Lucy répondrait "Vous n'avez jamais vu une chambre de princesse."._

La belle blonde s'extirpa de son lit, non sans difficulté, et après avoir croiser son reflet dans le miroir, qu'elle prit d'abord pour un fantôme, elle fila dans sa salle de bain. Toute aussi luxueuse que sa chambre et décoré avec les mêmes goûts, une grande baignoire en porcelaine blanche encastrée dans un socle en bambou, le carrelage aux murs était dans les tons sable et celui au sol presque chocolat, un immense miroir surplombait deux vasques en porcelaine aussi encastrer dans un large plan en marbre blanc sculpté, à coté une petite porte dérobée se fondait parfaitement dans le mur donnant sur les toilette, invisible aux yeux des invités, le tout éclairer par une grande fenêtre. Lucy se contenta d'une douche rapide avant de s'enrouler dans une serviette duveteuse. Après s'être sécher les cheveux, elle commença à s'habiller, c'est à ce moment qu'on frappa à la porte.

 **Lucy-sama?Vous êtes réveillée?** demanda une voix forte mais amicale.

 **Oui,oui!Tu peux entrer Erza, j'ai presque finit.**

Entra alors une jeune femme aux cheveux rouge, elle était un peu plus grande que Lucy, de deux an son ainé, ses trait étaient fins et on pouvait distingué ses formes généreuse malgré son armure éclatante, c'était le genre de beauté fatal qui vous foudroie sur place. Elle sourit en voyant Lucy car même si son attitude dégagé beaucoup de fierté, elle était aussi très chaleureuse.

 **Vous avez bien dormi?**

 **Non, pas très bien, et je t'en prie tu peux me tutoyer, Erza.**

 **Oui, c'est que je viens de voir votre...ton père.** se reprit-elle.

 **Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?**

 **Que je te garde dans ta chambre pour la journée.**

 **Quoi?! Tu vas pas lui obéir?!** cria presque Lucy.

 **Bien sur que non, c'est à toi que j'ai prêter serment.** répondit la rousse en souriant.

Lucy lâcha un soupir de soulagement, _"Heureusement que c'est à moi et moi seul que le roi à confié Erza"_. Chevalière redoutable, passer maître dans la magie des armures et des épées, elle est terrifiante. Elle aurait pu être capitaine de la garde royale mais ses idéaux pro-magie l'ont toujours écartée du pouvoir. Si elle est au service de Lucy aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'elle a sauvé la princesse Husei de la noyade il y a presque 1 an, pour la récompenser son père, le roi lui a attribué sa meilleure chevalière.

 **Besoin d'aide?** demanda gentiment Erza voyant que Lucy ne parvenait pas à fermer sa robe.

 **Mmh! O-oui.**

 **Tu n'aurais pas pris un peu de poids?**

 **Heeeeeh!** se plaignit Lucy.

 **Tu as trop négligé ton entrainement, il tant que tu reviennes participé à mes leçons. Et on commence cet après-midi.** Dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

 **Non~!** se lamenta la blonde. " _Pas les session avec Erza, c'est pire que l'enfer._ "

Elle fini d'enfiler ses chaussures et sortit dans le couloir accompagné de son mentor. Devant sa mine déconfit Gray la questionna.

 **Elle va reprendre l'entrainement avec nous.**

Le jeune homme déglutit et lança un regard compatissant à son amie. Lui aussi il devait subir les séance d'entrainement,ou plutôt de torture comme ils les appelaient tant elles étaient éprouvante. Erza ne fessait aucun cadeau,ni à son amie,ni à son écuyer. Car oui, Gray Fullbuster n'était autre que l'écuyer d'Erza Scarlet, il avait eu un autre maître avant, Maître Ur, mais elle est morte en le protégeant d'un démon. Après ça se fut très dur pour lui de la remplacer, aucun ne le pourrait jamais sans doute, mais c'est là qu'Erza l'a...pris sous son aile.

 **Au faite, ça va avec ton père? J'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez brouiller.** Demanda le brun.

 **Ça va, il est juste inquiet. Je le comprend un peu, mais j'aimerai qu'il me fasse plus confiance. A toi aussi il t'a demander de me surveiller?**

 **Oui, mais j'ai essayer de lui expliquer le rôle d'écuyer, il était furieux.**

 **Excuse le, il oublie parfois que tous les gens ici ne sont pas à sa botte.** répondit la jeune fille en soupirant.

 **En parlant d'écuyer, ou est ton armure Gray?**

Suite à cette remarque le jeune homme baissa les yeux pour constater qu'il était torse nu, il lâcha un juron en rougissant.

 **T'es pas prêt de devenir chevalier.** Le taquina Lucy.

Les deux femmes rire de bon cœur au détriment de ce pauvre Gray, c'est à ce moment que la jeune héritière vit par la fenêtre du couloir deux hommes transporter son dragon vers l'arrière cour.

 **Qu'est-ce que..?**

Elle s'élança à toute jambe dans les couloirs du manoir et dévala les escaliers presque comme si elle les survolait, ces amis sur ses talons, pour enfin arriver dehors. Là, son père, deux hommes de mains ainsi qu'un boucher, à en juger par son tablier rougit mais pas de peinture, formaient un cercle autour de la bête. Le pauvre souffrait toujours d'une forte fièvre qui l'empêchait de tenir debout, mais il défiait du regard tous ceux qu'il croisait.

 **Père!** Sonna Lucy d'une voix forte. **Que se passe t-il ici?** demanda t-elle en les rejoignant d'un pas furibond, toujours suivit d'Erza et Gray.

 **Je croyais t'avoir consigné dans tes quartiers?**

 **Je ne suis plus une enfant!** Appuya t-elle avec un regard noir. **Qui sont ces gens?**

 **Des experts. Ils sont là pour rattraper tes erreurs.**

Un frissons lui parcourut l'échine, une idée traversa son esprit mais elle était si horrible qu'elle ne pouvait l'associer à son cher père. Pourtant ses craintes se confirmèrent quand le boucher sortit ses couteaux,larges et pointus semblable des instruments de torture, des hachoirs énormes et des crochets de différente tailles, mais aussi des scies et des pinces.

 **C'est une plaisanterie?** murmura t-elle effrayée.

 **Le seul moyen de le rentabiliser, c'est de le dépecer.** Finit par lâcher Jude,un peu amer, il n'aimait pas ce genre de pratique, mais il était près à tout pour assurer le bien être de sa fille, quitte à ce qu'elle le déteste.

 **Khh! Essayez seulement.** dit le dragon sur un ton de défis.

Alors que le boucher s'approchait de lui, un demi sourire au visage, une voix clair résonna.

 **Non!** Lucy se posta en rempart salvateur entre lui et le dragon. **Jamais..Jamais je ne vous laisserais faire ça!**

 **Lucy! Ça suffit! Écartes toi immédiatement!** Ordonna Jude, irrité par ces enfantillages.

 **Allons mademoiselle. Soyez raisonnable.** Lui dit gentiment le premier homme.

 **Ce n'est pas un spectacle pour vous.** Enchérit le second.

Mais Lucy n'en démordait pas, et fit signe à Erza et Gray de l'épauler.

 **Vous avez entendu, elle a dit non.** Dit le brun à l'encontre des trois hommes.

 **Je vais le soigner, père.** lança Lucy d'un ton déterminé.

Jude se raidit un instant avant de soupirer de résignation, il fit signe aux trois hommes de se retirer, qui s'exécutèrent sans contestation.

 **Très bien, comme tu voudras. Désormais il est sous ta responsabilité et donc tu devra couvrir tous ses frais.** Dit-il à sa fille avant de les laisser.

 **Très bien. Gray tu veux bien m'aider à le mettre dans la grange? Erza va chercher un médecin, s'il-te-plait.**

La chevalière partit de ce pas, tandis que Gray et Lucy peinaient à transporter l'animal jusqu'à la grange, c'était une grande bâtisse qui n'en avait que le nom, toute en pierre dure, elle était séparée en plusieurs pièces qui avaient autre fois servit de cellier, mais aussi d'entrepôt ou de cellules. Après avoir allongé le dragon sur une paillasse, Lucy alla chercher une gourde d'eau quand elle revint Gray finissait d'attacher les chaines au murs.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça?** demanda t-il en pointant la gourde.

 **Je lui donne à boire, il n'a rien avalé depuis hier. Avec cette fièvre il va se déshydrater.**

 **Tu veux...T'es folle ou bien?! Tu veux finir carbonisée?!** cria le brun.

 **T'as vu son état?! Tu crois vraiment que je risque grand chose?!** rétorqua t-elle sur le même ton que lui.

Elle se pencha sur son protéger et défit sa muselière, libérant le souffle du dragon. Ce dernier prit de grande bouffées d'oxygène comme si il remontait à la surface pour la première fois depuis longtemps, chaque bouffées étaient accompagnées de gros nuage de vapeur, ce qui fit frémir le jeune écuyer. Lucy entreprit de lui donner à boire, elle lui releva doucement la tête et porta le goulot à sa bouche, le liquide frais lui fit un bien fou si bien qu'il bu toute la gourde. Gray se détendit un peu en voyant la scène, _"Lucy avait raison, il est trop mal en point pour tenter quoi que se soit."_ le pauvre n'arrivait même pas à garder les yeux ouvert et transpirait à grosse gouttes. Comme pour se faire pardonner il alla chercher une bassine d'eau clair un linge propre qu'il donna à Lucy, celle-ci commença à éponger son front.

 **Lucy?** appela la voix d'Erza.

 **Par ici!**

 **Ah vous voilà, j'ai ramené le médecin.**

Derrière elle se trouvait un jeune homme au cheveux bleu avec un tatouage sur le visage, et à ses cotés une petite silhouette encapuchonné de la tête au pied.

 **Merci d'avoir fait vite docteur.** l'accueillit la blonde.

 **Jellal. Difficile de dire non à Erza.** répondit-il en souriant nerveusement. **Wendy, je te laisse faire.**

Le petite silhouette s'agenouilla auprès du dragon de feu et l'examina pendant cinq bonne minute, avant d'arriver à la conclusion.

 **Il souffre d'une fièvre infectieuse du à une plaie mal ou non traitée.**

 **Une blessure?**

La petite fille palpa son ventre ce qui fit bondir de douleur le blessé.

 **Je l'ai trouvé.**

Elle défit l'écharpe noué autour de sa taille, _"Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense,c'est bizarre cette écharpe à ses hanches."_ pensa Lucy. sous celle-ci un vieux bandage sale et usé fessait le tour de son abdomen. A l'aide de ciseaux, Wendy le découpa puis le retira lentement, on découvrit alors une immonde plaie béante suintante de pu dont la chaire avait viré au vert,jaune et noir. La vue déjà écœurante, mais l'odeur n'était pas en reste, une odeur de viande avarié qui vous soulève le cœur, Lucy du mettre ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas vomir,Gray lâcha un juron en détournant le regard et même Erza eu un reniflement de dégout en voyant ça.

 **C'est..c'est pire que ce que je pensais!** Dit Wendy d'une voix terrifié.

 **Je vais t'aider.** la rassura Jellal tout en enlevant son manteau et en remontant ses manches. **Erza-san peux-tu me rapporter une bassine d'eau claire, du savon et des linge propre? Il faut qu'on nettoie la plaie.**

 **Oui, tout de suite.**

 **Je viens avec toi.** ajouta Gray en la suivant.

 _"Il ne veut surement pas assister à ce qui va suivre."_ se dit Lucy. _"Moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça."_ La jeune femme resta agenouiller près de sa tête, épongeant la sueur et posant un linge humide sur son front. Jellal commença par faire plusieurs injection, puis quand revinrent Erza et Gray, il entreprit de désinfecter la plaie avec de l'eau et du savon puis ajouta une compresse imbibé d'alcool. La brulure arracha un cri de douleur au malade, qui du être maîtriser par les chevaliers.

 **Il faut retirer la chaire nécrosée.** Jellal sorti un petit scalpel. **Tenez le bien.** Puis il découpa minutieusement la peau et la chaire noircie, quand il eu enfin terminé Wendy recousue les bords avant de poser un bandage propre. Tous le monde se redressa dans un soupir de soulagement.

 **Enfin finit.**

 **C'est pas trop tôt. Ça m'a parut une éternité.**

 **Comment peut-on traiter un être vivant de cette façon?** Siffla Erza de rage.

Sa remarque laissa planer un lourd silence.

 **...Il a l'air d'aller mieux.** souffla doucement Lucy.

 **En effet, sa respiration est plus calme et même son visage est plus détendu.** répondit Wendy.

Les deux jeune fille se sourire mutuellement, fière d'avoir aider à sauver une vie. Jellal se releva suivit de son acolyte, ils rangèrent toutes leurs affaires après les avoir soigneusement nettoyées. Il prodigua de nombreux conseils à Lucy pour s'occuper de son patient avant de conclure.

 **Il faudra changer son pansement tous les trois jours. Vous aller devoir le surveiller jour et nuit, au moindre symptôme appeler moi, d'accord?**

 **Oui, merci pour tout.** dit-elle chaleureusement en lui réglant ses honoraires.

 **Prenez soin de vous.**

 **Au revoir~!** salua joyeusement Wendy.

Les trois amis lui rendirent son signe de la main. Mais la blonde pleurais à chaude larme.

 **Lucy?Tout va bien?**

 **J'ai plus d'argent~!** se lamenta t-elle.

 **DÉJÀ?!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu long et il s'y passe pas grand chose mais j'avais besoin de préparer les enjeux. (et surtout j'arrivais pas à couper ou je veux, désolée) J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, bonne journée. :)**

* * *

Après avoir prit congé de ses amis, Lucy c'était rendu dans sa chambre pour se changer. Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait beaucoup transpiré, probablement pendant l'opération, cette mâtiné avait été éprouvante pour ses nerfs. Elle enfila une tenue plus légère et plus adapter aux activité physique, un caleçon long noir et pardessus un débardeur rose et gris prêt du corps, avant d'attacher ses long cheveux blond en queue de cheval. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de portait des vêtement normaux, mais depuis qu'Erza et Gray étaient entré à son service, son père lui laissait plus de liberté. Une fois prête, elle s'assit devant sa coiffeuse et sortit tous ses bijoux. La jeune héritière avait décidé de se renfloué en vendant ses vieux accessoires qu'elle ne mettait plus, les modèles étaient un peu vétuste mais ils restaient fait de métaux et de pierres précieux.

 **Lucy-sama!** appela sa gouvernante derrière sa porte. **Le déjeuner est servis.**

 **Très bien, j'arrive.**

Elle descendit dans la salle à manger, c'était une grande pièce très lumineuse, où les murs étaient couverts de portrait de famille. Au centre une immense table en bois ciré recouvert d'une nappe blanche étaient encadrer d'une dizaine de sièges, très confortables avec leurs cousins. Au bout de la table trois couverts étaient dressés, là l'attendait un bon repas chaud, elle n'avait rien avalé depuis qu'elle s'était levée et après toutes ses émotions, elle était affamée. _"Au moins, il paye toujours mes repas."_ pensa t-elle en souriant. Elle s'assit à sa place, à sa droite Erza et à sa gauche Gray, l'attendaient pour commencer.

 **Bon appetit, tous le monde.** dit-elle chaleureusement.

 **Merci toi aussi.**

 **Merci.**

Elle dévora son entrée, avant d'attaque le plat principal, des nouilles sautées aux crevettes. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur.

 **Ne mange pas trop Lucy.** dit doucement Gray. **Avec ce qui nous attend cet après-midi...**

La blonde avala une dernière bouchée avant de poser sa fourchette, il avait raison. Les entrainements d'Erza étaient si éprouvant qu'il lui était déjà arrivée de rendre son repas.

 **Je me suis arranger avec tes professeurs pour libérer ton après midi.**

 **Oui, j'imagine bien.** dit-elle avec rictus nerveux

Après qu'Erza eu finit son fraisier, moment sacré à ne jamais interrompre, nos trois amis sortirent de table pour débuter leur entrainement. Erza en tant que maître de Gray poursuivait ce que Ur avait commencé, même si Gray était raisonnablement doué à l'épée, il préférait parfaire sa magie de glace. Il combinait très bien les deux d'ailleurs, et était en passe de devenir un grand chevalier et un grand mage, mais la validation de ces deux compétences prenait du même coût deux fois plus de temps. Et puis il lui restait pas mal de manières à acquérir, et d'autres à perdre, comme celle de ce déshabiller à toute heure et n'importe où. Lucy avait finit par s'habituer à Gray, bien qu'au départ elle l'ai prit pour un pervers. Le plus dur fut de convaincre son père qu'avoir un nudiste dans les couloir était tout à fais normal. Aujourd'hui encore les deux hommes s'évitent, il faut dire que leur première rencontre leur à laisser un douloureux souvenir. Ils sortirent du manoir et marchèrent vers le nord pendant un longs moment, le domaine était grand et il avait eu le temps de se développer au fil des siècles comme la notoriété des Heartfilia. Bien que ce ne fut pas toujours le cas, quand Jude était jeune, les affaires étaient mauvaise et les membres se déchiraient entre-eux, les créanciers venaient frapper à la porte tous les jours, et ils avaient dû hypothéquer une grande partie des terrains. Heureusement Jude et sa femme, Layla, avaient repris les choses en mains. Grâce à leur efforts, ils remontèrent la pente et redorèrent le blason de la famille.

" _Enfin, tant que j'ai un toit et deux repas par jour, je survivrai. Si tant est que je survive à l'entrainement."_ pensa Lucy.  
Aujourd'hui, il possédait plusieurs bâtiments, pour préserver la beauté des lieux le Duc leur avait demandé " **d'aller faire leur exercices le plus loin possible** ". Les voilà au bout du chemin au abord de la forêt des Heartfilia, plus au loin les terre n'étaient pas défraichit et le terrain était escarpé. La famille de Lucy n'exploitait pas cette partie, et donc la laissait très sauvage, parfois on y voit des animaux comme des biches ou des renards, mais il y a aussi des sangliers et même des ours plus loin, inutile de dire que personne ne s'y promène. Ici Erza et Gray peuvent se lâcher et utiliser tout leur pouvoir sans rien abimés.

 **Bon, on va commencer par un échauffement.** elle réfléchit un instant. **On va faire un tour complet du domaine.**

 **Quoi?! T'es sérieuse?!** avait presque crier Lucy.

 **Erza le domaine des Heartfilia fait plus de trente hectares.**

 **Je ne tiendrais jamais!**

 **Bon,bon, j'ai compris. On vas courir autour de cette zone...trente fois.**

 **Trente?!**

 **Ça revient un peu au même...** soupira Gray.

 **Aller, arrêtez un peu de vous plaindre et suivez moi.**

Erza démarra au pas de course, suivit de ses deux élèves, puis prit doucement un rythme de croisière plus modéré, comme un footing. La terre meuble était agréable pour la course, c'est aussi pour ça qu'ils avaient choisit l'endroit, l'odeur de l'herbe fraiche emplit les poumons de Lucy qui trottait tranquillement au coté de Gray. Devant elle Erza menait la danse, elle était gracieuse même quand elle courrait, c'est là que Lucy réalisa qu'elle portait encore son armure, _"Elle ne l'enlève jamais?"_

 **C'est pour s'habituer au poids.** répondit Gray à sa question silencieuse

 **A-ah?**

 **Un chevalier n'enlève jamais son armure, alors il doit savoir courir et bouger avec.**

Lucy lui lança un regard incrédule. **Et donc, toi tu fais comment M. caleçon?**

 **Hey! Je porte des poids!** tenta t-il de se défendre en montrant ses poignets, sur lesquels il y avait fixé des brassard lestés ainsi qu'à sa ceinture et à ses chevilles.  
Lucy se contenta de rire pour toute réponse.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de tours, la blonde s'arrêta à bout de souffle. Elle se pencha pour s'appuyer sur ses genoux, en sueur, des mèches de ses cheveux lui collaient au visage rougit.

 **Aller, courage Lucy!** l'encouragea Erza.

 **Je...plus...stop...** articula t-elle entre deux respirations.

 **Très bien, alors commence les étirements, on arrive.**

Elle commença par le bassin avec des mouvement circulaire, puis s'assit pour étirer ses jambes, l'herbe verte était agréable, elle avait envie de s'y allongé pour dormir mais ce n'était pas le poursuivit avec les épaules et les bras tandis que ses camarades la rejoignirent quelques minutes après et l'imitèrent. Ils enchainèrent avec des exercices de musculation, des pompes, des abdos et des squats. Les exercices étaient un peu différent pour les autres mais le concepts restait le même. Pour deux milles pompes de Gray, Lucy en fessait deux cents. Pas de quoi la complexé, elle n'avait pas pour but d'être chevalier comme eux.  
 _"En faite, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux devenir."_ réfléchit-elle. _"Je n'avais jamais réfléchit à ça avant."_

Elle avait deux choix, reprendre les affaires de son père, ou bien épouser l'héritier d'une famille fortunée. Aucun des deux ne la satisfait.  
 _"Comme ça ne concernait que moi, je me contentais de vivre au jour le jour, mais maintenant il y a Pinkie. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui? Une fois qu'il sera sur pied, devrais-je le relâcher? Mais il risque de ce faire reprendre, et tout ceci n'aura servit à rien. En plus je ne peux pas laisser un tel trou dans le budget, mon père ferait une syncope. Ou alors l'envoyer dans l'arène? Non, ce serait trop cruel."_

Plongée dans ses pensées, Lucy n'entendit pas la voix d'Erza qui l'appelait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle frappe dans ses mains.

 **Lucy! Réveilles-toi!**

 **Comment?**

 **Ça fais trois fois que je t'appelle. Tu dors?** demanda la rousse sur un ton menaçant.

 **Non non!** fit elle en secouant la tête. **Je réfléchissait juste.**

 **Concentres toi. On passe à la pratique.**

Bien que Lucy refuse d'apprendre l'escrime, Erza l'avait convaincue , elle et son père, d'apprendre au moins à manier un dague. _"Ne la voit pas comme une arme mais comme un outil. On a toujours besoin d'un objet tranchant sur soi."_ c'était ses enseignements. Lucy avait accepté, mais elle détestait s'en servir et lui préférait de loin son fouet magique offert par ses amis les esprits célestes. Enfin elle apprenait surtout à voir les feintes et à esquiver les coups. Elles se battaient avec des armes en fer mais émoussées pour ne pas risquer de se blesser, bien que la mage aux épées frappaient si fort que Lucy en doutait.

 **Bien, on fait une pause. Tu te débrouille bien Lucy, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès.** la félicita Erza.

 **Merci, c'est grâce à vous.**

 **Au faite, à quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure?**

 **Euh, rien. Je méditais sur mon avenir.**

 **Tien, c'est nouveau ça? Alors à quoi te destines-tu plus tard?** demanda Gray.

 **Peut être...que je devrais devenir chevalière.**

Les yeux d'Erza s'illuminèrent. **Ah oui?** demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire. **Je suis si fière, mais enseignements ont porté leur fruits.**

 **Attends un peu toi!** dit Gray choqué,avant de se tourner vers Lucy plus sérieux. **Pourquoi veux-tu devenir chevalière Lucy?**

 **Hum...pour vivre des aventures, voyager, découvrir le monde et rencontrer des gens.**

Les étoiles autour de la rousse disparurent et elle lâcha un petit soupir de déception. **Je vois, mais dans ce cas ce n'est pas chevalière que tu dois devenir.**

 **C'est vrai, regarde nous. Nous sommes à ton service depuis un an et nous n'avons pas vraiment voyagé.** ajouta l'écuyer.

 **Mais vous avez vécu quelques aventure quand même.** rétorqua la blonde.

 **Je comprends ton raisonnement, mais je ne pense pas que la chevalerie soit faite pour un esprit aussi libre et indépendant que toi.** conclu Erza sur un ton chaleureux en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Lucy.

Cette dernière baissa la tête. **Que vais-je faire alors?**

 **Ce que tu veux. Si tu en as envie, donne t-en les moyens et va au bout de tes rêves.**

 **Je suis d'accord, et si aucune profession ne te convient, tu n'as cas l'inventer.**

Sur c'est mots d'encouragement, Lucy releva la tête et leur rendit leur sourire.

 **Vous avez raison, merci les amis. Bon il se fait tard, je vous laisse, je dois aller en ville.**

 **Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne?** demanda le brun.

 **Non merci, ça ira.**

 **Une jeune fille de ton rang ne devrait pas se promener seul dans les rues.**

 **Je ne suis jamais seule.** Répondit Lucy avec un grand sourire en montrant ses clefs à sa ceinture.

Erza sourit tendrement, elle était heureuse de voir Lucy ainsi. Bien loin de celle qu'elle avait rencontrer la première fois. Une jeune fille renfermée sur elle-même, qui parlait peu et souriait tristement. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle avait tant insisté pour l'entrainer.

 **D'accord, fait attention à toi. Bien, Gray on reprend l'entrainement.**

 **Gasp!** Lâcha le jeune homme dans une grimace d'appréhension.

Tandis que la jeune mage aux clefs s'éloignait, elle entendit les cris de douleur du pauvre Gray. _"J'ai de la peine pour lui."_ pensa t-elle, une larme à l'œil, en l'abandonnant à son sort. Elle rentra au manoir et monta dans sa chambre pour éponger la sueur dans son cou et sur son visage. Plutôt que de se changer, elle enfila une jupe patineuse blanche pardessus son caleçon long, elle se recoiffa un peu puis empoignât le sac à dos dans lequel elle avait glisser ses bijoux.

 **Yosh! C'est parti.**

Elle prit le train pour se rendre dans la ville la plus proche, Magnolia. C'était une ville tranquille, des bâtiments en pierre pas trop haut et des routes pavées larges et droites. Un canal traversait la ville, et elle était également bordée par un golfe au Nord. Après 15 minutes de trajet, Lucy descendit du train et traversa la gare. Arrivée dans les rues claires et fleuries, elle huma le doux parfum de l'air du soir et se dirigea vers une joaillerie. Les négociations furent laborieuses mais Lucy réussi à revendre tous ses vieux bijoux pour un prix raisonnable, avant de rentrer chez elle, elle décida de passer voir son amie à la bibliothèque de la rue principale. C'était une large avenue à double sens, bordé de grands magasins des deux cotés, les plus cher de la ville. Entre deux boutiques de vêtements, ce trouve une immense bibliothèque,mais où l'on vendait des livres également. Lucy entra ce qui fit sonner la petite cloche de la porte. Un homme grand et robuste sortit de sous le comptoir, il avait une grande moustache brune bien peigné et le sommet de son crane était partiellement dégarnie, il portait une chemise blanche sous sa veste en velours marron et un pantalon en tissu noir.

 **Bienvenue! Oh c'est vous mademoiselle. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.** Le gérant la salua avec un grand sourire forcé en se frottant les mains.

 **Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?**

 **Je suis venue voir Levy, et puis j'ai ouïe dire que vous aviez reçus le dernier Zaleon?**

 **C'est exact! Je me doutais qu'il vous intéresserait, j'en ai mis un exemplaire de coté pour vous. Je vais le chercher.**

Il s'éloigna du comptoir pour se diriger dans l'arrière boutique, pendant ce temps Lucy inspectait les rayons à la recherche de son amie Levy. C'était une grande bâtisse avec un plafond cathédrale où les étagères s'étalaient du sol au plafond, de long en large. Des escaliers et des mezzanines serpentaient le long des bibliothèques remplies de livre. La pièce n'était éclairée que par deux immenses vitraux dont la douce lumière du soir fessait danser les couleurs sur le parquet usée et poussiéreux de la boutique. C'est là qu'elle l'aperçu perchée sur une rambarde.

 **Ohé~! Levy!** l'appela t-elle en lui fessant de grand signe.

La jeune fille releva la tête de son livre en sursaut, mais se détendit en apercevant son amie. **Ah, c'est toi.**

Elle posa son livre et décolla de la barrière, déployant ses grandes ailes de papillon bleuté. Elle voleta gracieusement et se posa devant Lucy qui la prise dans ses bras chaleureusement, mais la petite fée ne lui rendit pas son étreinte.

 **Hum? Quelque chose ne va pas?**

Levy ne répondit pas, la tête basse figé dans une expression de tristesse et de doute. Elle finit par planter son regard dans celui de la blonde.

 **C'est vrai? Tu as acheté un dragon?**

 **Que..? Et bien...** Lucy détourna le regard, gênée par la question. **Oui, mais-**

 **Pourquoi?** l'interrompit-elle,une lueur d'angoisse et de reproche dans les yeux.

Lucy ne savait pas quoi répondre, et le regard de son amie la troubla. Devant son mutisme, la petite fée baissa les yeux et murmura dans un souffle presque inaudible.

 **Je pensais...que tu me sortirais de là...**

 **Levy...**

La jeune femme prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son amie, esclave d'un homme cupide et brutal.

 **Je suis désolée. Je n'avait pas réalisé...Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme...** Le mot resta bloqué dans sa gorge. _"une esclave"_. **Mais je peux encore le faire!**

 **Comment? En exploitant ton dragon? En l'envoyant dans l'arène?! Je ne veux pas ça au détriment de quelqu'un d'autre.** En dépit de sa petite taille, elle avait craché ces mots sur un ton acerbe qui fessait froid dans le dos.

 **Excuses-moi Lucy,je ne...oublie ce que j'ai dit d'accord?** Dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

 **Voilà,voilà!** résonna la voix du propriétaire. **Désolé pour l'attente, je ne me souvenais plus où je l'avais mis. A mon âge la mémoire flanche, oh oh oh!**

Son regard passa de la blonde à la bleu. **Tout va bien? Elle ne vous importune pas, j'espère?** Finit-il sa phrase en jetant un coup d'œil à la fée qui se figea d'effrois.

 **Non! Absolument pas!** La défendit Lucy.

 **Bon tant mieux, voilà votre livre.** Il reprit son sourire de commerçant en tendant l'ouvrage à la jeune fille.

 **Merci.** Elle régla son achat, et avant de sortir de la boutique, lança un dernier regard inquiet à son amie. **Au revoir.**

 **Au plaisir de vous revoir.** Répondit-il toujours sur un ton mielleux.

La porte se referma sur eux et Lucy sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, en pensant qu'elle venait de laisser derrière elle sa meilleur amie et son bourreau.  
 _"Je ne suis qu'une idiote!"_ se gifla t-elle mentalement. _" Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point Levy était malheureuse. Comme elle sourit tout le temps et qu'elle ne porte pas de chaines...J'étais dans le déni."_ Perdue dans ses pensées, elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la gare. _"Quel genre d'amie suis-je?! Idiote! Je suis la pire!"_ Elle monta à bord du train avec une dernière pensé en tête. _"C'est décidé! Attends moi Levy, je vais te sortir de là!"_


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, voilà la suite. Encore merci pour tous les commentaires que j'ai reçus, ça me fait très plaisir. Si vous avez encore des conseils ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas je suis là pour apprendre. Bonne journée! ;)**

* * *

Quand la jeune héritière rentra au manoir il faisait déjà sombre, elle du s'excuser de son retard au près de son père et du reste des domestiques qui s'étaient inquiétés pour elle. Après le souper, elle regagna vite sa chambre pour se coucher, demain elle parlerais de son plan à ses amis. Au petit matin de bonne heure, après sa toilette, Lucy descendit prendre son petit déjeuné. Elle portait une longue robe bleu à corset, laissant ses bras nues, et décoré de dentelle et de petite fleur brodées. Ses cheveux tressé en épi d'or pendait délicatement sur son épaule gauche, elle portait une simple bague en or blanc et un pendentif assorti au motif fleuri. Pour compléter sa tenue des escarpin ouvert aux petits talons couleur chair. Elle était si belle dans la lumière du petit jour, que quand elle descendit les grands escaliers avec grâce, Gray ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager. _"On dirait un ange."_ pensa t-il. _"Elle appartient vraiment à un autre monde."_

 **Tout va bien Gray?**

Il déglutit en réalisant qu'il ne l'avait pas lâcher du regard. **Oui, je.. Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais hier?** Esquivant la question.

 **Hum, plus ou moins. J'aimerai vous parler tout à l'heure.**

 **D'accord, je transmettrai à Erza.** Dit-il en lui faisant signe de la main avant de s'éclipser.

Lucy entra dans la salle à manger, où à sa grande surprise était attablé son père. Celui-ci buvait tranquillement son café quand il vit sa fille entrer. Il la toisa du regard, encore irrité de la veille, mais quand elle lui répondit avec un doux sourire, le sourire de sa mère, sa colère s'envola.

 **Bonjour Lucy.** Dit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

 **Bonjour père.**

Les deux mangeaient rarement ensemble tant leur emplois du temps divergeaient. Lucy appréciât donc d'autant plus ce moment partager rien que tous les deux. Elle se fit servir du café au lait, du pain et de la confiture.

 **Tu as bien dormi?** lui demanda t-elle gentiment.

 **Oui, merci.** il finit son café et se leva. **J'aimerai que l'on discutent tous les deux, en privé. Retrouves-moi dans mon bureau vers onze heure.**

 **Oui, père.**

Il quitta la pièce, et Lucy finit son petit déjeuné seule dans le silence. _"Il veut probablement parler de Pinkie."_ pensa t-elle. _"Mais il faut d'abord que j'en discute avec Erza et Gray."_ Elle sortit de table et se dirigea vers l'arrière cour, en passant devant la grange elle s'arrêta. La jeune femme hésitait à rentrer toute seule, bien qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, elle ne devait pas perdre de vue que cela restait une bête féroce, capable de décimer une armée. Mais elle avait promis de veiller sur lui, jour et nuit, alors elle entra dans la grange avec une boule au ventre. Un fois devant la porte de sa cellule, elle se figea.

 _"Et si il est réveiller? Et qu'il m'attaque? Personne ne sait que je suis là."_ Hésitante, tremblante, rebroussant chemin à plusieurs reprise, le cœur l'emporta sur la raison.  
Elle toqua à la porte, pas de réponse. Se risquant à passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement, elle vit qu'il était toujours allongé à la même place. Lucy entra dans la cellule toujours avec une certaine appréhension, elle s'approcha doucement du corps étendu au sol, une fois au dessus de lui elle pu le contempler de tous son sous. Sans ses attributs dragonique, il était plutôt séduisant. Ses traits fins, ses muscles seyants sous sa peau mate, ses cheveux rose, tant qu'il dormais il était agréable à regarder. Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa lentement, il réagit à son contact en ouvrant la bouche. Lucy sursauta _"Va t-il se réveiller?!"_. Mais rien, alors la blonde se détendit. _"Après ce qu'il a enduré hier, il ne va pas se réveiller tout de suite."_ pensa t-elle pour se rassurer. En repensant à ça, elle inspecta son pansement toujours en place, puis ses yeux remontèrent le long de son torse dénudé, il ne portait qu'un large pantalon blanc déchiré, noué par un morceau d'étoffe noir. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme lent et régulier, apaisant presque comme une berceuse, si bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de poser à nouveau sa main sur son cœur pour en écouter les battement. Elle sourit tendrement avant de virer au rouge cramoisie, car elle venait de prendre conscience qu'elle observait et touchait un homme à moitié nu depuis toute à l'heure. _"Bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique?! Suis-je devenue folle?! Reprends-toi ma vieille!"_ Elle se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Une fois dehors, elle s'appuya contre le mur en pierre froid, pour tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur.

 **Lucy?**

 **Ah!** Sursauta la blonde. **Oh, c'est toi. Tu m'as fait peur.**

 **Désolée. Tout va bien?** demanda la rousse. **Tu es toute rouge.**

 **Oui, oui. Je... J'ai juste, couru un peu...** rit-elle nerveusement. _"Quel excuse bidon!"_

 **D'accord, ne te surmène pas trop.** Erza lui adressa un franc sourire, qui apaisa la jeune héritière. **Tu voulais nous parler?**

 **Oui, mais en privé.**

 **Viens, Gray est dans les jardins.** Lucy lui emboita le pas et toutes deux rejoignirent l'écuyer.

 **Vous voilà.** Il se leva du banc sur lequel il était assit. **Alors, qu'as-tu de si important à nous dire?**

Lucy prit quelques minutes pour former les phrases dans sa tête.

 **Vous connaissez les arènes, je suppose? Et bien je veux monter une écurie, et y participer.**

 **Quoi?!**

 **Laissez-moi finir. J'ai besoin d'argent pour aider quelqu'un, une amie très précieuse pour moi. Et le temps m'ait compté, alors le seul moyen de rassembler autant d'argent le plus vite possible, c'est d'aller la-dedans. Cependant je ne veux pas forcer quelqu'un à y aller pour moi, donc c'est moi qui combattrai.**

 **Hors de question!** Tonna la mage aux épées. **C'est bien trop dangereux!**

 **Tu m'as entrainé pour ça. Je dois le faire, je refuse d'abandonner Levy encore une fois.**

 **Les combats dans l'arène n'ont rien à voir avec nos entrainements. Tu vas te faire tuer!**

 **Je dois quand même essayer. Alors, ce que je voulais vous demander... Voulez-vous bien m'accompagner?** Elle avait prononcé sa requête en s'inclinant et attendait la réponse la tête baissé.

Erza soupira. **En tant que chevalière, je devrais t'arrêter. Mais en tant qu'amie, je te suivrai dans l'arène.**

Lucy releva la tête sous le choc. Elle cligna des yeux quelques secondes se demandant si elle avait bien compris.

 **Tu ne renonceras pas quoi qu'on disent, alors je préfère encore t'accompagner.** soupira Gray.

 **Les amis...** Lucy tremblait d'émois, au fond d'elle-même elle avait très peur d'y aller seule, mais avec ses camarades à ses cotés, elle s'en sentait capable. **Merci!** cria t-elle en se jetant à leurs cous.

La jeune héritière remercia ses amis chaleureusement avant de les quitter pour rejoindre son père dans son bureau, comme elle avait promis. Arrivée devant la grande double porte en bois laqué, Lucy inspira un bon coup et toqua.

 **Entrer.** ordonna la voix de son père de l'autre coté.

Lucy s'exécuta. **C'est moi, père.**

 **Ah, Lucy.** Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. **Ce soir se tiendra un bal important, les clans les plus éminent seront là et je veux que tu y assiste, tu représentera notre famille.**

 **Pardon? Mais...** Lucy baissa les yeux. **Je ne veux pas y aller, père. Je vais être la risée de tous.**

 **Ah vraiment? Je croyais que tu avais décidé d'assumer tes choix.** Sa fille le dévisagea avec interrogation. **Si tu pense toujours avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, alors tu n'as pas à rougir.**

 **Mais...** Ses yeux contemplèrent à nouveau ses souliers.

 **Relève la tête Lucy.** Dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. **Tu es une Heartfilia, tu es ma fille. Il n'y a rien qui puisse te faire courber l'échine.** Son regard brillait de fierté en prononçant ces mots.

 **Père...** Sa voix trahissait son émotion et ses mains ses intensions. Mais Jude se recula comme si il y avait une barrière entre eux. Déçus Lucy se contenta d'hocher la tête.

 **Hm... Bon, ça passe pour cette fois.** Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps, il prit sa fille dans ses bras. Dans cette étreinte miraculeuse, Lucy retrouva un peu du père qu'elle avait perdu autrefois et savoura chaque seconde de ce contact.

 **Je t'aime, papa.** Les mots étaient sorti tout seuls, comme un torrent d'émotion qu'aucun barrage, qu'aucune convention n'aurait pu retenir.

 **Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie. Plus que tout sur cette terre.** Après quelques minutes passé ainsi, Jude se sépara de sa progéniture. **Bien, tu peux disposer.**

Lucy lui fit son plus beau sourire et sortit du bureau. _"Bon,je n'ai plus qu'à me préparer pour ce soir."_

Le reste de la journée se passa sans heurt et au crépuscule Lucy traversa le parvis pour rejoindre sa voiture. Elle portait une longue robe en soie blanche et en satin ivoire, bordé et souligné de fil d'or, sous laquelle voler plusieurs jupons de tulle , son corset apparent comprimé sa généreuse poitrine dans un décolleté bardot dégageant tout son port de tête et laissant ses bras nus. Ses jambes sans collant, ni bas, se glissaient dans des escarpins blanc et or à haut talon aiguille. Ses cheveux blond étaient relevés en chignon tressé, parsemé de petit cristaux reflétant la lumière, un collier plastron doré assortit à ses boucle d'oreille venait orné son cou et un soupçon de maquillage ses yeux et sa bouche.

 **Une vraie princesse.** La complimenta Erza.

 **Merci.** Répondit-elle en rougissant. **Tu ne t'es pas changée?**

 **Je ne me sens à l'aise que dans mon armure.**

 **Et puis nous ne sommes pas invités, nous sommes tes gardes du corps.** Renchérie Gray.

 **Oui, enfin tu pourrais au moins passer un pantalon.** Soupira Lucy.

 **Merde!**

Après que son écuyer se soit rhabillé, Erza conduisit la voiture jusqu'au bal. Lucy entra dans la salle de réception, elle salua son hôte avec une révérence et se mêla aux invités. Grande comme un hall de gare et haute comme une cathédrale, la pièce était illuminé par de majestueux lustres en cristaux, de longues tables aux nappes immaculées encerclaient la piste de danse, on y trouvait de tous les mets les plus fins et les plus chers, ainsi que les meilleurs vins et champagnes. Mais quand la jeune Heartfilia s'approcha des hors d'œuvres, plusieurs gentilshommes se bousculèrent pour l'inviter à danser, elle en accepta quelques unes puis demanda discrètement à Erza de repousser ses prétendants. Un simple regard de la rousse les fut fuir comme des lapins, Lucy put enfin profiter du buffet, elle en profita aussi pour se servir une coupe de champagne.

 **Ne bois pas trop Lucy.** Lui intima Gray sur un ton nerveux. **Quand tu es saoul, tu as tendance à devenir trop... affectueuse.** Il rougit en repensant à la première fois qu'elle avait été ivre en sa compagnie.

 **Ah?** Lucy n'en croyait pas un mot, mais elle lui promis de n'en boire qu'une ou deux.

 **Tiens, tiens mais qui voila? Ne serais pas la jeune duchesse Heartfilia?**

 _"Cette voix hypocrite et cette langue de serpent ne peuvent appartenir qu'à une personne."_ Redressant les épaules et bombant le torse, Lucy se retourna vers son interlocuteur. **Bonsoir Baron José, ou devrais-je dire comte? Toute mes félicitation pour votre nouveau titre.**

 **Ah oui merci, je le dois à mes excellentes capacités de raisonnement et mon sens inné des affaires.**

 _"Surtout à vos esclaves que vous balançaient dans l'arène comme de vulgaire animaux!"_ Les mots lui brulaient les lèvres mes Lucy se contenta de sourire.

 **D'ailleurs en parlant d'affaires, j'aimerai savoir où vous en êtes de votre dragon. Avez vous finit de le désosser? Parce que dans ce cas je suis prêt à vous faire une offre.**

 **Désolée de vous décevoir, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer. Au contraire même!** Lucy avait du mal à maitriser sa colère.

José resta coi un instant avant d'explosé de rire, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. **Vous plaisantez j'espère? Que comptez vous faire avec un débris pareil? Il ne tiens même pas debout!** Il calma son hilarité et repris plus sérieusement. **Et puis entre nous, vous n'avez les épaules pour mater une de ces bêtes.**

Le sourire de Lucy avait totalement disparut, et maintenant elle fulminait de rage. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de cet homme, le plus vite possible. Mais pour son plus grand malheur une autre convive s'invita dans la conversation.

 **Je ne suis pas d'accord, il suffit d'un peu de technique et de patience, et on peut dresser n'importe quel bête.** Cette fois-ci c'était la duchesse Minerva qui avait parlé. Une jeune femme aux trait oriental et aux cheveux noir, elle portait une longue robe moulante fendu sur la cuisse.

 **Si tu veux, je peux te donner quelques conseils pour dresser ton dragon**. Devant une Lucy hésitante, elle continua. **Il faut trouver leur point faible, les privé de nourriture ne suffit pas. Par exemple, moi j'ai enfermé mon dragon de lumière dans l'obscurité totale pendant deux semaine, puis je l'ai nourrit personnellement, et petit à petit il a associé ma présence à la lumière du jour. Depuis il obéit à tous mes ordres.**

Lucy du faire appelle à toute sa volonté pour ne pas jeter son verre au visage de cette femme. _"Comment peut-elle se vanter ainsi d'avoir torturer un homme innocent?"_

 **Encore une chose, n'oublie jamais que rien n'ait acquis. Il faut donc régulièrement leur donner des corrections pour qu'ils n'oublient pas qui commande. Compris?**

 **Je suis d'accord, les punition restent le meilleur remède contre l'insurrection.** Approuva José.

 **Oui. Merci, pour tous ses...précieux conseils.** C'en était trop pour la jeune fille, elle devait fuir loin d'ici, loin de ces... _"Barbares!"_

Elle fit signe à ses amis, et se retira de la fête. Sur le chemin du retour, elle repassa les paroles en boucle. _"Est-ce que je vais devenir comme eux? Le suis-je déjà?"_ ces pensées la terrifiaient. Arrivé chez elle, elle fit un détoure par la grange, elle avait besoin de se rassurer, de se prouver le contraire, non elle n'était pas comme eux.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lucy?** demanda Erza.

 **Je.. Je vais voir si il va bien. Et j'en profiterai pour changer son linge.** Dit-elle en remplissant un sceau d'eau.

 **Maintenant? Bon très bien, je t'attends à l'entrée.** Répondit la rousse en lui tendant la lanterne.

 **Merci.**

Lucy entra dans la cellule du dragon en prenant soin de l'éclairer avec la lanterne. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, toujours endormi. Elle posa le sceau au sol et prit le linge sur son front pour l'humidifier. A ce moment, elle entendit un bruit métallique, comme des chaines qui s'entre choquent. Elle se retourna doucement et se figea d'angoisse en croisant le regard onyx qui la fixer avec haine. _"Il s'est réveiller."_


	5. Chapter 4

Ça avait pourtant débuté comme une journée normale, les rayons du soleil l'avaient réveillé comme tous les matins dans sa grotte perché en haut de la montagne. Et comme d'habitude son meilleur ami avait envie de manger du poisson, alors ils étaient descendu le long de la rivière jusqu'au lac. Là, assit au bord de l'eau claire avec leurs cannes à pêche, bercés par le bruit de l'eau qui remous, le vent dans les branches des arbres, le chants des oiseaux de retour du sud, l'odeur des fleurs , la caresse de l'herbe verte et la chaleur du soleil. Oui, c'était une journée normale comme il en avait vécu des milliers, alors comment? Comment cela avait-il put arriver? Soudainement, des ombres avaient surgit de la forêt et il s'était mis à pleuvoir des flèches. Il bondit en direction de son ami pour le protégé, et réussi de justesse à esquiver l'attaque. Furieux il engagea alors le combat contre ses ombres, il ne les connaissaient que trop bien, c'était les même qui lui avaient pris son père 7 ans plus tôt. Cette fois pas question d'échoué, il protégerait ses amis coûte que coûte. Mais il avait beau se battre de toute ses forces, il fut rapidement submerger par le nombre. "C'est bien leur seul avantage!" pensa t-il. C'est alors qu'il ressentit une violente douleur dans le flan gauche, il baissa les yeux pour découvrir la pointe d'une hallebarde lui transperçant les entrailles. Il inspira profondément et cracha un enfer de flamme sur ses assaillants, les réduisant en cendre eux et leur armes. Il profita alors de ce brasier pour s'éclipser dans la fumé en emportant son ami dans ses bras. Ils volèrent aussi loin que sa blessure lui permit avant de s'écraser au sol, se redressant lentement en portant la main à son ventre meurtri, il cracha une gerbe de sang.

 **Natsu! Tiens bon!  
**  
 **Ca va aller.** Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire. **Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.**

Mais les larmes du petit chat continuaient de couler, et sa blessure de saigner tant que l'herbe vira au rouge, épuisé il se releva en se tenant le flan et marcha jusqu'à l'auberge, là-bas il trouverait de l'aide. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait, car il n'y trouva que la mort. La bâtisse en bois était dévoré par les flammes et tous ses occupants avaient disparut, là aussi les ombres étaient passées. En un instant, il avait basculé du rêve au cauchemar. Une journée idyllique s'était transformé en lutte pour la survie, mais pas question d'abandonner. Il s'avança pour trouver des survivants, quand il entendit des voix au loin, des voix qui le cherchaient. "Les revoilà!" Une vague de corps et de fer le frappa de plein fouet, réussissant presque à le renverser, mais il tint bon. Il combattit à nouveau l'envahisseur, de toute ses forces, de toutes sa rage, mais même la plus profonde abnégation ne suffit pas toujours. Petit à petit ses membres se prirent dans des filets, des cordes et chaines venaient s'enroulaient autour de chaque muscles, de chaque os, et bientôt il se retrouva complétement immobilisé.

 **Natsu!** Cria la petit voix de son ami, s'élançant courageusement pour venir le sauver. Mais il fut balayé comme un insecte, et heurta un arbre avant de s'écraser au sol.

 **Happy!** Hurla t-il.

Le petit chat bleu resta là, inerte, face contre terre. Il continua de l'appeler encore et encore, se débattant pour le rejoindre. Puis un violent coup à la tête le fit taire et il s'effondra à son tour, inconscient. Il se réveilla une première fois au milieu d'une pièce en bois, le sol, les murs et le plafond étaient fait de planche cloués, usés et sales. La petite ouverture sur la porte ne laissait passer que peu de lumière et ça sentait le renfermé. "Où suis-je?" La tête lui tournait affreusement et tout son corps était endolorit. Il essayait de reprendre contenance, quand il entendit le sifflement de la vapeur. La pièce se mit à trembler, puis à tanguer, lui donnant des haut le cœur. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!" Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, son estomac se tordit dans tous les sens si bien qu'il finit par vomir. Malade et à bout, il s'endormit à nouveau. Après ça, chaque jours il se réveillait dans un nouvel endroit mais aucune trace du petit chat. Il aimerait tant que tout ne soit qu'un cauchemar et qu'il se retrouve à nouveau dans sa grotte. Mais non, c'était bien réelle et tout autour de lui il n'y avaient que des ombres, tantôt elles le frappaient, tantôt elles l'insultaient ou se moquaient de lui. Ça, il les détestait, c'est maudit humain. Plus les jours passaient plus son esprit s'embrumait, il était pris de violent maux de tête et de terrible nausée, mais il fessait tout pour que personne ne le voit. "Pas question de leur faire se plaisir!" Petit à petit sa vision se voila, les sons lui parvenaient comme à travers une porte close et finalement son corps le lâcha. La dernière chose qu'il perçut fut les éclat de rire accompagnant sa chute, ils se moquaient de lui encore une fois. Il ouvra les yeux pour la énième fois dans un lieu inconnu, mais cette fois-ci il avait les idées clairs. Son mal de tête étant parti, il put remonter le fil des événements jusqu'à se souvenir de sa capture. _"Happy! Où est-il? Est-il toujours vivant?! Il faut que je le retrouve!"_ Il se redressa sur sa paillasse et constata qu'il était enchainé aux murs. _"Merde!"_  
A ce moment, il entendit un bruit d'eau et se retourna pour croiser le regard apeuré d'une jeune fille blonde. Ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment, comme si le temps était suspendu. Finalement ses neurones se reconnectèrent, elle voulue prendre la parole, mais instinctivement il bondit sur elle en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

 **Chut! Ne fais pas de bruit.** Lui ordonna t-il.

Lucy avait presque crier en voyant le dragon se jeter sur elle, mais sa main l'avait arrêter avant. Il ne se contentait pas que de bâillonner, il comprimait sa mâchoire fermement. Elle porta ses mains à son poignet pour essayer de s'en dégager mais sa prise se renforça. Il finit par la plaquer au sol, son dos et sa tête n'apprécièrent pas du tout cette rencontre avec le sol froid et dur, mais le pire reste quand il se plaça au dessus d'elle.

 **Reste tranquille.**

Il n'avait pas crier mais son ton acerbe suffisait amplement pour la calmer, la lumière rougeâtre de la lampe fessait danser des ombres tranchantes sur son visage et ses ailes écailleuse s'étaient déployées pour le rendre plus menaçant. _"Il va me tuer? Je vais mourir!"_ Lucy se sentit partir un instant, elle du fermer les yeux, se soustraire à cette vision de cauchemar, pour revenir à elle.

 **Donnes moi les clefs.**

La blonde secoua la tête en signe de protestation. _"Je ne les ai pas!"_

Mais il prit ça pour un refus. **Tch! J'ai pas le temps de jouer!**

De sa main libre, il commença à la fouiller dans l'espoir de les trouver, il dégrafa violemment son corset et ouvrit sa robe. Il enfonça sa main à l'intérieure et palpa le tissu à la recherche d'une poche. Dans sa quête de liberté il rencontra quelque chose de doux et moelleux, les seins de la jeune fille presque à nue. Il les avaient frôler par hasard mais la sensation était telle qu'elle le déconcentra momentanément, il en saisit un qu'il palpa plus en profondeur.

 **E-énormes...** Lâcha t-il avec de petite rougeur sur les joues.

Lucy toujours contrainte au silence, soufflait et maugréait contre de telle manière. _"Bas les pattes!"_

Elle commença à paniquer, _"Il faut que j'agisse!"_. Elle tenta de glisser sa main le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à son trousseau de clefs, mais sortant de sa torpeur il s'en aperçut. _"Elles sont là?"_ pensa t-il en regardant l'endroit où se dirigeait la main de Lucy. Sans attendre il déchira le bas de sa robe, il lâcha un juron en tombant sur les multiples jupon de sa geôlière qu'il déchira un à un jusqu'à dénicher l'objet de ses convoitises, un petit trousseau de clefs dorée accroché à sa cuisse.

 **Les voilà!** Lâcha t-il triomphant. Mais après les avoir examiner plus attentivement. _"Elles sont bizarres ces clefs. Aucune chance qu'elles ouvrent quoi que se soit!"_ Alors de frustration, il l'est balança de l'autre coté de la pièce.

C'en était trop pour la pauvre Lucy, agressée, molestée, dépouillée et maintenant on jetait ses précieuse clefs comme de vulgaire déchets. Les larmes franchirent la barrière de ses yeux.

 **Hey! Où sont-!** Il s'arrêta quand il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa main. _"Elle...pleure? A cause de moi? C'est moi le méchant?"_

Pour la première fois elle s'imposait à son regard, il perçut enfin la scène dans son intégralité. Lui, menaçant, au dessus d'une jeune fille inconnue, le regard remplie de terreur. Il sentit dans sa main son souffle court et entendit les battements frénétique de son cœur. _"Qu'est-ce que je fabrique?!"_ Il desserra doucement sa prise.

 **Désolé...** souffla t-il tout doucement.

Lucy entrouvrit les yeux pour constater que son expression avait changé. Elle ne percevait plus autant de rage dans ses yeux, mais une profonde tristesse.

C'est à ce moment que la chevalière rester dehors ouvrit grand la porte de la cellule. **Lucy tout va bien?**

Erza se figea de stupeur, elle cligna des yeux quelques secondes, une myriade d'expression traversèrent son visage, horreur, dégout, indignation, tristesse et finalement rage. Une fureur sans égale s'empara de la rousse, elle franchit la distance qui les séparait d'un bond et vint balancer son pied dans la mâchoire du dragon, comme si sa tête n'était qu'un ballon. La violence de l'impacte le projeta en arrière jusqu'à percuter le mur dans un bruit de chaines et de corps écrasé. "Comment une humaine peut frapper aussi fort?!" Il releva péniblement la tête en se tenant le menton pour croiser le regard noir de la chevalière. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle haine dans les yeux de quelqu'un, un seul destin se traçait dans ses pupille ébène, la mort. Le visage de Natsu se décomposa, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se mit à trembler de peur. Mais Erza ne se radoucit pas, au contraire, à ses yeux cela ne fessait que confirmer sa culpabilité.

 **Espèce... d'animal en rûte!** Vint accompagner son poing vengeur dans un hurlement guttural.

De toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait pris une telle correction. Les coups s'abattaient sur sa tête comme une pluie de rochers, ses bras tentaient bien de le protéger mais rien ne pouvait stopper la fureur de Titania. Un ultime coup finit par l'étaler au sol en crachant une gerbe de sang, le gout du fer envahie sa bouche et ça résonnait dans sa tête, n'importe qui serait rester au sol mais pas lui. Hors de question d'être humilié de la sorte. D'être puni pour un crime qu'on a pas commis. Natsu pris appui sur ses avant bras, rassemblant ses dernières forces. _"Où frapper?"_ Réfléchit-il en l'examinant du coin de l'œil, verdict son armure la couvre de la tête aux pieds. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux et il sourit triomphalement. _"Soit, mais aucun métal ne peut stopper mes flammes!"_ Il inspira profondément, fessant remonter une intense chaleur dans sa gorge, mais Erza n'était pas dupe, en un instant elle compris ses intentions et arma sa jambe pour venir le frapper dans le ventre. Alors que les deux s'élançaient dans une ultime attaque, une voix cristalline hurla.

 **Stop!** La jeune héritière s'était agrippé à la jambe de son amie.

 **Lucy?!**

 **Stop! Je t'en conjure, arrête!** La supplia t-elle larmoyante et la voix brisée. **C'est ma faute! Tout est de ma faute! Alors, je t'en prie, laisses-le en paix.**

La voir ainsi lui serra le cœur. _"Tu es beaucoup trop gentille."_ se dit-elle en reposant son pied à terre. **Très bien.**

En entendant la réponse de la rousse, il comprit que s'était fini et ravala ses flammes, ne relâchant qu'un petit nuage de fumé noir. Bien que soulagée, Lucy continuait de sangloter en serrant la jambe d'Erza, Natsu la contempla en silence un moment avant de conclure. _"Cette fille est bizarre."_ La chevalière l'aida à se relever et emporta la blonde hors de la cellule, au moment de sortir elle se retourna vers lui.

 **Je ne t'oublie pas.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous, vous allez bien? Moi oui, je suis en vacances et ça fait du bien. Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne journée. :)**

* * *

Lucy se réveilla tard dans la matinée. La bouche pâteuse et les yeux bouffis d'avoir pleurer, elle émergea difficilement de ses couvertures. Les événements de la soiré lui revinrent en tête, sa discutions au bal, le réveil du dragon, sa voix tranchante, et son désir d'être libre. Son cœur s'emballa en se remémorant ses mains parcourir son corps, certes il n'avait eu aucune mauvaise intention mais c'était la première fois qu'un garçon la touchait de la sorte. Puis Erza était entrée, elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère. Et la violence dont elle avait fait preuve lui avait glacé le sang. Bien sur qu'elle avait voulut être secourue, que quelqu'un l'arrête, mais pas comme ça. Après avoir était séparée de son agresseur, Lucy avait rampé jusqu'à ses clefs, les serrant contre son cœur pour se calmer. Mais quand elle était revenue à la réalité, c'était pour entendre les gémissements douloureux du dragon derrière elle. Le pauvre avait la bouche en sang et son œil gauche disparaissait dans un monticule de chairs pourpre et gonflé. Ne supportant plus cette violence gratuite, elle s'était interposée inconsciemment entre les deux monstres. Jamais elle ne s'était retrouver dans une situation aussi effrayante. Son amie avait finit par entendre raison et calmer sa colère. Après être sorti de la grange, Erza l'avait ramené dans sa chambre et bordé dans son lit. Alors ce matin, Lucy sentit qu'elle allait devoir affronter tout ça et remettre de l'ordre. Elle finit de se peigner et sortit de sa chambre, elle arborait une robe à décolleté carré vert olive qui s'arrêtait au genoux avec une ceinture vert anise , à laquelle pendait ses clefs, et des bottine marron. Ses cheveux étaient séparés en deux couettes derrière sa nuque, laissant deux mèches devant encadrer son visage, aucun maquillage juste un bracelet et une paire de boucle d'oreille. Quand elle arriva dans les parties communes, tous les domestiques affluèrent pour quérir de ses nouvelles, elle les rassura sur son état de santé avec de grands sourires. Elle se doutait qu'un tel événement ne resterait pas secret, mais elle ignorait qu'il y avait un gros quiproquo à leur sujet. En effet, des servants l'avaient vu hier soir, sortir en larme avec des vêtements déchirés et en étaient arriver à la même conclusion qu'Erza. La rumeur s'était répandu comme une trainé de poudre dans tout le domaine, jusqu'aux oreilles de son père. Qui d'ailleurs avait retenue Erza dans son bureau toute la matinée, la rousse essayant tant bien que mal de le convaincre de ne pas céder à la colère et de commettre l'irréparable.

Et donc pendant ce temps, il n'y avait personne pour contenir Gray. Le jeune écuyer était debout devant la porte de la grange, le visage crispé et les poings serrés. Il n'avait qu'une envie, entrer la-dedans pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser. Mais il savait que Lucy n'était pas sortit seule et connaissant son maître, il avait du y laisser des plumes, ou plutôt des écailles. Le savoir à moitié mort, croupissant dans sa cellule miteuse lui ôtait presque ses envies de meurtre. Presque. Il entra dans la grange et se dirigea vers la cellule du monstre. Figé devant la porte en fer, il réfléchit un instant. _"Provoquer un dragon n'est jamais une bonne idée, surtout si ce dernier est acculé, blessé, affamé ou pire, les trois à la fois!"_ Mais il en fallait plus pour décourager le mage de glace qui avait décidé dans découdre avec lui. Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, au fond de la pièce carrée, assit par terre, se trouvait le jeune homme aux cheveux rose. Toujours enchainer au mur du fond, il fixait la petite ouverture par laquelle filtrait un timide rayon de lumière. Quand le brun entra dans la pièce il sorti de sa léthargie et tourna la tête pour observer son visiteur, le visage encore tuméfié par les coups de la veille et son œil gauche cerné de violet. En le voyant Gray ne put réprimer un sourire goguenard, ce qui enflamma les yeux du dragon. Il en avait vraiment assez que des humains se moquent de lui.

 **T'es qui?** Lança t-il sur un ton menaçant, le regard mauvais. **Qu'est-ce tu veux?**

Gray fut un peu surpris, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait sa voix et elle était plus grave que ce qu'il avait imaginé. **Je m'appelle Gray Fullbuster, écuyer d'Erza Scarlet. La femme aux cheveux rouge qui t'a mit une raclée.** Ajouta t-il sur un ton narquois.

Le regard de Natsu se durcissait à mesure qu'il parlait.

 **Je suis là pour finir le boulot. J'ai pas du tout apprécié la façon dont tu as traité mon amie. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, tu devrais lui être reconnaissant.**

 **Hein?! Reconnaissant?!** Éructa t-il en bondissant sur ses jambes. **Tu t'fous de moi? De quoi je devrais la remercier? De m'avoir enchainé de la tête aux pieds? De m'avoir enfermé dans une cage?! De m'avoir tabassé?!**

Natsu bouillonnait de rage, sa voix devenait de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à crier sur son interlocuteur. Au fur et à mesure, ses ailes s'étaient déployées de toutes leurs envergures, touchant les murs parallèle de la salle, tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas lent et déterminé vers Gray. C'était une force de la nature, être en sa présence en cet instant était comme de se retrouver au pied d'un volcan en éruption. Ça lui fessait mal de l'admettre mais il était imposant. Il finit par être stoppé dans sa verve par les chaine à ses chevilles, à mi-chemin dans la pièce, mais il ne lâcha pas Gray des yeux pour autant, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

 **Si tu veux vraiment que je sois reconnaissant, alors laisses-moi partir! Laissez-moi rentrer chez moi.**

 **Rentrer? Où ça? J'ai entendu dire que les montagnes d'où tu venais ont été transformées en carrières.**

Natsu se figea, toute sa hargne s'envola. Il écarquilla les yeux, le dévisageant d'un air hébété, comme si il n'avait pas bien entendu.

 **Ils ont rasé la forêt et ont battit une ville minière, ça grouille d'humains là-bas maintenant.**

La nouvelle fut semblable à un coups de massue, lui coupant toute force dans les jambes, il tomba à genoux. Ses yeux se remplirent de détresse et glissèrent vers le sol. **C'est pas possible. Tu mens. C'est un mensonge!** Cria t-il en frappant le sol du poing.

 **Si ça peut te consoler.** Finit-il par lâcher froidement.

 **Sale bâtard!** Cracha le dragon comme si les mots lui raclaient la gorge.

Avec eux remontèrent de petites flammes perlant aux coins de sa bouche. Gray n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour réagir et dresser un mur de glace entre lui et le souffle de feu du dragon. Les flammes se répercutèrent sur les murs et envahir toute la pièce qui se transforma en four brulant. La rencontre du feu et de la glace provoqua un choc thermique qui propulsa le jeune écuyer hors de la cellule.

 **Le prochain qui passe cette porte, je le réduit en cendres!** Hurla Natsu.

 **Je ferais en sorte que plus personne ne la franchise, jamais!** Répondit Gray.

Il referma violemment la porte sur le dragon au milieu de son enfer de flammes, allant jusqu'à la sceller avec de la glace. Après quelques secondes, le calme revint, on entendait plus rien sauf le souffle erratique du mage de glace. Ses mains tremblaient, parcourue de sueur froide et de frisson, il lui fallut un moment pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il venait d'échapper de justesse à une mort particulièrement douloureuse, et ressentait encore la puissance de son opposant. Quand la peur se dissipa et qu'il reprit contenance, il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité. _"J'ai peut être été un peu loin."_ Il soupira. _"Je regrette juste que Lucy est gâchée autant d'argent dans ce lézard lubrique."_ En sortant du bâtiment, il tomba nez à nez avec la charmante blonde.

 **Lucy! Tu vas bien? Comment te sens-tu?**

 **Je vais bien. Mais que s'est-il passé? J'ai entendu des cris et des flammes ont jaillit de la fenêtre!**

 **Calmes-toi, c'est rien. J'ai juste... discuté un peu avec "lui".** Répondit-il en pointant par-dessus son épaule.

Pas franchement convaincue, elle lui demanda avec une pointe d'inquiétude. **Comment va t-il?**

Gray la dévisagea avec un air déconcerté. _"Elle s'inquiète encore pour lui? Après ce qu'il lui a fait?!"_ Il s'éclaircit la voix et répondit. **Il est fou furieux, et a juré de tuer tous ceux qui franchiront la porte.**

Elle hoqueta de surprise. _"C'est normal d'être colère, je le serai aussi à sa place. Mais de là à parler de meurtre!"_ **Il faut que je lui parle.**

 **T'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit? Il est dangereux et violent. Ne t'approche pas de lui, c'est compris?**

 **Mais-**

 **Non!** La coupa t-il. **Je t'interdis d'entrer, c'est clair?!  
**  
Lucy voulait rétorquer mais le regard sombre de son ami l'en dissuada. Elle ne le résonnerait pas avec des mots, c'est clair. Elle fit demi-tour pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris, et s'éloigna vers les cuisines. _"Depuis quand Gray m'interdis quoi que se soit? Cela dit il avait l'air bouleversé, comme si quelque chose le terrifiait. Ou quelqu'un."_ Certes elle aussi avait un peu peur de lui, surtout de le revoir toute seule, mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier le regard de ce garçon la nuit dernière. Un regard plein de tristesse, comme si il s'était blessé lui-même. Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, elle entra dans les cuisines où on l'accueillit chaleureusement. Prétextant un pique-nique, elle commanda un panier repas mais chaud. Les cuisiniers furent un peu surpris par la quantité de nourriture demandé, surtout celle de la viande, mais ils s'abstinrent de faire toute remarque de peur de la contrarier. Une fois sa requête achevé, la jeune héritière sortit son panier en mains, mais à sa grande surprise Gray était toujours devant la porte de la grange, comme un chien de garde. Alors qu'elle ruminait sur l'entêtement de son ami, elle entendit au loin qu'on l'appelait. _"C'était la voix d'Erza. C'est pas vrai, si elle s'en mêle aussi, je n'y arriverai jamais!"_ Elle fit signe aux cuisiniers de garder le secret et fila en douce.

Quand la fumé retomba, elle laissa à place à des murs noircit et une odeur de brûler. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis que la porte s'était refermé et fixait le sol avec des yeux vides. C'était un idiot. Encore une fois il avait agit sans réfléchir. Il avait gâché ses dernières forces dans une attaque impulsive, alors qu'il aurait surement pu se libérer. Mais à quoi bon? C'était fini, il n'avait plus rien. Ils lui avaient tout pris, sa famille, ses amis, sa liberté, même l'espoir de rentrer un jour chez lui. Abattu, il se laissa glisser face contre terre, plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Il se réfugiât d'abord dans son enfance pour y trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de son père, puis ce dernier avait disparut le laissant seul à la merci de tous. Il n'en avait jamais eu la preuve, mais il était persuadé que des humains l'avaient capturé ou pire. Quelques années après sa disparition, il avait trouvé l'œuf d'Happy. Il sourit en se remémorant le jour de sa naissance, depuis la petite boule de poil ne l'avait plus quitter. Et finalement une fratrie aux cheveux blancs s'était installée au pied de la montagne, montant une petite auberge pour les voyageurs. D'abord réticent, les petits plats de l'ainée l'avaient vite fait changer d'avis. Son estomac se mit à grogner, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé? Il n'avait rien avalé de décent depuis sa capture, que des potages tout juste bon à nourrir les cochons. Il essaya en vain de se souvenir du goût de la nourriture dans sa bouche, mais s'était trop lointain, il ne restait que le goût du sang et de la cendre. Son ventre revint à la charge, réclamant encore de quoi se sustenter. La faim le tourmentait tant qu'elle lui provoquait des migraines, elle semblait réveiller toutes les blessures de son corps et de son âme. De petites perles d'eau salées se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux, qu'il ferma pour ne pas les laisser passer. Fallait-il abandonner? Il devait bien rester de l'espoir, ou n'y avait-il que la vengeance?

C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit gratter, surpris il releva faiblement la tête, éloignant le bruit. _"Ça vient du sol?"_ Il reposa sa tête par terre pour entendre distinctement quelque chose creuser sous lui. _"Une taupe?"_ Finalement un trou parfaitement rond s'ouvrit dans le sol et en jaillit une maid aux cheveux rose pale.

 **Trouvé.** Dit-elle sur un ton monotone.

Natsu cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. _"C'est pas une taupe ça."_

Émergea à sa suite un panier en osier couvert d'un torchon glissant sur le sol. Puis deux mains blanche s'agrippèrent au bord pour hisser le buste d'une plantureuse jeune fille blonde.

 **S-salut.** Dit-elle , gênée, d'un petit signe de la main.

 _"Ça non plus c'est pas une taupe."  
_


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous, y a rien de mieux que des vacances pour écrire alors j'en profite à font parce que après ça risque d'être plus compliquer. Voila la suite, chapitre un peu long avec beaucoup de dialogues, mais si tout se passe bien on va commencer le premier arc. ;) J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne journée.**

* * *

Elle avait surgit mystérieusement du sol et se retrouvait nez à nez avec lui. Il la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, son regard passa de la maid à la blonde et finalement se planta dans les iris chocolats. Lucy sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, ses prunelles onyx, éteintes jusque là, se ravivèrent d'un éclat dangereux et ses dents grincèrent. Il se releva sur son séant et parla d'une voix forte et clair.

 **Hoy! Vous êtes pas au courant, mais j'ai dit que je brulerai tous ceux qui franchiront cette porte.** Dit-il en la pointant du doigt. **Et je n'ai qu'une parole.** Ajouta t-il en laissant s'échapper de la vapeur.

Lucy déglutit, elle commençait à regretter d'avoir désobéit. Son cerveau carbura à toute vitesse pour trouver une parade.

 **S-si! Mais techniquement on n'est pas passées par la porte.** Dit-elle avec assurance.

Sa réponse le troubla, c'était stupide et en même temps d'une logique imparable. Il se mit à y réfléchir sérieusement et conclu qu'elle avait raison.

Lucy sortit de son trou et épousseta sa robe. **Je me présente, je suis Lucy Heartfilia, mais tu peux m'appeler juste Lucy. Et voici Virgo, l'esprit de la vierge.**

 **Enchantée.** La maid s'inclina respectueusement.

Maintenant qu'elle lui apparaissait de plein pied, il la scruta minutieusement. Ses vêtements étaient simple mais de qualité, elle portait des bijoux mais rien de trop clinquant et ses cheveux n'avaient aucune extravagance. Une jeune fille banale sans prétention. Il continuait de les fixer, attendant la suite de leur discours.

 **Euh... Et toi? Quel est ton nom?** Demanda nerveusement Lucy.

Il répondit avec une grimace confuse. C'est bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait son nom.

 **Peut être qu'il n'en a pas.** Dit Virgo sur le même ton monocorde.

 **Hey! Bien sur que j'en ai un!** Gronda le dragon en tapant du poing. Les filles le regardèrent, toutes ouïes. **C'est Natsu, Natsu Dragneel.** Dit-il fièrement en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Le visage de Lucy s'éclaira d'un sourire, elle avait enfin son nom, c'était un pas de géant pour elle. Lui ne compris pas très bien ce qui pouvait lui faire autant plaisir, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que son estomac revenait faire des siennes. Son ventre grogna si fort que la jeune fille put l'entendre.

 **Ah oui! J'oubliais.** Elle lui tendit le panier. **C'est pour toi.**

Natsu avait déjà deviné ce qui s'y cachait rien qu'à l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, ses yeux brillaient de joie et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire quand il souleva le torchon. De la viande rôties, des légumes grillés, du pain frais, des fruit aux couleur vives et une outre d'eau fraiche. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire le bonheur d'un homme, il se jeta sur la viande, la dévorant à pleine dents. Elle était fondante et juteuse, parfaitement assaisonné et équilibrer en chaires et en gras. D'une autre main, il se saisit d'une poignet de légumes qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche, ils étaient croquant à l'extérieure et fondant à l'intérieure avec juste ce qu'il faut de sel et d'oignon. La jeune héritière fut sidéré devant la manière dont il mangeait, comme un porc. Il enfournait tous les aliments dans sa bouche en même temps, quand il plongea ses mains dans les plats brulants, elle ne put se retenir.

 **Attention, c'est chaud.**

Il se figea, la regardant droit dans les yeux, puis ses joues se gonflèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Lucy rougit de honte, elle réalisa que sa remarque, pour un dragon de feu, était stupide mais ça tenait plus du réflexe que de la réflexion. _"Au moins ça a eu le mérite de le faire rire."_ Se consola t-elle. _"C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça, il a un beau sourire."_ Elle sourit tendrement en le regardant finir son repas. Natsu finissait les derniers fruit en scrutant Virgo, son sourire disparut complétement et il se renfrogna.

 **C'est ton esclave?** Demanda t-il froidement.

 **Comment? Non, pas du tout!**

 **Ne te fies pas aux apparences, c'est juste mon look personnel.** En dépit de sa pose aguicheuse, Virgo gardait la même intonation de voix.

 **Je suis une constellationniste, j'utilise la magie des clefs pour invoquer des esprits comme Virgo.** Lucy lui montra ses clefs. **Je suis liée par contrat à une dizaine d'esprits, se sont tous de précieux amis pour moi.**

Il la dévisagea attentivement, cherchant à déceler le moindre mensonge, mais elle était sincère. Il se radoucit un peu et soupira de satisfaction.

 **Merci pour le repas.**

 **De rien.** Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. **Et maintenant? Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire de moi?**

Elle inspira profondément. **J'ai besoin de toi. Je veux venir en aide à une amie, mais pour ça il me faut beaucoup d'argent.**

 **Je croyais que t'étais riche.**

 **Mon père est riche, pas moi. Et donc j'ai choisit de participer aux combats du Colisée, cependant je ne suis pas très forte. Mais si tu es à mes cotés, je suis sûre de gagner. Alors s'il-te-plait, aides-moi.** Demanda t-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant. **Faut voir. Jusqu'où t'es prête à aller?** Elle releva la tête d'un air dépité. **Ça a l'air important ton truc, tu devrais mettre plus de conviction quand tu demande de l'aide à quelqu'un.** Dit-il avec un sourire provocateur. Puis il tourna la tête d'un air hautain avant d'ajouter. **Peut-être que si tu me supplies.**

Fier de sa petite plaisanterie, il s'attendait à l'entendre se plaindre. Mais rien, au lieu de ça il entendit le froissement du tissu de sa robe, le son claire du choc de son bracelet sur du sol et le murmure surpris de la maid. Il se retourna pour découvrir une Lucy prosternée devant lui, son front touchant le sol.

 **Je t'en supplie, prêtes-moi ta force!**

Le dragon grimaça, surpris par une telle attitude, lui qui pensait que tous les humains étaient prétentieux et arrogants. N'importe qui d'autre aurait exigé son aide comme la plus naturelle des choses, mais pas elle. Ce qui lui fit penser qu'elle était étrange, mais c'était bien.

 **Hey! Relèves-toi, je plaisantais. Pourquoi t'as fait ça? T'es bizarre toi.**

 _"C'est toi qui me l'a demandé!"_ Elle sentit la veine de son front enfler. _"Il a osé dire que j'étais bizarre."_

Se grattant l'arrière du crane nerveusement, il finit par lâcher. **Si je t'aide, tu m'aideras aussi?**

 _"Presque! J'ai presque réussi à gagner sa confiance."_ Lucy s'était relevée dignement pour lui faire face, attendant sa requête. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'un coup de pied enfonça la porte de la cellule, les deux chevaliers déboulèrent dans la salle visiblement irrités.

 **Gray?! Erza?!**

 **Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici?!** Cria le brun. **Je t'avais dit de ne pas l'approcher!**

La rousse quant à elle, lui lança un regard furieux avant de reporter son attention sur le dragon. **Lucy, écartes-toi de lui!**

 **T'as oublié ce que j'ai dit sur cette porte, le glaçon?**

Sa voix était redevenue rauque et menaçante, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur en affichant un regard noir. Il prit à son tour une posture de combat et d'un coup son corps s'embrasa. La température grimpa en flèche, c'était comme si il y avait un incendie dans la pièce. Lucy tenta de se protéger avec ses avant bras, l'air chaud lui brulait la gorge et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Gray frémit en sentant qu'il allait encore devoir affronter le feu du dragon, il joignit les mains pour créer un mur de glace tandis qu'Erza invoquait son armure d'impératrice du feu.

 **Hime-sama!** Virgo tira sa maîtresse vers elle pour la mettre à l'abri.

Natsu eu un léger sursaut, il avait complétement oublié la présence de la mage aux esprits. Elle risquait d'être prise dans son attaque, mais si il ne fessait rien ces deux là auraient raison de lui. Hésitant, il lança un signe de la tête à la maid pour qu'elles sortent toutes les deux. Mais Lucy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Elle se jeta au milieu des deux camps, tendant une main vers chacun. **Arrêtez! Tous! Je vous en pris!**

 **Lucy recule!**

 **Bouge de là, ou tu vas flamber aussi!**

 **Natsu je t'en pris! Ne fais pas ça!** Le supplia t-elle des larmes dans la voix.

Son regard paniquée se planta dans le sien, il la fixa attentivement _,_ pesant le pour et le contre. Et finalement ferma les yeux en soupirant, les flammes se turent et il repris une attitude plus détendue. La jeune fille lâcha un soupire de soulagement en voyant les tension s'apaiser et baissa les bras. Erza et Gray se lancèrent un regard d'incompréhension, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer mais ils restèrent sur leurs gardes.

 **J'accepte de t'aider à deux conditions. D'abord tu me promet de m'aider à retrouver mes amis.**

 **Je te le promet, et sache que les promesses son sacrés pour les constellationnistes.**

 **La seconde, je veux que tu me retire ces trucs.** Dit-il en tirant sur ses chaines. **Je veux être libre de mes mouvements, plus de chaines et plus de prison!**

 **Rien que ça! Pour que tu puisse finir ce que tu as commencer?** **Et puis quoi encore?!** Répondit Gray furibond. **  
**

Lucy le regarda d'un air interrogateur, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

 **Comment peux-tu l'envisager après ce qu'il t'a fait?**

Là il avait perdu tout le monde, sauf Erza.

 **Il parle de la nuit dernière, quand il a... tenté d'abuser de toi.**

 **Ça va pas?!** Hurla le dragon.

Lucy devint aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza. **Pardon?! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?! Il ne s'est rien passé de ce genre!**

 **Tu en es sûre?**

 **Certaine!**

 **Alors qu'est-ce que tu fessait, abruti?  
**

 **Je chercher les clefs, bande d'idiots!**

 **Qui tu traite d'idiot, l'allumette?**

 **Ça suffit vous deux!** Tonna la rousse. **Tout ceci n'était qu'un regrettable malentendu, je te demande pardon pour mon emportement de la veille.**

 **Hm...** Natsu porta la main à son visage, là où elle l'avait frapper. **Bof, j'ai presque rien sentit.**

 _"Menteur. Je suis sur que t'as dégusté."_

Une fois l'incident clos, Lucy réfléchit à sa proposition. Si elle le libérait elle prenait le risque de le voir décamper, mais en refusant elle briserait le faible lien qu'elle avait réussi à établir entre eux.

 **D'accord. Virgo va me chercher les clefs s'il-te-plait.**

 **Tout de suite, Hime-sama.**

 **Ça va pas?! T'es devenue dingue?!** Protesta le brun. **Erza dit quelque chose!**

 **Tant que tu ne nuis pas à mes amis ou à la réputation des Heartfilia, ça me va.  
**

 _"Erza est entrée dans le deal sans que j'ai mon mot à dire."_ Soupira Lucy. Sous le regard médusé de Gray, l'esprit revint donner les clefs à sa maîtresse avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée. Lucy se tourna vers le dragon et lui tendit sa main droite.

 **On a un marché?**

 **Ouais.** Dit-il en la serrant.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle ouvrit les menottes à ses poignets, puis vint au tour de ses chevilles, pour finir par son collier. Elle dut se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, au point de ne laisser qu'un maigre espace entre leurs bustes. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre, au moment où la clef tourna dans la serrure, leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant plusieurs secondes sans qu'ils puissent rompre le contact. Ils finirent par se séparer sous le regard noir de Gray. Tous les quatre sortirent du bâtiment, quand Natsu arriva dehors la lumière du jour l'aveugla momentanément. Il dut se protéger avec sa main le temps que ses yeux s'habituent. Cela fait, il découvrit le manoir des Heartfilia. Une grande bâtisse à deux étages composait d'un centre et de deux ailes. Le toit était fait d'ardoise bleu marine et les murs extérieurs étaient d'un blanc cassé qui reflétait la lumière, les nombreux balcons étaient tous en fer forgés finement décorés et les fenêtres étaient encadrées de délicates moulures qui donnaient un aspect magique à l'endroit. Mais ce qui le ravie le plus fut les jardins, omniprésent sur tout le domaine, les arbres et les fleurs restaient les maîtres en matière de beauté.

Natsu inspira à fond tout en s'étirant. **Ah, enfin à l'air libre. Je me sens mieux!**

 **Au faite, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Erza Scarlet, chevalière du royaume de Liores et voici mon écuyer, Gray Fullbuster.**

 **Ouais, je sais. Moi c'est Natsu Dragneel, le grand dragon de feu.**

 **Qui s'est fait capturer comme une fleur.**

 **Tu veux te battre?**

 **C'est quand tu veux!** Répliqua le brun en ôtant sa chemise. **  
**

 **Pourquoi tu te désape, sale pervers?**

 **Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?!**

 **Grey! Arrête de le provoquer, et garde tes vêtements!** Le sermonna Lucy. **Hey! Où tu vas toi?** Cette fois c'était pour le dragon.

 **Trouver une piaule.** Dit-il nonchalamment. **  
**

**Attends, tu ne peux pas sortir du domaine. Tu risques de te refaire capturer!**

 **Fait chier.**

 **Je connais un endroit qui pourrait te convenir. Suis-moi.** Dit-elle gentiment en lui fessant signe. **  
**

Lucy en tête, les trois autres lui emboitèrent le pas. Ils marchèrent doucement pendant presque une heure.

 **Je croyais qu'on devait pas sortir du domaine?** Demanda Natsu sceptique. **  
**

 **Oui, on est encore dedans.** Répondit Erza. **  
**

 **Hein?!** Sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher à cette annonce. _"Jusqu'où il s'étend?" **  
**_

 **Aller ce n'est plus très loin.** Les encouragea la blonde. **  
**

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite chaumière assez décrépit, les murs perdaient leurs enduits par endroit et étaient lézarder à d'autres, en plus un arbre poussait à travers le toit.

 **Voilà!** Montra fièrement Lucy. **  
**

 **C'est quoi cette ruine?** Demanda t-il d'un air dépité. **  
**

 **Elle est un peu vétuste mais ça lui donne du charme.**

Gray ne put se retenir de rire plus longtemps.

 **Arrête de te foutre de moi!**

 **Natsu, c'est ça? Je pense que cette maison te correspond parfaitement, elle est suffisamment grande pour toi et assez éloigner du manoir. Comme ça tu n'aura pas à toléré en permanence la présence d'humains.**

 **Hum, vu comme ça.  
**

 **Si t'es pas content je peux te ramener dans ta cellule.**

Natsu grogna à l'encontre du brun. **Ok, j'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.**

 **Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésites pas. Bon je te laisse t'installer, il faut que j'aille dissiper ce malentendu.  
**

Sur ces mots, elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le manoir. Erza la rejoignit à sa hauteur.

 **Ça va aller? Tu le laisse comme ça?**

 **Oui, j'ai choisi de croire en lui.**

La salamandre se retourna brièvement, elles l'ignoraient mais les dragons ont une très bonne ouïe et il avait tout entendu. **Lucy...**

La jeune héritière passa l'après-midi à clarifier la situation et à rassurer son père. Puis elle eut quelques heures de cours avant d'aller souper. Le soir dans sa chambre, elle fit monter des vêtements d'hommes qu'elle arrangea pour correspondre à son dragon. Les siens n'étaient plus que des haillons dégoutant, elle lui fit un pantalon blanc adapté à sa queue et une veste noire avec un trou pour ses ailes. _"Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai encore cette écharpe en écailles."_ Elle l'ajouta à sa tenue, ainsi que les dernières finissions. Épuisée mais satisfaite de son travaille de couture, elle s'endormit rapidement. Le lendemain Lucy se réveilla de bonne heure, elle n'eut aucun mal à se lever et à s'habiller. Optant pour des vêtements plus communs, une jupe en jean, un débardeur kaki et une veste blanche, elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval sur le coté. Une fois prête, elle sortit du manoir les vêtements sous le bras. C'est presque en courant qu'elle se rendit à la petite chaumière de la veille. _"Attends une minute. Pourquoi je cours moi? Y a rien d'urgent, ralentit ma vieille."_ Écoutant ses propres conseilles, elle arriva doucement à destination. Sur place l'attendait Gray, un peu maussade.

 **Bonjour Gray. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Ça ne va pas?** Demanda t-elle un peu inquiète

 **Ha. Je t'avais prévenue.** Répondit-il sur un ton faussement satisfait. **Il est parti.**

 **Quoi?!** Lucy entra dans la maison pour constater qu'en effet elle était vide. **C'est pas vrai.** Murmura t-elle affligée.

Elle baissa la tête en serrant son cadeau contre son cœur. _"A quoi tu t'attendais, ma pauvre fille? Évidemment qu'il est parti!"_ Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

 **Non, il doit être quelque part sur le domaine.** Refusant d'abandonner, elle sortit de la maison. **Je vais le chercher.**

 **Lucy!** Tenta t-il de l'appeler, en vain. **Quel tête de mule.**

Cela fessait plus de deux heures que la jeune fille arpentait les jardins, mais le domaine était immense, c'était comme de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. _"Est-il vraiment parti?"_ Elle commençait doucement à perdre espoir et s'arrêta près des piscines naturelles. Au bord des larmes, elle entendit soudain quelque chose jaillir de l'eau. Elle le reconnue tout de suite à sa touffe rose.

 **Natsu!** Elle avait presque crier de joie. Mais déchanta bien vite en constatant qu'il était entièrement nu.

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de l'eau dans ses cheveux avant de relever les méchés humides qui collaient à son visage. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

 **Yo Lucy!**

 **Ah...N-n-n-n-nu..Nu! Pourquoi t'es tout nu?!** Hurla t-elle, cramoisie, en lui jetant une pierre au visage.

 **Hey! Doucement, je prenais juste un bain.** Dit-il en sortant de l'eau.

 **Je veux pas voir ça!** Hurla la jeune fille en se retournant, les mains sur son visage pour préserver son innocence. **  
**

Alertés par les cris, Erza et Gray arrivèrent en courant.

 **Lucy, tout va bien? Je t'ai entendu crier.** Elle se figea, légèrement gênée, en découvrant le pourquoi. **  
**

 **Tu recommence, lézard lubrique?!**

 **C'est toi qui me dit ça, l'exhibitionniste?!**

 **Rhabillez-vous, tous les deux!** Trancha la rousse en les frappant sur le sommet du crane, si fort qu'ils s'étalèrent au sol. **  
**

Loin de leur chahut, Lucy murmura pour elle-même. **Je suis quand même contente que tu ne sois pas parti.** Mais une fois de plus, Natsu l'entendit clairement. **  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde, vous allez bien? C'est la fin des vacances, alors pour fêter ça un nouveau chapitre.( attendez quoi?) Comme promis on entame le 1er arc avec l'arène. (Si tout ce passe bien y en aura un deuxième.) Encore merci pour tous vos commentaire, ça fait super plaisir. Bonne journée. :)**

* * *

Les deux jeunes hommes se rhabillèrent prestement sous le regard noir de la chevalière. Sans pour autant se retourner, Lucy tandis à Natsu les vêtements qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Un peu étonné, il les prit nonchalamment et l'a remercie à moitié. Ça partait d'une bonne intention mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de porter des vêtement humain, il les trouvait trop fermés, trop contraignants, trop fragiles aussi. En plus ceux-la étaient de seconde main et donc sentaient l'odeur d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, probablement un serviteur. A contre cœur il les enfila, surpris mais heureux de constater que le pantalon s'accordait parfaitement à la présence de sa queue, qu'il pouvait mouvoir sans problème, le tissu ample lui accordait une bonne liberté de mouvement. En revanche la veste était un peu étriquée aux épaules, la jeune fille avait sous estimé la musculature du dragon, bien que l'ouverture dans son dos soit suffisante pour laisser passer ses ailes. Il les agita doucement pour voir si le tissu ne le gênait pas pour voler, puis il leva les bras au ciel. Non, décidément ça ne va pas. Il se sentait comme pris dans un étaux, incapable de bouger correctement. Agacé, il finit par arracher la manche droite, libérant son bras dominant.

Lucy hoqueta de surprise, son cœur se serra. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais?** Demanda t-elle avec une pointe de colère qu'elle tentait de dissimuler.

 **Ça me gênait.** Répondit-il simplement, sans tenir compte de sa réaction.

 **Oh, je vois.** Elle baissa les yeux, l'air dépité.

Il n'avait aucun respect pour son travail et ça l'attristé. Elle n'osait plus trop lui donner la dernière pièce de sa tenue mais son regard s'illuminât en la voyant.

 **Ah! Mon écharpe!** s'écria t-il.

 **Elle est à toi?** Demanda surprise Lucy.

 **Ouais, c'est un cadeau de mon père. Je pensait l'avoir perdu, merci Lucy.**

Un magnifique sourire enfantin vint éclairer son visage. Il l'enroula autour de sa nuque en la noua derrière sa tête, sous le regard attendri de Lucy. _"C'est vrai, lui aussi il a un père."_ Elle se sentait d'un seul coup plus proche de lui. Gray se tourna vers le dragon et lui demanda sur un ton glacial.  
 _ **  
**_ **O** **n peut savoir où tu étais ce matin?**

Natsu repris son sérieux. **J'étais parti vérifier ce que tu m'avait dit hier.** Se souvenant de l'état dans lequel était sa maison, il ajouta amer. **T'avais raison, il n'y a plus rien là-bas.**

 **C'était très dangereux! Imagine que quelqu'un t'es vu!**

 **C'est bon, j'ai fait attention.** Dit-il vexé en croisant les bras. Cette humaine se permettait de lui faire des reproches comme à un enfant alors qu'il était probablement plus vieux qu'elle. Erza s'avança alors vers lui avec un léger sourire..

 **Bien, maintenant que tu es des nôtres je voudrais voir comment tu te bats.**

 **Tu veux m'affronter?** Fessant exploser son poing enflammé dans sa paume avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle revêtit son armure de l'impératrice de feu et brandit son épée. **Je t'attends.**

 **Viens pas pleurer après!**

Natsu s'élança d'un bond puissant vers elle, soulevant à son passage un nuage de poussière. C'était inespéré, elle le provoquait ouvertement devant tout le monde et sans le savoir, lui offrait une chance de prendre sa revanche pour toutes les humiliations, tous les mauvais traitements qu'il avait subit. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Même si la rousse n'en était pas totalement responsable, elle l'avait bien amoché la dernière fois et il comptait bien le lui rendre au centuple. Il brandit son poing enflammé et l'abattit vers son crane, Erza se contenta d'un pas sur le coté pour esquiver. Emporté par sa propre force, Natsu prit appuie sur le sol pour décocher un coup de pied montant que la chevalière évita une fois de plus. Il se rétablit rapidement et enchaina les coups de poings sans plus de succès. _"Bordel! Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec cette nana?"_ Elle se contentait d'esquiver les coups sans jamais les rendre ce qui l'exaspérait profondément. A bout de nerfs, il finit par cracher un gigantesque geyser de feu engloutissant tout sur son passage, Gray s'empressa de pousser Lucy derrière lui pour la protéger. Le feu se propagea dans l'herbe, la dévorant comme une bête affamée puis il gagna les buissons et les arbres, victimes à leur tour de l'incendie, ils noircirent et craquèrent comme des allumettes avant de s'émietter en petit flambeau. Une épaisse fumée noir s'éleva au ciel en répandant une neige grise et une odeur de cendre, on ne distinguait plus aucune trace de la mage aux épées.

 **Ah! Tu la ramènes moins là!** Exulta t-il.

Gray déglutit difficilement. _"C'est pas vrai! Ne me dit pas que je vais perdre un autre maître?!"_

 **Erza...** Murmura la petite voix tremblante de Lucy, impuissante devant la scène qu'elle regardait avec horreur.

Natsu se raidit en entendant le timbre de voix terrifié de la blonde, et ressentit un pincement au cœur. Avait-il été trop loin? Non, c'était elle qui l'avait cherché! Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses scrupules. _"Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se frotte à un dragon!_ Mais quand même de la à la tuer. Alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient sous le poids des remords, surgit de la fumée un éclair écarlate. Fondant comme un aigle, Erza abattit son épée sur le crane du dragon qui s'écroula face contre terre dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Gray et Lucy lâchèrent un soupire de soulagement en voyant leur amie saine et sauve, avant de réaliser que l'incendie se propageait encore. La blonde se servit des bassins pour invoquer Aquarius, l'esprit du verseau, et lui demander d'éteindre les flammes. Pas très coopérative comme à son habitude, elle s'exécuta quand même au vue de l'urgence de la situation, sans manquer d'emporter sa maîtresse dans la déferlante.

 **Ne m'appelles plus pendant une semaine, je parts avec mon copain.** Lui lança la sirène avant de disparaitre.

 **Elle a recommencé!** Lucy enrageait devant le comportement de son esprit.  
 **  
Lucy... Tu peux te lever, s'il-te-plait?** Dit une petit voix sous elle.

Elle n'avait pas été la seule à être emportée par la vague, et se retrouvait à califourchon sur le mage de glace. Ce dernier, rouge comme une tomate, détournait le regard pour ne pas croiser les fesses de la constellationniste. Elle se releva rapidement en s'excusant, aussi rouge que lui.

 **La dentelle bleue est très jolie, ça te va bien.**

 **Pervers! Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça!**

L'incendie maitrisé, Erza rengaina son épée. **C'est bon, je pense que ça ira.**

Le dragon se redressa d'un bond. **Tu rigole? C'est pas fini!**

 **J'ai dit ça suffit.** Lança t-elle avec des éclairs dans les yeux. **Tu as fait assez de dégâts comme ça.**

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, il se ravisa. La chevalière prit une attitude plus pédagogique, et entama son diagnostique.

 **Ta garde est pleine de trous, et tu fais trop de mouvements inutiles. Tu te donne à fond dès le début et donc dépense trop d'énergie. Tu dois apprendre à garder des réserve, sinon tu tombera à court de jus et tu sera submergé par tes ennemis.** Devant la mine renfrogné de son nouvel éléve, elle ajouta sur un ton plus sarcastique. **Je paris que c'est comme ça que tu t'es fais avoir la dernière fois.**

 **Glups!** Il eu un léger sursaut. _"En plein dans le mille."_

 **C'est bien ce que je pensais, t'es nul comme dragon.**

 **Répètes ça! J'en ai écrasé des plus gros que toi, le glaçon!**

 **Ah! T'as même pas réussi à toucher Erza, viens pas te la raconter.**

" _Non, c'est normal. Natsu n'a jamais eu d'adversaire à sa taille, il a probablement fini tous ses combats en un seul coup."_ Pensa la mage aux épées en fixant le sol brulé, comme si l'herbe n'y avait jamais poussé. _"C'est vrai que sa puissance de feu est remarquable, si il parvenait à la canaliser il serait redoutable."_

Natsu enrageait, entre ce pervers qui le provoquait et cette femme qui le sermonnait, il se jura de tous les mettre à terre un jour. En attendant, c'était difficile de l'admettre mais elle avait raison, s'il n'avait pas été aussi négligeant il ne se serait pas fait capturer, et Happy ne serait pas...

 **Bien, c'est décidé. Gray tu vas t'occuper de l'entrainement de Lucy aujourd'hui, vous connaissez les bases, n'est-ce pas? Moi je vais m'occuper du nouveau.** Finit-elle en regardant Natsu.

 _"Dans le sens tu as décidé."_ pensa Lucy. Mais personne n'osa la contredire, surtout quand elle s'éloigna en trainant derrière elle son nouvel apprenti.

Après cinq jours d'entrainement, les quatre jeunes gens furent prêt et se retrouvèrent devant le manoir. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir prendre le train, mais c'était sans compter sur Natsu qui fessait encore des siennes.

 **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!** Gronda la dragon.

Lucy recula d'un pas, un peu effrayer par le ton du rosé. **Eh bien, c'est un insigne.**

 **Je sais ce que c'est! Tu m'as pris pour quoi? Ton chien?!**

 **Pourquoi pas? T'as déjà ta niche au fond du jardin.** Dit Gray d'un air narquois.

 **Quoi?! Je vais t'éclater, enflure!** Cracha t-il en l'attrapant par le col.

 **Ça suffit vous deux!** Les stoppa Erza. **Natsu, c'est juste pour te protéger. Tu ne peux pas te balader sans insigne, tu serais la cible de tous les chasseurs d'esclaves.**

 **Je refuse de porter ça!**

 **Arrête de faire le gamin! Tu nous fais perdre du temps.**

Lucy regardait en silence la scène de l'extérieure. _"Pourquoi refuse t-il de le porter? C'est évident, parce que c'est humiliant."_ lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Les esclaves les plus dévoués ne portent plus de chaines mais un insigne désignant leur propriétaire. Porter la marque de sa famille le renverrait à sa condition d'esclave, de possession, d'objet soumis.

 **Non, Natsu a raison.** Dit-elle d'un ton calme et posé. **Je reviens, attendez moi.**

La jeune fille courut en direction du manoir et revint quelque minutes plut tard avec un étrange tampon en bois.

 **Un tampon magique?**

 **Exact! Je jouais avec quand j'étais petite.**

 **Ça sert à quoi?** Demanda Natsu.

 **A faire une marque magique, c'est comme un tatouage sauf que ça ne fait pas mal et qu'on peut l'enlever quand on veut. Regarde.** Lucy appliqua le tampon quelque secondes sur sa main droite, puis le releva. Apparut alors une marque rose en forme de fée. **Tadaa!** Sourit-elle en la montrant fièrement.

Les garçon la regardèrent incrédules tandis qu'Erza approuvait d'un hochement de tête.

 **C'est obligé d'être rose?** Demanda inquiet le brun.

 **Non, non! Tu peux choisir la couleur.**

 **Dans ce cas, je la veux bleu marine sur le bras.** Dit Erza en montrant la partie à tatouer.

Lucy s'exécuta, Gray rassuré par ce test de colorimétrie fit faire la sienne noir sur son torse. Natsu eu un léger tic en voyant la jolie blonde marquer le torse dénudé du mage de glace, surtout quand ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Elle se retourna vers lui, toujours souriante, et lui demanda où il voulait la sienne. Il réfléchit un instant et finit par désigner son épaule droite en lâchant un simple " **Rouge** ".

 **Bien, maintenant on fait tous partie de la même équipe. Je veux vous voir soudés, c'est compris?** Insista t-elle en tournant les yeux vers les garçon qui recommençaient à se défier du regard.

 **C'est pas gagné.** Soupira Lucy.

Ils montèrent tous à bord du train en partance pour Magnolia. Une fois assis dans leur wagon, celui réservé à l'usage privé de la famille Heartfilia, Natsu regarda tout autour de lui. Les murs en boiseries laquées couleur vert d'eau étaient en parfait état, ni fissure, ni écaillement, le sol en bois était traversé de long tapis brodé aux couleurs chatoyantes et tous les sièges étaient de somptueux fauteuil en cuir sable, très confortable.

 **C'est la première fois que tu prend le train?** Demanda gentiment la jeune héritière.

 **Ouais, je vois pas pourquoi on est montés là-dedans. Ce serait plus rapide en volant.**

 **Les humains ne volent pas, idiot.** Rétorqua Gray.

 **C'est bien dommage pour vous.**

 **Ah oui? C'est comment de voler?** Lucy avait des étoiles dans les yeux en posant sa question.

 **C'est grisant, y a rien de mieux.** Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

 **T'as cas y aller en volant alors.**

Sentant Natsu sur le point de répondre à ces provocations, elle tenta de calmer le jeu. **Mais c'est plus sympa de voyager tous ensemble.**

Les deux garçon se toisèrent du regard avant de détourner la tête mutuellement. _"De vrai gamins."_ Pensa la blonde. La cloche du train retentit suivit du sifflement de la vapeur, Natsu bondit presque de son siège en reconnaissant ces sons. Ils s'étaient gravés dans sa mémoire comme le présage d'une terrible souffrance. Il se mit à transpirer abondamment et ferma les yeux pour chasser ses souvenirs douloureux. Le train se mit en marche, la pièce trembla puis se mit a tanguer. Les symptômes ne se firent pas attendre, son estomac se crispa violemment le pliant en deux, ses bras se refermèrent sur son ventre pour réprimer cette violente nausée, ses jambes se croisèrent et il se recroquevilla comme un escargot dans sa coquille.

 **Ça ne va pas, Natsu?** Demanda inquiète la mage aux esprits.

Il secoua la tête pour toute réponse.

 **Ne me dis pas que...** Gray ne put contenir son hilarité et explosa dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Même les réprimande de son maître n'y purent rien, voir son rival se ratatiner comme un mollusque échoué le tordait de rire.

 **Je..vais..te tuer...** Articula difficilement Natsu entre ses haut-le-cœur.

Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité, des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux tandis qu'il était secoué de soubresauts irrépressibles. Les voilà tous les deux pliés en deux mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

 **T'avais raison Lucy, c'est plus drôle de voyager ensemble.**

Heureusement le trajet fut rapide et Natsu put enfin sortir de cet enfer sur roue.

 **Plus jamais... Je monterai plus jamais dans ce "truc"!** Dit-il complétement essoufflé en s'appuyant à deux mains contre un mur.

 **Allons ce n'était pas si terrible.**

Une fois remit de ses sensation forte, ils prirent la route vers le fameux Colisée. C'était une arène gigantesque circulaire, non plutôt de forme ovale, les colossales murs en pierre grise s'élevaient comme des montagnes. Sculptés en arcs, ils abritaient de larges statues représentant les champions et héros d'autre fois, soldat de marbre au panthéon de la gloire, sentinelles éternels aux regards fixant l'horizon et témoins immortels de toutes les rencontres. De majestueux fanions rouge et or flottaient et claquaient aux vents, comme les prémices des applaudissement de la foule. D'un seul regard on pouvait ressentir toute l'histoire glorieuse et sanglante de ce lieu, à la fois piédestal et catacombe. L'entrée était aussi haute que large, au milieu du hall se trouvait un guichet rond servant de comptoir pour vendre les billets, plus loin sur la droite encastré dans le murs, celui pour les inscriptions.

 **Bien, voilà le formulaire d'inscription.** L'hôtesse leur tandis quatre feuilles. **Inscrivez vos nom, prénom, age, race, taille et poids.**

 **Tu sais écrire, l'allumette?** Demanda Gray d'un ton sarcastique.

 **Bien sur que je sais, pervers en caleçon!** Vociféra le dragon.

 **C'est obligatoire le poids?** Demanda Lucy embarrassée, mais personne ne releva.

 **Je ne sais pas quoi mettre à l'age.** Dit Natsu.

 **Tu ne connais pas ton age?**

 **Non, je ne connais même pas ma date de naissance.**

Gray ne trouva pas de quoi rire cette fois, au contraire il trouvait ça plutôt triste.

 **Tu es mature sexuellement?** Demanda Erza sans aucune gêne.

 **Euh...oui, je pense.** Répondit-il cramoisie.

 **Alors met 18 ans, ça fera l'affaire.**

Lucy lorgna la copie de la rousse.

 **Erza tu n'as que 19 ans?**

 **Comment ça "que"?** Demanda t-elle sèchement en la foudroyant du regard.

 **Je veux dire... tu fais tellement mature.**

 **Oh, merci.** Flattée, elle se radoucit.

 **Bien rattrapé.** Lui souffla Gray.

 **Je trouve aussi.**

Ils rendirent les formulaire complet à l'hôtesse qui les enregistra.

 **Parfait, pour finir le nom de votre équipe.**

 **Tu ne vas pas donner le nom de ta famille?** Demanda le brun.

 **Ça va pas?! Il faut surtout pas que mon père l'apprenne sinon je finirai au couvent.**

 **Dans ce cas, je propose les chevaliers écarlates. (Crimson Knights)  
**

 **La team Fire Dragon.** Proposa Natsu en levant le poing. **  
**

Gray prit son menton entre son pouce et son index, semblant réfléchir intensément. **Les loups de givre.**

 _"Un dragon, des chevaliers et une princesse on dirait un conte de fée. De fée? Fairy tale."_ **Et pourquoi pas Fairy tail?** Dit la "princesse" en souriant nerveusement. **  
**

Ils la dévisagèrent tous les trois, l'air confus et ennuyé. _"En quoi ma proposition est pire que la votre?!"_ cria intérieurement Lucy, vexée par leurs réactions.

 **Il n'y a qu'une seule solution.** Déclara la rousse, et visiblement tout le monde était d'accord.

 **Pierre..**

 **Feuille..**

 **Ciseaux!**

Le résulta est sans appel.

 **J'ai gagné! Ce sera Fairy Tail.**

Les inscriptions closent, la nouvelle équipe Fairy tail entra dans la salle d'attente. Là, les organisateur répartir les combats au hasard, ils plongèrent leur mains dans une grande urne remplie de boule numéroté. Le premier chiffre affronte le deuxième, et ainsi de suite. Lucy sentit un frisson lui courir dans le dos, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour tomber sur un adversaire plus faible qu'elle, un débutant de préférence.

 **Numéro 1 : Phantom Lord.**

 _"Pas eux par exemple."_ pensa la jeune fille.

 **Numéro 2 : Fairy Tail.**

 _"Il fallait que je dise ça!"_ Pleurnicha Lucy.

 **La poisse.** Maugréa Gray.

 **On va les défoncer!** Prédit fièrement Natsu.

* * *

Ne partez pas trop vite! Il y a un petit sondage pour savoir quel nom d'équipe vous préférez. (ou si ils sont tous nuls) www. strawpoll. me/10110654


	9. Chapter 8

**_Bonjour à tous, quel joie de vous retrouver! Voilà la suite, c'est la première fois que j'écris une scène de combat alors j'espère que ça va aller. Encore merci pour tout vos commentaires, et merci à tous les participant du strawpoll ça m'a fait super plaisir. Bonne journée ;) (Pour ceux qui se demanderait Fairy Tail la emporté avec 60% des votes.)  
_**

* * *

 _"Pourquoi?"_ Ce mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête. _"Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit eux?"_ De tout les scénario possible, le pire s'était joué. Eux, une équipe débutante, tout juste formé allait affronter des vétérans comme Phantom Lord. _"C'est un cauchemar."_ Lucy suivait aveuglement ses amis la tête basse, son cerveau s'étant déconnecté de la réalité, elle n'entendit pas son amie l'appeler. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose sa main sur son épaule et parle d'une voix calme.

 **Lucy écoutes-moi, ce qui va suivre est important.**

Elle releva la tête vers la rousse qui tenta de la réconforter avec un maigre sourire, en vérité elle aussi redoutait les événements à suivre, et elle voulait préparer ses amis le mieux possible.

 **Je vais vous expliquer les règles de l'arène.** Dit-elle pour tous, une fois leur attention captés elle se lança. **Voilà comment ça se passe. Deux équipe de quatre s'affronte, chaque round oppose un membre de chaque équipe en duel dans un ordre établit à l'avance. Le combat s'arrête quand l'un des deux est inconscient ou bien si le temps impartie est écoulé. L'équipe qui remporte le plus de round à gagner.**

 **Et en cas d'égalité?** Demanda Grey.

 **Alors c'est la mort subite. Tous les membres s'affronte en même temps, le dernier debout est déclaré vainqueur.**

 **Ça a l'air cool!** Suggéra Natsu.

 **Détrompes-toi, car on a pas le temps de récupérer de nos blessures. Ça donne parfois lieu à des règlement de compte et ça peut vite virer au bain de sang.**

Lucy frémit de plus belle. Elle avait vraiment eu une mauvaise idée en venant ici, peut être existait-il un autre moyen? Moins dangereux. Elle se mit une claque mentalement, ce n'était plus le moment de douter. Évidemment la jeune héritière avait réfléchit à d'autres moyens, mais il lui aurait fallu des mois pour les mettre en place. Son amie avait besoin d'elle, maintenant! Et si il fallait se battre, alors elle se battrait. Levy avait été sa première véritable amie, elles s'étaient rapprochées très rapidement mais cela n'enlevait en rien la solidité de leur liens. La constellationniste se concentra sur la petite fée bleue pour rassembler tout le courage qu'il lui restait.

 **Erza?** Résonna une voix familière.

La chevalière se retourna surprise. **Jellal!**

 **Je me disais bien avoir reconnue ta voix.** Souriant le jeune homme aux cheveux bleue s'approcha d'elle. **Comment vas-tu?**

 **Bien, merci. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

 **Je travail ici la plus part du temps, ce n'est pas ce que je préfère mais il faut bien gagner sa vie.** Il se tourna vers le jeune dragon. **Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux.**

 **On se connait?** Demanda t-il méfiant.

Lucy pris en charge d'expliquer la situation. **Jellal est médecin, c'est lui qui a soigné ta blessure au ventre quand on t'a récupéré.**

 **Oh.** Natsu le toisa un instant puis le gratifia d'un hochement de tête. **Merci.**

 **Je t'en pris. Et vous? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?**

 **Pour des raisons pécuniaire, nous avons du monter une équipe.** Répliqua Erza.

 **Quoi?!** Jellal bondit presque sous la surprise. **Ne me dites pas que vous allez participer! Même toi Lucy?**

 **Oui, bien sur.** Elle s'en cacha, mais cette remarque l'énerva.

 **Mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour une jeune fille comme toi.** Renchérit le mage tatoué.

 **Ah, pour elle oui mais pour moi ça va.** La rousse ne semblait pas du tout apprécier cet élan d'inquiétude déplacé vis à vis de son amie, et fixait Jellal avec un regard noir. Après tout elle aussi était une "jeune fille", qui méritait sa sollicitude, pourquoi ne le remarquait-il pas?

 **Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.** Le jeune homme senti qu'il s'était aventuré en terrain miné, le moindre faux pas et une bombe rouge sang lui exploserait à la figure. Sans céder à la panique, il déglutit et tenta de choisir ses mots le mieux possible. **Je pense juste qu'une demoiselle de son rang, qui n'a aucune expérience du combat ne devrait risquer sa vie ainsi. C'est du suicide!** Il posa sa main sur l'épaule la jeune héritière et la regarda droit dans les yeux. **Lucy je t'en pris n'y vas pas, je comprend tes motivations mais soit raisonnable, tu n'es pas faite pour ce genre de chose.**

Lucy soutint son regard, le temps d'imprimer ses paroles. **J'apprécie ton attention, mais j'ai pris ma décision.** Lâcha t-elle en repoussant sa main.

Devant son regard déterminé, Jellal compris qu'il était inutile d'insister. **Très bien, dans ce cas je resterais à proximité de votre box, appelez moi si besoin.**

 **Merci Jellal.**

Les quatre membres entrèrent dans la salle qui leur était dédiée, dans l'attente des combats. Des chaise rudimentaires encerclaient une table en bois, deux civière était posée contre le mur, avec leur tissu grisâtre couvert de taches plus ou moins foncés elles fessaient froid dans le dos. Au fond du vestibule une imposante grille en fer les séparer du sable brulant de l'arène, c'était aussi la seule ouverture sur l'extérieur le reste de la pièce étant éclairé par des braseros. Un lourd silence d'appréhension s'installa entre les coéquipiers, qu'Erza finit par brisé.

 **Il est temps de choisir l'ordre de passage.**

 **Est-ce que tous les membres doivent participer?** Demanda Grey.

 **Non, on peut même combattre plusieurs fois si on veut.**

 **C'est vrai? Alors je les prends tous!** Fanfaronna le dragon.

 **Surement pas!** Gronda la mage aux épées, elle aussi voulait se battre.

 **Cependant si il suffit de gagner trois fois, alors Lucy peut passer en dernière. Comme ça elle n'aurait pas besoin de participer directement.**

 **Pourquoi je devrais m'abstenir?** Demanda la blonde visiblement vexée.

 **Parce que tu fais pas le poids.** Répondit sèchement Natsu. **En plus tu es morte de peur, je peux entendre les battements de ton cœur et tu n'arrête pas de trembler depuis qu'on est entrés.**

Le cœur de Lucy se serra, qu'en bien même c'était vrai la remarque du dragon la blessa profondément. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était la plus faible, mais de la à la relayer au rang de fardeau inutile. Ils se dressaient encore une fois, sous un nouveau nom mais ils restaient les mêmes, ces maudits murs. Des murs invisibles, fait de mots et de silence, qui l'empêchaient d'être avec eux. Se contentant d'être "à coté" des autres. Cela fessait bien longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu, et ils s'interposaient à nouveau entre elle et ses amis. Pourquoi s'obstinent-ils à ériger des murs autour d'elle? Tout son mal être remontait furieusement, l'emportant dans un tourbillon d'émotion négative. Elle serra les dents pour contenir les paroles les plus virulentes et finit par s'exprimer sur un ton dur et calme mais dont les pointes d'aigüe trahissaient sa colère.

 **Bien sur que j'ai peur, je ne me suis jamais battue!** La jeune fille releva lentement la tête et planta son regard dans le sien. **Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner. Levy m'attends, ça fait déjà une semaine, et chaque jours qui passe est une souffrance de plus pour elle. Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire.** Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer et continua sur un ton plus doux. **Et pour finir c'est moi qui vous ai entrainé là-dedans, je dois prendre mes responsabilités. Sinon je ne pourrais plus jamais la regarder en face.**

Tous trois restèrent bouche bée devant les paroles de la blonde. Grey et Erza réalisèrent combien ils avaient blessé leur amie en la tenant à l'écart de la sorte. Elle fessait partie de leur équipe, et voulait participer au même titre qu'eux. Elle avait fait tant d'effort pour être à la hauteur, pour se hisser à leurs cotés. Honteux, ils baissèrent la tête en signe d'excuse. Natsu lui continua de la dévisager, les bras croisés sur son torse.

 **Fais comme tu veux.** Finit-il par lâcher en détournant le regard.

 **J'y compte bien.** Lucy sortit de la salle en fessant signe qu'elle reviendrait.

 **Natsu.** Appela la voix sombre d'Erza.

Le jeune homme se crispa en entendant son nom, et se mit à transpirer. Il essaya de rester le plus stoïque possible, mais son corps trahissait sa peur.

 **Dis moi, combien de noble as-tu vu tout à l'heure parmi les équipes?**

 **Hein?** Ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question, il tenta quand même d'y répondre. Ne voulant pas l'énerver encore plus. Mais il eu beau se remémorer tous les visages, aucun ne vint.

 **C'est exact, aucun. Lucy est la seule à risquer sa vie, ici avec nous. Si elle fait tout ça, c'est pour aider son amie, une amie dans le même cas que toi.**

Natsu la regarda avec des yeux rond, surpris par cette révélation.

 **Levy est une esclave, c'est pour acheter sa liberté que Lucy à besoin d'argent. Et c'est aussi la nature de cet "achat" qui l'empêche de faire appelle à son père.**

Le jeune homme médita sur ces paroles, enfaite il avait douté d'elle. Il pensait que face à un adversaire trop fort, elle céderait à la peur et abandonnerait. Puis les paroles de Jellal et Grey avaient blessé son orgueil, la poussant à continuer. "Venir en aide à une amie", il l'avait imaginé plus comme Lucy, riche et humaine. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un caprice d'enfant gâté, vu refuser par son père, était enfaite un sauvetage d'urgence.

Pendant ce temps Lucy ressortit des toilettes, un peu calmée, elle se dirigea vers son box. Le premier match allait bientôt commencer, elle devait se dépêcher même si elle n'y participait pas, elle pourrait au moins encourager son équipe. Mais une voix l'interpella, sifflante comme un serpent.

 **Bonjour Mademoiselle Heartfilia.**

Lucy se glaça d'effroi, décidément cet homme lui donnerait toujours des sueurs froides.

 **Bonjour Compte José.** Répondit-elle le plus poliment possible.

C'était un homme grand et svelte, les cheveux noirs rabattu en une petit queue de cheval, une longue moustache encadrait sa bouche sous un long nez droit. Il portait un long manteau clair, serrer à la taille par une ceinture, une paire de botte sombre assortit à la cape posé sur son épaule droite.

 **Nos deux équipes vont s'affronter dans un instant, je reconnais qu'il est défavorable que des novices affrontent des vétérans comme nous. Mais la présence d'un dragon dans votre camp équilibre surement les forces, de plus pour plus d'équité j'ai ajouté une toute nouvelle recrue. Vous voyez je suis bon joueur.**

 **C'est trop aimable. Elle sera la première je suppose?** Demanda t-elle ironiquement.

 **Peut être, j'aime garder le meilleur pour la fin. C'est vrai que vous êtes nouveau, mais n'oubliez pas que tout ceci est un spectacle. Il faut avant tout penser à divertir le publique.**

 **Je tacherais de m'en souvenir.**

 **Justement que diriez vous de partager une loge d'honneur?**

 _"Plutôt nettoyer les écuries!"_ Pensa t-elle. **Je regrette de vous faire faux bond, mais je fais partie de l'équipe de Fairy Tail.** _"Même si j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à le penser."_

Il la dévisagea longtemps en pensant à une plaisanterie, mais Lucy était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse. Le compte posa sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire aux éclats, il prit quelque seconde pour retrouver son sérieux.

 **Je vois, c'est bien dommage. Je pensais que votre équipe avait une chance de rivaliser, mais maintenant j'hésite même à envoyer mon dragon**. Dit-il sur un ton narquois.

C'en était trop pour Lucy, que son équipe s'inquiète pour elle passe encore. Mais que cet énergumène ce moque ouvertement d'elle, ça non.

 **Vous pouvez envoyer tout ce que vous voudrez, Fairy Tail vous écrasera!**

 **Oh? Vous êtes bien sur de vous. Pourquoi ne pas parier la-dessus?**

 **Pardon?**

 **Oui, le vainqueur récupère le dragon de l'autre. Qu'en dites-vous?**

Parler avec lui c'était comme serrer la main du diable. Lucy bouillonnait de rage, elle avait envie de lui tenir tête. Mais elle ne pouvait pas jouer avec la vie de Natsu, c'était beaucoup trop risqué et immorale.

 **C'est bien ce que je pensais, que des mots. Comme le reste de votre famille.** Dit-il en se retournant pour reprendre son chemin. **Mais je comprends, à votre place moi non plus je ne tenterais pas l'impossible.**

 **Je vais gagner!** Hurla Lucy furibonde. **Vous m'entendez? Je vais vous battre!**

Il éclata dans un rire sinistre. **Très bien, pari tenu. A toute à l'heure mademoiselle Heartfilia.**

La jeune fille regagna la pièce où l'attendaient ses amis.

 **Lucy, te voilà enfin.** L'accueillit le brun. **Le match est sur le point de commencer.**

Elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard, trop furieuse pour écouter. Elle ne supportait plus d'être rabaissée, elle aussi avait sa fierté. Et elle allait leur montrer à tous qu'elle était forte, peu importe l'adversaire elle allait tout donner, et gagner. Galvanisée par la rage, la constellationniste s'engouffra dans la lumière du soleil et entra sur le sable chaud de l'arène. La lourde grille se referma derrière elle, coupant la route à Grey et Erza.

 **Lucy! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!**

Elle ne répondit pas. En face d'elle, la grille adverse s'ouvrit à son tour pour laisser passer son adversaire. Un homme grand, très musclé à la peau basané, le visage parsemé de clou en fer et de long cheveux noirs rebelle, où l'on distinguait difficilement deux corne, droite pointant vers le ciel aussi noire que l'onyx. Dans son dos se trouvait de grande ailes gris métallique et une puissante queue recouverte d'écaille brillante comme de l'acier. Torse nu, il ne portait qu'un large pantalon noir et des bottes clouté. C'était bien lui, Gadjeel le dragon d'acier. Il fit craquer ses phalange d'un sourire carnassier en fixant Lucy de ses prunelle rouge sang.

 **C'est toi mon nouveau jouet?**

La jeune fille chancela en entendant sa voix teinté de sadisme, comme si on l'avait frapper. Elle déglutit et tenta de reprendre contenance.

 **Bordel! C'est une blague?** Grogna le mage de glace.

 **Phantom Lord envoi déjà son dragon?** Constata Erza.

 **C'est mauvais! Lucy retires-toi!** La supplia Grey. **Tu vas te faire massacrer!**

Mais ces paroles n'aidaient en rien la blonde à se concentrer, ils n'avaient donc aucun confiance en elle? Contrarié, elle porta la main à ses clefs, prête à dégainer.

 **Erza! Dis lui!** La sollicita t-il, pensant qu'elle l'écouterait.

 **Lucy.** L'appela t-elle calmement, suivit d'un silence. **Il faut que tu tiennes 90 seconde, si tu es encore debout à ce moment là, ce sera un match nul. Je sais que tu peux le faire, tu en es capable!**

La mage aux esprits se contenta d'hocher la tête, sans montrer l'immense sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Les encouragements de son amie lui réchauffèrent le cœur, et elle se sentit véritablement la force de lui tenir tête. Le gong retentit, donnant le signal de départ. Sans perdre de temps, Lucy dégaina sa clef et invoqua l'esprit du scorpion, Scorpio. Dans un nuage de fumée apparut un homme aux cheveux blanc et rouge avec une queue de scorpion. Sous les ordres de Lucy, il projeta un puissant jet de sable sur son adversaire, l'air fut bientôt charger de particule brûlante, le sable de l'arène se mélangea à celui de l'esprit et une violente tempête de sable éclata, aveuglant tout le stade. _"Avec ça je peux gagner du temps. Mais je vais avoir du sable plein les cheveux."_ maugréa t-elle dans sa tête. Mais alors qu'elle réfléchissait à une stratégie, surgit du sable une massue d'acier qui s'enfonça dans son estomac jusqu'à l'écraser contre le mur. La pauvre se tordant de douleur au sol en gémissant, releva péniblement la tête pour voir son esprit subir le même sort et disparaitre. Aussitôt l'atmosphère se dégagea et le sable retomba en petites dunes.

 **Ne sous-estime pas le flaire d'un dragon.** Lui lança t-il fièrement.

Lucy éructa de colère, en essuyant le sang sur ses lèvres elle dégaina une autre clef. Cette fois ce fut au tour de Taurus, l'esprit du taureau. Une vache bipède armé d'une hache à double tranchant.

 **Wah! Une vache est entrée sur le terrain!** S'écria Natsu avant d'ajouter la bave aux lèvres. **Ça doit faire pas mal de steak.**

 **N'y pense même pas!** Le corrigea Erza.

Taurus après un commentaire graveleux sur la poitrine de sa maîtresse, se jeta sur le dragon d' brandit son labrys et l'abattit furieusement, Gajeel l'esquiva d'un bond en arrière avant de contre-attaquer. Son bras s'était transformé en une large épée à double tranchant, dont la lame était cranté, ils échangèrent plusieurs coups sans que l'un ou l'autre ne prenne le dessus. Grâce à son allonge, l'esprit gardait le dragon à distance, réussissant même à le repousser parfois. Plus les seconde défilaient, plus leur duel à l'arme blanche gagnait en intensité, leurs coups toujours plus violent résonnaient dans tout le stade par-dessus les échos de voix des spectateurs, chaque rencontres entre les deux lames produisaient des gerbes d'étincelles et l'onde de choc soufflait la poussière autour d'eux. Mais rapidement le dragon perdit patiente, il inspira profondément et cracha une tornade de métal tranchant sur la constellationniste.

 **Lucy!**

Son esprit eu juste le temps de s'interposer pour encaisser le gros de l'attaque, mais ça ne suffit pas et Lucy sentit le fer s'enfoncer dans la chair de sa cuisse et de ses avant bras, mieux valait ça que son visage ou sa poitrine. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur en s'effondrant au sol, Taurus succomba à ses blessures et disparut en s'excusant. Serrant les dents et fessant abstraction de la douleur, elle se releva et porta de nouveau la main à son trousseau de clef, mais Gajeel avait compris comment sa magie fonctionnait et pas question de la laisser recommencer. Il matérialisa un petit couteau et le lança en direction de sa ceinture, qu'il trancha libérant l'anneau doré dans un tintement cristallin. Il bondit vers elle et lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac, l'envoyant promener le plus loin possible de son trousseau. Lucy roula dans la poussière en toussant et crachant du sang, elle gémit en sentant le métal mordre sa chair plus profondément et le sable s'insinuait dans ses plaies. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lourd et contempla son œuvre, la blonde se tordait de douleur en se tenant le ventre, ses bras lacéraient et sa cuisse meurtrie mélangeaient son sang à la poussière, son visage se crispait en une grimace de souffrance tandis que perlait au coin de ses yeux clos des larmes.

 **Alors finit de rire?** Lui demanda t-il sur un ton narquois.

Lucy lui adressa un regard plein de haine pour seul réponse.

 **Je ne sais pas ce que tu es venue chercher, mais c'est tout sauf un jeu ici.** Il l'a prit par le col et la souleva à sa hauteur, si bien que ses pieds pendaient au-dessus du sol.

 **La ferme.** Cracha t-elle entre ses dents. **Tu ne me connais pas. Je t'interdis de me juger.**

Son corps était peut-être brisé mais pas sa détermination, et elle continuait de le défier du regard. Le dragon fut surpris par son attitude, à ce stade il l'avait plus l'habitude qu'on le supplie plutôt qu'on la ramène.

 **Tu es la pire, des esclaves ne te suffisent pas, même dans ta magie il faut que tu contrôles des gens.** Son regard était dur et sa voix pleine de reproches.

 **Les esprits stellaires sont mes précieux amis.** Répondit-elle avec conviction, avant d'ajouter. **Et je n'ai pas d'esclave, je n'ai que des compagnons qui comptent tous autant pour moi!**

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup de grâce, une lumière doré apparut devant lui. Une main se referma sur son poignet, le forçant à lâcher sa prise. Il put alors distinguer comme tout le monde la silhouette qui se dressait entre lui et sa proie, un jeune homme roux en costume avec des lunette de soleil, on aurait dit un playboy.

 **Vire tes sales pattes de ma maîtresse!** Hurla t-il furieux en enfonçant son poing lumineux dans le ventre de Gajeel, qui vola sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser lourdement au sol.

Fou de rage le dragon d'acier se releva d'un bond et s'élança vers son nouvel opposant sortit de nul part, son poing fendit l'air en direction de sa tête mais c'est à ce moment que le gong retentit annonçant la fin du match. Il s'arrêta à quelque centimètres, ne laissant que l'onde de choc frapper le rouquin qui resta parfaitement stoïque. Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard un instant, puis Gajeel fut rappelé à l'ordre et quitta l'arène. La grille de Fairy Tail s'ouvrit enfin laissant les deux chevaliers accourir au secours de leur amie gisante au sol.


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous, voilà le dixième chapitre. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser, je ne pensais pas aller si loin. C'est sans aucun doute grâce à tous vos précieux commentaires, alors du fond du cœur merci infiniment de m'avoir soutenue. Je vous laisse avec la suite, bonne journée. :)**

 **PS:** speedyamel j'ignore pourquoi ton commentaires ne s'affiche pas sur le site, alors je te réponds ici. D'abord un gros merci pour ta critique positive, ça m'a vraiment ému. Pour les 90 seconde, je me suis basé sur Street Fighter, c'est vrai que dit comme ça ça parait court, mais je me suis dit qu'un combat avec de la magie, ça devait aller vite. Pour le pari je ne peux rien dire sans spoil donc soit patiente. ;)

* * *

Grey n'attendit pas que la grille se soulève entièrement pour chercher Lucy, dès qu'il y eu assez d'espace il se glissa en dessous. Il était partit si précipitamment qu'il en avait oublié la civière, enfaite il avait oublié tout le reste. Tout ce qui restait dans son champ de vision était le corps ensanglanté de sa meilleure amie, étendue sur le sol. Il accourut vers elle, pendant qu'Erza récupérait les clefs de la constellationniste. Agenouillé à ses cotés, son sauveur lui souleva gentiment la tête et le épaules.

 **Lucy! Tu m'entends?** L'appela t-il gentiment en la secouant.

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas, à bout de force elle perdait trop de sang, ses yeux se voilaient doucement et la voix de ses amis devint lointaine. Même les cris paniqués de Grey ne l'atteignirent pas et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

 **Lucy! Tiens bon!**

 **Aides-moi à la porter.** Lui demanda fermement le rouquin, comme pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Grey retrouva un peu de son calme et s'exécuta, il souleva les jambes de Lucy tandis que Léo soutenait ses épaules. Tous deux la transportèrent délicatement à l'intérieur et la posèrent sur la table en bois sous les consignes d'Erza.

 **Merci Léo.** Le brun exprima toute sa gratitude, non seulement pour avoir sauvé leur amie mais aussi pour son soutien.

 **Je n'ai fait que mon devoir d'esprit stellaire.**

 **T'es un esprit aussi?** Demanda surpris Natsu.

 **Oui, Léo le lion.** Répondit-il rapidement avant de revenir à Gray. **Je suis venu de moi-même, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps.**

 **Compris. Ne t'inquiète pas on se charge d'elle.**

 **Je vous la confie.**

Il échangèrent un regard complice avant que le jeune homme disparaisse dans un halo de lumière dorée. La rousse se précipita hors de la pièce pour trouver son ami d'enfance, ce dernier avait promit de rester à proximité en cas de besoin. Elle se maudit un instant de l'avoir laisser partir, elle aurait du lui demander de rester avec eux tout simplement. Maintenant la voila à arpenter les couloirs labyrinthique du Colisée, perdant de précieuse seconde pendant lesquelles son amie risquait de mourir. Le dragon et l'écuyer restèrent aux cotés de Lucy, surveillant ses signes vitaux. Sa respiration chaotique fessait trembler sa poitrine, lui donnant parfois des spasmes et des soubresauts de dernier instant. Grey était totalement désemparé, impuissant devant la souffrance de son amie il ne pouvait qu'attendre en serrant les dents. Natsu non plus ne lâchait pas Lucy des yeux, sur son visage était imprimé la douleur, sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte tantôt crachotait tantôt laissait filtrer quelques gouttes vermeille. Il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir de la peine pour elle. Il repensa aux paroles de la blonde le concernant, il avait ressentit l'honnêteté dans sa voix et ses sentiments l'avaient atteints. Elle le considérait vraiment comme un ami, elle croyait en lui alors qu'il se servait d'elle. Il se sentit mal, il avait été idiot et ignorant, plein de préjugés à son égare alors que c'était une fille bien, qui ne méritait pas ça! Alors qu'ils restaient dans une attente insoutenable, la grille de leur box se rouvrit dans grincement grave.

 **Merde, c'est déjà mon tour?**

Le mage de glace n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter son chevet, mais d'un autre coté il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Il jeta un coup d'œil au dragon de feu qui semblait aussi tourmenté que lui. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance? _"J'aurais préféré rester jusqu'au retour d'Erza."_ pensa t-il.

 **Hey! Tête à flamme! J'y vais, ne t'avise pas d'en profiter.** Lui sonna t-il.

 **Quoi?** Natsu confus le dévisagea un moment, avant de comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait. **T'as le cerveau givré ma parole!**

Grey entra sur le terrain à contre cœur, inquiet pour Lucy il avait du mal à se concentrer sur son adversaire. Au moment où la grille des Phantom Lord s'ouvrit, une forte pluie éclata sur le stade. Entra alors dans l'arène une jeune fille aux cheveux bleue, grande et pulpeuse, elle devait avoir l'age de Lucy. Sa longue chevelure ondulé masquait son expression ou plutôt son absence d'expression, autour de son cou un collier en cuir noir avec une petite médaille en argent, sur laquelle était gravé l'emblème de son maître. Elle était pied nu, ne portant qu'une simple armure en cuire ainsi qu'une jupe en lanière du même matériaux. _"Elle a l'air inoffensive mais je dois me méfier. Si elle est dans l'équipe de Phantom c'est qu'elle est dangereuse."_ Grey se mit en position attendant le signal de départ, _"Je vais en finir en un coup."_ , mais quand celui-ci retentit il fut engloutit dans une bulle d'eau. _"Quoi?!_ Il lui fallut quelque instant pour retrouver ses esprits et comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle avait juste tendu la main vers lui et le voila entièrement submergé. Son corps flottait dans le liquide froid, impossible de se débattre, et son cerveau commençait à manquer dangereusement d'oxygène. Il se mit une claque mentalement, _"Ressaisis-toi! C'est pas le moment de se noyer!"_. Concentrant sa magie, il gela l'eau autour de lui jusqu'à la faire exploser en mille morceaux.

 **Voilà, c'était pas si compliqué.** Essoufflé, il arborait quand même un sourire victorieux.

 **Tu n'aurais pas du.** Murmura la nymphe la tête baissé.

 **Hein?**

 **Ma prison d'eau t'aurait apporté une défaite douce et rapide. Maintenant tu vas souffrir.** Dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

 **Amènes-toi!**

A peine la grille de Fairy Tail s'était elle refermée qu'Erza suivit de Jellal, ou plutôt le trainant derrière elle, déboulèrent dans la pièce. Le médecin ce mit tout de suite au travail tandis que la chevalière se tourna vers Natsu.

 **Où est passé Grey?**

 **Là-bas.** Répondit-il en désignant la grille en fer.

Erza se rapprocha légèrement pour distinguer son adversaire, sa tension retomba en croisant la jeune fille bleue.

 **Ça devrait aller. Il peut s'en sortir.** Conclut-elle avant de reporter son attention sur la blessée. **Alors?** Sa voix transpirant l'inquiétude.

Jellal examina Lucy sous tous les angles, après un rapide diagnostique il conclut que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Natsu et Erza lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson, sans s'en rendre compte ils avaient retenue leur souffle jusqu'à ce que Jellal parle.

 **Cependant il faut vite s'occuper de cette blessure à la cuisse, elle perd trop de sang.**

Il sortit une compresse et l'imbiba de désinfectant, puis la tendit à Natsu.

 **Tiens moi ça. Erza tu peux tenir sa jambe? Je compte jusqu'à trois et retire le morceau, à ce moment tu pose la compresse sur sa plaie, ok?**

Tous deux hochèrent de la tête, le médecin entama alors son décompte à la fin duquel il tira de toute ses forces sur le bout de métal. L'extraction de ce corps étranger provoqua une giclé de sang sur la table, la douleur fut telle que Lucy se cambra en hurlant. Erza retint sa jambe tandis que Natsu appliquait la compresse comme demandé, ce qui arracha un autre cri de douleur à la blonde. Elle voulut se redresse pour les arrêter mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent, elle put tout juste porter sa main sur celle du dragon.

 **Ça fait mal! Pitié! Stop, j'ai mal!** Gémit-elle en pleurant.

 **Je sais Lucy, supporte le encore un peu.** L'encouragea gentiment Natsu.

 **C'est presque fini.** Jellal finissait de bander sa cuisse libérant les mains du jeune homme.

Lucy s'étant réveillée brutalement, elle pris conscience de son état tardivement. Son corps endolorie lui revint petit à petit lui rappelant son lamentable échec. Elle sentit la brulure du métal, le poids dans ses cotes comme si quelqu'un les compressait si fort qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Dans sa bouche se mélangeaient la salive, le sang et les larmes. _"Ça doit être ça le gout de la défaite."_ Pensa t-elle amèrement. Elle se laissa retomber lourdement, provoquant un bruit sourd quand sa tête heurta la table. Natsu défit son écharpe, la replia et la glissa sous le crane blond de la patiente. C'était sa façon de se faire pardonner.

 **N-Natsu?** Murmura t-elle faiblement.

Il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crane. **Pardon, pour tout à l'heure.**

 **N-Non. C'est toi qui avait raison, je ne fais pas le poids.** Dit-elle pour reprendre ses mots.

Chaque mots était entre-coupé de longue respiration, la conversation lui était difficile autant sur le plan physique qu'émotionnel. Les larmes redoublèrent quand elle prononça les derniers mots et sa voix dérailla. Elle avait mal dans son corps certes, mais surtout dans son cœur. Tous, ils avaient raison depuis le début, elle était faible et ne pouvait pas gagner, peut importe ses efforts. Le dragon comprit à quel point il l'avait blessé et ses sanglots lui déchirèrent le cœur. Il ne fut pas le seul, Erza et surtout Jellal l'entendirent, si Gadjeel l'avait blessé physiquement, eux l'avaient blessé moralement.

 **Non! C'est faux!** Démenti le rosé. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux en souriant. **Tu as été grandiose.**

 **Oui.** Ajouta Erza. **Tu m'as vraiment impressionné.**

 **Tu as tenu tête à un dragon, tout le monde ne peut pas s'en vanter.** La félicita Jellal en finissant de bander ses avant bras.

 **Les amis...** Murmura t-elle reconnaissante, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent mais d'une toute autre sorte. **Merci.**

Ils lui sourirent chaleureusement avant qu'elle se rendorme. Puis Jellal prit une paire de ciseau et découpa son haut au niveau du ventre s'arrêtant juste à la naissance de sa poitrine.

 **H-Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?** Demanda Natsu embarrassé.

 **Il faut bien que je finisse.** Se voulant le plus rassurant du monde, il ajouta. **Ne t'inquiète pas c'est purement médicale.**

 **Ça vaudrait mieux pour toi.** Répondit la rousse, devançant Natsu, une petite flamme dans les yeux.

Mais leurs suspicions retombèrent bien vite en contemplant le ventre contusionné de la blonde, deux énormes taches oscillant entre le bleu et le pourpre se répandaient sur sa peau laiteuse donnant un contraste presque artistique. Jellal inspecta les ecchymoses, les frôlant et les tâtant du bout des doigts, chaque contacts avec les parties les plus colorés fessaient tressauter et gémir Lucy.

 **Pas d'hémorragie interne, mais plusieurs cotes sont cassés. Heureusement elles ne se sont pas déplacées, il lui faudra de la glace pour arranger ça.**

 **Cet imbécile de nudiste n'est jamais là quand il faudrait!**

Grey joignit les mains en croix, sa magie se concentra aux creux de ses paumes et en jaillit des lances de glaces. Elles fendirent l'air humide pour transpercer le corps de la jeune fille, qui à sa grande surprise n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Il fut plus surpris encore de découvrir pourquoi, son corps se déforma mollement jusqu'à prendre un aspect liquide, du sang? Non, de l'eau. Son corps s'était transformé en eau et encaissa toutes les attaques.

 **A mon tour.** Répliqua t-elle sans trop d'émotion dans la voix. Juste une profonde lassitude.

D'un geste rapide, elle envoya un jet d'eau sous haute pression qui pulvérisa l'armure de Grey, le projetant à terre dans un cri de douleur. Pas le temps de souffler, ce dernier roula sur le coté pour esquiver la déferlante qui suivit, arrachant des pans entier du sol. Il se releva en titubant et créa un bouclier de glace, la magie de son adversaire semblait contrôler l'eau, la pressurisant suffisamment pour trancher et percer le métal. _"Si ce truc me touche."_ Frémit-il. Sa maigre protection s'émietta au fur et à mesure des attaques et finit par se briser, laissant Grey à nu. Il fut absorbé par un gigantesque tourbillon d'eau le lacérant de toute part, avant de l'écraser contre un mur. L'eau continuait d'affluer le déchiquetant en petit bout, projetant des flaques rouge au sol. _"Bordel! Elle vient d'où toute cette flotte?!"_ Peu importe, il fallait s'en débarrasser. Grey rassembla sa magie et avec toute sa force, transforma le jet d'eau en colonne de glace. Il remonta jusqu'à la nymphe et la gela elle aussi.

 **C'est pas fini!** Hurla t-il.

Il plaqua ses mains au sol et fit jaillir un énorme geyser de glace sous ses pieds, la projetant dans les airs. Son corps désarticuler effectua une courbe gracieuse avant de s'écraser lourdement au sol en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur.

 **C'est...impossible. Juvia ne peut pas perdre. Elle ne doit pas perdre!**

Ignorant la douleur, elle usa de ses dernières forces pour se relever et s'avancer vers le mage de glace. Chancelante, elle arriva à sa hauteur, son regard exprimait enfin quelque chose un mélange de souffrance, de colère et de désespoir. Elle leva son poing tremblant et l'abattit dans la poitrine du brun, mais si faiblement qu'il ne recula même pas. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle s'effondrait dans la boue, elle s'attendait à sentir le contact froid et visqueux mais des bras chaud l'accueillir à la place. Juvia releva la tête surprise pour croiser le regard de Grey, s'était difficile d'y lire ses sentiments mais il semblait soucieux, pour elle? Il la déposa doucement au sol, ses jambes ne pouvant la supporter d'avantage. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Juvia sentit une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine. Le gong retentit annonçant la fin du match et la victoire de Grey, il regagna son box en boitillant juste à temps pour entendre la remarque du dragon.

 **Qui tu traite d'imbécile, tocard?**

 **Le même qui se balade à poil en permanence, imbécile!**

 **Grey! Ça va aller?** Demanda la rousse en scrutant le torse mutilé du brun.

 **Ouais, ça va. Je vais bien.** Son regard se porta sur la jeune fille allongée plus loin. **Et elle?**

 **Elle s'en remettra, d'ailleurs si ce n'est pas trop te demander, pourrais-tu créer un peu de glace?**

Grey était épuisé mais même comme ça, il serait prêt à tout pour aider Lucy. Il se força un peu et créa quelque cristaux de glace qu'Erza enveloppa dans un tissu avant de l'appliquer sur les ecchymose de la blonde. Pendant ce temps Jellal s'occupa des plaies du brun, tous deux assis sur des chaises.

 **Tu t'es fait botter le cul, pas vrai?** Railla Natsu.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? J'ai gagné.** Rétorqua fièrement Grey.

 **Heureusement, je n'en attendait pas moins de la part de mon élève.**

 **Attendez une minute, vous n'avez pas regardé mon match?** Demanda t-il nerveux.

 **Désolée, on était occupés.  
**

 **On avait des choses plus importantes à faire.** Ajouta le dragon toujours sur un ton sardonique.

Grey baissa la tête, abattu, comme si on venait de le frapper au sommet du crane.

 **Ne fais pas cette tête, ils m'aidaient juste à soigner Lucy.** Le réconforta Jellal avec une tape dans le dos.

 **D'ailleurs à ce propos, tu nous fais un tarif de groupe?** Demanda Erza anxieuse.

 **Rassures-toi, je vous ferais un prix d'ami.**

 **Parce qu'à ce rythme il restera pas grand chose de la récompense.** Râla Grey. **  
**

 **Ce n'est pas grave, il vous restera l'argent des paris.**

Les trois membres encore actif le dévisagèrent interdit.

Devant leur silence, il demanda. **Vous avez bien parié sur votre équipe?**

Nouveau silence dans lequel ils se dévisagèrent entre eux.

 **Vous ne savez vraiment pas comment ça marche?!** Demanda le tatoué en se prenant la tête dans une main. **La récompense en soit n'est rien, le plus important se sont les paris sur l'équipe gagnante et le score.**

 **Peut-on encore parier?** Demanda vivement Erza, une lueur dans les yeux. **  
**

 **Logiquement, oui.**

 **Dans ce cas-!** Elle fut interrompue dans sa phrase par le grincement de la grille. **Déjà? Très bien, Grey et Jellal occupez-vous des paris. Natsu surveille Lucy.** Ordonna t-elle en lui confiant la poche de glace. **Moi, je vais m'occuper de ce Fantôme.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre avec cette fois le combat des dragons. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire. Dans tous les cas j'espère que vous avez aimé cette dose d'action parce qu'on risque de revenir à beaucoup de blabla dans le prochain chapitre. Et oui les meilleure chose on une fin, aller bonne journée à tous. ;)  
**

* * *

Erza entra sur le terrain sous les clameurs de la foule. Elle avait déjà fait ses preuves dans l'arène deux ans auparavant, et son dernier combat était encore frais dans les mémoires. C'était d'ailleurs sa participation qui avait ameuté la moitié du publique, de ses rivaux venues constater ses progrès à ses fans les plus dévoués et les plus excentriques. Beaucoup auraient souhaité la voir affronter le dragon, mais ils furent très déçus. La grille de Phantom s'ouvra pour laisser place à une monstrueuse silhouette, le pas lourd elle s'avança jusqu'au milieu du stade. Sa forme anthropomorphique lui donnait deux bras et deux jambes ainsi qu'un buste mais pas de tête, à la place du cœur un lacrimas rouge brillait tandis que le reste de son être semblait fait de terre et de roche. _"Un golem de pierre? Quel radin, s'il avait été en fer tu aurais peut être eu une chance."_ Pensa Erza en dégainant son épée.

 **Grey, dépêchons-nous avant que les bureaux ne ferment.**

Le brun sera les dents, il ne voulait pas rater un tel spectacle. Mais s'il désobéissait à son maître, il finirait probablement dans le même état que son adversaire.

 **D'accord.** Lâcha t-il dans un soupire de résignation.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la salle prestement, laissant Natsu et Lucy seuls. Le jeune homme continuait ce que la rousse avait commencé, et appliquait la poche de glace sur les blessures de la blonde. Mais tout en se penchant suffisamment pour voir à travers la grille, après s'être entrainé avec elle il avait envie de voir de quoi elle était capable sérieusement. Lucy posa sa main sur la sienne tout en se redressant doucement, son ventre la fessant encore souffrir.

 **Lucy, t'es réveillée? Reste allongée.**

 **Où sont les autres?** Demanda t-elle.

 **Jellal et Grey sont partis parier, quant à Erza, son combat va commencer.**

En entendant que son amie allait se battre, Lucy sentit son cœur s'emballer. **Je veux la voir.**

Elle essaya de se lever sans succès, son corps n'avait pas encore suffisamment récupéré et sa blessure à la cuisse l'handicapait trop.

 **Tu tiens pas debout!** La sermonna Natsu, agacé de la voir ainsi négliger sa santé.

 **Mais...**

Elle n'en démordrait pas, il fallait qu'elle la voit, qu'elle encourage son amie. Même si elle ne lui était pas très utile, elle voulait la soutenir.

 _"Décidément, cette fille est trop entêtée."_ Soupira le jeune homme. **Attends.**

Il prit une chaise et la plaça juste devant l'ouverture, puis il revint vers elle et passa un bras sous ses épaules.

 **Viens. Prends appuie sur moi.**

Lucy sentit ses joues chauffer au contact du dragon, sa main ayant finit sa course sur ses hanches. Elle l'écouta néanmoins et prit appuie sur lui pour marcher. Il l'amena jusqu'à la chaise, où elle s'assit presque à regret tant elle était bien dans ses bras. _"Qu'est-ce que je raconte?!"_ Se gifla t-elle mentalement en secouant la tête. Elle reporta toute son attention sur le match dont le gong venait d'annoncer le début. Erza s'élança d'un bond sur son adversaire, brandissant sa lame. Elle exécuta un enchainement de coups si rapide que nul ne put la suivre, juste contempler le résultat. Le golem s'effrita jusqu'à tomber en morceau comme un vieux biscuit sec, la belle rousse rengaina son épée et s'en retourna vers son box victorieuse. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

 **Attention Erza!** Lui cria Lucy.

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour parer l'attaque, mais fut quand même repoussée au loin. Ses pieds glissèrent dans la boue encore fraîche résultant du dernier affrontement, lui empêchant de se stabiliser. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle l'avait pourtant tranché alors comment se retrouvait-il debout à nouveau intact? Pas le temps de chercher, le golem se jeta sur elle en abattant ses deux poings comme une massue. Elle bondit en arrière pour l'esquiver mais l'atterrissage fut plus laborieux. La boue omniprésente entravait ses mouvements, rendant chaque déplacement pataud et hasardeux. Le golem lui ne semblait pas du tout pâtir du terrain, au contraire ses mouvements s'en trouvaient plus rapide et fluide. _"Il avait tout prévu!"_ Pour sortir de la défensive, la chevalière revêtue son armure céleste, ce qui ne manqua pas d'émoustiller la foule, ses grandes ailes argentées lui permettant de ne plus subir les aléas du sol. Elle invoqua une dizaine d'épée magiques lévitant autour d'elle, puis dans un mouvement gracile les fit déchiqueter ça proie. Cette fois-ci, elle le vit distinctement tomber en morceau, son lacrimas rouler dans la boue. Ce dernier émit une petit lumière avant d'émerger du bourbier entrainant la matière avec lui, la boue s'agglutinait autour du cœur reformant progressivement le corps d'argile.

 **Alors c'était ça ton petit tour de magie? Mais c'est terminé!**

Erza traversa sa cible de part en part, transperçant son cœur de lacrimas qui explosa en millier de fragment. Le sort rompue, la poupée d'argile retourna à la poussière. Le gong retentit signant la fin du combat, la rousse retrouva son armure quotidienne et rentra.

 **Bravo Erza! Tu as été fabuleuse!**

Les yeux de Lucy brillait d'admiration ce qui fit rougir la chevalière.

 **Merci Lucy.**

 **C'était quoi ce truc? C'était pas vivant, hein?** Demanda Natsu légèrement anxieux.

 **C'était un golem, une poupée d'argile qui bouge grâce à la magie. Il en existe de toute sorte mais celui-la était plutôt bas-de-gamme.** Elle porta son regard vers le couloir. **Grey et Jellal ne sont toujours pas revenus?**

 **Non, mais ils ne devraient plus tarder.** Répondit Lucy avec un grand sourire. **  
**

 **Ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher ou ils vont rater le clou du spectacle.** Se targua Natsu en frappant ses poings entre eux.

 **Après ces deux défaite, José va probablement renvoyer son dragon. Tu te sens prêt?**

 **Plus que jamais! Je vais lui cramer la tronche!** Son arrogance n'avait d'égal que sa volonté.

 **Soit prudent quand même.** Lui intima Lucy visiblement inquiète, elle qui l'avait affronter savait à quoi s'en tenir.

 **Relax, je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières.** Répondit-il avec un grand sourire carnassier.

Erza lui rendit un sourire complice tandis que Lucy écarquillait les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas se faire de fausses idées, mais c'était comme si il lui avait dit : "Je vais te venger."

 **Natsu...** Murmura t-elle.

C'est à ce moment que les deux émissaires rentrèrent de leur mission. Ils avaient réussi mais dans la précipitation Grey avait tout misé sur leur victoire, il l'annonça presque en tremblant de peur que son maître ne lui fasse des reproches mais au contraire elle le félicita.

 **Puisque de toute façon on va gagner.** Dit elle fièrement en portant son regard vers le dragon, sa voix ne trahissant aucun doute.

La grille de leur box s'ouvrit pour la quatrième et dernière fois.

 **Vas-y Natsu, montre leur ce que t'as dans le ventre.**

 **T'as pas intérêt à perdre, stupide lézard!**

 **Courage! On est tous avec toi.**

C'est sous les encouragements de ses amis que Natsu entra à son tour dans l'arène. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, curieux de découvrir un nouveau dragon. Son ouïe prodigieuse lui permettait d'entendre quelque remarques à son sujet pas très élogieuses, apparemment son jeune âge et son air enfantin lui fessaient défaut. C'est sure qu'à coté de Gajeel, il avait une tête de gentil garçon mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Natsu inspira profondément et poussa un puissant rugissement qui fit trembler les murs du stade. Un bref silence suivit avant de laisser place aux hurlements d'une foule en délire, galvanisé par cet démonstration. Du coté de Phantom, Gajeel entra à son tour sur le terrain arborant un sourire sadique. Enfin le match tant attendu aller commencer, les deux adversaires se toisèrent du regard, tentant de déceler la moindre faiblesse.

 **Quand t'auras perdu, je finirai de m'occuper de ta blonde.** Lança le dragon d'acier en fessant craquer ses phalanges.

Natsu grinça des dents. **Pas si je te réduis en cendre, tas de ferraille.**

Au moment où le gong retentit, Natsu se propulsa en avant et décocha une droite enflammée dans la mâchoire du dragon d'acier. Ce dernier bascula en arrière avant de revenir mettre un coup de tête qui l'envoya au tapis, il arma ses puissantes griffes d'acier et les abattit sur la salamandre. Natsu eu juste le temps de bondir sur le coté pour esquiver, qu'il se prit un coup de genoux dans les dents. S'en suivit un violent coup de queue métallique dans le ventre, mais plutôt que de voler au loin il l'a retenue et se mit à faire tournoyer Gajeel comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, pour finalement l'envoyer s'écraser contre un mur. Il se jeta ensuite sur lui enchainant les coups de poings enflammés, bloqué contre le mur Gajeel ne pouvait qu'encaisser les assauts de son adversaire. Son corps se recouvra entièrement d'écailles argentés lui offrant une armure, si bien que les attaques de Natsu se retrouvèrent inefficaces. Il finit par se briser la main sur le mur de fer qu'était devenu Gajeel qui en profita pour lui asséner un coup de coude dans la mâchoire, le fessant reculer en titubant. Son coude se transforma en lance de fer qui tenta d'empaler la tête rose du dragon, celui-ci se pencha au sol pour l'éviter. Il enchaina avec un balayage de sa queue rouge qui fit tomber Gajeel sur le coude tendu de son adversaire, Natsu ne pouvait pas transformer son corps, mais ses articulations restaient plus perçante que ses poings. Le dragon d'acier lâcha un râle de souffrance en crachant du sang, il le saisit par les cornes, et le tira de toute ses forces pour lui écraser le visage contre le mur.

 **Tu commence à me faire chier!** Éructa t-il.

Face contre la pierre, Natsu répondit sur le même ton. **Comme ça on est deux!**

Le dragon rouge fit remonter une intense chaleur dans sa gorge, tout son corps se recouvra de flammes rougeoyante, avant d'exploser dans un souffle ardant rebondissant sur la pierre créant une gigantesque tornade de feu autour de lui. Le dragon d'acier fut prit dans la fournaise et n'eut d'autre choix que de battre en retraite plus loin dans l'arène. Une épaisse fumée noire se répandit sur le terrain, le publique dans les gradins du évacuer cette partie, du brasier sorti Natsu le corps encore couvert de flammes.

 **Il est temps d'en finir, Gajeel!**

 **Il y a un dragon de trop ici!**

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre échangeant une pluie de coups mortel, sans qu'aucun ne lâchent du terrain. Chaque coups reçus était rendu avec plus de violence, les poings, les pieds et les tête frappaient le corps de l'autre dans un ballet d'écailles cramoisie par le sang de leur adversaire. Ils reculèrent d'un pas, inspirant profondément et crachèrent simultanément provoquant une onde de choc terrible qui balaya le terrain. Le corps de Natsu fut déchiquetait par les lames d'acier tandis que les écailles de Gajeel fondaient et craquelaient sous les flammes. Tous deux à bout de souffle se dévisagèrent, leur corps meurtri avaient du mal à rester debout.

 **Abandonne la salamandre! Je suis plus fort que toi.**

 **Pas question! Je refuse de perdre contre toi. Surtout après ce que tu as fait à Lucy.**

 **C'est ça qui te met en rogne?!** Son rire mourut dans sa gorge quand il vu qu'il était sérieux. **Te leurres pas! Elle est comme les autres.**

Son bras se transforma en épée qu'il abattit sur Natsu, ne pouvant la parer celui-ci se contenta d'esquiver les attaques.

 **C'n'est qu'une gosse de riche qui n'sait plus quoi faire pour occuper ses journées! Elle est pathétique.**

 **La ferme!** Cria t-il en bloquant l'épée au dessus de sa tête à l'aide de ses deux mains. **Tu ne sais rien de Lucy!**

 **Les humains sont tous les mêmes, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un chien à leur yeux! Arrête d'être aussi naïf!**

Sur ces mots il enfonça son poing d'acier dans le ventre du dragon de feu, le fessant cracher une gerbe de sang.

 **C'est toi qui est trop naïf! Tu vois tout en blanc et noir, sans jamais te remettre en question!**

Natsu le repoussa d'un coup de pied avant de prendre son envole.

 **Idiot, on ne peut pas s'enfuir comme ça!**

Il monta le plus haut qu'il put, puis redescendit en piqué, tout son corps s'embrasa le transformant en une énorme boule de feu qui fonça droit sur Gajeel. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir et fut percuté de plein fouet par cette météorite. Un immense nuage de poussière se souleva aveuglant les spectateurs, tous retinrent leur souffle dans l'attente du vainqueur plongeant le stade dans le silence totale. La poussière retomba et la fumée se dissipa pour laisser place à une scène miraculeuse. Gajeel à terre, inconscient, Natsu en piteux état mais debout, leva le poing fièrement en signe de victoire. Le stade explosa dans un vacarme assourdissant, mêlant les cris de joie à ceux de désespoirs, les rires et les pleurs mais surtout les applaudissements d'ovation pour ce combat dantesque. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son box où l'attendaient ses amis, et leur adressa un sourire dont il avait le secret, un mélange de joie et de fierté enfantine, quelque chose de doux qui fit naître dans les yeux d'une jeune fille blonde des larmes d'admiration.


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'ai l'impression de toujours commencer par cette phrase. En tout cas voici le dénouement de l'arène, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour les éviter mais je suis assez mauvaise en français. Sur ce bonne journée :)  
**

* * *

Natsu tenta de rejoindre son box mais c'était peine perdu, son corps ankylosé par la douleur parvenait tout juste à rester debout, électrisé par l'adrénaline. Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'adversaire aussi coriace, et jamais il n'avait autant lutté. Son souffle erratique parfois entre-coupé de toux sanglante, lui rappelait son estomac en bouillie. Sa main gauche tremblante le brûlait atrocement, la sueur et le sang lui coulaient dans les yeux brouillant sa vue et ses oreilles bourdonnante et sifflante, étouffaient le chaos autour de lui. La seule chose qu'il pouvait sentir était son sang battre dans ses tempes et la morsure du soleil sur sa peau. Chancelant il finit par tomber en avant à bout de force, atterrissant non pas dans le sable mais dans les bras métallique d'une chevalière. Erza suivit de Gray, étaient venus le rejoindre en voyant son incapacité à bouger. Elle passa son bras gauche sur ses épaules pour le soutenir tandis que le brun fit de même avec son bras droit.

 **Tu t'es bien battu.** Lui dit-elle gentiment. **Je suis fier de toi.**

 **C'était pas mal, pour un lézard.**

Sa bouche desséchée l'empêchait de répliquer, il se contenta de sourire fièrement. Ses deux amis l'aidèrent à marcher jusqu'à l'intérieur, où Jellal prit la suite des choses en mains. Il désinfecta et banda ses blessures, pendant que Gray fabriquait une nouvelle poche de glace à appliquer sur ses ecchymoses. Lui arrachant quelques gémissements d'abord de douleur puis de soulagement. Lucy lui tendit une outre d'eau fraiche mais sa main gauche étant hors service, elle l'aida à boire. Pendant un court instant Natsu eu une sensation de déjà vu, il fixa la blonde en tentant de se souvenir.

 **T'as mains gauche est cassée, je vais devoir te mettre un plâtre.**

L'annonce du médecin le sorti de sa torpeur, il se retourna vers lui vivement.

 **Sérieux?! Pas question, j'ai pas besoin de ça, je suis un dragon.  
**

 **Si les os de ta main ne se reforment pas bien, tu pourrais rester handicapé à vie.** Le ton sérieux de Jellal eu vite fait de calmer ses protestations.

 **Combien de temps je vais devoir le porter?** Demanda t-il plaintivement.

 **Au vu de ta condition, je dirais deux semaines minimum.**

Natsu geint de lamentation, immobilisé pendant deux semaines était un supplice pour lui. Ces amis le réconfortèrent en précisant que ce n'était que sa main gauche, et que ça aurait pu être pire.

 **Bien, je vous laisse vous occuper de Natsu. Je vais chercher la récompense ainsi que l'argent des paris, on se retrouve dehors.**

 **Entendu.** Répondit Grey d'un signe de la main.

 _"Pari?"_ Ce mot résonna dans la tête de Lucy, lui rappelant sa rencontre avec José dans les couloirs. Elle se tourna vers la piste de l'arène pour constater que le dragon n'y était plus, mais une longue trainée rouge s'arrêtait devant la grille de Phantom. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et son ventre se noua, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à leur sujet. Après tout José n'était connu ni pour sa patiente, ni pour sa magnanimité.

 **Je vous laisse, j'ai quelque chose à faire.** Souffla la constellationniste en s'éclipsant de la pièce.

Sa jambe et ses cotes lui fessaient terriblement mal, mais la peur était plus forte. _"Pourquoi ça m'inquiète?"_ Se demandait-elle, après tout il l'avait blessé. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle responsable? Pour aider son amie, elle s'était juré de ne blesser personne, que personne ne souffre de son choix. Et maintenant cette horrible sensation la prenait aux tripes, comme si elle avait du sang sur les mains. Elle claudiqua jusqu'au box de ses ennemis aussi vite qu'elle le put, s'accordant quelques courtes pauses pour reprendre son souffle. Pendant ce temps le comte José descendait de sa tribune d'honneur, furieux. La mâchoire crispée, il descendit les escaliers et traversa les couloirs en bousculant tout sur son passage. A son arrivé tous ses serviteurs s'écartèrent, ne voulait pas être entre lui et la cible de son courroux. Allongé par terre, Gajeel était toujours inconscient tandis qu'à son chevet se trouvait la nymphe d'eau, Juvia. Elle avait remplie un sceau d'eau fraiche et appliquait un linge humide sur les plaies du dragon. En entendant le claquement des pas de son maître s'arrêter à proximité d'elle, elle releva la tête craintivement.

 **M-Maître...**

 **Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là?** La coupa t-il froidement. **Hors de ma vu, déchet.**

Les yeux de Juvia se remplirent de larmes et son corps se mit à trembler, elle ne portait pas José dans son cœur mais décevoir son maître n'était jamais une bonne chose, encore moins pour un esclave. Si il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, qu'allait-elle devenir? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que deux serviteurs l'empoignèrent par les bras et l'entrainèrent dans les couloirs, sans qu'elle puisse opposer la moindre résistance. Les quelques autres présents sur place en profitèrent pour s'éclipser, de peur d'être pris pour cible à leurs tours, laissant José seul avec son "bien". Ce dernier couvert de bleu et la tête en sang, respirait difficilement. Le voir aussi affaiblit, aussi pathétique plongea son maître dans une colère noire, ses dents grincèrent tant sa mâchoire était crispée et ses poings se serraient à en faire blanchir ses phalanges. Ses yeux remplis de rage le fixèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il explose, il se saisit du sceau et le renversa sur le visage de Gajeel. Celui-ci au contact du l'eau froide se réveilla en sursaut, toussant et crachant. Il se redressa tant bien que mal sur ses avant bras et regarda tout autour lui confus et désorienté. Sa tête cabossée prit quelques instants pour remonter le fil de ses souvenirs et la conclusion que son corps endolorie confirma fut amère, il avait perdu.

 **Comment as-tu pu perdre?!** Cracha José avec hargne en jetant le sceau en bois si fort qu'il rebondit sur le sol. **Contre de parfait débutants! Des moins que rien, des minables, des cloportes!** Sa voix ressemblait de plus en plus à un grognement. **Tu es lamentable! Tu as déshonoré la nom des Phantom! Tu m'as complétement discrédité auprès de tout mes clients! Et pire que tout, tu m'as fait perdre tous mes paris! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que m'a couté ta défaite?!**

Alors que son maître s'égosillait en reproche, Gajeel ne put se retenir de rire plus longtemps. Un rire moqueur teinté de douleur à cause de ses cotes brisées.

 **Ça... c'est pas mon problème.** Lâcha t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

La veine sur le front de José menaça de se rompre à l'écoute de ses paroles. Il tendit sa main vers lui, paume ouverte, et en jaillit une forme sombre semblable à de la fumée sauf qu'on pouvait distinguer la forme d'un crane à divers endroit. C'était une magie noire plus sombre que la nuit, elle frappa le brun lui provoquant d'atroces souffrances dans tout le corps. Il hurla en crachant une gerbe de sang, se tordant de douleur, rapidement la forme l'enveloppa et le souleva au-dessus du sol.

 **Oh si, ça l'est. Je ne compte par rester sur la touche. Même si je dois te dépiauter morceau par morceau, écaille par écaille! Tu vas me rembourser, intégralement.** Dit-il en découpant chaque syllabe du dernier mot. **Crocs, griffes, ailes, écailles, je te dépècerai et revendrai jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ton sang!**

A chacune de ses phrases, l'étreinte sombre se resserrait sur le dragon d'acier. Mordant sa chair et lui brulant la peau, comme si des millier d'aiguilles lui transperçaient chaque muscles, plus la magie s'intensifiait plus elles s'enfonçaient profondément jusqu'à lui percer les os. Son corps déjà endommagé par le combat, ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. La douleur lui vrilla le cerveau, ses globes oculaires roulèrent jusqu'à devenir blanc, sa gorge émit un faible gémissement d'agonie qui mourut dans un gargouillement sanglant tandis que sa tête bascula en arrière sans vie.

 **Arrêtez!** Cria une voix stridente.

Le comte José se tourna vers l'intrus pour découvrir une jeune fille blonde pantelante et échevelée. C'était la jeune Heartfilia, appuyée contre un mur les jambes tremblantes comme si elle allaient céder à n'importe quel moment.

 **Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?** Demanda crûment le comte.

Même avec toute la volonté du monde, Lucy ne pouvait ignorer son sort, surtout un aussi terrible. Après avoir repris son souffle, elle se redressa dignement et dit d'une voix pleine d'assurance. **Allons, vous n'avez pas oublié notre pari?**

 **Quel pari?!** Éructa t-il. **Je nie avoir connaissance d'un tel engagement!** Agitant son bras libre pour accentuer ses propos. **Tu ne m'aura pas comme ça! Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends?! Sale petite peste! Tu pense pouvoir me défier toi aussi?!** Hors de contrôle et les yeux injectés de sang, il en venait à postillonner. **Tu n'es rien, tu n'as rien! Ni preuves, ni témoins! Alors ferme-la et-!**

 **Si, elle en a.** Résonna une voix grave, légèrement enroué, du fond du couloir.

Sorti de l'ombre un petit homme en manteau blanc, le sommet du crâne dégarnie portant juste une couronne hirsute argenté ainsi qu'une moustache assortie, son visage marquer par la vie témoigné néanmoins de beaucoup de rire. Les années l'avaient tassé si bien qu'il était aussi petit qu'un enfant et se déplacé en s'appuyant d'un bâton bien plus grand que lui. Si Lucy était surprise, José lui était livide.

 **Bien que se soit le fruit du hasard, j'ai tout entendu de votre arrangement et je m'en porte témoins.** Il parlait comme un grand-père un peu gâteux, mais avec gentillesse. **Mais si vous persistez à nier les faits, je me verrais dans l'obligation de porter l'affaire aux tribunaux. Reste à savoir qui aura le plus de crédit, vous ou moi.** Conclut-il sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux en totale décalage avec le premier.

Même si la mage aux esprits se trouvait à une distance raisonnable, elle aurait jurer voir les pupilles de José se contracter au point de disparaitre, ne laissant qu'une vaste étendu blanche sillonné de vaisseaux sanguins vermillons. Il souffla du nez, son visage rouge de colère se tordait en une grimace monstrueuse. Excédé, il finit par relâcher son emprise sur le jeune homme brun qui retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, comme un pantin désarticulé.

 **Soit! Prends-le, je n'ai que faire d'un tel déchet.** Lâcha t-il en fessant volte-face, agitant sa cape pour renforcer sa sortie théâtrale.

Alarmée par sa chute, elle se rapprocha prudemment du dragon. Allongé au sol, des mèches de cheveux masquaient ses yeux, sa bouche entre-ouverte était remplie de sang, son corps était couvert de meurtrissures et ses membres se tordaient dans des positions inconfortables. De lui n'émanait plus aucun son, la jeune fille terrifiée par ce spectacle porta une main à sa bouche.

 **Il est...** Murmura t-elle.

 **Non, il en faut plus pour venir à bout d'un dragon.** Lui répondit le vieil homme sur un ton chaleureux. Il se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son torse qui tressaillis. **Tu vois? Mais je reconnais que ce n'est pas passé loin. Il te doit une fière chandelle.**

Lucy se détendit un peu, soulagée de le savoir vivant. Elle reporta son attention sur son sauveur.

 **Merci, mais qui êtes-vous?**

La question le fit rire. **C'est une bonne question. Disons que je suis comme toi, j'ai horreur de l'injustice. Que comptes-tu faire de ce dragon?**

 **Comment? Et bien, je... je ne sais pas trop.** Sa question sema le trouble dans son crâne blond, elle n'avait pas réfléchit jusque là.

 **Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout. Tu peux retourner auprès de tes camarades.**

Elle hésita un moment mais devant le sourire apaisant du vieil homme, elle céda. Même s'il ne fallait pas ce fier aux apparences, il dégageait une aura bienveillante qui dissipa tous les soupçons de la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait l'imaginer être mal intentionné. Une fois dehors, elle retrouva ses trois amis qui l'attendaient impatiemment. Évitant soigneusement leurs questions elle se dirigea vers la gare, Natsu étant trop faible pour voler du à nouveau monter dans l'horrible machine. Heureusement pour lui, le voyage fut court et sans encombre mis à part son estomac. Nos quatre amis retrouvèrent le manoir au soleil couchant et remarquèrent bien vite qu'une certaine agitation y régnait. En effet devant la disparition de leur jeune maîtresse, tous les domestiques fouillaient le domaines de long en large. La jeune héritière se sentie un peu coupable de les avoir inquiétés comme ça, mais si elle avait fait part de son projet ils auraient tout fait pour l'en empêcher. C'est donc une foule en liesse qui les accueillirent chaleureusement, soulagé de revoir leur maîtresse saine et sauve. Lucy s'excusa poliment des soucis qu'elle avait pu causer, tandis que Natsu et Gray se vantaient d'avoir gagnés leurs combats. Malheureusement cette ambiance conviviale ne dura pas, perturbée par l'arrivé d'un grand homme blond.

 **Lucy! Où diable étais-tu passée?** Demanda t-il d'un ton rude, mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur sa fille c'est l'angoisse qui prit le dessus. **Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée?! D'où viennent toutes ces blessures?**

Lucy ne savait plus où se mettre, elle aurait souhaité que la terre s'ouvre et l'avale toute entière.

 **Père...** Balbutia t-elle. **Je... Enfin, nous avons participé aux arènes.** Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

 **Comment?! Es-tu devenue folle?** Cria Jude, après la surprise la colère revint de plus belle. **Comment avez-vous pu la laisser faire?! N'étiez-vous pas sensés la protéger?**

Gray baissa la tête fautif, tandis Erza s'inclina en présentant ses plus plates excuses.

 **Oui, nous sommes navrés. Nous avons manqué à tous nos devoirs, à cause de notre négligence Lucy-sama a été blessée.**

La jeune fille leur lança un regard désolée, peiné de les voir ainsi. Son père ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Natsu l'interrompit.

 **Je vois pas où est le problème.** Dit-il nonchalamment, attirant tous les regards.

Lucy fit de grand geste dans le dos de son père pour lui de se taire, mais il n'en saisit pas le sens.

 **On est vivant et victorieux, on a fait de notre mieux surtout Lucy. Vous devriez plutôt la félicité.**

 **Quand j'aurai besoin de toi je te solliciterai, en attendant tu devrais apprendre à rester à ta place.**

 **Ah?! Et c'est quoi ma place?**

Le visage de Natsu s'était complétement fermé, sourcils froncés il arborait un regard menaçant.

 **Ça suffit.** S'interposa la constellationniste, avant que les choses dégénèrent. **Père, c'est uniquement ma faute. C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée et qui les ai forcé à m'accompagner.**

Jude ne quitta pas le dragon du regard, les deux se toisèrent du regard quelques instants.

 **Nous allons poursuivre cette conversation dans mon bureau, suis-moi.** Dit-il à sa progéniture en fessant volte-face.

Après plus d'une heure de sermon sur son comportement, Lucy ressortit du bureau de son paternel épuisée. Elle rêvait d'un bon bain chaud et de son lit douillé. La journée avait été rude en émotion, son cerveau frisait la rupture et son cœur avait vraiment besoin de descendre des montagne russe. Ses jambes supportaient à peine le reste de son être, elle se déplaçait comme si elle marchait pour la première fois, son corps semblable à du plomb. En traversant les couloirs elle aperçut à travers la fenêtre la silhouette du dragon. En se rapprochant de la paroi vitré, elle remarqua qu'il fixait quelque chose avec insistance, et quand elle réussi à voir le sujet de son attention son cœur se serra. Même si son corps la suppliait d'oublier, de s'allonger, de lui accordait un peu de repos, elle refusa. Tant pis elle irait après un dernier tour de montagne russe. Le soleil s'était couché vidant le ciel de toute lumière, la lune ne s'étant pas encore levée les étoiles vinrent parsemer timidement la nuit. Debout devant la grange, un jeune homme aux cheveux rose fixait la bâtisse songeur.

 **Natsu?** L'appela t-elle gentiment.

Sortant de sa contemplation, il se tourna vers elle. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, attendant que l'autre parle.

 **Je tenais à m'excuser pour le comportement de mon père.**

Il émit un grognement de mécontentement en détournant la tête.

 **Que se soit bien clair, je ne suis pas ton esclave.** Dit-il sur un ton grave en croisant les bras sur son torse. **Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait de mon propre chef. J'ai peut-être écouté tes conseils mais c'était ma volonté, je n'ai obéit à aucun ordre.**

 **Oui, je sais.** Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. **Et je t'en suis très reconnaissante.**

Sa voix se voulait la plus douce possible, attirant le regard du dragon. Dans ses prunelles onyx elle perçut une lueur d'inquiétude, tandis que lui perdit pied dans cet océan de douceur qu'étaient ses iris chocolat. Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre qui fit tomber ses dernières barrières, il soupira en décroisant les bras.

 **Puisque que tu n'as jamais accédé à une de mes requêtes, je peux en émettre une?** Demanda t-elle innocemment.

 **Hum?**

 **Je peux toucher?** Ses yeux brillait de malice.

Natsu grimaça, de petites rougeurs sur les joues. Sentant son approbation silencieuse, Lucy tendit les mains vers son visage et attrapa délicatement ses oreilles. La sensation était incomparable, elle étaient entièrement recouverte d'écaille, plus longue que des oreilles humaine finissant en pointe et presque dépourvue de lobe. Les doigts de la jeune fille se promenèrent sur le sommet de l'hélix, puis derrière et enfin dedans, parcourant, palpant, caressant chaque endroit, chaque partie de ces deux organes.

 **C'est incroyable, elle n'ont rien à voir avec les écailles de ta queue.** Sa voix transpirait une joie enfantine. **Elles sont petites et si douce.**

Suivant le chemin des écailles, ses pouces remontèrent sur ses tempes puis sous ses yeux. Elles enveloppaient son regard de petites étincelles vermeilles avant de se fondre parfaitement dans sa peau. Lucy passa plusieurs minutes à détailler la frontière entre l'homme et l'animal, étudiant avec passion son précieux spécimen. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long silence qu'elle remarqua que Natsu avait fermé les yeux et plongeait son visage dans ses mains pour approfondir le contact, les mains de Lucy lui procuraient de drôle de sensations, quelque chose de tendre, d'affectueux, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Quand les doigts arrêtèrent leur va et vient, il rouvrit les yeux découvrant une blonde cramoisie. Comprenant la cause de son trouble, il simula un profond bâillement, prétextant être très fatigué.

 **Oui, il se fait tard. Je vais te laisser.** Balbutia t-elle encore légèrement rosie.

 **Bonne nuit Lucy.** Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Avant de partir elle s'adressa une dernière fois à lui. **Natsu? Je suis contente qu'il n'y ait pas de barrière entre nous.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour l'attente mais mon jury final arrive la semaine prochaine donc je suis un peu occupée. En attendant je vous laisse avec la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Encore merci pour tous vos super commentaire, à bientôt et bonne journée. :)**

* * *

Le soleil était encore rouge quand Lucy ouvrit les yeux, enroulée dans ses couvertures. Elle battit des paupières plusieurs fois pour chasser le sommeil, puis tenta de se redresser mais son corps lourd comme une pierre refusait de lui obéir. Une première tentative, puis deux, puis trois, toutes sans succès, son corps ankylosé et courbaturé s'était momifié pendant son sommeil. Elle maugréa de dépit face à son échec et, finalement vaincue, referma les yeux. Plus tard elle fut extirpée de ses songes par une fine main blanche, la jeune fille ouvrit doucement les yeux pour découvrir une tête écarlate.

 **Erza?** Murmura t-elle ensommeillé.

 **Pardon de t'avoir réveillée, mais il faut que tu manges.** Dit la chevalière en l'aidant à se mettre sur son séant.

 **Tu m'as apporter le petit-déjeuner?** Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au plateau. **Merci**

 **Enfaite, c'est le souper.** La corrigea t-elle.

Lucy la dévisagea hébétée. **J'ai dormi toute la journée?!**

 **En faite, on est Lundi.** Ajouta Erza en se grattant la joue nerveusement.

Les yeux de la blonde s'arrondirent comme des sous-coupes. **J'ai dormi deux jours?!**

 **C'est normal, ton corps avait besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour guérir. Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut bien manger.**

La jeune femme posa le plateau à pied au-dessus des genoux de Lucy, du riz fris et du poulet rôtie fumaient dans une assiette en porcelaine accompagnés de pain et d'eau fraiches. Un délicieux parfum d'épice embauma toute la pièce, à la vue de cette nourriture plus que tentante, son estomac se manifesta de toutes les façon possible. Alors sans plus de cérémonie, elle se jeta sur son repas manquant de se brûler la langue. Erza sourit tendrement en voyant son amie avoir si bon appétit, c'était bon signe. Pendant qu'elle finissait les derniers grains de riz, elle lui éplucha une orange pour le dessert.

 **Je t'aurais bien pris une pomme, mais je ne sais pas les éplucher.** S'excusa t-elle embarrassée.

 **Moi non plus.** Répondit Lucy avec un grand sourire.

De part leurs conditions, la cuisine avait été absente de leurs enseignements et demeurait une science occulte à laquelle les deux jeunes femmes s'essayaient rarement. En dépit des apparences, elles partageaient peu de points communs avec le reste de la gente féminine, ce qui pour certains remettait en cause leur féminité. Cette pression sociale était difficile à supporter, alors dans l'intimité de leur amitié elles aimaient partager ce fardeau.

 **Quand je fais ce genre de chose, j'ai l'impression d'être normale.** Soupira la chevalière en séparant les quartiers d'orange.

 **C'est aussi ce que je me disais!**

Les deux amies rirent de bon cœur, savourant ce moment de répit et de complicité.

 **Comment vont les garçons?** Demanda Lucy entre deux quartiers.

 **Bien, ils ont déjà repris du poil de la bête. Surtout Natsu, c'est une vrai boule d'énergie impossible à canaliser.** Soupira la rousse avant d'ajouter. **Il a essayé de rentrer dans ta chambre plusieurs fois pour te réveiller.**

 **Ah oui?** Ses joues prirent feu en s'imaginant un garçon la regarder dormir.

 **Mais je lui ai fait comprendre qu'un jeune homme ne s'introduisait pas dans les appartements d'une demoiselle sans y être invité.**

Ce qui la rassura, _"Mais au fond il s'inquiétait pour moi."_

 **J'ai l'impression qu'en dehors de toi, il ne nous apprécie pas beaucoup.** Dit Erza peinée.

 **Ne dis pas ça, il est juste un peu méfiant. Et puis pour sa défense, votre première rencontre était plutôt musclée.**

Elle prit quelques instants pour y réfléchir avant de conclure. **C'est vrai, on ne l'a pas accueillit comme il se doit. Je vais arranger ça!**

Après un rapide tour au sanitaire, Lucy se recoucha pour la nuit. Erza après l'avoir bordée, emporta le plateau en cuisine où elle retrouva les deux garçon. Encore entrain de se chamailler pour des queues de cerises, elle ne chercha même pas l'origine et les assomma tous les deux. Si leur échanges avait eu du sens, elle les aurait peut-être écouté. Mais pour des sujets aussi triviales que la meilleure qualité entre un repas froid et un repas chaud, pas question de s'embarrasser d'un mal de tête en résonnant ses deux idiots. Avant de les laisser, elle les informa sur l'état de santé de Lucy, bientôt ils la retrouveraient en pleine forme. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Lucy ouvrit les yeux, un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge confirma ses soupçons il était presque midi. Elle se leva tant bien que mal et se débarbouilla avant d'enfiler une longue robe rose carmin à large bretelle rehaussait de petites touches de blanc. Ses avant bras, encore bandés, traumatisés par la morsure de l'acier refusèrent le moindre bijoux, ni même de la coiffer convenablement. Elle se contenta d'un coup de peigne et d'un serre-tête fleuri blanc assortit à ses escarpins. Elle descendit dans les jardins à la rechercher de ses amis, pour ça il suffisait de suivre les cris et les injures.

 **Bonjour tous le monde!** Les salua t-elle joyeusement.

 **Lucy!** Grey se détacha de son rival pour saluer la blond. **Comment tu te sens? Ça va mieux?**

 **Oui, merci. Et vous?**

 **Impec'.** Lui répondit-il avec un large sourire. **Mise à part cet empaffé de lézard à la patte cassée.**

 **La ferme, le glaçon!** **Je peux encore te la coller dans la figure!** Aboya le dragon de feu avant de reporter son attention sur la mage aux esprits. **Tu...**

Sa phrase resta en suspend, en vérité il avait un millier de questions à lui poser. Il n'avait pas cessé de repenser à leur dernier échange, à la dernière phrase qu'elle lui avait dite, au contact qu'ils avaient eu. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, impossible de sortir quoi que se soit de cohérent, ou d'intime devant les deux autres. Alors il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête en croisant les bras sur son torse.

 **Tu es finalement réveillée, c'est pas trop tôt!**

 **Je t'ai manqué?** Demanda t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

 **J'attendais surtout que tu tiennes ta promesse et que tu m'aide à retrouver mes amis.**

En l'entendant la blonde perdit son sourire. _"Alors depuis le début, c'était ça?"_

 **Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié?**

 **Comment? Non, bien sur que non.** Elle plaqua sur son visage un sourire jaune pour dissimuler son malaise.

 _"Quelle idiote! C'était pourtant évident."_ La seule raison qui pouvait le pousser à la voir c'était cette promesse, celle de s'aider mutuellement. Oui, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux, un contrat, rien de plus. Pourtant avec ses esprits Lucy c'était rapidement liée d'amitié, alors pourquoi ce serait différent cette fois? Dire qu'elle s'était imaginée le centre de son attention, tourmenter par son absence alors qu'il n'en était rien. Cet incident anodin n'aurait pas dû l'affecter plus que de raison, mais le cœur de Lucy était vierge de toute expérience, étant surprotéger elle ignorait comment réagir proprement ce qui renforçait son sentiment de gaucherie. Alors qu'Erza établissait une stratégie pour optimiser les recherches, elle ne les écoutait déjà plus, sa tête remplie de voix railleuse nées de ses angoisses. Si seulement elle pouvait les faire taire. _"Arrête de te prendre pour le nombril du monde! Tu sais au fond de toi qu'il a raison. Tu vas te mettre à chialer?! Ça ne devrait pas t'affecter à ce point. Sourit, sourit."_ Lucy tenta de chasser ses noires pensés en fermant les yeux, priant secrètement pour qu'on l'arrache à cette situation. Son vœux se matérialisa sous les traits d'une jeune servante aux fortes taches de rousseurs. _  
_

 **Mademoiselle, votre père vous demande.** Sa voix chevrotante et la sueur perlant sur son front trahissaient son anxiété.

Sans se faire prier, elle emboita le pas de la jeune servante et c'est presque au pas de course qu'elles arrivèrent sur le perron du manoir. Lucy se figea de stupeur en découvrant la raison de toute cette agitation, elle resta en retrait un instant essayant d'assimiler la scène. Son père et quelques serviteurs étaient réunis devant un jeune homme brun menotté dont la carrure imposante le distinguait de tous. En dépit de ses nombreuses blessures, il gardait une posture droite et statique, défiant du regard quiconque l'approchait de trop près. Ses yeux rouge sang encadré en haut par de longues mèches brune et en bas par une muselière semblable à celle qu'avait porté le dragon de feu, lui donnait un air d'autant plus menaçant. La surprise fut de taille, car ce colosse n'était autre que le dragon d'acier, Gajeel.

 **Il est arrivé par le train ce matin.** Souffla la servante.

 _"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Je croyais qu'il devait s'en occuper, ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit? Ce vieux chnoque ma roulé!"_ La jeune héritière souffla pour se calmer. _" Au moins il s'est occupé de ses blessures, mais pourquoi me l'avoir envoyé?"_

En l'entendant arriver, Jude se retourna vers sa progéniture. **Lucy, te voilà enfin. Je suis sure que tu as une excellente explication à ça et j'ai hâte de l'entendre.**

 **Et bien c'est à dire que...** Balbutia la jeune fille.

 **Ne me dit pas...** Son visage commençait dangereusement à virer au vert en imaginant sa fille dilapider leur fortune pour jouer les philanthropes.

 **Non, pas du tout!** Protesta t-elle. **Je... Je l'ai gagné dans un pari.** Finit-elle par avouer à demi-voix.

 **Un pari?!** S'exclama t-on derrière elle.

Lucy pivota sur elle-même, son cœur rata un battement en découvrant que ses amis l'avaient suivit. Natsu la dévisageait la bouche ouverte, sonné par cette révélation. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de les plonger dans ceux de la constellationniste et de demander hésitant.

 **Contre quoi?**

Face au silence de la blonde, Gajeel s'en chargea. **A ton avis?** Même sous sa muselière on pouvait distinguer son sourire victorieux.

Le visage de Natsu se décomposa, on pouvait y lire toute la peine et la trahison dont il souffrait. Sa tête retomba comme si il venait de subir un choc physique, serrant les poings et les dents il souffla à travers de rage.

 **Comment as-tu pu?**

 **Ce n'était pas mon idée.** Tenta t-elle de se défendre mais c'était trop tard, il ne voulait plus rien entendre.

 **Je te fessait confiance!** Hurla t-il des larmes dans la voix.

Lucy senti son cœur se déchirer, sans le vouloir elle l'avait blessé. Le dragon de feu s'éloigna d'elle pour prendre son envole.

 **O-où vas-tu?**

 **Retrouver mes vrais amis!** Cria ce dernier avant de fendre les cieux en direction de la ville la plus proche.

Il n'entendit pas leurs dernières protestations qui se perdirent dans le vent. Se souvenant de la direction du train, il suivit les rails depuis les airs. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'apercevoir les premiers toit de tuile caractéristique des maisons humaines. Il se posa aux abords de la ville, passablement épuisé par son trajet. Apparemment ses ailes n'avaient pas totalement récupérées, ainsi que le reste de son corps. De toute façon il n'avait pas l'intention de se poser au milieu du marché, d'expérience ce genre de comportement créer une panique général, transformant les humains en poulet sans tête. Et bien que cela soit très amusant, il avait une mission importante : _"Retrouver Happy!"_. La ville de Magnolia était bordée de petites fermes et d'élevages, dont la majeure partie du travail était abattu par des esclaves. En descendant vers la ville, Natsu sentit la bile lui monter en les voyant suer sang et eau sous les regards oisifs de leurs maîtres. Ce spectacle lui rappela la jeune mage aux esprits, ce qui le fit souffrir d'autant plus. Est-ce qu'elle avait tout planifié? Leur rencontre, l'arène, cette nuit? Est-ce qu'elle le manipulait depuis le début? Il avait du mal à le croire et même au fond de lui, une partie s'y refusait catégoriquement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se vit pas franchir les portes de la ville. C'est seulement au contact, ou plutôt la bousculade, d'un homme qu'il releva la tête. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans une ville humaine, la première étant la fois au Colisée. Mais cette fois-ci les rues étaient bondées de monde, grouillante et bruyante. Son cerveau fut assaillit de toute part, par des sons et des odeurs inédites. Comparé aux paisibles montagnes la ville ressemblait à un essaim d'abeille, le bourdonnement des échos de voix accentué par le battement des pas sur les pavés était assourdissant. Les rues même les plus grandes semblaient encore trop étroite pour la foule compacte qui y circulait de façon chaotique, rendant la progression entre ces corps étranges et étranger éprouvante. Mais le pire pour le jeune dragon furent les odeurs, abondante, suffocante et puante, que les étales de nourriture se mélangeaient aux épices passait encore mais quand ils rencontraient les relents des égouts, le cocktail devenait corrosif. Nastu était obligé de se protéger le visage avec son écharpe pour ne pas rendre son dernier repas. Après avoir tourner une bonne heure dans les rues, il finit par tomber sur le marché c'est là qu'il commença ses recherches. Son flair étant inopérationnel il du se contenter de sa vue, bien que plus perçante que les être humain elle demeurait impuissante dans cette amoncellement d'étales, de boutiques, de couleurs vives et de formes insolite. Désespéré il finit par demander à quelqu'un.

 **Hey! Vous savez où je peux trouver un petit chat bleue qui parle?** Sa question saugrenue resta sans réponse, le marchant se contentant de le dévisagea incrédule.

Dépité il s'éloigna pour retenter sa chance avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais se fut le même résultat. Peu importe à qui il s'adressait, tous le regardaient comme une curiosité exotique et ça l'agaçait. Il continua ainsi pendant près d'une heure sans succès, épuisé et abattu il s'assit sur les marches d'un petit escaliers. C'est alors qu'un homme aux cheveux brun court et vêtu sommairement s'approcha de lui.

 **J'ai entendu dire que tu chercher un chat qui parle.** Dit-il nonchalamment. **Si tu chercher une créature magique tu devrais plutôt t'orienter vers le quartier ouest.**

Natsu releva vivement la tête, très intéressé. **Vraiment?**

 **Ouais, tu peux l'atteindre par là en continuant la rue puis en tournant à la troisième à gauche.**

 **Ok, merci beaucoup.**

Le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita dans la direction indiquée. C'est presque en dérapant qu'il s'engouffra dans la petite ruelle étroite et sinueuse, il ralentit le pas le temps que ses yeux s'habitue aux variations de lumière. Mais à mi-chemin il s'arrêta, il avait la désagréable sensation d'être observé. Ses yeux enfin adaptés à l'obscurité balayèrent la sombre ruelle, et maintenant qu'il l'examinait plus sérieusement cela ressemblait fort à un coupe-gorge. Tous ses sens se mirent en alerte, prêt à riposter. Quand soudain une substance gélatineuse surgit d'un tonneau, instinctivement Natsu la frappa mais son poing s'enfonça mollement dans le corps spongieux.

 **Qu'est-ce que-?!**

La chose visqueuse se dispersa et se propagea sur lui, enserrant ses bras contre son buste, collant ses ailes entre elles, s'enroulant autour de ses jambes, immobilisant chacun de ses membres pour finir par couvrir sa bouche et son nez. _"Je peux plus respirer!"_ Elle n'avait ni goût, ni odeur et sa texture ressemblait à de la boue, la sentir partout sur son corps le dégouté. Il se débattait comme un diable pour échapper à l'emprise de cette chose, mais son corps liquide semblait indestructible. Elle finit par attacher ses chevilles lui fessant perdre l'équilibre et s'écraser au sol, l'oxygène commençait douloureusement à lui manquer.

 **J'arrive pas à croire que ça est marché!**

Trois hommes sortirent de l'ombre en riant et exaltant de joie.

 **Un dragon! On a attrapé un dragon!**

 **Mais il doit appartenir à quelqu'un, non?**

 **Ouais, nous!**

Alors que les trois malfrats célébraient leur victoire, Natsu suffoquant sentait ses forces l'abandonner et perdait doucement connaissance.


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous, désolée pour l'attente mais cette fois c'est bon je suis en vacance. ;) Et pour fêter ça voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui aura été très long et très chiant à écrire. Mais je tenais à le sortir aujourd'hui car c'est aussi mon anniversaire, j'ai officiellement 22 ans! (Ça me rajeunie pas ces conneries.) Bref encore merci pour tous vos commentaires, à bientôt pour la suite, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne journée. :)  
**

* * *

 _Alors que les trois malfrats célébraient leur victoire, Natsu suffoquant sentait ses forces l'abandonner et perdait doucement connaissance._

Tout à coup la température chuta brutalement, un courant d'air glacial balaya la ruelle, gelant tous ses occupants. Les trois hommes prit dans la glace se retournèrent tant bien que mal vers l'origine de ce froid mordant, à l'entré du passage se tenait une silhouette brillante aux cheveux noir de jais. Ils reconnurent l'armure caractéristique des écuyers et pâlirent, en plus celui-là maitrisait la magie.

 **Vous avez du cran de vous attaquer à notre maison.** Dit-il sur un ton glacial.

Le timbre de sa voix les fit trembler plus que le froid lui-même. Tandis qu'ils essayaient de se libérer de leur menotte de givre, en les frappant avec leurs frêle couteau ou en tirant sur leurs jambes, Gray s'avança vers eux d'un pas lent tout en matérialisant une épée de glace dans sa main droite. Arrivé à leurs hauteur, il la brandit sous la gorge du premier.

 **Alors? Vous voulez toujours vous frotter à Fairy Tail?!**

Ils gémirent et pleurèrent comme des enfants apeurés, se fondant en excuses et en prières. Le mage de glace les toisa du regard, les intimidant encore plus avant de frapper violemment le sol du pied, fessant exploser la glace qui projeta les vauriens plus loin.

 **Foutez le camp avant que je vous transforme en stalagmite!** Leur hurla t-il furieux.

Tous trois détalèrent comme des lapins devant un loup affamé et disparurent à l'angle. Gray se tourna vers Natsu toujours à terre, le jeune homme reprenant difficilement son souffle. La chose qui l'immobilisé étant faite principalement d'eau, avait gelé puis explosé avec l'attaque de Gray. Mais il fallait bien quelque minutes à son cerveau en manque d'oxygène pour remonter à la surface. Toussant et crachant, il finit par relever la tête pour contempler son sauveur d'un air hébété.

 **G-Gray? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

 **Je viens de te sauver! Ça t'écorcherait la bouche de dire merci?!**

Gray sourit l'air amusé à la vue de la mine renfrogné du jeune dragon, celui-ci visiblement dégouté de lui être redevable.

 **Aller, amènes-toi.** Dit-il en lui tendant la main. **Faut pas trainer là, des fois qu'ils reviendraient avec des renforts.**

Tout en l'aidant à se relever, Gray entraina Natsu hors de la ruelle. Ils regagnèrent la grande rue puis se faufilèrent à travers la foule compacte jusqu'à un parc plus en retrait. Une fois à l'abri le dragon s'abreuva à une fontaine, se rinçant le visage à grande eaux histoire de retrouver ses esprits.

 **C'est bon je pense qu'on les a semé.**

 **J'aurai pu m'en sortir tout seul!**

 **Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit quand je t'ai vu te tortiller sur le sol comme un lombric.** Répondit le brun avec un rictus moqueur.

Natsu grimaça, maintenant qu'il avait les idées claires c'est vrai que la scène devait être assez pathétique vu de l'extérieur. Si ce nudiste n'avait pas était là les choses aurait pu très mal tourner, mais ça plutôt avaler des couleuvres que de l'admettre.

 **Comment t'as pu te faire avoir par cette bande de minable?**

Honteux son visage prit la même teinte que ses cheveux, avant de se ressaisir. **T'occupe! Et puis d'abords pourquoi tu m'as suivit?**

Maintenant c'était au tour de brun d'être embarrassé, il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de répondre hésitant.

 **C'était pour... m'assurer que tu ne ferais rien de stupide, comme salir la réputation de Lucy. En tout cas c'était pas pour toi, je me fiche pas mal de ce qui peut t'arriver!**

 **Oh, alors j'ai pas à te remercier.**

 **Espèce de..!**

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, se fixant dans le blanc des yeux.

 **Et maintenant? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?** Demanda le brun.

 **Finir ce que j'ai commencé.**

 **Tu veux dire te faire capturer par des braconnier de bas étage?** Le railla t-il.

 **Non! Retrouver mon pote, Happy!** Gronda Natsu.

Le mage de glace prit son visage dans sa main droite en soupirant d'exaspération. **Ne soit pas ridicule! Tu ne sais même pas s'il se trouve dans cette ville.** Ne voyant aucune réaction de son interlocuteur, il haussa le ton. **Tu comptes fouiller tout Magnolia au hasard? Ta première tentative ne t'a pas servis d'exemple?!**

 **Je ne l'abandonnerai pas!** Protesta le dragon, derrière sa colère se dissimulait son angoisse.

 **Écoutes.** Dit Gray sur un ton plus calme. **Lucy a promis de t'aider alors vas la voir.**

 **Ne me parle pas d'elle!** Aboya t-il, le souvenir de la blonde lui étant douloureux. **Elle s'est moquée de moi depuis le début.**

Il le dévisagea quelques instants avant de lui répondre. **C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?**

Le ton ferme de Gray déstabilisa Natsu. **Je... Je ne sais plus quoi penser.**

 **Je connais Lucy depuis plus d'un an maintenant, et elle n'est pas ce genre de fille.** Il prit une pause, hésitant à lui révéler la suite. **Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait Gajeel serait mort.**

Natsu releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. _"Comment? Pourquoi?"_

 **Je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner, mais tu pourrais au moins écouter ce qu'elle a à dire.** Dit-il calmement tout en s'approchant de lui, il posa sa main sur son épaule avant d'ajouter sur un ton plus léger, un sourire en coin. **N'oublies pas que je t'ai sauvé la vie.**

Natsu serra les dents, connaissant le brun il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Mais pour l'heure il y avait plus important à régler, Lucy. Alors que son rival s'éloignait dans son dos en le laissant seul, il réfléchit sérieusement à ses paroles. Et aussi difficile que se soit il dû admettre qu'il avait raison. Même si il avait une foi aveugle en lui-même, il devait se rendre à l'évidence il n'y arriverait pas tout seul. Mais allait-elle vraiment l'aider? Et si c'était encore une ruse pour l'amadouer? Démêler le vrai du faux était un vrai casse-tête auquel son cerveau n'était pas habitué. D'ordinaire il réfléchissait plus à sa manière de se battre ou à son prochain repas, son cerveau en surchauffe lui fessait mal au crane et on pouvait presque voir de la fumé s'en échapper. _"Rah! Pourquoi les humains sont-ils si compliqués?!"_ Se dit-il agacé, si bien qu'il finit par plonger sa tête dans le bassin de la fontaine pour la refroidir et hurler en silence son exaspération. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'être fixé. Était-il prêt à la revoir? En dépit de ses appréhensions, au fond de lui il en avait envie, même si ce serait douloureux. La jeune fille lui avait laissé une forte impression, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait oublier comme ça. C'est par la voie des airs qu'il regagna le manoir, familier avec l'endroit il n'eut aucun mal à trouver et à suivre la piste de Lucy. Elle le conduisit étrangement jusqu'à sa "maison", la jeune fille se tenant debout devant la chaumière qu'elle avait attribué au dragon en guise de logement. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine avec sa robe rose et ses longs cheveux blonds détachés. Quand ils s'envolèrent sous le souffle des ailes du dragon, elle fit volte-face. Son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire qui disparut aussitôt en voyant l'air grave du jeune homme.

 **Natsu...** Murmura t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de plonger son regard dans le sien, augmentant le malaise de la jeune héritière. Lucy joignit les mains sur son ventre et inspira profondément pour calmer ses tremblements, le sentiment de marcher sur une corde raide la tétanisait.

 **Je te demande pardon. Pardon d'avoir blessé tes sentiments, j'ai été stupide et immature. Tu as le droit d'être en colère contre moi...aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne réparera mon erreur mais je ferai tout pour m'en excuser. Et si malgré tout ça tu me déteste et que tu partes, je comprendrai.** Sous l'émotion sa voix dérailla vers la fin.

Après une minute de silence, ponctué des soubresauts de Lucy qui tentait vainement de contenir son désarroi, il finit par demander. **T'as envoyé Gray me chercher?**

 **Hein? Non, Pourquoi? Je voulais te suivre mais mon père et Erza m'en ont empêché. Gray a ajouté que tu reviendrais quand tu aurais faim.**

Natsu grogna, ça ressemblait bien à cet exhibitionniste, mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Soupirant, il rompit le contact visuel avec elle **. Je veux entendre ta version.** Il fit quelques pas et s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe bordant la maisonnée. **Racontes-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.**

Elle le dévisagea un instant la bouche entre-ouverte, hébétée, avant de se ressaisir. Pliant soigneusement sa robe et s'assaillant à ses cotés, elle entrepris son récit de cette journée au Colisée. Lui racontant tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu dans les moindres détailles, elle ne voulait pas paraitre se chercher des excuses mais d'un autre coté elle voulait qu'il sache la vérité. Il l'écouta attentivement sans l'interrompre et quand elle eut finit, il croisa les bras en fermant les yeux.

 **Je vois. Mais tu aurais du venir m'en parler.** La réprimanda t-il sur un ton faussement sévère.

 **Oui, tu as raison. Ça ne se reproduira plus jamais, je te le promet.**

Il se radoucis et murmura dans un soupire, comme pour exhaler ses derniers tourments. **J'ai vraiment eu peur.**

 **Comment?**

 **Non, rien.**

Son visage s'empourpra légèrement, il avait oublié la proximité de la blonde et qu'elle pouvait l'entendre parfaitement. Maintenant elle le fixait, intriguée, avec ses grands yeux noisette encore brillant d'émotion. Bien que son cœur et sa raison respectent sa vie privé, ses yeux étaient tout autres, se sentant acculé il finit par cracher le morceau.

 **J'ai...J'ai déjà été trahis une fois, par un humain.** Machinalement ses doigts vinrent trouver la balafre qui traversait son cou, comme si elle était encore ouverte.

Le visage de Lucy qui avait retrouvé un peu de couleur, se décomposa à nouveau. **Je suis désolée, d'avoir ravivé de mauvais souvenir.**

 **C'est rien, c'est du passé.** Il conclut avec un sourire enfantin. **Tu pouvais pas savoir.**

Cette banale remarque sonna comme une révélation dans la tête de Lucy. _"C'est vrai, on se connait presque pas."_

 **Tu as raison. On devrait apprendre à se connaitre.**

 **Hein?**

 **Oui, parles-moi de toi.**

Il fit la moue, réfléchissant un instant à sa proposition. **Hum, toi d'abords.**

 **Eh bien...** Ne sachant pas par où commencer, elle se gratta la tête nerveusement et sentit une petite aspérité. **Moi aussi j'ai une cicatrice, ici sur la tête. Je m'amusais à descendre les escaliers en glissant sur la rambarde, mais je suis tombée et je me suis ouvert le crane, juste là.** Dit-elle en écartant ses cheveux blonds. **Il y avait du sang partout j'ai cru que mon père allait faire une attaque.**

 **Ça explique pas mal de chose.** Dit-il sur un ton malicieux. **  
**

 **Pardon?** Répondit la mage aux esprits en serrant le poing. **  
**

Natsu éclata de rire et ne tarda pas à être rejoint par Lucy. Après toute cette tension, c'était le meilleur remède au monde. Ils se mirent alors à discuter comme de vieille connaissance, partageant leurs anecdotes, leurs souvenirs sans trop entrer dans leurs intimités, leurs passions, leurs aspirations et beaucoup d'éclats de rire. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant des heures jusqu'au soleil couchant. Seuls leurs estomac affamés purent les arrêter, d'un commun accords et avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme ils prirent la direction des cuisines. Mais leurs félicités s'envola bien vite en arrivant sur le pas de la porte, une odeur fétide les prit à la gorge leurs piquant les yeux et le nez. Ils inspectèrent la pièce pour trouver l'origine de cette infection et découvrir avec effroi deux silhouettes brunes avachies sur leurs chaises, exhalent leurs derniers soupires.

 _"Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici?!"_ Se demanda Lucy paniquée.

 ** **Gajeel?** Gray? Il vous arrive quoi?** Demanda Natsu.

 **C'est une sorte de bizutage?** Articula difficilement le premier, on aurait jurer voir son âme s'échapper de son corps.

 **Fuyez pauvre fous!** Dit Gray usant de ses dernière forces pour lancer un avertissement.

 **Du poison?**

 **Non, pire!**

Surgit alors de l'ombre le coupable, ou plutôt la coupable, tenant encore dans ses mains l'arme du crime.

 **Ah, vous voilà! J'allais justement vous chercher.**

 **Erza?!** S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

 **Vous arrivez juste à temps, je viens de finir la deuxième fournée.** Dit fièrement la chevalière en leur montrant son plat.

Une marmite en fonte noire dans laquelle mijotait une bouillie informe variant entre le noir et le rouge, occultant presque le fait qu'un jour c'eut été des aliments comestibles. Au moment où elle le posa sur la table de bois, une énorme bulle violette éclata libérant un nuage de fumée toxique, c'est de là que provenait l'horrible odeur.

 **Mon instinct animal m'ordonne de ne pas manger ce truc.  
**  
 **Qui parle d'instinct? Un seul coup d'œil suffit!** Hurla la blonde.  
 **  
J'ai repenser à ce que tu m'as dit Lucy, c'est pourquoi j'ai organisé cette fête de bienvenue!** Expliqua la rousse rayonnante de joie.

Surpris Natsu jeta un coup d'œil vers la constellastionniste puis à nouveau vers le plat. **Tu veux m'empoisonner?** Demanda t-il inquiet.

 **J'y suis pour rien!**

Un bruit de friture attira leur attention avant que la marmite ne passe à travers la table et se renverse sur le carrelage. _"Sauvé!"_ Souffla Lucy.

 **Mince. J'ai peut-être mis trop d'épice.** S'interrogea la cuisinière. **Mais en attendant il ne reste plus que le riz blanc. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?**

 **Attends, regarde.**

Lucy rinça ses mains avant de prendre une petite portion de riz, de la rouler délicatement avec un peu de sel et de l'envelopper d'une algue.

 **Et voilà.** Elle présenta fièrement sa boulette de riz, sa spécialité.

 **Bonne idée, attends je vais t'aider.** Dit Erza en l'imitant, mais le riz finit vite en bouillie dans ses mains.

 **Euh... Et si tu fessait bouillir de l'eau pour du thé?** Suggéra gentiment la blonde.

Un peu dépitée, la rousse obéit sans discuter. Décidément la cuisine était au-dessus de ses capacités. En quelques minutes Lucy prépara une vingtaine de boulette puis servit une tasse de thé vert à chacun.

 **Tenez, ce n'est pas grand chose mais servez-vous.**

Natsu en goinfre qu'il est se jeta sur son repas qu'il dévora goulument, lâchant quelque compliments entre deux bouchés.

 **On parle pas la bouche pleine, gros porc.** Le réprimanda Gray qui avait repris des forces.

Natsu tenta de répondre mais personne ne comprit un traire mot au milieu des grain de riz qu'il éparpillait.

 **Parles ou manges, mais décides-toi.**

Pour toute réponse il enfourna deux autres boulette dans sa bouche en fixant Gray d'un air narquois.

 **Eh mais-! C'était ma boulette! Rends moi ça, sale ventre sur patte!** Cria le brun en le secouant par le col. **  
**

Les filles désormais habituées à ses fréquentes dispute en rirent de bon cœur en sirotant leur thé. Un peu en retrait le dragon d'acier fraichement débarqué les regardait d'un œil dubitatif. _"Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec ces types? Ils font comme si j'étais pas là."_

 **Tu ne manges pas Gajeel?** Demanda la rousse.

 **J'ai déjà donné!** Répondit-il véhément en se tenant l'estomac, la chevalière l'ayant contraint à goutter son plat. **Et puis c'est quoi cette ambiance mielleuse entre vous?**

 **Je comprends que tu sois un peu déstabilisé, ça doit même te paraitre grotesque.** Dit-elle sereinement avant de planter son regard dans le sien. **Mais tout est sincère, ce n'est pas une mise en scène.**

 **Qu'est-ce que tu me chante? Tu veux me faire croire que vous êtes tous copain?  
**

 **En tout cas on essaye.**

Il resta planta là, bouche bée, incapable de répondre. Des esclaves et des maîtres partageant leurs repas, riant ensembles, impossible. Et pourtant ni chaine, ni muselière, ni fouet, ni garde. Il devait le reconnaitre si c'était une ruse, c'était la plus cruelle et la plus efficace qu'il est jamais vu. Et si c'était vrai, alors c'était la plus stupide!


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Toutes mes excuses pour l'attente, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. ^^" Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, ça me fait chaud au cœur. J'essayerais d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre, en attendant j'espère que celui-la vous plaira. Encore merci pour votre soutient je ne serai jamais aller aussi loin sans vous. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. :)**

* * *

Un nouveau jour se lève sur le domaine Heartfilia, après la petite fête de la veille les cuisiniers ont passé un sacré savon aux responsables. La pauvre Erza s'est retrouvée contrainte de rembourser tout ce qu'elle avait endommagé et bannie de la cuisine pour les six prochains mois. Lucy passa la matinée en cours sous le regard curieux de Natsu, pendant que Gray et Erza effectuaient une ronde autour du domaine chacun de leur coté. Lors de sa patrouille en revenant vers le manoir, elle croisa le dragon d'acier assit sur le toit d'une bâtisse. Le regard perdu dans l'horizon comme une statue de sel, il ne remarqua pas la présence de la chevalière en armure jusqu'à ce qu'elle se manifeste.

 **Toujours parmi nous?** Demanda t-elle ironiquement.

Le dragon grogna d'agacement. **Tu continue la même rengaine, hein?** Il se retourna vers elle et s'assit les jambes dans le vide. **Mais si je te prends au mot, alors je peux me barrer d'ici?**

 **Bien sur!** Répondit-elle. **Si tu veux partir, libres à toi. Je suis sure que les hommes de José seront ravi de te cueillir à la sortie.**

 **Hah! Je m'en doutais.**

 **Je ne te forcerai pas à rester, mais à mon avis ça vaudrait mieux pour toi. Ah moins que ton ancienne vie te manque déjà?**

C'était difficile à admettre mais elle n'avait pas tort. Et il y avait peu de chance pour que José passe l'éponge sur cet incident.

 **Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire comme boulot?** Demanda t-il toujours sur la défensif.

 **Aucun, mais si tu as du temps libre. J'aurai bien besoin d'un adversaire à la hauteur pour mon entrainement.**

Gajeel la dévisagea un instant les yeux grand ouvert avant d'éclater de rire. Il sauta du toit pour atterrir juste devant elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur il lui demanda avec un sourire carnassier.

 **T'es pas sérieuse?**

Une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux. Erza aimait cet air de défi, peu de gens avaient encore le courage de la défier proprement. Au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, ils furent rejoint par leurs trois camarades. Gray avait encore égaré le haut de son armure, il ne lui restait que son haut moulant noir aux manches trois-quart ainsi que son pantalon, ses bottes et sa ceinture. Natsu portait le même pantalon large et les même sandale noire que d'habitude mais il avait troqué son long manteau sombre contre une simple veste courte ouvert sur le devant. Lucy avait enfiler des vêtements plus commun, une mini-jupe droite bleu marine, un bustier blanc sous une veste très courte bordeaux aux manches retroussés et des bottine claire à frange.

 **J'en peux plus.** Pleurnicha Lucy les épaules basses. **Je déteste l'algèbre.**

 **Pourquoi tu t'obstines à apprendre tous ces trucs compliqués et inutiles?** Demanda Natsu ennuyé.

 **Parce que j'ai pas le choix!**

Pendant que la blonde passait un savon à son dragon rouge, Gray s'approcha discrètement de son maître pour lui faire son rapport.

 **R.A.S.** Souffla t-il à la rousse, qui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

 **Peu importe! Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour.** Déclara joyeusement la constellationniste. **Nous allons chercher Levy-chan!**

 **Ah, je vois.** Un sourire tendre illumina le visage d'Erza, la joir de Lucy étant contagieuse. **Gray t'accompagne?  
**

 **Oui.** Répondit-il. **On sera de retour avant le couché du soleil.** Puis ils prirent la direction de la gare.

 **Soyez prudent tous les deux.** Les héla t-elle avant de se retourner vers les deux dragons. **Bon, c'est entre vous et moi alors?**

Après plusieurs heures d'entrainement acharné, les deux dragons s'inclinèrent à bout de souffle, pantelants et échevelés. La chevalière baissa son épée, rejetant une mèche rousse derrière sa nuque d'un mouvement de tête. Sa peau claire luisait de sueur, perlant et roulante partout sur son corps, de son front à ses tempes, sur son visage, puis dans son cou pour finir sa chute dans son généreux décolleté.

 **Déjà fatigué?** Lança t-elle avec un sourire provocateur.

Le jeune dragon de feu se redressa en tentant de faire bonne figure. **Tu plaisante? Je pète le feu!**

 **Ha!** Grogna Gajeel. **Je t'aurais déjà mit au tapis si cet idiot ne me gêné pas.**

 **Quoi?! Répètes ça pour voir!**

 **En plus t'es sourds? Idiot!**

Furieux, Natsu balança sa main valide dans la joue du dragon, qui ne tarda pas à riposter à son tour. _"Et les voilà repartit."_ Soupira Erza de lassitude. _"S'ils m'attaquaient sérieusement au lieu de se chamailler, je serais déjà K.O."_ Mais pour ces deux fort caractères, difficile voir impossible de coopérer. Ils préféraient se rouer de coups et se couvrir d'insultes plutôt que d'unir leur force. D'un geste rapide, la lame émoussée de la belle s'abattit violemment entre les cornes rouges et noires, les envoyant au tapis.

 **Vous manquez cruellement de discipline, tous les deux. En combat réel je vous aurai déjà tuer.**

 **Bordel.** Grommela le brun en se massant le cuir chevelue. **C'est pas une humaine, c'est un monstre.**

 **Ouais.** Approuva pour une fois le rosé.

Même si l'oreille de la jeune femme était loin d'égaler celle des dragons, elle était très affutée pour capter les critiques et les satires. Les surplombant de toute sa hauteur, elle les foudroya d'un regard noir. Au même moment un éclair déchira le ciel dans un grondement sourd, comme si sa volonté pouvait altérer le temps. Depuis ce matin il n'avait cessé de s'assombrir, mais maintenant il était noir, menaçant, comme l'aura de la rousse. Les deux garçons déglutir, appréhendant la sanction de leur "professeure" mais le ciel leur vint en aide. Après un autre grondement, une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur le domaine, refroidissant les corps et les cœurs.

 **Fin de l'entrainement.** Déclara Erza en prenant la direction des cuisines. **Mettons nous à l'abri, avant d'être malade.**

Natsu et Gajeel approuvèrent cette sage décision et lui emboitèrent le pas. Ils arrivèrent tous trois par l'air de livraison, une large place pavé à moitié couverte par un haut-vent en bois sculpté amoureusement enlacé de lierres et de glycine encore bourgeonnante. Une fois au sec, ils agitèrent leurs ailes et leurs queues pour se débarrasser de l'eau froide qui commençait paralyser leurs corps. Erza sourit amusée par leurs réaction semblable à deux chiots, elle rentra piquer deux serviettes dans une armoire de stockage.

 **Tenez.** Dit-elle en leur lançant. **Utilisez ça plutôt.**

Natsu la prit en pleine tête tandis que Gajeel l'attrapa d'une main habile, ils la remercièrent brièvement avant d'éponger l'eau dans leurs cheveux et sur leurs visages. Erza en fit de même pour débarrasser ses longs cheveux rouge de l'humidité, ainsi que ses longs cils noirs. Le bruit du battant de la porte l'alerta, elle releva la tête de son linge et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour découvrir un visage familier.

 **Gray? Vous êtes déjà de retour?**

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas, sans lui accorder l'ombre d'un regard il traversa la pièce jusqu'à un petit tabouret en bois où il se laissa choir. Ses cheveux bruns humides lui collaient à la peau, masquant à demi son visage, ses vêtements trempés ruisselaient sur le carrelage tandis que ses bottes laissaient une trainée de boue sur leurs passage.

 **Gray? Quelque chose ne va pas?** Demanda la jeune femme, son mutisme l'inquiétant.

De sa main s'échappa un petit morceau de papier froissé partiellement trempé, Erza le ramassa et en déplia les bords. L'humidité avait fait bavait l'encre mais on pouvait encore lire les grandes lignes.

 **Une amende? Pour agression verbale et physique, coups et blessures, menace de mort et attentat à la pudeur?!** **Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?!** Cria son maître, choquée par le comportement de son apprenti.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas un modèle de vertu, ce n'était pas un voyou non plus. Alors pour en arriver à de telles extrémités cela devait être grave. Gray soupira, il aurait préférer éviter cette conversation mais c'était à lui de leur annoncer la triste nouvelle. Il se redressa sur son siège et entama son récit d'une voix calme et forte.

 **Nous sommes allés chercher Levy. Mais en arrivant là-bas...**

Plutôt dans la journée le jeune écuyer accompagné de Lucy arpentaient les rues de la ville de Magnolia en direction de la librairie où travaillait Levi. La jeune fille trépignait d'impatiente à l'idée de revoir son amie, à la fois excitée et angoissée.

 **J'espère qu'elle va bien. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis le jour où Natsu nous a rejoint.** Ses pas ralentirent jusqu'à se stopper, elle murmura angoissée. **Tu crois qu'elle m'en voudra de l'avoir...achetée?**

Gray s'arrêta à son tours se retournant légèrement pour lui faire face, il la dévisagea un instant, comprenant bien son malaise puis tenta de la rassurer.

 **Peut-être que sa fierté va en prendre un coup, mais je suis sure que quand elle sera libre elle te remerciera.** Voyant que la blonde rester morose, il ajouta. **Et puis ne le voit pas comme ça, voit le plutôt comme... payer une rançon.**

 **Une..rançon?**

 **Ouais, c'est un peu pareil, non? Et puis c'est le meilleur moyen de l'aider, sans lui attirer d'ennuis. Tu sais ce qui arrive aux esclaves en fuit.**

Lucy déglutit péniblement, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. **Oui.** Murmura t-elle sinistrement.

Le jeune homme soupira, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, juste s'assurer qu'elle comprenne bien comment les choses fonctionnent. **Je comprends ce que tu ressens, moi aussi j'aimerai que les chose soit différente. Mais pour le moment agissons à notre niveau, d'accords?**

 **Oui, merci Gray.** Répondit-elle, retrouvant enfin un maigre sourire.

Ils reprirent leur route et après quelques mètres arrivèrent enfin devant la librairie. Une immense bâtisse en pierre grise autre fois le siège d'une église oublié de tous, il ne restait que sa façade gothique et ses deux grands vitraux pour en témoigner. C'est là que travaillait la petite fée bleue depuis environ trois ans, Lucy ignorait si elle avait travailler ailleurs avant ça mais ce "boulot" avait quelques avantages comparer aux autres. L'accès à un large choix d'ouvrage de qualité dans tous les domaines littéraire ainsi que le renouvellement constant des étagèrent, le rêve pour un rat de bibliothèque comme Levi. C'est cette passion dévorante pour les livres qui avait réunit les deux jeune fille, qui s'étaient très vite attachées l'une à l'autre, allant parfois jusqu'à occulter leurs situation déplaisante. La blonde en tête, ils s'approchèrent de la grande porte en forme de arc, probablement faite de bois aux temps des mystiques, aujourd'hui une paroi de verre remplissait l'espace atypique avec au milieu une double porte traditionnel comme en ont la plupart des boutiques. Au moment de saisir la poignée, Lucy inspira profondément et jeta un dernier regard au mage de glace, déterminée à ressortir avec sa meilleure amie. Une petite cloche sonna en poussant la porte, puis quand elle se referma derrière eux. Gray fut surpris de découvrir un tel décor derrière cette banale porte en verre, il n'était jamais venu à la librairie et Lucy ne lui avait jamais décrit que les livres qu'elle achetait. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur les étagères chargées, les bibliothèques en bois montante jusqu'au plafond et enlacées d'escaliers, d'échelles et de balustrades en bois sculptés, il remarqua d'ailleurs que les plus hautes étaient retenue par des chaines afin que les ouvrages ne glisse pas dans le vide et n'assomment les clients. En dépit du temps maussade, les lumières tamisées et l'omniprésence du bois donnaient une ambiance chaleureuse à la pièce.

 **Bienvenue.** Les salua une petite voix.

Gray se retourna vers le comptoir espérant croiser une petite fée au vu du timbre aigüe, mais à la place se trouvait un petit chat roux avec des ailes blanche dans le dos. Il semblait portait un genre d'uniforme ainsi qu'un collier en cuir orné d'une médaille en métal prenant la forme d'un livre ouvert. _"Alors Levi n'est pas la seule esclave ici?"_ se demanda le brun mais le visage de Lucy lui indiquait le contraire, visiblement elle n'avait jamais rencontré ce "chat?".

 **Excusez-moi.** Dit-elle poliment. **Puis-je voir le propriétaire?**

Le félin hoqueta de surprise. **Pourquoi? Quelque chose ne va pas?** Demanda t-il le plus poliment en essayant de cacher son anxiété.

 **C'est personnel.** Se contenta Lucy.

La petite boule de poil hésita un moment avant de se résigner. **Il est dans son bureau, suivez moi.**

Il les conduit à une porte au fond du magasin, derrière laquelle se trouvait un couloir desservant trois autres portes.

 **Au fond à droite.** Dit-il avant de retourner à son poste, ne voulant de toute évidence pas être impliqué.

La mage aux esprits toqua à la porte en bois percé d'une plaque de verre flouté sur laquelle on pouvait lire le nom du patron. **Excusez-moi, je me nome Lucy Heartfilia et j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous.**

Après quelques seconde une voix forte sonna. **Entrez!**

Les deux jeunes gens s'exécutèrent et poussèrent la porte du bureau, c'était une petite pièce carré remplie de caisse et de carton empilés l'un sur les autres. Au fond devant la seule fenêtre un bureau en bois rustique partiellement recouvert de papier et de dossier, ainsi que divers éléments typique des bureau lampe, encre, plume et presse-papier. Le gérant se leva de son imposant fauteuil en cuir bleu marine pour saluer ses clients, un homme grand à la forte corpulence dont sa chemise beige semblait souffrir.

 **Je vous en pris.** Dit-il en leur désignant les deux chaises face à son bureau. **Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, madame?**

Le simple nom de Lucy l'avait transformé en le plus courtois et serviable commerçant qui soit. La jeune héritière ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir, elle préférait entrer dans le vif du sujet.

 **Je vais être honnête avec vous, je suis là pour Levy. Où est-elle?**

 **Levy? La petite fée? Hélas, elle ne travaille plus ici, j'ai dû m'en séparer.** Répondit-il en feignant le regret.

 **C-Comment?!**

 **Elle passait plus de temps à lire les livre qu'à les ranger, alors je m'en suis débarrassé.** Ces mots furent comme un coup de marteau dans la tête de Lucy. **Mais ne vous alarmait pas j'ai gardé le meilleur.** Les rassura t-il avec un grand sourire inapproprié. Le patron mouva son énorme corps jusqu'à une pile de caisse de transport d'où il descendit une longue caisse en bois, qu'il posa sur son bureau. **Je dois vous avouer que j'ai déjà un acheteur mais si vous me faites une meilleure offre je suis prêt à vous les céder tout de suite.**

Quand il ouvrit la boite, Lucy se glaça d'effroi. Deux immenses ailes de papillons bleutés emballés dans du papier de soie, aucun doute sur l'identité de leur propriétaire. Le sang de Gray ne fit qu'un tour, lui qui était resté silencieux jusque là bondit sur le gérant, écrasant ses cinq phalanges dans la mâchoire de ce dernier. Le monde de Lucy s'effondra dans le vacarme d'un corps traversant une fenêtre, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de brusquement se plier en deux, régurgitant son dernier repas.

 **...Après ça j'ai perdu mon sang froid. Les gardes nous ont séparé et j'ai écopé d'une amende.** Conclu le jeune écuyer mettant fin à son récit.

Tous l'avait écouté attentivement, sans l'interrompre, tentant tant bien que mal d'assimiler l'information. Puis Erza posa la seule question sensée. **Où est Lucy?**

 **Elle était en état de choc, je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à la maison mais en descendant du train elle m'a dit vouloir être seule. Elle parti de son coté.**

 **Tu l'as laissé toute seule?!** Bondit Natsu, le saisissant par le col et le décollant de son siège.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse?!** Ce défendit-il.

 **Ça suffit!** Tonna Erza en les séparant physiquement. **Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer, il faut la retrouver! Gray, tu as vu quelle direction elle a prise?  
**

 **Euh...Sud, sud-est il me semble.**

Sans plus de question, Natsu se précipita hors du bâtiment. Il prit la direction susnommé en courant jusqu'à perdre haleine, l'orage le clouant au sol. La pluie continuait de tomber en grosse goutte, glaçante et pénétrante, tandis que le ciel se déchirait en flash aveuglant suivit de hurlements sourds. Jusqu'à ce que finalement au bout de plus d'une heure, au milieu d'eux, il perçoive les hurlements de détresse de son amie. Il remonta l'écho jusqu'à pénétrer dans un petit dédale de haie et de rosier bourgeonnant, au détour d'un buisson il tomba sur une grande statue de marbre, représentant une femme assise. La mauvaise météo l'empêchait de distinguer clairement son visage mais le nom gravé sur la stèle répondait à sa question silencieuse. _"Layla Heartfilia, ce pourrait-il que ce soit..?"_ Un nouveau cri étranglé de sanglot interrompu sa réflexion, assise au pied de la statue, recroquevillé sur elle-même, une jeune fille blonde pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

 **Lucy...** Murmura le dragon. _"A quel point faut-il être seul pour se réfugier sur la tombe de sa mère?"_

Doucement il s'approcha d'elle, posant sa main sur son épaule pour lui signaler sa présence. La jeune fille releva doucement la tête, son visage pâle était creusé par les larmes.

 **Qui..?** Balbutia t-elle.

 **C'est moi, Natsu.**

 **Natsu..?** Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant d'éclaircir sa vision. Son cerveau jusque là déconnecté de la réalité sorti enfin de la brume. **Levy, elle...**

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, étouffé par de nouveaux sanglots. Son corps transi de froid grelotait tant que ses dents se mirent à claquer. Cette vision de la blonde déchirait le cœur du dragon de feu, il ne supportait plus de la voir si malheureuse. La tirant à lui, il la lova au creux de ses bras, déployant ses ailes pour former un cocon protecteur contre le froid et l'humidité. Au contact de son corps bouillant Lucy retrouva un second souffle, elle se blotti au mieux pour retrouver un peu de chaleur vital dont elle commençait à manquer cruellement. Elle logea sa tête dans le creux de son cou, où il sentit de nouvelles larmes couler, répétant en boucle : **Je l'ai perdu...**

 **Lucy, écoutes-moi.** Dit-il en lui relevant doucement la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. **Il y a encore de l'espoir, mais tu dois te battre. N'abandonne pas maintenant ou tout sera perdu.  
**

Ces mots lui réchauffèrent le cœur bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, il avait ce pouvoir sur elle, celui de lui redonner courage. Alors elle ravala ses larmes et hocha la tête. **Oui.**

 **Je vais t'aider, on va tous t'aider.** Affirma t-il sur un ton réconfortant. **Je te le promet.  
**

Lucy sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, chassant la solitude et la peur. Ses pleures prirent fin contrairement à la pluie qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il essaya de la relever mais ses jambes engourdies par le froid refusèrent de bouger, alors glissant un bras en dessous il la souleva comme une princesse pour la ramener au manoir.


	16. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tous le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien en dépit des récent événements. Le temps passe si vite quand on est en vacance, j'ai du mal à croire que ça fasse déjà 1 mois. Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires (60 bordel!) vous êtes ma principal source de motivation. Voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira, sur ce bonne journée à tous. :)  
**

* * *

Erza posa une main sur le front de Lucy et l'autre sur le sien, après quelques secondes elle les retira en concluant.

 **Tu es un peu fiévreuse. Il vaudrait mieux que tu restes au lit et que tu te reposes.**

 **Mais-** Tenta de protester la blonde.

 **Pas de mais! Il ne faut pas que ton état s'aggrave.** Dit-elle en remontant la couette sur sa poitrine. **Je sais ce que tu penses, mais dans ton état tu n'aideras personne.**

Lucy soupira de résignation, elle ne gagnerait pas contre la rousse surtout pas si ça concernait sa santé. Erza lui sourit tendrement pour essayer de la réconforter.

 **Ne t'en fait pas, on ferra de notre mieux. On sera revenu avant même que tu ne remarques notre absence.**

 **Très bien. Mais emmènes Gray avec toi, j'ai peur qu'il se batte avec Gajeel. Et puis je serai plus rassurée de vous savoir à trois.**

 **Eh bien...** Elle hésita quelque instant avant de céder. **Comme tu voudras.**

 **Merci Erza. Soyez prudent.**

Elle la salua d'un dernier hochement de tête avant de fermer la porte. Suite aux intempéries de la veille, la pauvre Lucy a prit froid. Sa fièvre n'était pas si forte mais même si le temps jouait contre eux, il était hors de question de la laisser sortir comme ça. La chevalière rejoignit les garçons dehors, pour une fois ils étaient plutôt calmes, elle les informa de l'état de Lucy expliquant par le fait qu'elle ne prendrait pas part aux recherches pour le moment.

 **D'accords, par où on commence?** Demanda le brun.

 **J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense qu'on devrait commencer par la salle des ventes où tu étais.** Répondit-elle. **Si t'es amis ont été vendu dans cette ville, alors ils sont sans doute passés par là. Et sinon on pourra toujours obtenir le nom de la personne qui a bénéficié de la vente.**

 **Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend? En route!**

Pendant que Gray et Erza prenaient le train, Natsu préféra rejoindre la ville par la voie des airs. Arrivé en avance il dû les attendre à la gare, posté contre un pilier et manifestant son impatiente en fessant tressauter sa jambe nerveusement. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de défis à tous ceux qui croisaient son regard, mais ça n'empêchait pas les usagers de le dévisager comme une bête de foire. Les regards était une chose facile à ignorer mais pas les chuchotements, ce qui l'irrita encore plus. "Un dragon? Affreux! Il est seul? Il attends ses maîtres sans doute. Il n'a pas d'insigne? Peut-être qu'elle est sous son écharpe? Il m'a regardé! Effrayant." L'agitation crée par sa présence finit par alerter les gardes qui vinrent à sa rencontre. Trois hommes en armure légère plus un en plate, surement leur chef, il dévisagea Natsu de haut en bas avec une moue dédaigneuse.

 **Alors qu'avons-nous là? On dirait qu'une salamandre s'est extirpé de son trou boueux.**

Le dragon grinça des dents et leur lança un regard assassin, sur les quatre seul les trois lancier sursautèrent. Quant à leur chef si sur de lui, il grimaça de colère, probablement déçu de pas le voir trembler comme les autres.

 **Ta présence perturbe l'ordre publique, je vais devoir le signaler à tes maîtres. Montres-moi ton insigne, esclave.**

Décidément tous ce qui sortait de la bouche de cet homme le mettait hors de lui, les mots comme l'haleine. S'engagea alors entre les deux un duel de regard noir, l'air devint électrique. Face à la tension montante le garde porta la main sur le pommeau de son épée tandis que Natsu serra les poings.

 **Il est avec moi.** Résonna une voix claire et forte, balayant la tempête masculine d'un coup.

Le chef de la garde sourit de contentement en entendant ces mots, voyant là l'occasion de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Il se retourna vers l'inconnue prêt à blâmer le dragon, déposer plainte et même exiger une compensation. Mais son sourire s'effaça en découvrant la chevalière à la longue chevelure rouge.

 _"Des cheveux écarlate? Scarlet?!"_ **Vous êtes-?!** Son visage passa du rouge au blanc puis au vert. **Pardon de vous avoir dérangé Madame!**

Elle l'ignora complétement pour se concentrer sur Natsu. **Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre. On y va.**

Ils sortirent de la gare sans rencontrer d'autre problème, et se dirigèrent vers la salle des vente.

 **J'étais à deux doigts de lui coller mon poing dans la figure.** Râla le dragon.

 **J'ai vu ça.** Répondit Gray. **Personnellement j'étais pour mais ça aurait causé des ennuie à Lucy.**

Ils continuèrent dans le silence jusqu'à atteindre leur destination. De l'extérieur le bâtiment ressemblait à un opéra avec sa coupole en fer forgé et ses hautes tours de pierre grise aux toits pointus. De forme carré à chaque angle était réparti un petit espace vert, les murs en pierre grise étaient parfaitement lisse et propre, sans taches, sans affiches, sans poubelle autour, et aucun bâtiment juxtaposé. La porte principal étant fermée, ils passèrent par l'arrière salle, qui en face d'elle donnait sur un grand entrepôt où on stockait les lots en attendant la vente. Erza frappa à la plus petite porte de service, celle-ci s'entrouvrit timidement sur une jeune fille blonde. Pas très bavarde elle se contenta de répondre par oui ou non, et leur désigna l'entrepôt du doigt avant de refermer la porte.

 **Restes là, Natsu.**

 **Pourquoi? Tu as peur que je découvre quelque chose de déplaisant?**

 **Oui.**

Sans rien ajouter elle et Gray entrèrent dans l'entrepôt, au milieu des cage et des caisses de toutes tailles un petit homme fessait l'inventaire.

 **Bonjour, nous aimerions vous poser quelques question. Vous vous souvenez de qui à vendu ce dragon?** Demanda t-elle en le pointant du doigt à l'extérieur. **Y avait-il d'autre lot avec?**

 **Hum, oui il me semble mais la vente était close, alors... J'ai fait une exception pour le plus important mais je ne pouvais pas accepter le reste, c'était trop tard. Je lui ai proposé de les inscrire aux prochaines ventes mais il était trop pressé.**

 **Vous vous souvenez de son nom? Ou de l'endroit où je peux le trouver?**

 **Il a signer d'une croix, pour le reste je peux vous indiquer leur repaire favoris.** Il traça un plan sur une feuille de papier puis la plia et la donna à Erza.

 **Merci beaucoup, pardon de vous avoir dérangé.**

Tous deux se retirèrent poliment et sortirent rejoindre leur dragon.

 **T'as même pas eu besoin de ton arme secrète.** Plaisanta Gray.

En suivant le plan du commissaire priseur ils arrivèrent dans une petite ruelle sinueuse descendante. L'unique porte sur laquelle elle donnait était une double porte faite de simple planche de bois cloué, l'une étant tenu ouverte par un tonneau. On pouvait entendre en partie l'animation joviale qui régnait dans l'établissement, et un peu plus haut le grincement d'une enseigne en bois qui se balançait. Elle n'était plus toute fraiche mais on pouvait encore y lire écrit à la peinture blanche "White Hawk".

 **Pas de doute c'est bien là.**

Natsu s'avança vers la porte mais une main ganté sur son épaule l'arrêta.

 **Je préfère que tu restes à l'extérieur.** Lui intima la rousse avant de le dépasser. **Laisses-moi faire, d'accords? Gray, surveilles le.** Ordonna t-elle à son écuyer juste avant de pénétrer dans l'auberge.

Ce dernier lâcha un faible soupire de résignation, il se posta à l'ouverture de la porte pour empêcher Natsu d'y rentrer mais aussi pour garder un œil sur les techniques "d'interrogatoire" de son maître. La pièce rectangulaire était assez grande pour contenir cinq tables ronde entourés de chaise, plus un bar en pierre dont le plan de travail était en bois laqué. Devant lui trônait quatre tabouret au cuir rouge très usés par les consommateur, enfaite c'était tout le mobilier qui souffrait de l'ivresse des clients. Tous le bois de cet endroit semblait imbibé d'alcool, les chaise, les tables, le parquet et même les murs. Ceux-ci était recouverts de trophées de chasse, des bois de cerfs, des têtes empaillées, des dents et des membres amputés, mais le plus impressionnant restait l'énorme corne d'os trônant au milieu de la pièce. Elle était si grande qu'elle servait même de pilier au premier étage, cerclait d'anneaux en métaux plus ou moins précieux sur lesquels était fixé des plaques gravé aux armoiries de différent clan. Leur emplacement et le fait qu'elles soient amovibles semblait destiné à tenir un classement des meilleurs chasseurs, bien qu'au sommet de la colonne improvisée était gravé directement dans l'os le symbole du véritable propriétaire de la corne. Erza commença son enquête par le patron, il devait se sentir bien à l'abri derrière son bar mais s'était mal connaitre la rousse qui ne tarda pas sortir les crocs. Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur Natsu patientait sous la surveillance du mage de glace, tantôt chien de garde tantôt spectateur de film noir. Assis sur un tonneau il laissa promener son regard dans la ruelle, ni trop sombre ni trop claire, aucune autre boutique juste quelques fenêtres, des poubelles nauséabondes à moitiés dans le caniveau et au fond une arche donnant sur une des rues principales. Soudain au milieu de celle-ci il l'aperçut, la silhouette d'un homme qu'il avait déjà vu. Ce fut si bref qu'il eut du mal à le reconnaitre, mais il était certain d'avoir un lien avec. Profitant d'une courte pause de son gardien il s'élança à la poursuite de l'inconnu. Gray eut juste le temps de sentir un rapide courant d'air que le dragon avait disparut de l'autre coté de la ruelle.

 **Que-?! Hey!** Par chance il réussi à le voir disparaitre à l'angle. **Erza!** L'appela t-il avant de se lancer tous deux à la poursuite du dragon.

Natsu déboula dans une des artères principales de la ville, ses yeux perçant n'eurent aucun mal à retrouver la trace de l'homme. Il le suivit en se faufilant entre les passants sans le lâcher du regard, détaillant son dos à la recherche d'indices pouvant l'identifier. C'était un homme grand, svelte, plutôt jeune, avec des cheveux noir coiffés en brosse et les bras chargé de courses. Il portait des boucles d'oreilles, un poncho couleur noisette par dessus une chemise marron, un pantalon beige et des chaussures noires. Plus la filature avançait plus la foule s'égrainait, facilitant l'observation du suspect. Quand celui-ci tourna sur sa droite, il put très clairement distinguer les traits de son visages. Ça ne fessait plus aucun doute, c'était bien l'un des hommes qui l'avaient attaqué dans les montagnes. Natsu grinça des dents, le souvenir de cette journée raviva sa cicatrices à l'abdomen. Il le suivit dans la ruelle jusqu'à une impasse, elle finissait en une cour pavé desservant trois porte d'habitation, avec d'un coté un puits et de l'autre un saule ombrageant. L'homme se dirigea vers celle du milieu peinte en jaune et entourée de mur en pierre grise.

 **Hey!** L'héla fort Natsu.

L'homme se retourna intrigué vers lui, mais quand son regard se posa sur le dragon son visage se décomposa. Sous le choc, il lâcha ses sacs de courses qui se renversèrent à ses pieds.

 **Tu te souviens de moi?**

Comment pourrait-il l'oublier? C'était le dragon de feu que lui et une trentaine de mercenaires avaient chassé dans les montagnes il y a environ trois semaines de cela. Le souvenir du carnage hantait encore ses cauchemars la nuit, tous ces corps brulés, tous ce sang, toutes ces flammes. Les cris d'agonie des écorchés se mélangeant au rugissement de colère, l'odeur de la chair brulés se détachant des os, même eux avaient fini par être réduits en cendre, cette silhouette reptilienne aux milieu des flammes répandent la mort et la désolation. Non, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. C'était au prix de nombreux sacrifices que les survivants l'avaient finalement maîtrisé et mis hors d'état de nuire. Ce que certains, endeuillés, avaient décidé de lui faire payer, alors qu'il ne pouvait plus se défendre. Et maintenant le revoilà, probablement venue prendre sa revanche. Le chasseur se mit à transpirer à grosse goutte, même dans ses pire cauchemars il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver de nouveau face à lui. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure et son cerveau fut submergé par l'adrénaline, il devait faire vite. Sans le quitter des yeux il dégaina le pistolet à sa ceinture, mais le dragon fut le plus rapide. De sa main valide il saisit le poignet qui tenait l'arme et le tordit vers le ciel, tandis qu'il le plaqua violemment contre le mur à l'aide de son avant bras. Le choc provoqua une détonation qui résonna dans les cieux comme un coup de tonnerre.

 **Tu as entendu ça?** Demanda Erza à son écuyer.

 **Ouais, ça venait de là-bas!**

Les deux chevaliers alertés par le bruit se précipitèrent dans sa direction. De son coté Natsu comprima le poignet du chasseur et le frappa contre la pierre jusqu'à lui faire lâcher son arme. L'homme tenta de se libérer mais en dépit de la différence de taille, impossible de le faire lâcher prise.

 **Tu..T'es venu te venger?**

 **Non, mais me tentes pas non plus.** Répondit Natsu en écrasant sa trachée avec son avant bras. **Je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait de mes amis!**

 **T'es amis?** Demanda t-il surpris, ce qui vexa son interlocuteur, comme si c'était une chose impensable.

 **Les gens dans l'auberge que vous avez brulé!** Cria le dragon plein de haine. **Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman et aussi le petit chat bleu, Happy!**

A chaque noms prononcé, l'espace entre leur deux corps diminuait. Ce jusqu'à ce que le visage de Natsu, déformé par la colère, obstrua complétement son champs de vision. L'homme glapit de douleur et commença à suffoquer. C'est à ce moment qu'ils furent rejoint par les chevaliers, qui observèrent la scène en retrait.

 **Écoutes...Je suis pas au courant pour les démons blanc, c'était pas dans mon contrat. Urgh! Pour l'exceed, je crois...Je crois qu'ils l'ont envoyé à Bosco, au nord-est d'ici.**

 **Où ça exactement?!**

 **J'en sais rien!** Cria t-il, la peur au ventre sentant sa dernière heure arriver. **Après la salle des ventes, Byro nous a payé et il est parti avec le reste.**

 **Byro?**

 **C'est comme ça qu'il se fait appeler, c'est le type qui nous a engagé.**

Enfin, après des jours d'incertitude une lueur d'espoir, une piste qui le mènerait jusqu'à ses compagnons. Il restait encore beaucoup à faire mais déjà ses épaules semblaient plus légères, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils soient réunis. Il n'avait plus rien à faire de cet homme, c'était fini et pourtant sa prise ne se relâchait pas. Revoir ce type réveilla quelque chose en lui, les souvenirs de sa capture resurgirent comme des fantômes. Certes il n'était pas l'instigateur mais il avait sa part de responsabilité, personne ne l'avait forcer! Il était coupable au même titre que les autres, sans lui les Strauss, Happy et lui-même couleraient encore des jours heureux au milieu des montagnes. Pourquoi s'en sortirait-il impunément? Après toutes les vies qu'il a brisé, ne mérite-il pas d'avoir la gorge tranchée? Une lueur sombre s'embrasa dans les yeux de la bête, quelque chose de viscéral et violent.

 **C'est tout ce que je sais, j'le jure!** C'est presque les larmes aux yeux qu'il le supplia implicitement d'épargner sa vie.

Gray s'avança pour intervenir mais fut stoppé par le bras d'Erza, lui ordonnant silencieusement d'attendre. Alors que la conscience de Natsu bataillait entre la soif de vengeance et la clémence, une petite silhouette brune se détacha de derrière la porte en bois.

 **Papa?**

La petite voix fluette venait d'une fillette de sept ans l'aire terrifiée, qui fixait la scène de ses grands yeux noirs humides. Ses petites mains fermées sur sa robe beige tremblaient en froissant le tissu bon marché, tandis qu'elle éprouvait toutes les difficultés du monde à retenir ses larmes.

 **Asuka?! R-Rentres à l'intérieur!** Balbutia son père, complétement paniqué de peur que ce monstre s'en prenne à sa fille.

Au moment où elle entra dans son champs de vision, tous ses muscles se relâchèrent. Le dragon de feu s'écarta de sa proie, le laissant glisser à terre contre le mur de pierre grise en toussant. La petite fille se jeta dans les bras de son père encore essoufflé, en laissant aller ses grosses larmes dans son poncho marron et sable, tandis que ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux en lui murmurant de sa voix cassé : **Tout va bien.** . Sans un mot, il détourna les talons, passa entre ses amis avant de regagner la rue principale. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Le chemin le plus court pour Bosco consistait à prendre un bateau et à longer la coté, ils se rendirent donc tous les trois au port. Là, Gray négocia trois place à bord du prochain navire en partance pour Bosco tandis qu'Erza passa un coup de fil à la demeure Heartfilia afin de prévenir Lucy de leur absence prolongé. Natsu préféra se retirer dans un coin à l'écart, il s'assit sur une caisse en bois réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Plongé dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas la rousse s'approcher, seul le contact d'un métal froid contre sa joue le ranima.

 **Tiens.** Lui tendit gentiment Erza. **Ça va te rafraichir les idées.**

 **Merci.** Murmura Natsu en prenant la canette de thé glacé.

Un peu hésitant devant cette étrange boite en aluminium, il observa Erza pour en comprendre le mécanisme. Une simple languette permettait de percer le couvercle et d'accéder au contenue, un thé froid très sucré. Tandis qu'il profitait des premières gorgés, la chevalière s'installa contre un mur de caisses empilées pour savourer sa boisson. Il finit par rompre le silence en lui posant la question qui lui bruler les lèvres.

 **Pourquoi..tu ne m'as pas arrêter?** Demanda t-il sans quitter des yeux sa canette.

 **Je préfère te laisser faire tes propres choix.** Répondit-elle sur un ton sérieux. **Et puis je savais que tu ne ferais rien.**

Natsu se pinça la lèvres, se demandant s'il voulait vraiment connaître la réponse. **Si je l'avais fait, si je l'avais tué. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait?**

 **C'est une question difficile.** Elle prit son menton entre son pouce et son index et sembla y réfléchir très sérieusement, avant d'arriver à la dure conclusion. **Je t'aurai tué.** Il releva la tête d'un coup, abasourdit. **Si tu étais le genre de personne capable d'assassiner un homme de sang froid sous les yeux de sa fille, alors oui je t'aurai éliminé. Mais je sais très bien que tu n'es pas ce genre de personne, crois-moi je ne les connais que trop bien.**

 **Erza...** Souffla t-il. **Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'aurai détruit ce type pour ce qu'il nous avait fait. Mais maintenant... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou pas.**

 **Ça, c'est à toi seul d'en juger.**

En raccrochant le téléphone, Lucy poussa un soupire de soulagement. Erza, Gray et Natsu partaient continuer leurs recherches dans une autre ville, ce qui lui laissait la voie libre pour partir à la recherche de Levy. Elle enfila un jean bleu brut, un t-shirt blanc et des bottine marron, puis elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval sur le coté. Pour suivre un minimum les conseils d'Erza, elle rajouta par dessus un épais gilet en laine rose poudré ainsi qu'un sac à dos en cuir dans lequel elle entassa le plus d'argent possible. Pour dissimuler un peu sa fortune elle prit une tunique de rechange plus quelque affaires. Fin prête elle se glissa hors de sa chambre et longea les murs comme une voleuse, évitant les serviteurs elle réussi tant bien que mal à sortir sans être vu. Elle continua de se faufiler discrètement à travers les jardins jusqu'à un vieux moulin abandonné depuis plusieurs décennies, c'est là qu'il avait trouvé refuge pour dormir.

 **Gajeel?**

Elle l'appela une première fois, puis une deuxième sans réponse. Agacée, elle attrapa une pierre et la lança contre la vieille bâtisse, mais celle-ci passa entre deux tuiles cassées et atterrit à l'intérieure. Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa des ouvertures d'usure et une silhouette massive sorti en se massant le cuir chevelue.

 **Ça va pas de jeter des cailloux?!**

 **Pardon! Je suis vraiment confuse, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention!** Dit Lucy embarrassée en joignant les mains en signe d'excuse.

 **Tch! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?** Il ne semblait pas du tout content de la voir, et pressé de s'en débarrasser. **Si tu cherches les autres, ils sont tous parti en ville.**

 **Non, c'est toi que je cherchais. Tu m'as bien dit que les dragons avaient un bon odorat, non?**

 **Le meilleur d'entre tous!** Affirma t-il fièrement avec un sourire carnassier.

 **Tu pourrais m'aider à retrouver quelqu'un? S'il-te-plait.**

 **D'abords tu me caillasses et après tu me demande de l'aide?**

 **Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée.** Renouvela t-elle ses excuses.

 **Hum...** Le dragon d'acier sembla réfléchir un moment la mine sérieuse. **Ce sera pas gratuit.**

 **Ton prix sera le mien.** Elle répondit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, comme un requin. **Ok. Je vais t'aider.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous, vous allez bien? J'espère que vous profitez bien de vos vacances, enfin pour ceux qui en ont. ^^" A la fin du mois je pars 2 semaines sur la cote du coup il est fort probable que ce chapitre soit l'avant dernier des vacances, voir le dernier si j'ai pas le courage de finir. Je reviendrai début/mi-septembre pour conclure l'Arc 1. Gros bisous à vous tous et bonne journée. :)**

* * *

La porte principal était fermée à clé, rien d'étonnant quand on sait où se trouve le propriétaire de la boutique. Lucy préféra la contourner et se glisser discrètement dans la ruelle attenante, enfin le plus discrètement possible avec un colosse ressemblant à une gargouille échappé de la pierre sur ses pas. Le passage étroit donnait sur une rue encore plus sombre qui longeait l'arrière de plusieurs boutique dont la bibliothèque. C'était une de ces rue parallèle aux rues commerçantes mais dont la principale utilité était le passage des ordures, bien que quelques autres "commerces" s'y soit développés. La porte de service aussi était verrouillé mais heureusement la fenêtre du bureau était à sa porté. On y avait négligemment cloué deux planches de bois sur les volets fermés, un travail bâclé probablement jugé sous-payé par son auteur. Un simple pied-de-biche aurait suffit à les faire voler en éclat, dommage Lucy n'en avait pas mais elle avait bien mieux, un dragon d'acier. Il arracha les planches comme on cueille des fleurs, puis vint au tour des volets en bois qui ne lui résistèrent guère plus longtemps. En le regardant faire Lucy trouva étrange d'avoir une fenêtre dans un lieu si mal éclairé et mal fréquenté, mais un seul coup d'œil suffisait pour comprendre que l'ancienne église reconvertie en librairie était plus vieille que la rue elle-même. Comme elle l'espérait la vitre par laquelle le patron avait appris à voler était encore brisée, l'obscurité profonde et les bris de verre encore encastrés dans le châssis de la fenêtre, la rendait semblable à la gueule d'un monstre aux crocs translucides, acéré comme des lames de rasoir. Étant trop exigüe pour Gajeel, ce dernier resta dehors à faire le guet pendant que la blonde, en prenant garde aux dernières dents de verre, se faufila à l'intérieure de la gueule béante. En pénétrant dans la pièce, elle constata heureusement que rien n'avait bougé depuis hier, hormis une infecte odeur de vomi, c'était le même désordre. Tout juste quelques papier éparpillés par terre ainsi que le coffret contenant les ailes qui s'était renversé dans la bagarre. Répugnant ne serait ce qu'à l'idée même d'y toucher mais ne pouvant laisser son précieux contenu s'abimer, elle le redressa proprement. Elle fut parcouru d'un frisson de dégout en revoyant les membres arrachés de sa meilleure amie, sentant la bile lui monter aux lèvres elle les repoussa jusqu'au pied d'une tour de boîtes similaires. En les observant de plus près elle distingua que plusieurs d'entre elles étaient ornées d'étiquettes, indiquant leur contenue ou des adresses, parmi elles il y en eut une qui attira particulièrement son attention. A moitié déchiré on pouvait encore lire _"Fairy"_ sur le morceau restant. La mage aux esprits tenta de délivrer la caisse des autres en tirant dessus, mais ce mouvement brisa le fragile équilibre qui maintenait cette tour branlante en place. Elle s'écroula dans un lourd fracas, manquant de peu d'écraser la pauvre mage.

 **Hey! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?!** Gronda le brun. **Tu vas nous faire repérer!**

 **P-Pardon...** S'excusa t-elle toute penaude. **Mais je crois que cette caisse...**

Par chance elle n'était pas scellée, Lucy l'ouvrit avec une certaine appréhension, priant pour ne pas trouver un autre morceau de sa chère ami. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle découvrit à l'intérieure de la caisse en bois ce qui ressemblait à un vieux tas de chiffons froissés. En les retournant et en les dépliant elle comprit que ce n'était autre que les affaires de Levy, tous ce qu'un jour avait possédé la jeune fée était réuni dans cette minuscule boîte, ses chaussures, son uniforme, et même le bandeau jaune qui lui servait à attacher ses cheveux bleue.

 **Je le reconnais, elle le portait toujours dans ses cheveux.** Dit la blonde en fessant rouler le morceau de tissu entre ses doigts.

 **Donnes le moi.** Ordonna Gajeel en tendant la main à travers la fenêtre. **  
**

 **Pardon?**

 **Il était dans ces cheveux tu dis? Alors c'est doute celui qui porte le mieux son odeur.**

Convaincue par ses explications, elle lui remit le ruban. Il le porta à son nez pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de la jeune fille, si il en restait la moindre trace en ville alors il la retrouverait. Lucy reporta son attention sur le bureau, la faible lumière offerte par la fenêtre ne permettait pas à ses yeux de distinguer le moindre mots. Heureusement le gérant devait en avoir conscience aussi car dans un coin de la table résidait sous une couche de poussière une petit lampe verte. Une simple pression sur interrupteur blanc et graisseux pour l'enfoncer dans son trou fit jaillir une forte lumière jaune de l'ampoule tout aussi poussiéreuse que l'abat-jour. _"De toute évidence Levy n'est jamais passée dans cette pièce."_ Pensa la jeune héritière en commençant ses recherches. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur les page blanche, décryptant l'encre noir qui les souillait, puis les amassant en petit tas pour ne plus les revoir. De longue minute s'écoulèrent ainsi sans qu'elle ne parvienne à trouver le moindre indice, _"Je ne sais même pas ce que je cherches."_ soupira t-elle abattue. Elle choisit de laisser de coté l'espace de travail pour se concentrer sur les tiroirs, peut-être y trouverait-elle des dossiers bien rangés? Perdu. Le premier était remplie d'encrier, de plumes, de cire et de tampon, ainsi qu'un coupe-papier et bien d'autres fournitures servant à l'envoie de lettre. Le deuxième était remplie d'enveloppe, de papier à lettre et de bon de commande vierge. Quant au troisième et dernier tiroir, il était remplie de bouteille d'alcool brun bon marché.

 **Pouah!** Souffla Lucy. _"Quel ivrogne!"_

Retour à la case départ, à moins que... Juste sous le plan de travail se trouvait un long et fin tiroir qui ne pouvait s'ouvrir qu'avec un clé. _"Pourvu que ce vieux pochtron ne l'ait pas gardée sur lui."_ Pria la jeune fille en recommençant à fouiller le meuble. En y réfléchissant bien, le meilleur endroit pour dissimuler cette clé serrait le dernier tiroir, lui aussi pouvait se verrouiller même si actuellement ce n'était pas le cas. Lucy rouvrit le troisième tiroir et en sorti une à une toute les bouteilles poisseuses et collantes, une fois dégagé elle inspecta le fond du tiroir vide. Rien, ni clé, ni trappe, ni double fond, ni aucun autre mécanisme de quel sort que ce soit, _"Tu lis trop de roman ma pauvre."_ En remettant en place les bouteille elle remarqua que l'une d'entre elles était encore scellée, pourtant elle semblait aussi vieille que les autres, voir plus que certaine. Elle la retourna sous tous les angles et finit par découvrir son secret, un cachet de cire collé au cul de la bouteille servait à y cacher une petite clé en acier. _"Victoire!"_ exulta Lucy en brandissant le petit objet dans la lumière. C'est à nouveau gonflée d'espoir qu'elle l'introduit dans la serrure du mystérieux tiroir, le claquement mécanique retentissant au moment où la clé tourna lui coupa le souffle. Lentement elle le tira vers elle dévoilant son précieux trésor, des contrats, l'acte de propriété, des reconnaissance de dettes, des factures, des reçus, tous les papiers les plus importants étaient soigneusement entreposé là, parfaitement rangés en dossiers classé de façon chronologique. _"Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne."_ Se murmura t-elle. Sans perdre plus de temps, elle sorti le dossier des reçus et le feuilleta rapidement. Les derniers en date étaient pour l'achat de trois exceeds, sans doute pour remplacer Levy, enfin derrière eux se trouvait une attestation de réception au sujet d'une fée comportant le nom et l'adresse de l'acquéreur.

 **Enfin!** S'exclama t-elle.

Un pas de plus qui la rapprochait de son amie, Lucy prit une feuille vierge et copia l'intégralité du document puis glissa le papier dans sa poche avant de soigneusement tout remettre en place et d'éteindre la lumière. Au moment où elle se retourna pour sortir les volets se refermèrent en claquant sur la fenêtre, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité à l'exception d'un maigre espace entre les battants de bois. De ce fait la lumière filtrant laissait deviner la fenêtre, elle s'en approcha et vint frapper contre, puis tenta de l'ouvrir.

 **Gajeel?** Appela la jeune constellationniste inquiète.

Il lui semblait entendre comme des chocs et des clameurs au dehors, _"Que se passe t-il? Une bagarre?"_ se demanda t-elle. Ne pouvant plus tenir, elle décida de l'enfoncer. Elle se jeta épaule en avant contre les volets pour les ouvrir de force, mais ceux-ci s'écartèrent juste avant l'impact. La jeune fille prise dans son élan bascula à travers l'ouverture tête la première, le dragon d'acier la rattrapa par les lanière de son sac juste à temps, l'empêchant embrasser les pavés.

 **Ne sois pas si dramatique.** Dit-il en la redressant sur ses pieds.

 **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?!**

 **Rien, je voulais juste te faire une blague.** Ricana t-il avec son habituel sourire carnassier.

 **C'est pas drôle.** Répondit Lucy en affichant un moue boudeuse.

Elle en profita pour balayer le ruelle du regard, qui lui paraissait différente maintenant. Plus de poubelle renversées? Plus de taches sur les murs? Ou peut-être ce petit carré blanc cerclé de rouge au sol? A peine eut-elle le temps de chercher, que Gajeel s'éloignait déjà d'un pas rapide. Cherchant probablement à fuir les lieux du crime Lucy lui emboîta le pas, de toute façon il avait raison, ils avaient mieux à faire et elle n'avait aucune envie de passer une seconde de plus ici.

 **Tu en as mis du temps, t'as trouvé quelque chose?** Finit-il par demander tout en marchant. **  
**

 **Oui, je l'ai retrouvé.** Lui indiqua fébrilement Lucy en sortant son antisèche. **Elle à Clover Town!**

 **Et comment tu comptes t'y rendre?** Demanda le brun en se penchant sur le papier.

 **On va louer une voiture. Suis-moi!**

C'est presque en courant qu'ils rejoignirent la station de location Onibus, une petite agence situé à coté d'un garage et devant une grande place pavé où stationnaient plusieurs véhicules de différentes tailles. Le nom était afficher sur le toit de l'agence avec d'immense lettre noir qui devait sans doute s'éclairer la nuit, le reste était sommaire. En l'absence de clients, Lucy n'eut aucun mal à négocier une voiture pour trois personnes minimum, juste le temps de remplir les papier et de payer. Une fois les clés en main, elle se mit à la place du conducteur. C'était une de ces petites voitures magique qui fonctionnaient grâce à la magie de leur propriétaire, il suffisait pour ça de se raccorder au moteur à l'aide d'une manchette spéciale. Une fois l'engin alimenté en mana par un mage, il ne restait plus qu'à le démarrer avec la clé. Le système de conduite était réparti en quatre pièces principales, un levier de vitesse, des pédale de frein et d'accélération, un manche de direction sans oublier le frein à main. La jeune fille sentit son cœur s'accélérer en entendant le vrombissement du moteur, elle se saisit du manche devant elle et tenta de le faire pivoter mais rien ne se passa. Alors elle essaya les pédales sans plus de succès, de plus un grincement métallique manifestait vivement la mauvaise manœuvre. _"Concentres-toi Lucy. Souviens toi, tu l'as vu faire plusieurs fois."_ En puisant dans ses souvenirs de ces récents voyages motorisés, elle retrouva la pièce manquante : le frein à main.

 _"C'est toujours plus facile quand on regarde faire les autres."_ pensa t-elle en tirant sur le levier. **Cette fois c'est parti!**

Son pied enfonça la pédale d'accélération et la voiture se précipita...en arrière. Le choc coupa le moteur et failli éjecter la mage aux esprits, bilan le parechoc enfoncer et un pilonne décédé.

 **Quand t'as parlé de louer une voiture, je pensais que tu savais conduire.** Dit Gajeel en se tenant les cotés, tentant désespérément de pas s'écrouler de rire.

La blonde grogna de frustration. **Ça doit pas être si compliqué que ça!**

Deuxième essai, et cette fois la ceinture ne sera pas de trop. Elle alluma à nouveau le contact puis fit basculer le levier de vitesse au hasard tout en appuyant progressivement sur la pédale. La voiture tressauta sur plusieurs mètres comme un cheval sauvage, secouant la pauvre Lucy dans tous les sens. Elle finit par échoué sur son siège essoufflée et échevelée sans être parvenue à sortir du parking. Le dragon s'approcha nonchalamment d'elle et s'accouda à la fenêtre du conducteur avant d'affirmer sur un ton moqueur.

 **Je me disais bien que tu savais pas tenir un manche.**

 **Qu-?!** En un instant son visage vira au cramoisie, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson. _"Affirmer ou nier, je suis perdue. A moins que..."_ **Oh? Dans ce cas, toi tu dois savoir conduire.**

Son petit sourire victorieux s'effaça l'ombre d'un instant avant de ressurgir de plus belle.

 **Bien tenté, mais nous les dragon nous détestons les transports humains. Tous les transports.**

En effet à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, un certain dragon de feu agonisait sur un bateau en pleine mer. Le temps était plutôt clément, les vagues raisonnable, ni vents violents, ni forte houle, néanmoins le simple tangage suffisait à neutraliser le jeune homme. Ce dernier avachie sur le bord les bras ballants au dessus des flots, semblait rendre son dernier soupire ou plutôt son dernier repas.

 **Tu me fais pitié, Natsu.** Lâcha Grey avec un air de dégout. **  
**

 **Alors tu as aussi le mal de mer? C'est fâcheux.** Conclu Erza peinée de voir son compagnon dans si triste état. **On aurait peut-être du prendre un autre chemin?**

 **On ferait mieux de le balancer à la mer.**

 **A... terre...** Murmura le dragon entre deux nausées.

 **Hein?**

 **Je te...défonce...**

 **T'es pas en état de me provoquer!** Rugit le brun en le frappant du pied dans le dos. **  
**

 **Ça suffit vous deux, ou je vous enferme dans la cabine jusqu'à la fin du voyage!** Tonna la chevalière comme une mère réprimerait ces deux garçons turbulents. Une mère féroce et violente inspirant la peur dans leur yeux.


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, et aussi avec la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne vacance, moi oui. Désolée pour cette très long attente, j'avoue que le chapitre aurait du être prêt il y a une semaine mais j'étais si bien au bord de la mer que j'ai rien foutu. Vraiment désolée. Enfin maintenant c'est repartit et je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour le prochain. En attendant j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

* * *

La douce chaleur du soleil lui caressa la peau, les embruns du vent farceur lui ébouriffèrent les cheveux tandis que le chant de l'eau lui murmurait une berceuse. Sans un regard, du plus profond de lui-même il sentit qu'il était chez lui. En paix. Envelopper d'une musique qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance, fait d'eau joyeuse, de vent farceur et de rire cristallin. Mais un étrange échos dans ce dernier instrument troubla son repos, familier sans être intime, reconnaissable mais méconnue, de qui pouvait venir cet échos? Le chef d'orchestre ouvrit ses yeux noir pour distinguer le trouble-fête aux long cheveux d'or. Ses yeux chocolat pétillant de joie se posèrent sur lui et son cœur rata un battement. Si il y avait un intrus ici ce n'était surement pas elle, elle avait parfaitement sa place dans ce décors, c'en était même la soliste.

 **Lucy?** Souffla t-il incrédule.

La jeune fille lui sourit tendrement en serrant dans ses bras un petit chat bleu, tout aussi contente d'être là.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?** Demanda t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

 **Toi alors!** Rit-elle. **Tu es si naïf.  
**

La lueur amical dans ses yeux vira à la folie, l'air devint glacial et suffocant. Il cilla et sa gorge se noua, ou plutôt fut noué. Portant machinalement ses mains à son cou pour dégager sa respiration, elle se refermèrent sur un étrange étau. Une cravate de cuir et de fer sombre le reliait à sa nouvelle maîtresse qui le regardait désormais avec le plus grand mépris. Son visage avait perdu toute trace de chaleur humaine tandis qu'un sourire pervers étirait ses lèvre, elle le surplombait de toute sa hauteur faisant claquer les chaines dans ses mains. Pris de panique, le jeune dragon tenta de se libérer en vain, tirant et jurant à plein poumon. Mais, d'un geste vif, la jeune demoiselle tira sur la laisse de fer, étranglant un peu plus son familier, et le ramena auprès d'elle. Jusqu'à ce que l'espace entre leur visage ne soit réduit à un souffle, elle lui murmura alors durement et froidement.

 **Tu es à moi.**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, tentant d'assimiler la phrase à son interlocutrice. Les mots s'enfoncèrent dans son cerveau, froid et dure comme l'acier d'une lame, lui coupant toute réflexion. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, comme si son cœur s'était arrêté. Le nœud autour de sa gorge se resserra empêchant l'air d'atteindre ses poumons. Suffocant, il se saisit des chaines désespérément et tira de toute ses forces pour se libérer.

 **Natsu! Réveilles-toi!**

Sentant un poids sur son corps, le dragon ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa d'un coup avant de retomber aussi sec après avoir percuté un crâne brun aussi dur que le sien.

 **Ah putain!** Jura Gray de douleur en reculant sous le choc, avant de masser son front rougit. **Non mais ça va pas?!**

Natsu fit de même en gémissant de douleur, étourdit et encore nauséeux, il se redressa pour la seconde fois maladroitement. Ses yeux embrumés par une vilaine toux balayèrent la salle, cherchant un quelconque repère mais rien, en dehors de la présence de Gray. Il ne se souvenait pas être entrer ici, et encore moins s'être endormit. Sa tête lui faisait mal mais pas seulement à cause du choc, il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa boîte crânienne comme pour l'arrêter de trembler. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour protester contre le mage de glace mais il n'avait plus de salive et sa gorge était encore trop serrée.

 **Quel genre d'idiot dort avec une écharpe?** Se demanda Gray à voix haute avant de défaire le dernier nœud autour sa nuque.

L'étoffe glissa sur ses genoux, libérant enfin son souffle qui devint plus léger. Sa tête aussi lui parue moins lourde, l'air redevint frais et la pièce retrouva ses couleurs d'origines. Natsu fixa un moment sa précieuse écharpe puis battit des paupières pour chasser l'humidité dans ses yeux. " _Ce n'était...qu'un cauchemar."_ Se dit-il en retrouvant son calme malgré les provocations du brun. Dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte, on pouvait distinguer un évier relativement propre. Il sentit alors la sueur abondante dans ses cheveux, son front, son cou et son dos qui collaient à ses vêtement, ainsi qu'un besoin urgent de boire ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir répondre à ce pervers en caleçon. Il se leva de son lit grinçant et se dirigea vers le point d'eau, ses jambes encore engourdies s'emmêlèrent et son corps juta en avant. Heureusement ses bras et ses mains répondirent mieux et s'accrochèrent à l'embrasure de la porte, lui évitant une chute honteuse. La salle d'eau n'était éclairée et aérée par une minuscule lucarne encastrée dans l'angle droit du mur du fond, dont le maigre rayon de lumière grise qui arrivait à franchir la couche de poussière lui donnait l'âme d'une cellule. D'un mur lézardé et moisit sortait un pommeau de douche dévoré par la rouille pendant au dessus d'un sol de céramique, probablement plus simple à nettoyer, si tant est que quelqu'un nettoie ici. Légèrement sur le coté se trouvait un siège en céramique percé en son centre d'où se dégageait une odeur nauséabond semblable aux égouts. Natsu ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard préférant se concentré sur la fraîcheur de l'eau, tout en se répétant que les humains étaient vraiment dégoutant. L'évier ou plutôt le grand bac en inox surplombé d'un robinet devait être l'élément le plus récent de cette parodie de station hygiénique, car c'était aussi le plus propre, chose encore plus étonnante la serviette en coton pendu à ses cotés était immaculée et dénuée d'effluves. Pas d'eau chaude, mais de l'eau potable, c'est mieux que rien. Il s'abreuva comme s'il venait de traverser un désert et s'aspergea abondamment le visage et la nuque, comme pour effacer cette nuit de cauchemar.

 **Remercies les dieux d'être encore en vie en étant aussi stupide.**

 **Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?** Grogna le dragon, le mettant au défis de répéter.

Gray sourit presque bêtement, il réagissait enfin. **Stupide et sourd.**

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'un bagarre éclate. Natsu revigoré, lui lança sa serviette à la tête, l'aveuglant un instant pour ensuite lui coller son poings droit dans la figure. Gray répliqua aussi tôt, et les coups s'enchainèrent comme une parfaite chorégraphie, le climax étant quand le brun projeta son opposant sur une petite table en bois qui céda instantanément. Ce raffut provoqua l'intervention de l'aubergiste qui, fou de rage, les jeta hors de son établissement. Les deux jeunes hommes se relevèrent en époussetant leurs vestes avant de se lancer mutuellement un regard accusateur.

 **Regards c'que t'as fait.** Lui reprocha Gray.

 **Quoi?! C'est toi qui...** Natsu marqua une pose dans sa phrase, observant les alentours d'un air hébété. **Où on est?**

 **T'as toujours pas capté? On est à Bosco.**

 **Hein?!** Hoqueta le dragon choqué.

 **On est** **descendu du bateau ce matin, mais t'étais tellement mal qu'on a du s'arrêter dans une auberge pour se reposer.**

A la simple évocation du voyage, Natsu blêmit. Décidément les transports humain ne lui réussissaient pas, dès qu'il avait posé un pied à bord ses forces l'avaient abandonné et son estomac s'était retourné. Difficile après ça d'apprécier la vue quand on passe son temps à vomir par dessus le bastingage.

 **Mais alors... Happy!** S'écria t-il comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation. **On est tout proche!**

 **Eh oui. Erza est partie en éclaireuse, elle... Tu m'écoutes?**

Le jeune dragon pivotait sur lui même, la truffe au vent, cherchant la moindre trace de son acolyte. Mais l'odeur de la vase, du poisson au soleil ainsi que les odeurs habituelles des villes lui enflammèrent les narines.

 **Pouah!** Cracha t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. **Pourquoi les villes humaines empestent-elles autant?**

 **Ça t'apprendra à ignorer les gens quand ils te parlent.** Le sermonna Gray avec une tape derrière la tête. **Bon, puisque tu ne tiens pas en place essayons de trouver Erza, elle aura peut-être trouvé une piste.**

L'apprenti chevalier lui fit signe de le suivre et prit la direction des terres s'éloignant du port. Les rues pavées assez anciennes laissaient peut d'espace entre les différentes maisons, toutes construites sur le même modèle. Une structure carré, des murs blanchit à la chaux, des fenêtres plus hautes que large avec des volets en bois peint assortit, un toit plat percé de trous et de tuyaux pour évacuer l'eau de pluie, sur lequel on pouvait voir tantôt une végétation luxuriante de fleurs, fruit et autre, tantôt des meuble cassé, des paniers, des caisses et des tonneaux parfois recouvert d'une bâche. Entre chaque étages alignés avec son voisins, s'étirait un long fil rigide où pendait du linge qui claquait au vent. Les rues montantes s'accordaient parfois un palier nivelé servant de terrasse de restaurant, de jardin publique ou bien de place marchande. Natsu observait chaque ruelle, chaque recoins à la recherche d'indice. Les émanations du port étant loin, elles ne perturbaient plus son odorat qui réussi à discerner une fragrance familière. Un parfum de fer et de fraise. Il prit la tête des recherches et remonta la piste comme un chasseur traquant sa proie. Après quelques détours, elle les mena tout droit à l'hippodrome de la ville. Une sorte de stade ovale en pierre taillées, suspendu au dessus de la mer. A l'intérieur ce trouvait une piste de course bordée de gradin à moitié plein, avec en son centre une étrange structure surmonté d'un lacrima de vision. Erza se tenait debout à l'entré des gradins appuyée contre la rambarde, guettant la prochaine course.

 **Erza!** L'appela son écuyer.

Elle se retourna vers eux, surprise. **Gray? Natsu? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?**

 **Médor t'as pisté.** Répondit Gray en désignant Natsu.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard mauvais en montrant les dents avant de réaliser. **Attendez, je sens l'odeur d'Happy. Il est pas loin.**

 **Oui, en effet.** Répondit la rousse en désignant d'un signe de tête une étrange série de casier en fer au milieux de la piste.

Natsu se pencha à son tour pour les observer, pas de doute Happy se trouvait dans l'une d'entre elles. Plus précisément celle numéroté d'un six bleu. Il y en avait dix au total, tous accordé à une couleur.

 **Des courses d'Exceeds.** Murmura le brun à coté de lui.

Il suivit son regard avant de se pétrifié d'horreur, la piste de course était maintenant jonchée d'obstacles. Des anneaux de feu, des barre électrifiées, des mâchoires d'acier et un énorme disque percé de trois trous qui tournait sur lui-même. Le parcours ressemblait plus à un numéro de cirque malsain qu'à une course.

 **Tiens bon!** Prenant appuie sur la barre en acier devant lui, il s'apprêtait à sauter par dessus la rambarde. Mais deux mains ganté de fer le stoppèrent dans son élan et le plaquèrent au sol.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire au juste, crétin?!** Demanda Gray furieux.

 **Sauvez mon ami!** Clama t-il comme une évidence tout en se débattant.

 **Erreur.** Répondit Erza sur un ton plus calme mais avec une certaine aigreur. **Si tu fais ça tu vas provoquer votre perte à tous les deux.**

 **Tu me demandes de reste là, sans rien faire, alors que mon meilleur ami se fait massacrer?!**

 **Je te demande de me faire confiance! Penses à tout ce que nous avons fait jusque là, si tu agis à la légère tout sera perdu!**

 **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Je peux tous me les faire!** Grogna t-il, gonflé d'arrogance.

 **Je te rappelle que tu portes la marque de Fairy Tail, si tu fous le bordel ici c'est sur Lucy que ça va retomber!** Signala Gray en espérant le calmer.

Le souvenir de la blonde se raviva dans sa mémoire, mais fut entaché par son récent cauchemar. **Eh ben t'as cas l'effacer!** Rugit-il.

Un lourd silence se posa sur eux comme un voile, avant qu'Erza d'une voix dure et tranchante ne le déchire.

 **C'est tout ce que ça représente pour toi?** Elle marqua une pose, plantant son regard accusateur dans le dos du dragon. **Un moyen d'arriver à tes fins?**

 **Non...** Murmura t-il contrit. **Bien sur que non. Mais, Happy, c'est moi qui est trouvé son œuf. C'est à moi de veiller sur lui.**

 _Hein?! Un œuf?_ Le visage de Gray prit une mit déconfit, visiblement le seul ignorant l'origine des exceeds.

Erza lâcha un soupire avant de lui répondre. **Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais ce n'est pas dans son intérêt de foncer tête baissée.** Elle relâcha son emprise et le libéra. **Écoutes-moi, dés que la course sera fini on trouvera son propriétaire et on négociera sa liberté. D'ici là essaye de prendre ton mal en patience.**

 **Une traversé en bateau, c'est prendre son mal en patience. Ce que tu me demandes là, c'est de la torture.**

Une sonnerie retentit dans le stade, annonçant sous peu le début de la prochaine course. Natsu agrippa la rambarde de sa main valide et la serra de frustration. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il était impuissant face au destin de son ami et ça le rendait fou. Dieu seul sait si il parviendra à tenir jusqu'au bout. C'est alors qu'une voix résonna dans les haut-parleurs.

 **Mesdames et Messieurs, la prochaine course va commencer. Veuillez prendre place.**

Le silence se fit au milieu des gradins, les spectateurs obéissant docilement à la voix.

 **A vos marques.**

Chaque mots faisaient grimper d'un cran la tension, peu à peu le publique s'immobilisa dans leurs sièges. Même Erza, Gray et Natsu furent hypnotisés par cette atmosphère et imitèrent à leur tour les autres spectateurs.

 **Prêts?**

Le temps sembla se figer, plus un bruit, plus un geste, tous les yeux rivés sur la piste comme des statues de cire, immobile, retenant leur souffle. Comme si rien ne devait, non, ne pouvait perturber le silence, seul l'écho de la voix le pouvait. L'attente s'éternisa, les poussant dans leurs limites, jusqu'à ce que finalement.

 **Partez!**

Une détonation retentit comme un éclair, les boîtes de départ s'ouvrirent dans un claquement métallique et les concurrents s'envolèrent sous les acclamations de la foule. Les dix exceeds se lancèrent à l'assaut du premier obstacle qui consistait en plusieurs anneaux de feu formant une ligne, en faite c'était plus un mur de feu perforé à diverse hauteur. Les petits félins s'engouffrèrent dans les trous, évitant avec soin les flammes. Quelques plumes noircit voltigèrent dans une gerbes d'étincelle, mais dans l'ensemble tous les participants franchirent cet obstacle sans trop de difficulté. Arrivés dans le premier virage, trois d'entre eux se détachèrent du reste du peloton.

 **Le numéro trois prend la tête de la course, suivit de prés par le numéro un et le numéro quatre!**

Respectivement roux, noir et blanche, les trois favoris entrèrent dans le deuxième obstacle sans ralentir. Un champ de pilonne métallique parmi lesquels il fallait slalomer sous peine d'être électrocuté. Le courant qui les parcourait, explosait parfois en flash blanc dans un crépitement menaçant. Tandis qu'ils en ressortaient indemnes, le reste du groupe s'y engageait à leurs tours moins serein. Et pour cause à la sortie les deux derniers retardataires frôlèrent malencontreusement l'une des barre, instantanément leurs corps furent parcourus d'éclairs. Ils s'écrasèrent au sol, le corps noircit, parcouru de spasmes en laissant un maigre sillon dans la poussière.

 **Oh! Le numéro dix et le numéro sept sont hors course!**

Sans plus de commentaire l'attention revint sur les trois premiers qui franchirent le second virage. Tous sauf Natsu qui ne pouvait détourné le regard de ces deux petites boules de poils. Étendus là, sur le sol, personne ne leur venant en aide. Plus il les fixait, plus leur fourrures lui semblaient devenir bleu. Soudain l'ovation de la foule le sorti de sa stupeur, le reste des participants venaient de franchir la ligne d'arriver.

 **C'est fini?!** Demanda t-il presque avec supplique.

 **Il reste encore deux tours.** Répondit Erza accompagné d'un geste de la main mimant des ciseaux.

 **Merde.**

Le deuxième tours s'enchaina sans accros, les concurrents évitant soigneusement les obstacles et les collisions dans les virages de plus en plus serrés. La petite exceed blanche affublée du numéro quatre ne voulait rien lâcher, et elle finit par prendre la tête sur le dernier obstacle là ou les autres se heurtèrent plus ou moins à la roue. Ils entamèrent le dernier tour avec une large avance pour la numéro quatre, suivit du trois et du un, puis du huit et du six. Le numéro deux fut déséquilibré au passage des flammes et les traversa avant de s'écraser au sol. Ses ailes disparurent dans une volette de fumé tandis qu'il se roulait dans la poussière pour éteindre les flammes qui dévoraient sa fourrure rose.

 **C'est fini pour le numéro deux!**

Encore une fois aucune aide ne vint. Les dents de Natsu grincèrent tandis qu'il resserrait sa poigne sur la rambarde. Le peloton se resserra et les participants arrivèrent sur le deuxième obstacle, c'est alors que le numéro trois rattrapa la numéro quatre, ils y entrèrent au coude à coude. Bataillant pour devancer l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le numéro trois pousse violemment la petite exceed contre l'un des pilonne. Son corps convulsa sous le choc électrique avant de tomber lourd comme une pierre.

A des dizaines de kilomètres de là ce jouait d'autres destins. Clover Town, la ville qui ne dort jamais. Épicentre de toutes les activités nocturnes plus ou moins avouable. Si le jour elle ressemblait à n'importe qu'elle métropole florissante, la nuit elle revêtait son vrai visage. Au moment où le soleil se couchait des étoiles naissent, mais pas celle perchées dans la voute céleste, non. Elles naissent dans les rues et au sommet des habitations, grossière et décadente, tentant vainement d'imiter des diamants mais parvenant tout juste à des billes de verre. Les rues larges et moderne bordaient des magasins, des hôtels et des casinos parfois hauts comme des tours et large comme des palais. La nuit venu ils se fardaient de toutes sortent d'ampoule, néons et autre projecteurs, attirant la clientèle comme une chandelle attire les insectes. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, derrière les paillette et les lumière se cachait toute la crasse de cette ville pervertie où l'argent faisait la loi. C'est ici qu'elle avait atterrit, qu'elle s'était écrasée après la perte de ses ailes. Les choses auraient pu être pire, elle aurait pu atterrir dans un bordel mais non, elle avait fini en serveuse dans un grand casino. L'uniforme était plus embarrassant qu'avant, surtout les oreilles de lapin, et il n'était pas rare de sentir des mains venir vérifier le tissu. Mais pour le reste, la charge de travail était la même et les clients l'ignoraient la plupart du temps. Enfin jusqu'à cette nuit, où elle était rentrée malencontreusement dans une des clientes avec un plateau de cocktail sur les bras. Folle furieuse elle l'avait attrapée par son faux col et l'avait traité de tous les noms, puis avec son garde du corps l'avait emmené dans une ruelle sombre à l'arrière du casino. Là, assise par terre au pied d'une benne à ordure, Levy sentit que sa dernière heure était venue.


	19. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous, comme promis voilà la suite des aventures de Natsu et Lucy. On approche de la fin... du premier arc. Rassurez-vous y aura encore plein de Nalu, bientôt, promis. Dans une semaine c'est la rentré pour moi, alors il se peut que le prochain chapitre tarde un peu. J'ai aussi renuméroté les chapitre pour qu'il soit plus juste, dites-moi si ça vous perturbe. Sur ce je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne journée.**

* * *

C'était arrivé si vite. D'un coup il avait entendu un cri, des verres se briser, puis la voix d'une femme furieuse. Une grande rousse aux larges boucles parfaitement dessinées, qui s'était pavanée dans une très courte robe bleu électrique et enveloppée dans un long manteau blanc à col de fourrure. Probablement encore une fille à papa qu'on avait trop gâté, le genre à penser pouvoir dominer le monde alors qu'elle compte encore sur ses doigts. Pour garantir sa sécurité, et avec un tel comportement il y a de quoi, elle était accompagnée d'une armoire à glace en costume blanc rayé de gris, chapeau compris de sous lequel descendait une longue chevelure noire. Il ne les avait vu que de dos mais vu la façon dont ils avaient trainé la petite fée hors de la salle, le pire était à craindre. _"Ces riches se croient tous permis, surtout quand il s'agit d'esclave."_ pensa t-il en enjambant les escaliers. Aucun autres membres du personnel ne l'avait vu, c'était donc à lui d'intervenir, une terrible angoisse le saisit. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'enfoncer la porte du bureau du directeur en s'écriant alarmé.

 **Patron! On a un problème!**

Il ne lui fallut que quelques mots pour que les deux hommes se mettent à délaver les escaliers et déboulent dans la ruelle. Mais hélas il était trop tard. Juste assez pour voir un poings noir s'écraser dans la mâchoire de Levy, projetant sa tête en arrière dans un craquement sourd. Son serre-tête s'envola aux pieds de ses maîtres, tandis que son corps s'effondrait comme une poupée de chiffon.

 **Ah~** Soupira avec lassitude la jeune femme. **Je crois qu'elle est cassée.**

Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un juron, _"Non! C'est...Ce n'est pas possible!"_. L'immense homme de main attrapa la petite fée par un bras et la souleva au dessus du sol. Elle pendait là misérablement, son corps chétif criblé de bleu, ses cheveux en bataillent, ses collants déchirés, et tandis qu'elle se balançait mollement sa tête retomba en arrière sans vie, la bouche entre-ouverte d'où s'écoulait un filet de bave carmin et les yeux vitreux comme un poisson mort. _"Il lui a brisé la nuque."_

 **C'est pour ça que je déteste le personnel bon marché, maladroit et trop fragile.**

Le détachement et la nonchalance dans sa voix faisait froid dans le dos. Comme si le fait de prendre la vie de quelqu'un, si facilement, était le plus banal et le plus commun des hobbies. Comme si cela revenait à souffle sur une bougie, et qui sait combien de chandelle elle avait éteint dans son sillage. D'un claquement de doigt, elle donna l'ordre de jeter son corps dans la benne, comme si c'était un vulgaire déchet. Là, au milieu des sacs poubelles le regard perdu dans le vide, sur une horizon qu'elle seule désormais pouvait voir, elle ne pleurait plus. Le couvercle se referma sur le cadavre de la petite fée dont le seul crime était d'avoir rêvé de liberté, et qui n'aurait pour cercueil qu'une poubelle rouillée. Le patron du casino fit un pas en avant pour protester contre cet abus de pouvoir.

 **Hé! Vous là! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait?**

 **Et vous? Regardez dans quel état est ma robe!** Répliqua la jeune femme, le peu de tissu qu'elle portait avait trouvé le moyen d'être taché d'alcool. **Vous avez une idée de sa valeur?**

 **Peu importe! Ce n'était pas à vous de faire ça!**

La tension monta d'un cran quand son gorille se retourna vers eux, les mains encore maculées de sang, malgré ses lunettes noire on pouvait sentir son regard mauvais. Probablement prêt à faire une victime de plus, après tout les serveurs ont pratiquement la même valeur à leurs yeux. Mais il n'en fit rien, d'un geste de la main sa maîtresse le calma. Du bout de son index elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de soupirer.

 **Bien, puisque vous insistez.** Dit-elle en glissant une main dans l'intérieur de son manteau, elle en sorti une poignet de jeton doré qu'elle jeta négligemment sur le sol. **Ça** **devrais suffire, et** **p** **rofitez en pour acheter du personnel de qualité cette fois. Du moins si vous ne voulez pas que ça se reproduise.**

Le patron considéra un moment les jetons de casino, dont la valeur dépassait largement le prix d'un esclave. Il coula un regard vers la benne à ordure où le corps avait été jeté, puis vers son employé horrifié qui le suppliait du regard de ne pas accepter.

 **Merci pour votre visite.** Souffla t-il amèrement en s'inclinant.

Sur ces mots, la rousse fit volte-face et traversa la ruelle suivit de près par son molosse, au bout de laquelle se pressait déjà une limousine noire. Le bruit de ses talons résonnaient sur les murs sales comme des coups de marteau dans sa tête. Quelqu'un était mort et cette femme allait s'en tirer avec de l'argent. Au final, tout n'était qu'une question d'argent. Il ramassa le serre-tête à ses pieds en repensant à celle qui l'avait porté. Il ne l'avait pas connu très longtemps, mais c'était une fille bien, et la voir partir comme ça...comme un déchet. Sa mâchoire se crispa pour empêcher les mots se sortir, mais c'était peine perdue.

 **Sales démons!** Hurla t-il, la voix pleine de rage et de larmes.

Au même moment, alors que son homme de main lui ouvrait la portière, elle se tourna légèrement vers lui assez pour qu'il puisse voir le sourire démonique plaqué sur ses lèvres. Elle semblait presque le remercier du compliment, ce qui lui souleva le cœur. Puis elle monta dans sa voiture et la porte se referma sur elle, toujours souriante. La voiture démarra dans un rugissement semblable à un rire sardonique et disparue de son champ de vision, c'était fini.  
A la sortie de la ville une voiture s'arrêta, en descendit alors trois silhouette qui remercièrent le chauffeur avec un généreux pourboire. Celui-ci les salua de la tête et reparti avec sa limousine. La jeune femme rousse lâcha un profond soupire en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil, découvrant des yeux noisettes ternes et fatigués.

 **J'espère que ça a marché.** Gémit-elle inquiète.

 **Mais oui, tu as été très convaincante lu-chan.** Tenta de la rassurer son amie. **  
**

 **Ouais, t'es sure de n'avoir jamais fait ça avant?** La taquina le brun en retirant à son tour ses lunettes, dévoilant des yeux rubis. **  
**

 **Bien sur que non!** Ce défendit la fausse rousse.

Devant son air faussement agacé, un rire nerveux les gagna un à un. Arrivé jusque là n'avait pas été de tout repos, et leur petite comédie à l'arrière du casino avait fait battre bien des cœurs. Il avait fallu se déguiser et se fondre parmi la clientèle pour infiltrer la salle de jeu, puis crée un prétexte pour isoler Levy. La pauvre avait eu la peur de sa vie en se retrouvant à la merci de deux étrangers. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un visage familier derrière ses lunettes, ce n'était autre que celui de Lucy. Le chagrin s'était vite transformé en soulagement, et elles étaient tombées l'une dans les bras de l'autre, en larmes. D'un tour de magie, l'esprit de Lucy, Gémini, avait pris la place de la petite fée, qui s'était ensuite cachée dans la voiture. Il ne restait plus qu'a tromper son monde.

 **J'espère que Gémini va bien.**

 **Il fallait que se soit réaliste.** Répliqua Gajeel en lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. **Si on avait hésité un instant on aurait été découvert.**

 **Oui, c'est vrai.**

Ils se dirigeaient tous trois vers la petite voiture que Lucy avait loué pour venir ici, et qu'ils avaient caché à l'extérieur de la ville.

 **Au faite, comment m'avez-vous retrouvé?** Demanda Levy, plus pour briser le silence.

 **Grâce à ton odeur.** Répondit le dragon, il sortit alors de sa poche un bandeau jaune et le lui tendit.

 **Mon ruban!** Elle s'empressa de l'attacher dans ses cheveux bleu. Puis décocha un grand sourire au brun. **Merci beaucoup.**

Il poussa un grognement étouffer avant de revenir à un rictus moqueur. **De rien, crevette.**

 **C-crevette?** Répéta la petite fée visiblement insatisfaite de son nouveau surnom.

Après tout les fée avait plus l'habitude d'être associées à des choses belles et gracieuse, tout le contraire des fruits de mers. La blonde quant à elle, avait du mal à se retenir de rire devant les réactions de ses compagnons. Laissant le dragon d'acier marcher en tête, les deux jeune filles se rapprochèrent pour discuter.

 **Lucy, c'est lui le dragon que tu as acheté?**

 **Non, ce n'est pas lui. Celui que j'ai acheté s'appelle Natsu, lui c'est Gajeel.**

 **Tu...Tu en as deux?** L'hésitation dans la voix de Levy trahissait son désir d'être contredite mais...

 **Hé bien... C'est-à-dire que... Oui et non.** L'inconfort de la mage aux esprits en était presque palpable. Le regard de Levy la transperçait, mettant à jour sa culpabilité. Elle savez qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à cette question, qu'il fallait qu'elle lui avoue tout et elle se sentait comme une enfant obligé de confesser le vase cassé. Sauf que cette fois le vase était beaucoup plus important. **C'est compliqué.** Finit-elle par avouer contrite.

Et comme un parent magnanime, elle lui sollicita des explications. **Je t'en pris, racontes-moi tout.**

Lucy entama alors le récit des derniers jours sans savoir que le reste des principaux acteurs de son histoire luttaient pour échapper à leurs funestes destins.  
C'était arrivé si vite. La petite exceed blanche s'était retrouvée projeter contre l'un des pilonnes électriques en poussant un cri déchirant. Son corps se tordit dans d'atroces souffrances avant de tomber au sol, au dernier moment elle fut rattrapée de justesse par un éclair bleu. Sous la stupéfaction du publique, le petit exceed avait fait demi-tour pour intercepter son amie et lui éviter d'autres blessures. C'en était trop pour Natsu qui avait bondit par dessus la barrière pour les rejoindre. Au même moment une improbable et soudaine tempête de neige s'était abattue sur le stade, réduisant toute visibilité à néant. _"Maintenant que j'y pense, à quel moment c'était une bonne idée de ne rien faire?"_ se demanda t-il en s'enfonçant dans le blizzard. Sur sa route il croisa l'un des participants blessé par les flammes, malgré l'urgence de la situation il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Au bout de quelques enjambés il rejoint deux petites silhouettes félines, l'une tentant de protéger l'autre avec son corps.

 **Happy!**

Le petit chat dressa les oreilles à l'appelle de son nom et balaya les alentours du regard à la recherche de sa source. Quelque chose au milieu du blizzard s'avança, ses yeux se plissèrent pour mieux distinguer la silhouette, ses contours étaient encore flou mais il lui semblait voir... Non, c'était impossible. Et pourtant cette voix, si familière. Non, il ne devait pas s'autoriser à rêver comme ça! Il secoua la tête pour chasser le voile humide qui lui brouillait la vue, mais quand il fut suffisamment proche, ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Non, il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien lui.

 **Na... Natsu!** Hoqueta t-il.

Le dragon s'agenouilla auprès de son ami pour recevoir sa faible étreinte et ses grosses larmes de joie.

 **Tu es... Tu es revenu.** ** **Natsu!** Je croyais que je ne te révérais ******plus jamais**!** Articula t-il difficilement entrecoupé de violents sanglots.

 **Pardon d'avoir était si long.** Murmura doucement le jeune homme en lui caressant la tête. Il s'accorda quelques instant pour savourer ses retrouvailles avant de repartir. **Aller, il faut qu'on bouge.  
**

 **Attends! Je ne peux pas partir sans Carla, Lily et tous les autres.**

Natsu jeta un coup d'œil à la petite exceed blanche, au loin il pouvait voir les deux autres exceeds tombés pendant la course qui commençaient doucement à se recouvrir de neige.

 **Ok. On les emmènent tous.** Répondit-il avec un sourire confiant.

Il ramassa les trois chats à terre tandis qu'Happy se posait sur son épaule. Et alors qu'il cherchait une sortie, une silhouette noire surgit du blizzard.

 **Hé! Tête à flammes! Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique planté là?!**

 **Attention Natsu, un humain!** Cria la boule de poil en pointant du doigt le jeune homme brun en armure.

 **Relax, c'est un pote.**

Alors que les spectateurs paniqués tentaient de fuir les gradins, les forces de sécurités à contre sens eux voulaient entrer sur la piste. Mais un éclair argenté les neutralisa un à un sans qu'il parviennent à le distinguer. Ils tombèrent rapidement sous les coups de leurs ennemis invisibles, si bien que les rescapés prirent la fuite avec le reste des supporters. L'éclair qui n'était autre qu'Erza se faufila jusqu'aux "écuries" où stationnaient tous les participants. Quelques coups d'épée bien placés suffirent à ouvrir les cages et libérer leurs prisonniers. Les remerciements furent de courte duré quand ils remarquèrent la tempête au dehors qui les clouait au sol. Ne voyant toujours aucun signe de ses acolytes, Erza décida d'utiliser sa dernière carte. Elle arracha pendentif autour de son cou et le jeta violemment contre un mur, la petite pierre explosa en morceau libérant un sortilège de porte dimensionnelle.

 **Par ici!** Cria t-elle à l'attention des félins.

Un peu méfiant, les premiers finirent par se lancer, suivit des autres et bientôt tous s'engouffrèrent dans la faille comme un troupeau de brebis effrayées. Au milieu de la tempête, les derniers retardataires couraient en direction de la sortie. Quand tout à coup une immense lame élancée leur barra la route puis elle se rétracta dans son pommeau.

 **Je vous ai trouvé sales rebelles!**

 **C'est qui se type?** Demanda Natsu.

 **Aucune idée, mais il est pas de notre coté.** Répondit le mage de glace avant de crée un mur de stalagmite entre eux. **Toi continue, je vais faire diversion.**

 **Quoi?! Pas question!**

 **Discutes pas!** Ordonna Gray en renforçant son sort qui se désagrégeait sous les coups d'épée de son assaillant.

Natsu grinça des dents, il aurait voulu se battre mais il avait les bras chargé de blessés. Il était venu pour sauver Happy mais se révélait totalement impuissant. Il grogna de frustration et finalement se résigna.

 **Ah! Une dernière chose.** D'un coup vif, il tira sur l'écharpe du dragon et l'enroula autour de son visage. **Prêtes moi ça.**

 **De quoi?!**

 **Je t'ai déjà expliqué ce qui se passerait si on foutait le bordel! Maintenant dégage!**

Natsu grimaça en montrant les dents, s'il avait eu les mains libre il n'aurait jamais laissé faire. Mais encore une fois il avait d'autre priorités, et puis ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Gray. Quelque part il pouvait lui faire confiance. **T'as intérêt à me la ramener intacte!** Cria t-il en poursuivant sa route.

A peine avait-il disparut dans le vent et la neige que le mur de glace s'effondrait. Gray devait faire face désormais à deux adversaires, l'un armé d'une épée extensible et l'autre d'une étrange masse en forme de main. _"Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne dois pas me faire reconnaître."  
_ Encore quelques pas et le voilà enfin à l'abri du blizzard, là où Erza les attendait.

 **Où est Gray?** Demanda la rousse.

 **Il fait diversion.**

 **Quoi?!** Erza se demanda se qu'il était passé par la tête de son écuyer pour agir de cette façon, mais le temps était écoulé. **Tant pis, on a plus le temps. Rentre vite là-dedans avant que le portail ne se referme.**

 **Et pour Gray?**

 **C'est un grand garçon, il peut se débrouiller seul.**

C'est presque à coups de pied dans le derrière qu'elle propulsa le dragon de feu à travers la faille dimensionnel. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au blizzard hurlant à l'extérieur, priant pour que son disciple revient sain et sauf. Puis elle entra juste avant que la porte ne se referme complétement.  
Ça s'annonçait mal pour Gray, il avait choisit de faire diversion pour permettre aux autres de s'enfuir certes. Mais maintenant c'était à lui de s'échapper de ce guêpier.

 **Alors comme ça on veut jouer les super héros? Mais t'as aucune chance contre nous!**

 **Désolée, mais j'ai pas l'intention de me battre.** Répondit le mage de glace avant de projeter un nuage de poudreuse.

 **C'est trop tard pour fuir!** Hurla l'épéiste en repoussant la vague, il discerna un peu plus loin une silhouette humaine qu'il trancha sans hésitation. Mais à sa grande surprise ce n'était qu'une sculpture de glace.

 **Bordel! Ça t'amuse de faire des bonhommes de neige?!**

Mais ses paroles se perdirent dans la tempête, Gray était déjà loin disséminant derrière lui des dizaine de leurre. Et pendant que ses poursuivant s'acharnaient sur ses doubles, il parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à une sortie condamnée. Rien d'insurmontable, et rapidement la porte fut dégagée. Elle débouchait sur une maigre bande de terre qui longeait le mur du stade. Juste assez large pour laisser passer un homme qui ne souffrirait pas de vertige, il y avait du avoir une falaise ici autre fois mais l'érosion avait fait son travail. En contre bas les courants violent tourbillonnaient tandis que les vagues s'écrasaient sur d'immense rochers pointu peu accueillants. Il déglutit plusieurs fois, comme pour ravaler son angoisse.

 **Bon, c'est pas le moment de glisser.** S'encouragea t-il en engageant la traversé.

Mais alors qu'il en était à la moitié, un coup de feu retentit. La balle heurta l'arrière de son crâne et Gray bascula dans le vide. _"Il étaient...trois..."_ Furent ses dernières pensés.

 **Ça t'apprendra à sous-estimer un sniper d'élite.** Se ragaillardi un homme au sommet du mur.


	20. Chapter 19

**Bonjour tous le monde, vous allez bien? Pour compenser un peu ma longue absence passé et futur voilà un très long chapitre. Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires, pardon si je ni répond pas personnellement enfaite je ne sais jamais trop si vous attendez une réponse, alors...  
Attention le chapitre qui va suivre contiens une scène susceptible d'heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes que j'ai délimité à l'aide de ligne. **

* * *

**Comme cela.**

* * *

 **Je m'alarme peut-être pour rien et certain me diront qu'ils ont vu pire, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Sur ceux vous êtes prévenu. Je vous souhaite tout de même un excellent chapitre et une bonne journée. A bientôt. (j'espère)**

* * *

Il avait plongé tête la première dans le portail, alors l'atterrissage fut plutôt pénible. Après avoir recraché la terre de sa bouche, il releva la tête pour observer les alentours. Et quel décor incroyable. Un immense jardin botanique qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres, et où fleurissaient toutes sorte de plantes. Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, petite et grandes, par bouquet ou énorme, avec des formes improbables. Des culture et des champs entier d'herbe et de tubercule en rang impeccable et même plus loin, un verges remplie de divers arbres fruitiers tout aussi extraordinaire. Pour la plupart de ces plantes il ne les avait jamais vu, et leur parfum exotique lui faisait tourner la tête. A moins que ce ne soit le voyage qu'il l'ait rendu malade. Derrière lui arriva la chevalière qui se pencha légèrement.

 **Tout va bien?**

 **Ouais, ouais.** Répondit le dragon en se redressant sur ses genoux.

 **Où on est?** Demanda le petit chat.

 **A la Tour du Paradis. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste...**

 **Une tour?** S'interrogea Natsu. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait aucun bâtiment assez haut pour être appeler ainsi. Tout au plus quelques serres en verre et des moulins à vents. **Où ça?**

 **Là, derrière.** Dit-elle en la désignant par dessus son épaule.

Natsu et Happy se retournèrent vers elle pour comprendre et restèrent bouche bée devant l'ampleur du bâtiment. Une immense structure en pierre bleu argentée s'élevant jusqu'au ciel. Tout autour de petites maisons et autres bâtiments en ruine formaient un cercle, comme des croyants agenouillés devant leur autel. On racontes qu'autre fois, des architectes eurent l'idée folle de construire une tour pour rejoindre le paradis. Ils se réunirent et se mirent au travail, pendant plus d'un siècle les travaux se poursuivirent contre vent et marée. Mais un jour la structure devint si grande et si lourde qu'elle s'enfonça dans le sol et perdit son dernier étage, celui-ci s'écrasa en contre-bas sur une bonne partie du chantier, tuant des centaines d'ouvriers. Accablés et découragés, les descendants des premiers architectes jugèrent plus sage d'abandonner leur projet. Aujourd'hui certains le voie comme une intervention divine contre les hommes pour avoir voulu défier les dieux.

 **E-Énorme!** S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Elle n'était pas seulement grande, son diamètre faisait bien deux à trois cents mètres de largeur. Chaque étages étaient sculptés et décorés dans un style gothique, très chargé avec divers attributs représentant les anciens dieux. Mais à partir d'un certain étage ce n'était plus guère que de simple pierre poncées empilées les unes sur les autres. Voilà sans doute d'où venait la colère, si ce n'est des dieux, au moins de leurs fidèles. Pendant que les deux touristes contemplaient ce qu'Erza connaissait déjà, elle chercha du regard le propriétaire des lieux.

 **Mais au faite, où sont tous les autres?** Demanda Happy en sortant de sa torpeur.

 **Hein?**

En effet, hormis les quatre blessés il n'y avait plus aucun exceed dans les parages.

 **Dans la panique, ils se sont dispersés.** Répondit une voix grave pleine d'assurance, digne d'un samouraï.

Tous trois se retournèrent vers ce nouvel interlocuteur, dont l'apparence contrastait beaucoup trop avec sa voix. Un petit exceed noir aux oreilles rondes avec une grande balafre au coin de l'œil.

 **Lily!** S'écria tout joyeux le petit chat bleu.

 **C'est ton pote?** Demanda Natsu à son vieil ami.

 **Oui! Je te présente Panther Lily. Lily voici Natsu et...**

 **Erza Scarlet, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Erza.**

 **Enchanté.** Dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement. **Et merci infiniment de nous avoir libéré.**

 **C'était rien!** Répondit Natsu avec un grand sourire enfantin.

 **Non, c'était très courageux et très risqué. J'ai une dette envers vous.**

Le jeune homme fit la moue, visiblement la gratitude du chat lui semblait déplacée.

 **Soit, tu n'as qu'à rester avec nous pour le moment.** Coupa la rousse, ne voulant pas se lancer dans ce genre de débat maintenant. **Pour l'instant la priorité c'est de trouver Jellal.**

 **Quoi? Il est là?** Demanda le dragon.

 **J'espère, après tout c'est son domaine.**

Natsu resta une fois de plus coi, il commençait doucement à comprendre avec quel genre de personne il s'était acoquiné. Mais alors qu'ils entamaient à peine leurs recherches, une petite voix fluette les interpella.

 **Qui... Qui est là?!**

Derrière un arbre, se détacher une petite silhouette armé d'un arrosoir en étain.

 **Je m'appelle Erza, je suis une amie de Jellal. Il est là?** Sa voix se voulant la plus douce possible.

 **Eh bien...** Sa phrase resta en suspens, visiblement non il n'était pas là. Et c'était probablement ce qui dérangeait leur hôte.

Sans dire un mot, Natsu se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

 **N-Non... Ne... N'approchez pas! Je... Je vais-!** Complétement paniquée par son attitude, elle fit volte-face pour s'enfuir mais trébucha aussitôt et s'étala sur le sol de tout son long. **Aie...**

 **Toi alors.** Il la ramassa par le col et la remit sur ses pieds. **Tu devrais faire plus attention.** Dit-il gentiment en époussetant la terre de sa robe verte, puis il s'agenouilla pour ramasser la chaussure qu'elle avait perdu en tombant et lui remit au pied.

 **M-Merci...** Bégaya t-elle toute rouge.

Sans se relever, il lui demanda calmement. **Tu peux nous aider? Nos amis sont blessés, ils ont besoin d'un médecin.**

La petite fille sembla hésiter. **Nii-san n'est pas là.** Marmonna t-elle timidement. **Mais euh... Je... Je peux le faire.**

 **C'est vrai? Merci beaucoup!** Il lui sourit comme un gamin à qui on vient de promettre des sucreries.

Ils furent rejoins par la chevalière tenant dans ses bras les blessés, quand elle fut à porter de la petite fille, elle se figea.

 **Mais tu es-! Un dragon?!**

En effet, la fillette arborait tous les attributs draconiques à la différence qu'ils étaient plus duveteux. Sur sa tête point de corne, mais à la place deux touffes de plume blanches descendant sur ses oreilles, et parsemant sa longue chevelure bleu marine. Dans son dos de petites ailes blanches semblable à une colombe ainsi qu'une longue queue blanche, plutôt épaisse avec à sa base un nid de grandes plumes ébouriffées qui se prolongeaient tout le long jusqu'à devenir un fin duvet. Le reste de son corps ressemblait aux humains malgré quelques plumes éparses notamment sur ses épaules et ses chevilles.

 **J-Je vous en pris, ne le dit à personne!**

 **Rassures-toi, ça restera entre nous. Promis.** Il se releva et lui tendit une main amicale avec ce grand sourire dont il avait le secret. Moi c'est Natsu Dragneel. Et toi?

 **W-Wendy. Wendy Marvel.**

Elle la serra sans crainte et leur fit une petit révérence en soulevant sa robe. Wendy les conduit à l'intérieure d'une petit chaumière qui servait principalement de laboratoire pharmaceutique. La pièce était remplie de livre, de document et de bric à brac entassé dans tous les coins. Toutes les tables étaient occupées par des étuves, des alambiques et autres tubes qui serpentaient le long du plafond comme une gigantesque toile de verre où des liquide changeaient d'état et de couleur à l'infini. Elle déplaça soigneusement plusieurs piles de documents par terre pour libérer une table où elle déroula une épaisse couverture pour installer les petit exceeds.

 **Je vais m'en occupée, vous pouvez sortir.** Leur dit-elle en sortant une mallette blanche surmonter d'une croix rouge.

Un peu septique, ils finirent par lui obéir et quittèrent le labo. Une fois dehors la chevalière se tourna vers le dragon.

 **Comment as-tu fait ça?**

 **Fait quoi?** Demanda t-il feignant l'ignorance.

 **Rien, laisses tomber.** Ils contemplèrent le paysage en silence un instant. **J'espère qu'il s'en ai sorti.**

 **On parle de Gray là, cet idiot ne peut pas mourir si facilement.**

La pluie s'était abattue sur la cité d'Utton poussant les voyageurs à s'abriter dans les tavernes et autres établissements, à la recherche d'un repas chaud ou d'une bonne compagnie. La ville située au milieu du lac éponyme était une curiosité d'architecture. En effet malgré son emplacement la plupart des maisons étaient en pierres dures, aux toits rond comme des champignons. D'ailleurs ils ne s'élevaient jamais très haut hormis les moulin à vent très prolifiques dans cette région. Les rues en plus d'être pavés étaient larges et modernes, régulièrement percées de trou pour évacuer l'eau directement dans le lac. Selon les anciens autrefois Utton n'était qu'un simple pont de pierre permettant de traverser le lac, mais il était si long qu'il fallait plus d'un jour pour le traverser à pied. Des commerçants eurent alors la bonne idée d'y installer un restaurant, petit à petit d'autres les suivirent et c'est ainsi que la ville fut fondée. Une pupille de pierre et de bois au milieu d'une iris bleu grise, le tout traversé par une immense balafre finissant en chemin de terre et de boue se perdant dans les forêts sombres. C'était essentiellement un lieu de passage, de transition entre les grandes villes comme Bosco ou Clover Town. C'est pourquoi ses deux principales activités étaient les bars et les maisons closes. Il y en avait dans chaque rues, plus on se rapprochait de l'avenue principale plus ils étaient chic et luxueux, à contrario plus on s'en éloignait plus ils étaient sales et délabrés.  
C'était entre ces deux extrêmes que se situé l'auberge du "Gobelet Noir", ni trop clinquante ni trop rustique. Au centre de la pièce dans une âtre ronde couverte d'une hotte en conne brûlait un grand feu, rapportant la lumière et la chaleur que la pluie avait chassait. Tout autour les tables en bois formaient un cercle conviviale où l'alcool coulait à flots. Les profane se mêlant aux habitués et tous trinquèrent gaîment autour du feu, projetant des ombres dansantes sur les murs de pierre. Le vieux parquet grinçait à chaque passage de la serveuse pour abreuver tous ces joyeux lurons, heureux sans autres raisons que celles d'être en vie et de boire. Les rires, les chants et la musique d'un barde, cherchant son futur mécène, se mélangèrent pour former une joyeuse messe dont l'évangile était liquide.  
Assis seul à une table dans l'angle, loin du tumulte, un homme encapuchonné contemplait son reflet dans sa bière. Entre ses doigts jonglait un petit morceau de plomb ressemblant à une fleur éclose. Il en détaillait tous les contours, toutes les aspérités, se remémorant les événements qui avait donné au métal cette forme à la fois étrange et poétique. Comme si il avait rencontré un mur de diamants, le sommet s'était rompue en six branches recourbées formant comme des pétales de lys. Il frémit en imaginant cette fleur de mort se loger dans son crâne. _"Si je n'avais pas emprunté cette écharpe, ma tête aurait explosée comme un melon sur le pavé."_ pensa t-il en buvant une autre gorgé d'alcool. Sa main caressa la précieuse étoffe sous son manteau, mieux que des diamants, des écailles de dragon, voilà ce qui l'avait sauvé. Ça et ses incroyables réflexes qui lui avaient évité la noyade en créant un cercueil de glace à la dernière seconde, juste avant de perdre connaissance. A son réveil toute la ville était en émoi, on ne parlait plus que de l'attaque de l'hippodrome et des rebelles, les gardes fouillant chaque recoins à leur recherche. Troquer son armure contre une tenue de voyage lui avait semblé être la meilleure idée, et depuis il avait gardé sa capuche baissée évitant soigneusement d'attirer l'attention. En arrivant à Utton, il avait été surpris par la pluie et s'était réfugié dans la taverne la plus proche. Mais maintenant cela faisait bien deux heures que la pluie tombait sans interruption, et en dépit de son déguisement quelques filles éméchées lui jetaient des regards langoureux. Il était temps de partir.  
Il porta la petite choppe en étain à ses lèvres et en vida le contenue d'une traite, puis il quitta sa table en laissant un modeste pourboire. Au premier pied dehors, un vent violent balaya la ruelle, s'engouffrant sous sa cape avec le froid et l'humidité, lui faisant bien vite regretter le confort de l'auberge. Les gouttes étaient si grosse qu'elles lui donnaient parfois l'impression de grêler. Difficile de retrouver son chemin avec un temps pareil, surtout quand le chemin en question n'est qu'un vague souvenir brumeux au milieu d'une ville inconnue. Bien que l'objectif soit de rejoindre la grande artère au cœur de la ville, ses pas le conduisirent dans la direction opposée. Il s'enfonça alors dans les sombres quartiers en bordure de ville, là où séjournaient les plus pauvres. Il ne tarda pas à se rendre compte de son erreur et entrepris de faire demi-tour, c'est à ce moment qu'il entendit un cris déchirant. Celui d'une femme en détresse.  
C'était si commun dans cette partie que personne n'y prêta la moindre attention. Mais en bon chevalier qu'il était, Gray lui ne pouvait l'ignorer.

* * *

Plus au loin la silhouette d'une jeune fille aux long cheveux bleu bravait le vent et la pluie, avec pour seul vêtement une paire de menotte aux poignet et un collier en fer au cou. Courant au hasard des ruelles, cherchant désespérément un endroit où se cacher. A ses trousses deux hommes passablement énervés, un grand musclé à la peau brune et un autre plus freluquet aux cheveux roux. Ils ne tardèrent pas à la coincer, et quand leurs bras se refermèrent sur ses cotes, elle comprit qu'elle était perdue. Malgré tous ses efforts pour leur échapper, ses tortionnaires l'avaient rattrapé. Elle poussa un cri de protestation en balançant ses jambes, se débattant furieusement contre cette étreinte obscène.

 **Où tu crois aller comme ça, salope!**

Le plus maigre se glissa devant elle et lui attrapa les chevilles pour l'immobiliser.

 **Lâchez-moi!** Hurla t-elle en projetant violemment sa tête en arrière, heurtant celle de son agresseur.

 **Putain!** Jura ce dernier en reculant, le nez en sang.

A moitié libre, elle retomba lourdement sur le dos dans une flaque d'eau, ses jambes toujours tenue pas son deuxième agresseur. Mais elle les tordit tant qu'elles finirent par lui glisser des mains non sans qu'il lui ai arraché quelques lambeaux de peau avec ses ongles. Son corps roula sur le coté et prit appuie sur ses coudes, essayant vainement de se relever. Mais un terrible coup de pied vint s'écraser dans son estomac, coupant son élan et lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Beaucoup d'autres suivirent, visant principalement ses cotes et son dos. Un dernier l'atteint en pleine tête, lui faisant cracher une gerbe de sang.

 **Doucement!** S'écria son collègue en tentant de le contenir. **Si tu l'abimes trop plus personne n'en voudra.**

Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues se mêlant à la pluie, tandis que là, roulée en boule sur le sol froid et humide, éclosaient des fleurs pourpre sous sa peau d'albâtre. Les yeux clos, n'osant plus bouger ni parler, se concentrant sur son corps meurtri qui hurlait de douleur. Elle pria pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, mais rien ne vint. Rien hormis le son de la pluie, c'était la seule chose qu'elle arrivait encore à entendre. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait toujours entendu qu'importe l'heure ou la saison, il n'y avait que la pluie. Si seulement elle pouvait retrouver sa force, la force de l'eau, mais ses chaines n'emprisonnaient pas que son corps, son cœur et sa magie aussi. Alors elle resta là, tremblante de peur et de froid, priant cette fois pour qu'on l'oublie. Mais c'était sans espoir, son nouveau "maître" la ramassa sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac, et ils repartirent vers leur bordel. Au détour d'une ruelle ils arrivèrent devant une large porte en bois entre-ouverte, où un troisième homme les accueillit avec une démarche singulière.

 **Vous l'avez rattrapé, tant mieux. Faut se dépêcher c'est bientôt l'heure de pointe.** Dit-il en scrutant sa montre.

 **Je passe en premier.** Déclara le grand brun qui portait la fille.

Ses deux acolytes le dévisagèrent révoltés. **Quoi?! Et en quel honneur?**

 **Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai attrapé.** Argumenta t-il en pointant son visage. **Et t'as vu dans quel état est mon nez?**

 **Estimes-toi heureux! Toi au moins elle t'a pas frappé dans les couilles.** Répliqua le cale porte en portant une main sur son entrejambe douloureuse.

 **C'est pour ça qu'il faut jamais baissé sa garde avant de baisser son froc.**

Pendant que les deux gringalets débattaient philosophie de caleçon, le plus grand se glissa à l'intérieur en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il jeta brusquement la jeune fille sur un vieux matelas sale et usée.

 **Je vais t'apprendre où est ta place, sale chienne.** Affirma t-il en essuyant le sang sous son nez.

Tout en s'agenouillant, il écarta ses cuisses pour dévoiler toute sa féminité. Juvia, comme elle aimait s'appeler, poussa un cri indigné en plaquant ses mains pudiquement, mais son bourreau ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il attrapa la courte chaine de ses menottes et vint glisser l'un de ses anneaux dans un crochet situé derrière son collier en fer. Laissant la pauvre jeune fille totalement exposée, ses bras maintenus derrière sa nuque. Il la contempla alors avec une lueur affamé dans les yeux, ses cheveux mouillé lui collant au visage et sa peau humide ruisselante de perles argentées. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres en la regardant se tortiller, impuissante et vulnérable face à lui. Ses petits cri de protestation et ses mouvements de hanche pour se libérer la rendait encore plus appétissante. C'est sur elle aurait été vraiment superbe sans tous ces bleues qui jalonnaient son corps, mais elle avait encore l'espoir d'être libre et ça il fallait le briser.  
Il se cala bien confortablement entre ses jambes, collant leurs bassins, avant de s'attaquer à sa généreuse poitrine. Son cœur s'accéléra quand ses mains agrippèrent ses seins, les massant fermement puis en titillant les pointes roses. Pinçant, tordant, tirant dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent et se dressent fièrement au sommet de leur mont de chair. Toutes ces manœuvres lui provoquait des gémissements plaintifs et autres suppliques, ce qui l'excitait encore d'avantage. Il se lécha les lèvres comme un prédateur avant de goutter à ses deux mamelons, Juvia eut un haut le cœur en sentant cet organe moue et visqueux se promener sur sa poitrine. D'une main il faisait rouler l'un entre son pouce et son index tandis qu'il suçait et mordillait l'autre.

 **Arrêtez!** Ordonna t-elle en se tortillant d'avantage pour échapper à son emprise.

Sans autres avertissement, une violente gifle s'écrasa sur sa joue dans un claquement sec. Les larmes franchirent la barrière de ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

 **T'as toujours pas compris?** Demanda t-il sur un ton acerbe. **Désormais ton seul et unique but, c'est de me faire jouir.**

Ses mots étaient comme des coups de poignard dans le cœur de Juvia, elle qui avait tant rêver d'amour autre fois. Il fit glisser sa main droite sur son ventre avant de saisir son entrejambe, puis d'y introduire un doigt. Elle hoqueta de peur en tentant une fois plus de le repousser, en vain. Ses larmes redoublèrent en sentant ses doigts parcourir cette partie de son corps, elle avait beau lutter pour rester digne, pour ne pas gémir, tous ses membres tremblaient comme des feuilles. Elle se sentait souillée et humiliée. Il repris son petit jeu tout en explorant un peu plus profondément son intimité.

 **Non..! Pitié, s-stop...** Le supplia t-elle la voix étranglée de sanglot.

 **Ha! Si tu t'étais laissée faire bien gentiment je t'aurais accordé un peu de grâce. Mais là, je vais te baiser jusqu'à l'os.**

Un sourire pervers fendait son visage d'une oreille à l'autre tandis qu'il défaisait sa ceinture fébrilement, comme un gamin sur le point d'essayer son nouveau jouet. Sa joie malsaine contrastant avec la peur et le chagrin qui étranglaient la jeune nymphe. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux alors qu'il ouvrait son pantalon pour sortir son engin, au même moment la serrure de la porte vola en éclat provoquant un brusque sursaut aux deux amants. Un froid mordant se répandit dans la pièce quand entra un homme emmitouflé dans un long manteau sombre.

* * *

 **Qu-?! T'es qui t-?!**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un violent coup de poing dans sa mâchoire l'envoya au tapis, face contre terre. L'inconnu se retourna alors vers la jeune fille complétement déboussolée, son regard confus passant d'un homme à l'autre, puis à la porte. D'un pas rapide, son potentiel sauveur s'approcha d'elle, apeurée, elle émit un geste de recule en secouant la tête. Comprenant l'effet qu'il produisait sur la nymphe, il s'agenouilla à ses coté et, comme pour gagner sa confiance, releva sa capuche dévoilant ses cheveux brun et ses yeux tombant. Son regard doux l'apaisa un peu, il n'avait rien à voir avec les orbites lubriques et gonflés de sang qui l'avait reluqué jusqu'à maintenant. Elle le dévisagea silencieusement un instant, tentant de se souvenir où elle l'avait déjà vu.

 **Je ne suis pas ton ennemis.** Chuchota t-il rapidement en sortant de sa poche une petite clé grise.

En deux tours de clé, ses chaines tombèrent au sol dans un cliquetis métallique. Elle frotta ses poignets et sa nuque endoloris, qui portaient désormais les stigmates de sa captivité. Une étreinte chaleureuse vint alors lui rendre un peu de sa dignité en couvrant ses épaules de son long manteau sombre.

 **Viens. Faut pas trainer là.**

Son bras passa sous ses omoplates et d'un bond, elle se retrouva sur ses jambes qui avaient bien du mal à la supporter. Elle du s'agripper à lui pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre et de force. Mais le temps jouait contre eux, il la poussa à travers le rideau de pluie. Dehors le corps inanimé d'un des hommes gisait au sol.

 **Merde. Je l'ai pas cogné assez fort.** Maugréa Gray en constatant l'absence du troisième, qui avait probablement déjà prévenu les renforts.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au alentour puis empoigna fermement la jeune fille sous son bras et s'engouffra dans les ruelles. Ses craintes ne tardèrent pas à se confirmer, des voix s'élevèrent derrière eux et rapidement le tonnerre fut à leurs trousses. Une course poursuite effrénée s'engagea alors à travers les rues d'Utton, d'un coté Gray et Juvia cherchant à quitter la ville de l'autre des proxénètes furieux d'avoir été volé. Bien que les fuyards avaient une longueur d'avance, leurs poursuivants, eux, avaient un sérieux avantage. Une connaissance parfaite de la ville, alors que pour ces deux étrangers elle ressemblait à un dédale de pierre et de portes identiques. Les échos des pas se dispersèrent et bien vite il fut difficile de jauger la distance qui les séparait. A l'angle d'une rue, ils débouchèrent sur un carrefour surveillé par un des leurs, Gray eut juste le temps de se mettre à couvert dans l'angle en tirant à lui la jeune fille trop prise dans son élan. Elle se retrouva brutalement plaquée contre son corps, au creux de ses bras, sa main dans la sienne l'autre contre son torse musclé, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle pouvait sentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur sous sa chemise, répondant aux siens. Quelques perles de pluie roulaient dans ses cheveux avant de tomber sur son visage. Pendant un instant, le monde s'arrêta de tourner. Ni les hommes, ni la pluie, ni le froid, ni la peur, juste lui, elle, eux, seuls au monde, perdu dans un océans d'étoiles argentées. Si seulement elle pouvait croiser son regard, elle saurait alors, oui elle saurait si tout cela était vrai. Mais il ne la regardait pas, trop inquiet de savoir si on les avait repéré, il scrutait le plus discrètement possible derrière l'angle salvateur. Son souffle chaud et rapide créant de petit nuage de vapeur dans l'air. Sentant le poids de son regard ainsi que son souffle chaud sur sa joue, il finit par lui accordé sa requête silencieuse. En vérité il avait peur de croiser son regard, peur de ce qu'il allait y trouver. De la haine? De la colère? Du dégout? De la détresse? Tout cela à la fois? Après tout il n'était pas un héro, du moins pas dans son esprit, juste un gars louche qui l'entrainait peut-être vers une mort imminente. Mais rien de tout cela, juste un immense doute qui résonna en lui comme un miroir de son esprit.

 **N'aie pas peur, ça va aller.** Tenta t-il de la rassurer, même si ces mots s'adressaient à lui-même.

En sentant son souffle chaud sur sa peau, elle réalisa enfin leur étroite proximité ce qui la fit fortement rougir. Elle détourna les yeux pour masquer sa gêne, cherchant un point où accrocher son regard, qui finit par se focaliser sur une bouche d'égout. L'eau de pluie formait de petit ruisseaux qui devenaient un tourbillon d'eau avant de s'échappait à travers les barreaux de la grille. Elle pouvait en faire de même, maintenant qu'elle était libre, elle pouvait fuir comme cette eau. Mais ça signifiait abandonner la chaleur de cette main.

 **Pourquoi...** Murmura t-elle. **Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça?**

Mal à l'aise, il fit mine de ne pas l'entendre.

 **Pourquoi aides-tu Juvia?** Demanda t-elle plus fort.

Il soupira devant son incapacité à trouver une réponse convenable. **Honnêtement, j'en sais rien.** Il n'avait pas de raison particulière et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en fallait une. Il ajouta en la regardant avec un fin sourire. **Tu n'as qu'à mettre ça sur mon coté chevaleresque.**

Elle resta sans voix, le dévisageant avec de grands yeux ébahit. Jamais elle n'avait connu quelqu'un comme lui, aussi gentil, courageux et généreux. Et son sourire, à la fois doux et honnête fit s'accélérer son cœur.

 **V-Votre... Votre nom?** Balbutia t-elle, le rose aux joues.

 **Gray.**

Sans rien ajouter il l'entraina hors de leurs cachette, la voie étant libre ils saisirent leurs chance pour se faufiler entre les maisons. Les rues, s'élargissant de plus en plus, indiquait qu'ils se rapprochaient de la grande avenue. De là, la sortie serait plus facile à trouver mais aussi plus risquée car totalement à découvert. Soudain une brique explosa juste au dessus de leurs têtes sous l'impacte d'une balle, provoquant un cri de panique de la part de la nymphe. Au bout de la rue deux hommes armés les prenaient en joue.

 **Baisses-toi!** Lui cria t-il en accélérant le pas, échappant de peu à une salve de plomb.

L'étau se resserrait sur eux, le rythme entama son crescendo, le bruit des pas battant la mesure sur fond de cri et de détonation. Gray accéléra encore trainant derrière lui la jeune fille qui courrait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il avait voulu l'aider mais maintenant c'est lui qui avait besoin d'aide. Ils passèrent sous une gouttière percée qui déversait un torrent de pluie au milieu du passage, d'un claquement de doigt le brun le transforma en mur de glace dans l'espoir de retarder un peu ses ennemis. Quelques rues plus loin ils aperçurent enfin l'ancien pont, quand tout à coup deux hommes surgirent de l'angle d'une rue devant eux, leurs barrant la route. Ils ouvrirent le feu sans somation, Gray bifurqua d'un bond sur sa droite entraina Juvia dans ses pas, évitant de peu leurs tires. Dès qu'ils le purent ils bifurquèrent à nouveau sur la gauche et déboulèrent à toute allure sur la route, si bien qu'ils faillirent se faire renverser par une voiture au même moment. La conductrice freina in extremis dans un bruit de crissement de pneu strident. Le choque passé, ils s'apprêtaient à repartir de plus belle quand...

 **Gray?!** L'appela la jeune femme au volant.

Choqué, le jeune homme se retourna vers elle en se demandant comment elle pouvait connaitre son prénom. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion, une nouvelle détonation retentit et cette fois la balle fit mouche. Elle traversa la jambe de Juvia mais son corps fait d'eau n'en garda aucune séquelle, en contre partie elle finit sa course dans la jambe de Gray qui s'effondra dans un cri de douleur.

 **Gray-sama!** S'écria la nymphe affolée en se penchant à ses cotés.

D'un coup de guidon la voiture se plaça entre les tireurs et leurs cibles. Quelques projectile se logèrent dans la portière tandis que de l'autre coté elle s'ouvrait.

 **Montez!** Leur ordonna le chauffeur.

Juvia l'aida à se redresser et tous deux embarquèrent dans le véhicule juste avant que celui-ci ne redémarre en trombe. A son bord deux banquette en cuire se faisaient face, assis sur celle du fond deux silhouettes les accueillirent dont une familière. Un homme au long cheveux noir et aux multiples piercing.

 **G-Gajeel?!** Hoquetèrent à l'unisson les deux fuyards avant de s'échanger un regard interrogateur.

Malheureusement le dragon d'acier ne put leur répondre, trop occupé à se retenir de vomir. A ses cotés une jeune fille en costume de bunny girl et aux cheveux cyan les salua poliment.

Ses yeux inquiets se baissèrent sur sa blessure. **Votre jambe.**

 **Je m'en occupes.** Répondit le brun en ôtant sa chemise humide, dévoilant son buste et ses abdos parfaitement dessinés sous les yeux médusé d'une Juvia cramoisie qui luttait pour se contenir.

Le vêtement humide ne lui résista pas très longtemps et se déchira pour faire un bandage qu'il enroula autour de sa blessure. Gray serra les dents en inspirant fort pour ravaler ses jurons, la balle était restée coincée à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il prit quelques seconde pour souffler avant de poursuivre.

 **Au faite, qui es-tu?**

 **Je m'appelle Levy McGarden, enchantée.**

 **Gray Fullbuster... Attends. Levy? Mais alors-!** Il se retourna vers la conductrice incrédule. **Lucy?!** Il la dévisagea la bouche grande ouverte à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais reconnue avec ses longues anglaises rousses et ses vêtements criards. **Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?! Et c'est quoi ces fringues?**

 **Eh bien, je... Je pourrais te poser la même question!** Rétorqua t-elle pour éviter de lui répondre tout de suite. **Où sont Natsu et Erza? Qui est-ce? Demanda t-elle en parlant de la nymphe. Ne me dit pas que c'est elle "Happy"?**

Maintenant c'est Gray qui semblait embêté par ses questions. **N-Non, c'est...** Il jeta un coup d'œil à Juvia. **Une amie.** Bizarrement sa réponse soulagea la constellationniste bien plus que la suivante. **Natsu et Erza vont bien, ils sont... En sécurité.** Répondit-il en restant le plus évasif possible.

Tout à coup un barrage de voiture coupa court à leur discussion. En effet les proxénètes n'avaient pas dit leurs derniers mots, et plusieurs de leur véhicule étaient garés en travers de la route. Lucy tordit violemment le manche de direction vers la droite, la voiture se braqua et dérapa en se soulevant sur deux roue dans une rue parallèle. Projetant tous les passagers les uns contre les autres, dont un dragon sur une petite fée ainsi qu'une nymphe dans les bras d'un apprenti chevalier, le tout dans tumulte de cris apeurés suivit d'excuses. Excepté Gajeel qui n'était plus capable de rien sauf de subir. Les rues adjacentes bien que moins large offraient suffisamment d'espace pour laisser passer une grosse voiture, bien plus que celle de Lucy actuellement. Cependant elles mirent sont habilité à la conduite à rude épreuve.

 **Depuis quand sais-tu conduire?** Demanda le mage de glace prenant peu à peu conscience de la situation.

Et ce encore plus après qu'elle ait pulvérisé plusieurs étalages de marchandise et autre poubelles.

 **Hier.** Répondit-elle légèrement nerveuse.

Cette annonce le laissa glacé d'effroi, "On est mort." se dit-il alors que la voiture dérapait encore une fois dans un crissement strident pour regagner la route principale, non sans heurté un mur de son aile arrière droite. Il se raccrocha à ce qu'il put pour ne pas être éjecté du véhicule, dont la poitrine de Juvia.

 **P-Pardon!** S'écria t-il en se redressant profondément gêné.

 **Ce... Ce n'est rien...** Murmura la jeune fille encore plus troublée que lui.

 **Lucy! Tu pourrais pas faire plus attention?!**

 **Je fais ce que je peux!** Rétorqua t-elle furibonde.

Conduire était déjà assez stressant sans qu'on vous crie et qu'on vous tire dessus. Car une fois revenus sur les bonnes rails, ils avaient été pris en chasse par deux grosses voitures noires. Avec à leur bords plusieurs assassins qui les canardaient à tout va. Lucy se mit à zigzaguer pour éviter les tires, mais pas toujours avec succès, la vitre arrière explosa en projetant des bout de verres partout à l'intérieur. Une des voitures les rattrapa suffisamment pour les percuter à l'arrière, tentant de leur faire perdre le contrôle.

 **Attention! Redresses!**

 **J'aimerai bien t'y voir! C'est pas facile avec cette pluie!** Se défendit la blonde au bord de la crise de nerf.

Le cœur de Juvia se serra en entendant ces mots. _"C'est la faute de Juvia. C'est à cause d'elle qu'il pleut."_ Combien de fois on le lui avait reproché? Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, Juvia était une nymphe d'eau, c'était son pouvoir qui attirait la pluie sans le vouloir. Elle, elle ne désirait rien d'autre que la chaleur du soleil.

Dans ce cas, je vais la tourner à notre avantage. Répondit Gray un pointe d'arrogance dans le regard.

 _"Comment?!"_ Juvia se demanda en relevant la tête si elle avait bien entendu.

Il enveloppa son visage dans l'écharpe en écaille avant de passer la tête par la fenêtre. Quelques tires passèrent à cotés en ricochant sur la carrosserie, il tendit la main vers le sol et de sa paume jaillit une vague de froid qui transforma le sol en patinoire. Les voitures derrière eux glissèrent sur le verglas comme des toupie avant de finirent dans le décor. Le moteur rugit et la voiture quitta la ville sans autre soucis, non sans que le brun leur lance en guise d'au revoir un signe provocateur. Juvia ne pouvait plus le quitter des yeux, totalement éprise d'admiration pour lui. L'eau et la glace, c'était une évidence comme on en voit que dans les contes. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, elle l'avait enfin trouver son prince, non mieux son chevalier.

 **Gray-sama...**


	21. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien, pour ma part ça ne va pas trop mal. Je vous remercie pour vos chaleureux commentaires, je dois vous avouer que j'étais un peu inquiète des réactions que susciterait le dernier chapitre mais finalement ça s'est bien passé. Désolée pour cette longue attente mais les cours ayant repris j'ai moins de temps pour écrire donc je vais peut-être passer à un format moins fréquent mais plus long. Je vais voir ce qui me convient le mieux, mais je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis sur la question. N'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis et à commenter, je serais ravie de vous répondre et de discuter avec vous. (oui j'ai un peu changer ma façon de voir les choses.) Sur ce je vous laisse avec un nouveau chapitre, et vous dit à bientôt. :)**

* * *

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils avaient été congédiés dehors, et pour passer le temps, Happy racontait à son père d'adoption toutes ses mésaventures depuis leur séparation. Natsu n'était pas sûre de vouloir entendre cette histoire, mais la nier serait encore plus insultant. Il l'écouta patiemment lui caressant la tête quelques fois, quand il sentait que cela devenait trop dur, pour lui donner du courage. Le courage d'aller au bout de son récit, aussi éprouvant soit-il. Et plus celui-ci avançait, plus il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour contenir sa colère, pour ne pas l'interrompre, et risquer de le faire pleurer. Il avait beau être courageux, ce n'était encore qu'un enfant. A qui on avait apposé un sceau brulant dans le dos pour le marquer à vie de sa condition d'esclave. Évoquer ce souvenir provoqua une nouvelle crise de larme au petit chat, Natsu sentit le goût du fer dans sa bouche et quelques perles vermeille s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Il prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, lui permettant d'étouffer en partie ses sanglots. Ses doigts glissèrent sous la fourrure cobalt, jusqu'à pouvoir sentir la peau brulée former une cicatrice en forme de croix qui barrait son dos.

 **Pardonnes-moi. J'aurais du être là.** Lui souffla t-il dans un murmure rauque.

Le visage enfouit dans la tunique de son père, les oreilles rabattues, il s'accrochait à lui de toute ses forces. Comme terrifié à l'idée d'être de nouveau séparé. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, le temps d'apaiser leurs cœurs éprouvés par tant d'émotion.

 **Tu as été très courageux, je suis fier de toi.** La voix de Natsu était à la fois douce et assurée.

 **Ça, c'est parce que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. Tout le temps.** Répondit-il d'une petite voix en reniflant.

Des pas vinrent alors troubler leur quiétude, Erza était revenue de sa petite escapade dans les jardins suivit de près par Lily. Au cour de leur promenade, elle avait troqué son armure pour une tenue plus champêtre, avec un chapeau de paille et un panier en osier remplie de fruits. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, un peu hésitante.

 **Tout va bien?**

 **Oui... Oui, ça va maintenant.** Affirma Natsu après un rapide constat de son meilleur ami, qui frottait ses yeux rougis pour évacuer les dernières larmes.

Rassurée de n'avoir rien interrompu, elle leur sourit tendrement avant de leur lancer une pomme à chacun. Si Happy n'eut aucun mal à l'attraper, le dragon manchot, lui, jongla avec maladroitement avant de la faire tomber. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua le plâtre gris formant un gant sur la main gauche de son meilleur ami. Un éclair de frayeur traversa son regard.

 **Natsu, ta main...**

 **Quoi, ça?** **C'est rien.** Répondit-il d'un air insouciant tout en mordant dans le fruit juteux.

Le regard à la fois inquiet et inquisiteur du petit exceed lui intimait dans dire plus. C'était à son tour de raconter ses déboires, et cela l'embarrassait quelque peu car contrairement à son ami, il avait eu beaucoup de chance en rencontrant Lucy. Certes il s'était battu contre un dragon, mais on ne l'avait pas forcé. Et en comparaison du petit chat, il avait été plus que bien traité.

 **Je ne sais plus très bien comment j'y suis arrivé, mais j'ai rencontré une fille. Elle avait besoin de moi, et moi aussi alors on a fait équipe.** Il marqua une pose pour savourer une autre bouchée sucrée. **Elle s'appelle Lucy, elle est un peu étrange mais très gentille. Je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer.** Conclut-il avec son grand sourire idiot. **  
**

Happy resta sceptique, ça ne répondait pas vraiment à sa question. De toute évidence il ne voulait pas en parler, alors il n'insista pas. En revanche l'évocation d'une jeune fille l'intrigua, et lui rappela une autre âme bien connue.

 **Et Lisanna?**

Le sourire de Natsu se fana, il secoua la tête pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas revu la jeune démone depuis l'incident. De sombres nuages les survolèrent, se reflétant dans leurs yeux. D'après leurs propres expériences, il y avait fort à parier qu'il en était de même pour elle. Sa famille et elle avaient probablement été vendus comme esclaves à des humains, quant à savoir la manière dont elle les servait. Des frissons d'angoisses remontèrent le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales en s'imaginant les pires scénario. Le dragon secoua la tête pour chasser ces sordides pensées. _"Non, Lisanna est forte. Elle ne se laissera pas faire, peut-être même qu'elle s'est déjà enfuie."_ se dit-il pour se rassurer. D'ailleurs son meilleur ami aussi en avait besoin, alors il planta son regard brûlant de détermination dans le sien et lui dit.

 **On la retrouvera, elle et sa famille. Je te le promet.**

Happy sourit tristement, voulant croire à cette promesse. Si on lui avait tenu le même discours il y a quelques jours, il n'y aurait probablement pas cru. Il aurait acquiescé tristement sans convictions. Mais aujourd'hui l'impossible c'était produit, il était de nouveau avec Natsu et ce dernier lui avait rendu espoir. Si quelqu'un pouvait faire cette promesse, c'était bien lui. _"Natsu tiens toujours ses promesses."_ se dit-il pour renforcer son dogme.

 **Et après, on rentrera chez nous?**

Le dragon grimaça l'espace d'un instant. Comment lui avouer que le foyer qu'ils avaient tant chéri n'existait plus? Que les humains avaient investi la montagne et qu'ils n'avaient nul part où aller? Ce n'était surement pas le bon moment pour aborder ce problème. Ses yeux furetèrent entre les brin d'herbe, cherchant les bons mots même si aucuns ne le seraient. Finalement le petit exceed lui épargna cette tâche, en voyant la mine déconfit de son ami, il compris de lui-même. Et ce constat lui tira de nouvelles larmes.

 **On trouvera un nouveau foyer.** Affirma Natsu pour le réconforter. **  
**

Happy les yeux baissés sur sa pomme, senti son cœur se déchirer entre la peur, la colère et l'amertume.

 **Alors... Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant?** Sa question resta en suspend dans l'air, le silence lui répondant aussi durement que les mots l'auraient fait. Il releva la tête vers son meilleur ami, s'exprimant cette fois-ci avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. **Pourquoi? Pourquoi nous ont-ils..? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal?!**

Natsu fit grise mine, il n'y avait pas de réponse convenable face à une telle injustice. Et au fond, lui aussi c'était posé la même question sans trouver de réponse.

 **Là n'est pas la question.** La voix de la chevalière, qui s'était tue jusque là, résonna de façon forte et claire. **La vrai question c'est de se demander pourquoi a t-on laisser faire ça? Quand on tolère des exactions suffisamment longtemps, elles finissent par devenir la norme. Et à ce moment là, il est trop tard pour rectifier. C'est comme ça que naissent les injustices. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut jamais se taire, si une chose est mal il faut le dire, et agir en conséquence.**

Les trois garçons la fixèrent de leurs yeux ébahis, méditant sur ses paroles. Qui auraient sans doute plus de sens si elle ne dévorait pas des fruits fraichement cueillit dans le jardin d'un autre. Ce que Natsu, sur un ton narquois, ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

 **Comme de voler des fruits dans un vergé?**

La jeune femme le dévisagea interdite avant de tousser violemment, trop surprise pour avaler correctement sa bouchée. On ne saurait dire si le rouge aux joues lui était venue de sa remarque ou de sa quinte de toux. Quoi qui l'en soit elle repris son souffle avant de répliquer sur un ton tout aussi ironique.

 **Très bien, dans ce cas rends-moi celui que tu as mangé.  
**

 **Hein? Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça?**

Natsu la dévisagea en grimaçant, accentuant le coté burlesque de leur échange qui n'avait d'autre but que de détendre l'atmosphère. C'est alors que le grincement du bois derrière eux attira leur attention. La porte de la petite chaumière s'ouvrit laissant sortir la petite dragonne essoufflée, d'un revers de la main elle chassa les grosses gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front.

 **J'ai fini.** Souffla t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

 **Vraiment? Comment vont-ils?**

 **Bien, ils seront sur pied dans moins d'une semaine. Euh...** La petite fille les observa quelque peu désappointée par leur comportement, en effet ses invités n'avaient pas hésité à se servir dans son jardin.

En suivant son regard embué, Erza compris que ses fruits avaient peut-être plus de valeur qu'elle ne leur en accordait. A moins que ce ne soit son comportement qui l'ai déçus, après tout on attends mieux d'une chevalière. Elle tenta de cacher maladroitement le panier contenant son larcin derrière ses jambes. **  
**

 **Excuses-nous, on n'a rien avalé depuis ce matin.** Bredouilla t-elle confuse et honteuse.

Les yeux de Wendy s'embrassèrent d'un feu nouveau, elle empoigna tout son courage et leur demanda d'une voix forte.

 **Vous-! Vous voulez prendre le thé?!**

C'était presque en criant qu'elle les avait invité, ce qui embarrassa grandement la petite dragonne qui vira au rouge écarlate. Elle n'osait plus les regarder dans les yeux tant elle avait honte. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle avait une chance de prendre le thé avec quelqu'un, elle ne voulait pas manquer cette occasion.

 **D'accord.** Répondit simplement Natsu. Ce n'était pas un grand amateur de thé mais si ça pouvait remplir son estomac, alors pourquoi pas.

Le sourire de Wendy aurait pu remplacer le soleil tant il irradiait. Toute excitée, elle les conduisit jusqu'à un vieux manoir en amont des jardins. Avec ses briques rouges délavées surmonté de moulures blanches et son toit d'ardoise bleu, il avait un coté propret et raffiné. Même si à coté du "château" des Heartfilia il ressemblait plus à un pavillon de campagne, on en oublierait presque que c'était un manoir en l'absence totale de fioriture et de domestique caractéristique de ce genre d'endroit. Elle les fit entrer dans un petit salon inondé de soleil par les trois grandes fenêtres qui formaient un arc de cercle, donnant une superbe vue sur la partie fleurie des jardins. La pièce de forme ovale était peu meublée, au centre posés sur un grand tapis marron s'opposaient deux gros canapés en cuire vert de part et d'autre d'une petite table basse en bois claire, un fauteuil assorti présidait de biais l'assemblé, partager entre la beauté de l'extérieur et la chaleur d'une cheminé en marbre rose. La petite dragonne installa ses convives dans les canapés, face à face, puis s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour préparer le thé. En attendant que l'eau boue, elle leur offrit des sandwichs, des gâteaux et autres sucreries dignes d'une Tea Party. Ils ne se firent pas prier et se jetèrent sur la nourriture, Natsu et Happy enfournant le plus de sandwich possible dans leurs bouches tandis qu'Erza et Lily dégustait une part de gâteau aux fruits. Quelques minutes après, la vapeur siffla attirant Wendy dans la cuisine. Elle en revint avec une théière et cinq tasses en grès sur un petit plateau, une délicieuse odeur de thé vert embauma la pièce quand celui-ci remplit les petits récipients. Au moment où Erza reçue sa tasse, elle se tourna vers leur hôte pour lui demander.

 **Alors, ça fait longtemps que tu vis ici?**

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant. **Environ sept ans.**

 **Sept ans?!** S'écria la rousse, surprise. **Comment ce fait-il qu'on ne se rencontre que maintenant?**

Après tout la chevalière connaissait le maître des lieux depuis bien des années maintenant.

Un peu embarrassée, elle leur expliqua. **C'est parce que je n'avais pas le droit de sortir avant.**

Tous les regards de l'assistance se tournèrent vers elle, stupéfaits.

 **Non! C'est pas ce que vous croyez!** S'écria t-elle en agitant les bras dramatiquement comme pour chasser ce malentendus. **Si je suis restée cachée, c'est principalement à cause de mes pouvoirs.** Rectifia t-elle. **  
**

La stupéfaction laissa place à la confusion, leurs regards devenant perplexes. Comme une démonstration vaut mieux qu'un long discours, elle tendit une main, paume ouverte à Natsu, l'invitant à lui tendre la sienne. Sceptique, ce dernier finit par lui obéir et posa sa main encore bandée dans la sienne, qui fut recouverte par sa jumelle. Elle inspira profondément, ferma les yeux et se concentra, une douce lueur verte naquit aux creux de ses paumes, enveloppant celle du dragon de feu. Tous la contemplèrent, médusés, dans le silence jusqu'à ce que la lumière meure et qu'elle rouvre les yeux. Alors que l'admiration retombait chez les autres, les yeux de Natsu s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction, il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur dans sa main. Pour en être sure, il arracha le reste des bandages qui l'immobilisaient.

 **C'est-! Incroyable, je suis guéri!** S'exclama t-il en agitant sa main gauche, délivrée de son pansement. **  
**

 **De la magie de guérison? C'est la première fois que j'en voie.**

 **C'est génial! Merci Wendy!** Le jeune homme exultant de bonheur, la gratifia d'un immense sourire et d'une tape amicale dans le dos. **  
**

 **C'est avec ça que tu as soigné Carla et les autres?** Demanda le petit chat bleu les yeux brillant. Si ses pouvoirs avaient pu guérir Natsu aussi vite, alors ses amis étaient hors de danger.

 **En partie, oui.**

 **Je peux comprendre qu'un tel pouvoir puisse attiser les convoitises.** La remarque d'Erza fit rapidement retomber la bonne humeur.

 **Oui, c'est pour ça que vous devez garder le secret.** Leur demanda la jeune fille en les regardant droit dans les yeux chacun leur tour. Ce contact visuel scellant leurs serments, elle baissa les yeux cette fois plus morose. **Je ne veux surtout pas créer d'ennuis à nii-san... Je veux dire, Jellal.** **  
**

 **Ce Jellal, c'est ton grand-frère?** Finit par demander Lily, un peu perdu dans cette conversation.

 **N-Non...** Bredouilla Wendy en rougissant. **Enfin pas exactement, mais je le considère comme tel.**

Il y a sept ans, au cœur d'une lointaine forêt profonde, s'éteignit la grande Grandine, maîtresse des cieux et gardienne des derniers secrets de son peuple. Derrière elle, elle laissa sa très jeune fille seule au monde, à son plus grand regret. La petite pleura longtemps la disparition de sa mère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de larmes à verser. Alors, poussée par la faim et la soif, elle se leva et parti pour explorer la forêt. Avant de quitter sa grotte, dernier refuge connu de ce monde cruel et effrayant, elle jeta un dernier regard sur le corps froid et inerte de sa mère. Si on occultait le sang séché qui ternissait et collait ses plumes entre elles, ainsi que les immenses sillon dans sa chaire, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Wendy compris que cette grotte serait désormais son caveau et non plus son foyer. Si elle voulait vivre, et elle le voulait, alors il fallait partir pour de bon. Elle s'enfonça à travers la végétation dense, se frayant un chemin entre les branche et les feuilles à la recherche de baies sauvages. Au cour de sa quête, elle rencontra un garçon aux cheveux bleu avec un étrange tatouage à l'œil droit. Armé d'une serpe, il semblait prélever toutes sorte de plantes, de graines et de fruits comme un alchimiste. Quand leur regards se croisèrent, ils se changèrent en statue de sel. Sa défunte mère l'avait toujours mise en garde contre les humains, mais son instinct lui sommait de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler. Luttant entre sa peur et sa solitude, elle ne vit pas le jeune garçon ranger sa lame et s'approcher d'elle calmement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose un genoux à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur et s'adresse à elle d'une voix calme et enjouée.

 **Salut, je m'appelle Jellal. Et toi?**

Wendy resta paralysée, il était maintenant si près qu'il était impossible de lui échapper. Elle commença à trembler et de nouvelle perles salées naquirent aux coins de ses yeux marron. Jellal soupira de dépit. Malgré tous ses efforts pour paraître amical, il lui avait fait peur. Et au fond c'était bien normal, les créatures magiques craignaient les humains bien plus qu'eux ne les craignaient. Alors pour tenter de gagner sa confiance il sorti de sa poche une petite boîte en argent et l'ouvrit devant elle. A l'intérieur un petit trésor de pépite dorée reflétait la lumière du soleil. Il en pris une et la mis dans sa bouche avant de la croquer.

 **Tu en veux?** Demanda t-il en lui tendant la boîte.

La fillette le regarda, ébahie, puis regarda la boîte qu'on lui tendait avec envie. Elle fini par plonger ses doigts dans l'or jaune avant de l'imiter. Une douce saveur sucrée se répandit dans sa bouche quand elle croqua le bonbon au miel, et un fin sourire de dessina sur ses lèvres. Jellal sourit à son tour, heureux de voir qu'elle appréciait son cadeau. Il rangea son précieux trésor, puis attendit quelque instant pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

 **Tu es toute seule?**

La petite ne répondit pas, continuant de savourer son bonbon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, comme si quelqu'un allait surgir des buissons. Mais rien, hormis quelques oiseaux s'envolant vers la cime des arbres en criant. Elle finit pas avaler mais resta silencieuse, elle ne pouvait pas le dire, elle ne voulait pas le dire. Comme si taire une vérité la rendait moins réel.

 **Moi aussi, je suis seul.** Répondit le jeune mage en se redressant.

Son sourire s'effaça légèrement suite à cette révélation, son esprit s'égarant dans ses sombres souvenirs, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il se ressaisit et se força à sourire de nouveau à la petite, qui semblait bien plus à plaindre que lui. Il l'observa un moment sans qu'elle ne réagisse, la mine basse, les yeux perdu dans le vide.

 **C'est marrant. Tes cheveux sont bleus, presque comme les miens. Et tu aimes aussi les bonbons au miel, comme moi. On a plus en commun qu'on ne pourrait le croire à première vue.** Il y avait quelque chose de bienveillant dans la façon dont il lui parlait. Et quand elle avait le courage de le regarder dans les yeux, elle pouvait y lire toute la gentillesse de ses mots. Qui lui donnaient beaucoup à réfléchir, à bien y regarder ils n'étaient pas si différent l'un de l'autre. Pendant que Wendy méditait sur ces paroles, Jellal l'observait tout en mesurant son idée farfelue. C'était de la folie, mais... **Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi.**

Wendy le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, c'était si soudain. Était-ce bien raisonnable de suivre un parfait inconnu? Elle aurait voulu rester ici, auprès de sa mère, mais sa mère n'était plus et par conséquent "ici" n'avait plus de sens sans elle. Elle devait partir et quitte à le faire autant que ce ne soit pas seule et perdue. Son regard se porta une dernière fois sur le chemin d'où elle venait, avant que ses pieds ne franchissent la ligne de départ de sa nouvelle vie.

 **Wendy...** Murmura t-elle. **  
**

 **Pardon?**

 **Je m'appelle Wendy Marvell.** Répéta t-elle plus fort. **  
**

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire, pudique mais très chaleureux. **Enchanté Wendy, je me représente. Je suis Jellal Fernandes.**

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit pour ne plus jamais la lâcher. Le temps finit par lui donner raison, et depuis elle bénissait le jour de sa rencontre avec Jellal. Même si elle avait du rester cachée à la tour du Paradis pour se préserver des âmes mal intentionnés, elle chérissait chaque instant passé avec son sauveur. Au cour des années passées à ses cotés, il lui avait enseigné la médecine et la pharmacopée jusqu'à faire d'elle son assistante. Enfin surtout en théorie, car il rechignait à l'emmener avec lui sur des intervention, si bien qu'elle ne l'avait accompagné que deux fois à l'extérieur. Dont l'une concernait le jeune dragon de feu, Natsu.

 **Tu veux dire que... T'étais là?**

Wendy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Tous avaient écouté son récit attentivement en silence, jusqu'à ce que Natsu fasse sa remarque.

 **C'est vrai, maintenant que tu en parles.** Confirma la rousse en se remémorant cette journée. Bien que son attention est été focalisée sur l'état du jeune dragon, elle se souvint d'une petite silhouette encapuchonné au coté de son ami d'enfance. **Tu nous as bien aidé aussi cette fois-là.**

 **Merci beaucoup Wendy!**

 **Non, c'était pas grand chose.** Répondit-elle avec humilité.

La petite dragonne rougit en se grattant la nuque nerveusement devant tant d'éloges. C'est alors que le battement d'une porte attira leurs attentions, quelqu'un était entré dans le manoir.

 **C'est surement Jellal.**

Wendy se leva de son fauteuil pour accueillir son bienfaiteur. Elle quitta la pièce quelques instants avant de revenir accompagnée d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus coiffé en pique. Il devait avoir la vingtaine mais dégageait une certaine maturité pour son âge, le genre qu'on apprend dans la douleur. Ses yeux marron étaient ternes comme si ils étaient incapables de refléter la lumière du jour, l'un d'entre eux était traversé par un étrange tatouage rouge, en revanche ils étaient cernés à l'unisson et ses traits fins étaient creusé par la fatigue. Il déposa son manteau bleu marine ainsi que la grosse sacoche, qui malgré sa carrure athlétique affaissait ses épaules, sur un porte-manteau avant de venir saluer ses convives. Erza, en bonne invitée, c'était levée pour lui serrer la main, tandis que les autres garçon se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête. Son regard se posa successivement sur les deux exceeds puis sur la belle rousse.

 **Tu nous présentes?** Demanda t-il en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

 **Eh bien... Voici Happy, c'est un ami de Natsu. Et Lily qui est un ami d'Happy.  
**

 **Je vois.**

Il les observa une nouvelle fois, si Lily le regardait droit dans les yeux avec une certaine assurance. Happy, lui, c'était rapproché instinctivement du dragon tout en le fixant avec méfiance. Natsu jeta un regard furtif à son ami, apparemment son séjour chez les humains l'avait transformé et ils n'étaient plus les bienvenus.

 **Vous n'êtes pas venu pour une simple visite de courtoisie, je suppose?  
**

 **C'est-à-dire que... C'est une longue histoire.**

La frontière entre la peau et les cheveux d'Erza se fit de plus en plus flou. Devant le regard inquisiteur de son hôte, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de raconter toute l'histoire. Et plus son récit avançait, plus le visage de Jellal se décomposait. Quand elle eut fini, ils avaient chacun changé de couleur, l'un était blanc et l'autre écarlate.

 **Tu veux dire... Que tu les as volé?!** S'écria le magicien.

 **Eh bien, techniquement... Je ne suis pas sure que ce termes soit bien adapté...** Bredouilla Erza pour se défendre, en vain.

 **Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait?!** Sa colère était palpable, et la veine sur son front ne cessait d'enfler. **Et qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de venir ici? Non seulement tu as commis un crime, mais en plus tu fait de nous tes complices!**

La chevalière ne savait plus où se mettre. Jellal avait raison, peut importe ses motivations cela restait un crime grave, et elle l'avait entrainé avec elle malgré lui. Devant l'air contrit de son amie, il se pinça l'arrête du nez pour contenir sa colère.

 **Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu cèdes à tes caprices?**

 **Pardon?!**

La voix de la rousse avait soudainement grimpée dans les aiguës. Qu'il la réprime sur ses actes était une chose, surtout quand ces derniers pourraient avoir des conséquences fâcheuses pour lui, mais qu'il la traite d'irresponsable en était une autre. Tous le monde dans la pièce sursauta et se figea d'épouvante, comme si le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruit, pourraient attirer la foudre sur eux. Excepté le principal concerné qui ne réalisa pas qu'il venait de relâcher le Kraken.

 **Tu fonce tête baissée, sans réfléchir aux conséquences.** Face au silence, il releva la tête de sa main. Ce n'est que quand il croisa le regard furieux d'Erza, qu'il comprit son erreur.

 **Tous le monde. Dehors.** Ordonna t-elle d'un voix sinistre.

Et tous le monde lui obéit sans discuter, abandonnant Jellal à son sort. De toute manière, rien ni personne n'aurait pu le sauver. Mais même une fois dehors, tous les quatre n'eurent aucun mal à entendre la violente dispute qui déchirait les deux amis d'enfance, le sujet des exceeds passa bien vite à la trappe pour laisser place à d'autres plus personnel.

 **Vous voulez visiter?** Leur demanda Wendy, cherchant visiblement n'importe quel prétexte pour s'éloigner le plus possible.

 **Ouais.**

La petite dragonne les guida à travers les jardins aux alentours du manoir, le temps que leurs amis se calment. Au bout de plusieurs heures deux silhouettes écarlates les rejoignirent. L'une passa à coté du dragon de feu, tandis que l'autre s'arrêta à proximité de Wendy.

 **J'aimerai que tu nous oublies quelques temps, compris?**

 **Ne t'inquiètes pas, je saurai très bien me passer de tes services.** Lui lança t-elle par-dessus son épaule. **  
**

 **Parfait.**

 **Parfait!**

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard, tentant de faire plier l'autre. On pouvait presque distinguer l'électricité entre eux, ce qui provoquait des sueurs froides à leurs compagnons. Erza finit par rompre le contact pour lancer un petit cristal contre un rocher afin d'ouvrir un portail, comme elle l'avait fait pour venir ici. Ce dernier provoqua un impact dans la roche comme l'aurait fait une arme à feu, avant de faire jaillir une faille dimensionnelle.

 **Nous partons.**

 **Mais...**

 **Maintenant!**

Règle numéro un de survie chez les humains, ne pas contredire Erza, tout particulièrement si elle est en colère. Natsu attrapa le petit chat bleu sous son bras et s'engouffra dans la faille, non sans dire au revoir à la petite dragonne.

 **Salut Wendy, à la prochaine.**

 **Au revoir vous tous.** Les salua t-elle en agitant sa main. **  
**

La chevalière les quitta avec dédain, trop furieuse pour saluer la petite convenablement, laissant la faille se refermer sur eux. Cette dernière les avait transporté jusqu'au domaine des Heartfilia, dans un endroit quelque peu reculé. En dépit de l'incroyable pouvoir de ce sortilège, sa précision se limitait à une cinquantaine de mètres. Alors pour éviter tout accidents, l'enchantement ne visait que des lieux reculés ou isolés, même si parfois ça ne suffisait pas. Tout en marchant sur le chemin pour rejoindre le château, la rousse essaya de se calmer en inspirant profondément. En espérant que l'air frais emplissant ses poumons pourrait refroidir son sang et sa tête, mais chacune de ses pensées la ramenait vers le magicien aux tatouage et par conséquent vers leur dispute. Natsu, Happy et Lily préféraient quant à eux prendre un peu de distance avec le kraken, et pour cela ils marchaient un mètre derrière elle. Si en tête Erza fulminait comme une bouilloire, loin derrière les deux exceeds fondaient en soupirs admiratif et curieux en contemplant les somptueux jardins, fontaines et autres décoration qui parsemaient le domaine. Se demandant dans quel genre d'endroit ils avaient atterri. Ils finirent par atteindre les parties plus communes, où régnait une étrange agitation. Suffisamment pour distraire la chevalière de ses envies de meurtre. L'une des servantes les remarqua au loin et se précipita à leur rencontre.

 **Dame Erza, enfin vous voilà!**

 **Que se passe t-il?** Demanda la rousse en réceptionnant la jeune femme bouleversée.

 **C'est mademoiselle Lucy, elle... Elle a disparue!** Leur avoua la domestique en larme.

Finalement, ses envies revinrent aussi vite que la houle lors d'une violente tempête.


	22. Chapter 21

**Bonjour à tous, ravie de vous revoir pour un nouveau chapitre. Qui a eu du mal a venir, je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire les fins, et j'ai vraiment eu du mal a trouver une conclusion qui soit pas trop chiante. De plus j'ai été très frustrée de pas finir mon arc au chapitre 20, en dépit de toute mes magouilles. (Parce que ça faisait un compte rond!) Quoi qu'il en soit voilà la suite de cette partie. Bonne lecture et à très vite, j'espère.  
**

 **Ok, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais mon chapitre a disparut. Du coup je le repose, en espérant qu'il reste cette fois.**

* * *

Aux abords d'une route perdue au milieu d'une mer d'arbre, une voiture de location fumait paisiblement. La carrosserie froissée, pliée et percée de multiple impacts de balles laissait entrevoir par endroit le moteur à l'agonie. Les rayon rougeoyant du soleil sur le déclin lui donnait des reflets vermeils semblable au sang séché. Et comme un animal blessé, la machine émettait des râles aux allures de derniers soupirs, indiquant clairement de la laisser tranquille. Ce que ses occupants avaient fait, plus loin au milieu des arbres, deux jeunes filles s'attelaient à ramasser du bois. La scène aurait pu difficilement être plus surréaliste tant leurs tenues contrastaient avec leur activité. L'une en body noir avec un collant résille et l'autre en robe courte et moulante, c'était comme voir deux princesse labourer les champs. Elles s'interrompirent quand la plus grande des deux éternue vivement.

 **Tout va bien, Lucy?** Demanda Levy en relevant la tête vers elle. **Tu as pris froid?**

 **Non, ça va aller. Quelqu'un doit être entrain de parler de moi.** Ajouta la fausse rousse pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Les deux amies se sourirent mutuellement avant de sursauter en entendant un autre cri de douleur de leur compagnon. Derrière elles, elles avaient laissé les deux garçons dans une clairière s'occuper de la blessure de Gray. Ce dernier soufflait bruyamment, les yeux clos, la mâchoire crispé, dans l'espoir d'oublier ou au moins de contenir la douleur.

 **Putain!** Jura t-il en serrant les dents.

 **Arrêtes de chouiner, j'ai presque fini.**

 **T'es sûr de ce que tu fais?** Demanda le mage de glace en entrouvrant un œil pour constater les dégâts. Il pouvait voir sa chair et son sang battre dans ses veines à l'air libre, avant de se répandre sur le sol dans une flaque écarlate.

 **Plus ou moins.** Répondit le dragon avant de glisser deux tiges en métal dans sa plaie ouverte.

Les aiguilles s'enfoncèrent lentement dans le muscle avant de triturer sa chair et ses nerfs a vifs, chaque contact avec le métal lui envoyaient des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Il cracha un autre juron en balançant sa tête en arrière, enfonçant ses ongles dans la souche qui lui servait de dossier. Chaque secondes semblaient durer des heures, la bile lui brûla la gorge et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il avait déjà subit de grave traumatisme mais c'était la première fois qu'on l'opérait sans anesthésie, et à coté de ça, les os cassés et les entailles n'était que des égratignures d'enfants. Il faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler mais à chaque fois que les aiguilles se retournaient, chacun de ses muscles tressautaient de douleur, tandis que sa voix se muait en gargouillement informe. La douleur lui vrillait le cerveau, suffisamment pour troubler sa vue mais assez pour lui faire perdre conscience. Et finalement, après une éternité de souffrance, la délivrance. Gajeel réussi a extraire le projectile de la jambe du brun, non sans un certain soulagement. Le jeune écuyer pantelant, émit un dernier râle avant de s'affaisser sur lui-même. Il toussa violemment, puis murmura d'une voix faible.

 **J'ai la tête qui tourne...**

Tout son corps engourdi lui semblait peser une tonne et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait froid.

 **Tu devrais t'allonger.** Lui conseilla Gajeel, se sentant un peu responsable devant la mine livide du jeune mage. **  
**

 **Voulez-vous un peu d'eau, Gray-sama?** Demanda poliment la jeune nymphe en se penchant à ses cotés.

Gray considéra un instant l'offre de la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvé, à la voir comme ça, assise à ses cotés dans les vêtements de Lucy, elle ressemblait à n'importe qu'elle jeune fille, pure et innocente. Elle ne l'avait plus quitter depuis et une étrange lueur embrasait son regard. C'était étrange qu'elle se soit entichée de lui aussi rapidement étant donné les circonstances de leur rencontre. Même s'il avait sauvé, il l'avait aussi vu dans son plus simple appareil, complétement exposée. Ce souvenir le troubla encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, si ses membres étaient transit de froid, son visage lui était bouillant. Il fit de son mieux pour faire abstraction de ses souvenirs récents, ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer, et se concentra sur la gourde en cuire qu'elle lui tendait. Sa gorge desséchée le brûlait et le démangeait affreusement, il avait un besoin urgent de boire.

 **Merci.** Fut le seul mot qu'il parvint à prononcer avant de porter la gourde à ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il commençait à boire, Gajeel ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

 **Où t'as trouvé ça?**

En effet, il ne l'avait pas vu s'éloigner de la voiture depuis qu'elle s'était changée.

 **C'est l'eau de Juvia.** Répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Ce qui provoqua le rejet immédiat du liquide de la bouche de Gray qui manqua de peu de s'étrangler.

 **Pourquoi tu me donnes ça?! Tu veux m'achever?**

Juvia se confondit en excuses tandis que Gajeel avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Gray lui lança un regard assassin prêt à lui jeter la gourde au visage, quand ils furent interrompue par le retour de Lucy et Levy les bras chargés de fagots de bois.

 **Vous n'avez toujours pas finit?** Demanda Lucy légèrement inquiète du sort de son ami. **  
**

 **Presque.** Répondit Gray en renversant le contenue de la gourde sur sa plaie pour la nettoyer, sous les lamentations de Juvia.

 **Il reste plus qu'à le recoudre.** Ajouta le dragon d'acier en formant un foyer en pyramide avec les branches, signifiant bien par là qu'il ne s'en occuperait pas. **  
**

 **Je peux m'en occuper, si vous voulez.** Proposa la petite fée après avoir déposé son chargement. **  
**

Elle s'approcha du mage de glace et tendit deux doigts vers sa blessure. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait usage de sa magie, depuis qu'elle avait perdu ses ailes pour être plus précis. Leur ablation avait été un tel traumatisme qu'elle lui avait ôté toute envie de quelle sorte que ce soit, elle ignorait même si elle pouvait encore pratiquer son art. Des sueurs froides lui parcourir le dos à l'évocation de ce souvenir douloureux, et ses mains tremblèrent faiblement. En était-elle encore capable? Même sans ailes, était-elle toujours une fée? Elle ravala ses craintes et, le regard féroce, fit glisser ses doigts dans le vide, écrivant avec délicatesse "SUTURES". Le mot apparue dans l'air en lettre noire avant de s'imprimer en fils sur la jambe de Gray, refermant sa plaie. Ce dernier grimaça une fois de plus avant de lâcher un profond soupir.

 **Merci Levy.**

Le visage de la petite fée s'illumina, mais sa joie n'était pas seulement dû à la gratitude du jeune homme. Elle avait réussi, sa magie était toujours là, au fond elle, elle était toujours une fée quoi qu'on en dise. Elle finit de bander soigneusement la jambe de Gray, avant d'utiliser de nouveau sa magie pour allumer le feu de camp juste à temps pour remplacer le soleil qui venait de disparaître derrière l'horizon. Tout le monde se rassembla en cercle autour du feu, savourant ce moment de quiétude après tant d'émotion et de péripéties. Un silence qui fut vite écourté par des estomacs affamés.

 **J'ai faim...** Soupira Lucy après que son ventre ai parlé pour elle.

 **Vous n'aviez pas prit de provisions?** Demanda l'écuyer surpris. **  
**

 **On était censé se ravitailler à Utton, mais...** Levy se tourna vers Juvia sans finir sa phrase. **  
**

La jeune nymphe baissa les yeux sur les flammes, visiblement confuse et peinée.

 **Désolée de te demander ça comme ça, mais... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas?**

Lucy tenta d'être la plus courtoise possible mais vu les récents éventements, c'était grave et il fallait qu'elle sache dans quoi elle s'embarquait avec cette nymphe. Elle prit son temps pour répondre. Bien que sa question soit légitime, elle appréhendait leurs réactions. _"Ils ne l'obligeraient pas à y retourner, n'est-ce pas?"_ Elle s'accorda un regard vers son sauveur et senti une bouffée de courage gonfler sa poitrine. _"Non, ils ne le feront pas."_

 **Juvia...** Dit-elle du voix encore un peu hésitante. **Juvia a perdu dans l'arène. Alors, comme maître José l'avait promis, elle fut vendu à... Un bordel.**

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le groupe suite à cette révélation. En déduire la suite logique n'était pas compliqué, mais écœurant et terrifiant. Si bien que personnes n'osa plus poser la moindre question. Les garçons grincèrent des dents, si les regards pouvaient tuer Gajeel aurait fait un massacre. Tandis que les filles frissonnèrent d'horreur, comme si on leur avait raconter la plus terrible histoire de fantôme de leur vie. Face à leurs regards compatissant, Juvia se senti bon d'ajouter la fin heureuse.

 **Heureusement, Gray-sama est arrivé à temps pour me sauver.**

 **Vraiment?** Lucy lança un regard vers son ami qui se grattait nerveusement la nuque. Probablement gêné par les louanges de la jeune fille. **Je comprends.**

Cette nouvelle procura un immense soulagement à tous, et la tension retomba d'un coup. Jusqu'à ce que Lucy pose une nouvelle question.

 **Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire?**

Juvia la dévisagea l'air surprise, de toute évidence elle ne s'était pas posée la question. Une vague d'angoisse se manifesta sur son visage tandis que ses yeux jonglaient sur les braises.

 **Si tu veux rentrer chez toi, je t'accompagnerai.**

La proposition de Gray était sans doute sincère mais visiblement pas celle attendue par la nymphe qui grimaça, la lèvre tremblante et les yeux remplis de larmes.

 **Pour quoi? Se faire reprendre?** Gajeel planta son regard d'acier dans celui du jeune mage. **Si t'es un homme, termines ce que tu as commencé.  
**

Gray médita ces paroles un court instant, avant d'arriver à la même conclusion. _"Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de solution idéal."_ Il se tourna de nouveau vers Juvia.

 **Je ne veux rien t'imposer, mais si tu veux tu peux rester avec nous.**

Le visage de Juvia s'illumina d'un grand sourire. **Merci infiniment, Gray-sama!**

Ce dernier fureta un coup d'œil vers Lucy qui l'approuva d'un sourire amical.

 **Maintenant que c'est réglé, tu peux me dire où sont passés Natsu et Erza?**

L'apprenti chevalier poussa un profond soupire d'agacement et leur raconta comment ils avaient retrouvé les exceeds avant d'être séparer, en insistant bien sur la responsabilité du dragon de feu. Quand il eu finit son récit, il s'empressa de poser les mêmes questions à la jeune héritière qui, toute embarrassée, raconta sa petite escapade dans les casinos sous le regard effaré du brun.

 **T'es complètement folle ou juste inconsciente?!** Gray plaqua la paume de sa main contre son front pour le refroidir, comme s'il n'avait pas assez de stress comme ça. **Jures-moi de plus jamais recommencer.**

 **Je te promet... De t'en parler la prochaine fois.** Lucy prenait les promesses très au sérieux et refusait de promettre des choses qu'elle savait impossible. Aussi si la situation l'exigeait, bien qu'elle prit pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, elle savait qu'elle recommencerait. **  
**

Gray soupira, vaincu. Il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour lutter avec elle ce soir, et au fond il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas mieux de la part de la constellationniste.

 **Bon sang, quand Erza va l'apprendre...** Un frisson lui parcourue l'échine. **  
**

Qui gagna bien vite celle de Lucy. Dans ses plans elle avait prévu de rentrer avant Erza et les garçons, mais de toute évidence il fallait revoir sa stratégie. Et les options désormais étaient bien maigres, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se prosterner en demandant pardon. _"J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop fâchée."_ Le silence retomba une nouvelle fois sur la veillée, laissant la forêt manifester son allégresse nocturne au travers du cri des animaux sauvages et du craquements des branches. La lune et les étoiles étaient désormais maîtresses du ciel, et éclairaient de leurs pales figures les arbres verts, qui de leurs cimes touffus, retenaient tous les rayons d'argent. Au delà du petit soleil que les voyageurs avaient allumé, il n'y avait plus qu'un océan d'ombre. Dont le vent, écartant les branches, simulait les remous en laissant de minces fils d'araignées traverser le voile des ténèbres comme des fantômes opalescents.

 **Vous allez bien, Gray-sama?** Demanda poliment Juvia, en voyant que "son" chevalier piquait du nez.

Ce dernier redressa la tête en se frottant les yeux. **La journée a été longue.**

 **Tu devrais aller dormir, et toi aussi Blondie.** Ajouta Gajeel en se tournant vers elle. **On dirait un cadavre sorti de sa tombe.  
**

 **Eh bien... Puisque c'est si gentiment proposé.** Répondit-elle avec ironie. **  
**

Lucy se leva la première et se dirigea vers la voiture, Gray dont la jambe le faisait encore souffrir, prit appuie sur un tronc d'arbre pour se lever. Il inspira profondément avant de s'élancer vers le véhicule, mais au premier pas il s'effondra dans les bras de la mage aux esprits qui l'avait anticipé. Elle lui prêta son épaule en dépit de ses protestations.

 _"Je peux le faire." murmura t-il si bas qu'elle seule l'entendit._

 _"Tais-toi." répliqua t-elle immédiatement, comme une routine parfaitement huilée._

A ce moment elle senti un éclaire de froid la traverser, comme si quelqu'un voulait la tuer, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour identifier la menace, mais il n'y avait rien en dehors de ses amis. _"J'ai rêvée?"_ se demanda t-elle avant de reprendre sa route, c'est non sans mal qu'ils atteignirent la voiture de location. Le moteur avait cessé de ronfler et se tenait désormais calme et silencieux, devenant ainsi le meilleur endroit où dormir. Lucy aida le brun à grimper à l'intérieur et, avant de refermer la portière derrière elle, salua une dernière fois sa meilleure amie. Quelques minutes sécoulèrent dans le silence avant que résonne une voix glaciale.

 **Cette fille.** Demanda Juvia. **Qui est-ce?**

 **Lucy? C'est...** Levy prit son menton entre son pouce et son index, pour renforcer sa mine interrogative. _"Comment définir Lucy?"_ se demanda t-elle.

 **C'est une duchesse, la fille du duc Heartfilia plus précisément.** Répondit Gajeel nonchalamment. **C'est aussi la chef de Fairy Tail, l'équipe qui nous a battu.**

 **Fairy Tail?** L'évocation de ce nom ranima ses souvenirs, qui tout à coup lui apparurent limpide. **C'est là que-! Gray-sama en fait partie!**

 **C'est maintenant que tu percutes?**

 **Pour Juvia tous les humains se ressemblent.** Se défendit-elle. **Mais alors, ils sont-!**

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge, c'était trop dur de les prononcer. _"Juvia pensait avoir enfin trouver son chevalier, mais il se trouve qu'il a déjà une princesse! En plus, elle est belle, riche et très coquette, vu les vêtements qu'elle porte même dans cette situation, elle doit probablement fait chavirer tous les hommes sur son passage. Et mon pauvre Gray-sama s'est laissé piéger lui aussi par cette fille à papa. "_ Son imagination s'emballa et se mit à peindre un portrait surréaliste de la jeune héritière en bimbo frivole dépensant son argent sans compter et gloussant de manière stupide, avec une horde de serviteur à ses pieds, dont son cher Gray.

 **Juvia?** L'appela gentiment Levy, tout en restant sur la défensive au vu des mimiques improbable de la nymphe. **J'ai l'impression que tu te fais une mauvaise image de Lucy.**

 **Laisses la dans son délire, de toute façon elle ne t'entend plus.**

 **Je vois.** Conclut la petite fée avec un rire nerveux. **Et toi?**

Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur. **  
**

 **Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Lucy?**

Il prit quelque instant pour finalement répondre d'une voix monotone. **C'est une humaine.**

 **Et?**

 **Tu as côtoyé les humains, tu devrais savoir ce que ça veut dire.** Dit-il en remuant les braises à l'aide d'une branche pour éviter son regard. **  
**

La petite fée fronça les sourcils et lui décocha un regard furieux.

 **Lucy n'est pas comme ça.** Affirma t-elle avec plus de vigueur qu'on n'aurait put lui en accorder. **  
**

Le brun commença à grincer des dents. **Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu ne l'as jamais côtoyer en dehors de cette boutique.** Sa remarque était teinté d'une raillerie sordide. **  
**

 **Elle est venue jusqu'à Clover Town pour me sauver!**

Pour elle c'était une preuve suffisante de la bonne foi de son amie, mais pas pour un cœur endurcit comme celui de Gajeel. Il avait vécu trop de mensonge, trop de couardise et trop de souffrance pour se permettre de croire qu'il y avait encore du bon chez les humains. Cette fille ne faisait pas exception, et ce peu importe les airs de philanthrope qu'elle se donne. Il refusait de s'accorder cet espoir, trop cruel à son goût, alors que quelqu'un brandisse cette foi aveugle vers lui. C'en était trop, il jeta la branche dans le feu avant de planter ses prunelle rouge sang dans celles noisettes.

 **Si elle avait fait correctement son boulot tu ressemblerais pas à un lutin!** Éructa le dragon d'acier.

Elle devint blême et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. En un éclair, les rôles s'étaient inversés et c'était désormais le regard de Levy qui transperçait celui du dragon. Ce dernier grimaça, hésitant peut-être à s'excuser mais non, il préféra détourner le regard et camper sur ses positions. _"Après tout il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux."_ Tenta t-il de se convaincre. Levy se leva machinalement, comme une poupée sans âme, et se dirigea vers Juvia qui était assise de l'autre coté du feu, en face de Gajeel. Le dos tourner vers lui, elle tendit son index une fois de plus et écrivit "COTTON" dans l'air qui se posa au sol comme un petit nuage blanc.

 **Peut-être que Lucy fait des erreurs, mais elle, elle les reconnait et fait tout pour les corriger.**

Sur ces mots, elle défit le ruban dans ses cheveux, et s'allongea sans un mot, sans un regard pour qui que ce soit. Juvia ,qui avait tout entendue, se tourna vers le dragon les yeux plein de supplique.

 **Gajeel...** Souffla t-elle pour l'inciter à s'excuser.

Mais il l'ignora. **Je vais chercher du bois.**

Il se leva et d'un pas rapide s'enfonça dans la forêt noire, l'air maussade plaquer sur le visage. La petite fée l'entendit s'éloigner et quand il fut assez loin, se recroquevilla sur son matelas de coton, les genoux serrés contre sa petite poitrine. Les paupières closent, la mâchoire crispée, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Elle ne voulait plus les gâcher pour des moments comme celui là, mais les garder pour tous les instants avec ses amis. Elle finit par s'assoupir doucement, bercée par le crépitement des flammes.


	23. Chapter 22

**Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais pas douée avec les fins? Bonjour à tous et à toutes, après des heures. Que dis-je? Des jours de souffrance voilà le dernier chapitre de ce premier arc. Brouillon, bordélique, écrit et réécrit mainte fois, ce chapitre m'a usé. J'ai bien cru que je n'en verrai jamais la fin. Et en même temps, je ressent une grande satisfaction. J'ai enfin fini, j'ai enfin achevé mon premier arc. Honnêtement je ne pensais pas que j'aurai le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout, je le dois surtout à vous. Merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires, je le dis et le redis, je ne serai rien sans vous. J'ai hâte de vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre qui sera un peu spécial. A bientôt.  
**

* * *

Gajeel monta la garde pendant toute la première partie de la nuit, même si sa seul présence suffisait à éloigner tous les prédateurs. Le moment venus, il réveilla Juvia pour qu'elle prenne la relève. La jeune fille grogna de mécontentement en sentant la main du dragon venir la secouer dans ses rêves. Mais ça c'était le cadet de ses soucis, il était arrivé à sa limite et lui aussi avait besoin de dormir. Ses paupières embrumés de sommeil papillonnèrent longtemps avant qu'elle ne puisse distinguer le bout de son nez, mais une fois bien consciente Gajeel la quitta pour retourner à sa place. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, les mains derrière la tête en guise d'oreiller, et s'endormit presque instantanément. Juvia se retrouva seule devant le feu de camp, entourer de corps endormit. Son regard balaya les alentours comme une sentinelle, avant de se poser sur la petite fée à sa gauche. Elle dormait toujours sur son nuage de coton mais avec une grande veste de smoking blanc comme couverture. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu avant de s'endormir à son tour. Petit à petit, les dernière étoiles disparurent et le ciel s'éclaircit. Le soleil finit par pointer le bout de son nez, lentement, très lentement. _"Il doit être aussi paresseux que Gajeel."_ se dit-elle en souriant. L'aube grise et rose transforma progressivement la forêt, qui passa d'un sombre lieu effrayant à un décor de conte. La lumière dorée engloba les arbres et fit scintiller les feuilles couvertes de rosé matinal, une douce senteur boisé s'éleva dans l'air avec la fine brume des dernières fraicheurs de la nuit. Juvia inspira profondément, emplissant ses poumons de cet air qu'elle n'avait pas senti depuis longtemps, un air de liberté. Elle savoura cet instant de paix, jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement la fasse sursauter. Il provenait du feu qui, privé de combustible, s'éteignait doucement. Même si le soleil se levait, il faudrait encore plusieurs heures avant qu'il ne fasse complétement jour et d'ici là l'air sera encore froid. Juvia parti donc en quête de petit bois, de quoi tenir encore quelques heures. Elle s'aventura au nord de leur campement, tentant de dénicher ce que les autres n'avaient pas encore ramasser, ce qui la poussa à s'éloigner imprudemment. Ses recherches la conduisirent jusque dans une clairière où elle trouva enfin ces précieuses bûches. C'est alors qu'une ombre massive la survola. Alertée, elle redressa la tête vers les cieux et c'est là qu'elle les vit. Deux silhouettes reptiliennes vinrent se poser devant elle dans un grondement lourd. Un jeune dragon rouge aux cheveux rose, ainsi qu'une imposante chevalière à dos de wyverne noire. Juvia senti ses jambes se transformer en coton sous le regard de la femme, sa longue chevelure écarlate masquait une partie de son visage dont les traits tirer ne reflétaient qu'une profonde colère. Elle descendit de sa monture et s'avança vers elle d'un pas ferme, suivit du jeune homme.

 **C'est elle?** Demanda une petite tête bleu qui dépassait de l'épaule du dragon, comme si ce dernier en était pourvue de deux. Mais celle la portait des oreilles de chat et été couverte de fourrure.

 **Elle porte l'odeur de Lucy. Ces vêtements, ce sont les siens.**

 **Toi!** L'interpella la femme avec vigueur. **Où as-tu eu ces vêtements?**

Mais Juvia ne répondit pas, elle était paralysée par la peur. Les questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. _"Cette chevalière, pourrait-elle être une chasseuse d'esclave? Juvia aurait du savoir qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là! Si elle l'attrape, Juvia est morte."_ Était-elle de taille contre deux adversaires aussi redoutables? Probablement pas. Mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort, et il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible : pas aujourd'hui. D'un geste rapide de la main, elle lança une déferlante tranchante sur eux. Ils plongèrent de justesse à plat ventre dans l'herbe pour l'éviter, projetant aussi au sol le petit chat sous le choc. Plusieurs arbres moins agiles y perdirent la vie en s'écrasant au sol dans un lourd grincement, soufflant une nuée de feuille comme derniers soupirs. La rousse dégaina son épée tandis que le dragon serrait les poings prêts à répliquer. Mais la nymphe n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle format une prison d'eau sur chacun d'eux, les privant d'air et de mouvement. Ils se débattirent mollement, un peu confus avant de se ressaisir, les sourcils froncés lui décochant un regard noir. La prison du dragon se mit bouillir jusqu'à entrer en ébullition, et finalement se rompre dans une explosion de vapeur. Tandis que celle de la rousse brilla d'un éclat bleuté avant de se fendre en deux et de se répandre sur le sol comme un tonneau éventré, laissant s'échapper sa captive dans une explosion de fureur.

 **Toi! Si t'as fait quoi que ce soit à Lucy!** Cracha le dragon, le regard encore plus menaçant. **  
**

Lui et la chevalière foncèrent sur la nymphe, arme et poing tendus, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance de les contrer. Terrorisée, Juvia se senti partir, elle ferma les yeux priant pour qu'on lui vienne en aide. Le bruit du métal qui s'entrechoque résonna dans ses oreilles, puis le silence. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour contempler son miracle salvateur, matérialiser sous la forme d'une paires d'ailes noires.

 **Gajeel!** S'exclama t-elle de soulagement, il lui sembla même en percevoir l'écho.

De sa main droit il contenait le poing enflammer du dragon, de l'autre l'épée magique de la chevalière.

 **Ok, tout le monde se calme.** Grogna t-il irrité.

Étrangement, ils lui obéirent et reculèrent d'un pas, le dévisageant avec stupéfaction. Natsu fut presque soulagé de le voir, mais pour Erza ce fut un choc. La présence du dragon d'acier, ici, en cet instant confirmait ses pires craintes. En dépit de ses efforts pour écarter cette idée, elle était revenue lui traverser l'esprit. Celles d'un enlèvement perpétué par quelqu'un de l'intérieur, par un traitre. _"Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide?!"_ Elle se maudit intérieurement de l'avoir laissé seule avec lui. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la poignée de son épée, tout ses muscles se tendirent. Lèvres retroussées, croc apparent, une lueur frénétique embrassa son regard. Natsu jeta un œil vers la rousse qui dégageait une aura de violence exacerbée.

 **Erza..?** Tenta t-il de l'appeler, en vain ses mots ne l'atteignaient plus. **  
**

 **Toi, évidemment.** **Où est Lucy?!** Vociféra t-elle.

Il aurait pu simplement lui répondre. Oui, il aurait pu. Mais il n'aimait pas du tout le ton qui lui était adressé. Son regard se durcit à son tour en réponse à celui d'Erza, et ses muscles se contractèrent, prêt à riposter. Face à cette attitude, la tension ne fit que grimper entre eux et bientôt l'air devint électrique. Pour la chevalière, c'était presque un aveu. Pour le dragon, une provocation de trop. Aucuns ne voulaient céder du terrain, ils se défiaient du regard comme des bêtes enragées, prêtes à se sauter à la gorge. Juste à temps, ils furent rejoint par deux jeunes filles aux pas de course, l'une aux cheveux roux et l'autre plus petite aux cheveux bleus. Toute deux vêtues d'une étrange manière, la plus grande arborait une robe de soiré bleu sous un long manteau blanc, tandis que l'autre laisser entrapercevoir un body noir sous une veste de smoking blanc au moins trois tailles au-dessus de la sienne.

 **Levy-chan! Lucy-san!** S'exclama Juvia, heureuse de voir les renforts arriver.

 **Tout va bien, Juvia?** Demanda Levy en la voyant à genoux derrière Gajeel, les larmes aux yeux.

 **C'était quoi ce bruit?** Lui demanda Lucy.

L'irruption des deux jeunes filles troubla quelque peu l'assemblée, la tension retomba et le contact visuel entre Erza et Gajeel se rompit. En entendant le nom de son amie, la chevalière les observa intriguée. Aucunes ne ressemblaient à la jeune fille blonde qu'elle connaissait. _"Pourrait-il s'agir d'une autre Lucy?"_ se demanda t-elle. De son coté, Lucy essaya de recoller les morceaux pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Elle balaya la scène du regard avant de croiser celui de la chevalière. _"Erza?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?!"_ Une angoisse aussi soudaine que légitime s'empara de ses entrailles. Mais tout ça retomba bien vite quand Natsu s'exprima. _  
_

 **Lucy? Où ça?** Demanda le dragon de feu en mettant sa main en visière pour scruter l'horizon. **  
**

 **Qu-?! Ici, idiot!** S'écria t-elle en relevant la manche de son manteau pour bien mettre en évidence son tatouage sur la main droite.

Natsu la saisit d'un geste vif et la porta à son nez pour humer son parfum, effleurant sa peau de ses lèvres. Ce contact imprévue bouleversa le rythme cardiaque de la mage stellaire et lui mit le rose aux joues.

 **C'est bien toi.** Conclut-il dans un souffle chaud et apaisé, avant de revenir à un air qu'il lui correspondait plus. C'est-à-dire espiègle et taquin. **Tu ressembles à rien. Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux?**

Vexée, elle arracha sa main de l'étreinte du dragon avant de lui répondre sur un ton salé. **Je me suis déguisée pour rentrer dans un casi-!**

La jeune fille plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche et blêmit, elle venait de vendre la mèche toute seule. Car derrière Natsu se dressait un monstre écarlate, dont les yeux ardant comme des braises vous foudroyaient au plus profond de votre âme. Lucy senti sa dernière heure venir, elle se mit a transpirer et ses jambes perdirent instantanément toute force. Natsu en sentant l'aura de la mage aux épée préféra s'écarter de son chemin au grand dam de Lucy, qui se retrouva à lui faire face seule.

 **Je peux tout expliquer!**

 **Je t'écoute.**

Alors dans un ultime espoir de salue, elle se mit à bafouiller des explications incompréhensibles. Témoin de la scène, Levy chercha à comprendre la situation.

 **Ils... se connaissent?** Demanda la fée.

 **Oui, ces deux idiots font parti de sa bande.** Répondit Gajeel avec une grande lassitude.

Juvia le dévisagea avec de grand yeux. **Tu veux dire que ce ne sont pas des chasseurs d'esclaves?** Demanda t-elle timidement.

 **Quoi? Bien sur que non! Pourquoi tu-?** Il la regarda interloqué. **Attends, ne me dis pas que...**

 **Juvia est désolée. Elle a encore compris de travers.** Se lamenta la jeune fille en pleurs.

Gajeel se contenta de prendre son visage dans sa main en lâchant un profond soupire d'agacement. Derrière eux arriva en boitant le dernier membre de la troupe en la personne de Gray. En dépit de sa jambe blessée, il s'était trainé d'arbre en arbre jusqu'à eux pour connaître les raisons de toute cette agitation. Un peu vexer d'avoir été laissé en arrière, il affichait une mine renfrognée jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Erza. Là, son teint devint livide et il se laissa choir au pied d'un arbre. _"On est mort."_ se dit-il, la larme à l'œil. Lucy arriva au terme de son histoire, c'était le cas de le dire car le feu dans les yeux de la rousse semblait dévorer le monde. Si bien que la pauvre mage aux clefs tremblait comme une feuille, et elle n'était pas la seule.

Erza posa une main sur son épaule qui la fit sursauter, puis lui demanda avec une infinie douceur. **Tu n'es pas blessée?**

Elle fut tellement saisi qu'elle en resta sans voix, secouant la tête pour toute réponse.

 **Bien.**

Elle retira sa main et la pointa vers le ciel, avant d'abattre son tranchant sur le sommet du crane de la pauvre constellationniste. Qui, sonnée, s'écroula au sol à genoux, les deux mains sur la tête. Son visage se crispa sous la douleur, elle serra les dents pour ne pas gémir, et contenir ses larmes. Mais c'était peine perdue, la douleur était trop forte. De grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues tandis que de petits gémissements s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Levy tenta de faire un pas vers elle, mais Gajeel l'en empêcha. Vouloir intervenir en cet instant reviendrait à plonger ses mains dans l'eau bouillante. Erza la toisa d'un air courroucé, la veine sur son front gonflant dangereusement.

 **Bon sang! Tu réalises un peu ce que tu as fait? La panique que tu as causé?!** Cracha la chevalière folle de rage. **Tous le monde était fou d'inquiétude à ton sujet! Quand comprendras-tu que tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui peut courir librement la campagne, sans en informer qui que ce soit?** Elle saisi la jeune fille par le colle de son manteau, et la força à la regarder dans les yeux. **Tu es une princesse! Chacun de tes actes peut conduire à une guerre. C'est ça que tu veux?** Lucy trop bouleversée pour articuler le moindre mot, se contenta de secouer la tête en gémissant. **Alors arrêtes de te comporter comme une enfant!** Conclu Erza en relâchant sa prise.

Accablée par ces reproches, Lucy s'affaissa au sol. Recroquevillée sur elle-même comme une enfant apeurée, elle tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal, et sa gorge nouée laissait peu de place à l'air pour circuler. Encore moins aux mots, seuls quelques gémissements plaintifs arrivaient à franchir ses lèvres. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans ses larmes, inspirant bruyamment pour remonter à la surface.

La voix chevrotante encore encombrée de sanglot, elle dit. **Je suis désolée...** Elle prit une autre inspiration avant de poursuivre plus calmement. **Je... Je te demande pardon, pour avoir été aussi négligente.** Du revers de sa manche, elle essuya ses dernières larmes avant de se redresser. **J'ai fait des erreurs, c'est vrai. Et je les assumerai, comme pour le reste.** Et finit par planter son regard encore humide dans celui de la rousse, affirmant cette fois avec plus de détermination. **A part ça, je n'ai aucun regret. Et si c'était à refaire, je recommencerai!**

Erza fut quelque peu désarçonnée par tant d'audace. Jamais elle n'avait fait preuve d'un tel aplomb, surtout à son égard. La mage aux épée eu un léger rictus imperceptible, en comprenant la cause de cet élan de bravoure. Le feu qui brûlait dans ses yeux, même d'une faible lueur, était celui de l'amitié. Devant la noblesse de ce sentiment, elle s'inclina.

 **Soit, puisque tu y tiens. Je m'occuperai de ta punition une fois rentré.**

En entendant le mot punition, Lucy frémit de terreur et perdit tout l'aplomb qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à rassembler.

 **Mais d'abord, commences par te changer. Pas question que tu rentres avec ce look de punk.**

Elle acquiesça vivement avant de s'éclipser en direction de la voiture, en partant elle fit signe aux deux jeune filles aux cheveux bleus qui lui emboitèrent le pas. Gray les regarda passer à coté de lui avant de reporter son attention sur son mentor. En dépit de son discours, elle arborait une mine radieuse et un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage. C'était le genre d'expression qu'elle avait quand elle félicitait quelqu'un. _"Décidément, tu es trop honnête."_ pensa t-il en souriant à son tour. Il fut rejoint par Natsu, qui en était arrivé à la même conclusion, ils s'échangèrent un regard complice en coin. _"Lucy est très courageuse."_ _"Oui, mais elle devrait faire attention. Erza n'aime pas la concurrence."_ ria le brun. La chevalière tourna soudainement la tête vers eux, le regard menaçant. _"Merde! Elle lit dans nos pensées!"_ Pendant ce temps, une petite silhouette noire s'avança vers eux jusqu'à rejoindre la chevalière.

 **Je n'ai pas tout saisi, mais ça s'est arrangé, non?** Demanda le petit chat noir d'une voix excessivement grave qui perturba le reste de l'assemblée.

Erza se tourna vers lui avant de lui répondre le plus naturellement possible, comme si cette singularité ne l'atteignait pas.

 **Oui, le plus important c'est que tout le monde aille bien.**

 **Pardon mais, qui es-tu?** Demanda Gray, ne retrouvant visiblement pas la trace de cet individu dans sa mémoire.

 **Pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Panther Lily, un ami d'Happy.** Répondit l'exceed en s'inclinant respectueusement. **  
**

 **Happy?** Demanda Gajeel en arquant un sourcil interrogateur. Il suivit son regard et tomba sur le petit chat bleu aux pieds de Natsu. **Peuh! Il est tellement insignifiant que je ne l'avais pas remarqué.**

Cette remarque fit bondir le dragon de feu, qui se jeta sur celui d'acier en crachant de petite flammes. **Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?!**

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que ces deux là se disputent, au quel Erza répondit par un long soupir las. Elle préféra se concentrer sur son écuyer qui en dépit de tout restait assis par terre, la jambe tendue. Les deux exceeds et elle le remercièrent pour son aide précieuse lors de leurs évasion et s'enquirent de son état. Ce dernier essaya d'esquiver la question que ces yeux d'ambres posaient sur sa blessure, mais en vain. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de tout avouer à son maître, qui se crispa légèrement.

 **Tu seras punis aussi.** Lâcha t-elle sur un ton irrité.

Le jeune homme trembla d'effroi à son tours, en imaginant ce qui l'attendait.

 **Bon, ça suffit vous deux.** Ordonna la chevalière à l'encontre des dragons, qui n'en firent rien et continuèrent de se quereller. Alors elle ajouta d'une voix rauque transpirant l'exaspération. **Séparez-vous, ou c'est moi qui m'en charge.**

Sous ce nouveau ton menaçant, les deux jeunes hommes lui accordèrent enfin l'attention qu'elle méritait. Et après mûre réflexion, se séparèrent de bonne grâce. C'est à ce moment que revinrent les trois jeunes filles qui les avaient quitté un peu plus tôt. Elles s'avancèrent à travers les arbres, marchant dans la lueur du petit jour désormais rouge et or, Lucy à leur tête. Elle avait troqué son manteau et sa robe contre une tunique bleu royal, ciselé d'or et tombante en pointe sur une courte jupe plissée de même couleur. Fermé au col par un ruban blanc en forme de nœud papillon, et complété par une paire de bas et de chaussure assorties. Ces cheveux avaient retrouvé leurs éclat doré, ils tombaient cascade le long de son dos nu et encadraient son doux visage encore quelque peu cerné de fatigue. Derrière elle se profilaient ses deux amies aux cheveux azurs. La plus petite arborait enfin une tenu décente, une veste de kimono rose sans manche fermée par une large ceinture obi noire, avec une courte jupe droite rose et des bas noirs, se finissant par une paire de geta rose elles aussi. La dernière portait une longue jupe à volant blanche avec un bustier blanc et saphir, ses bras couvert par de longue manche indépendantes similaires à sa jupe et ses pieds glissant dans des escarpin blanc.

 **D'où sortent ces fringues?**

 **C'est grâce à la magie de Lucy.** Répondit Levy.

Natsu détailla longuement la chef de file, qui semblait irradier dans cette lumière matinal. Même si ils n'avaient été séparés que deux jours, ça lui semblait avoir duré deux ans. Son ressentit se traduisit par un immense sourire.

 **Je te préfère comme ça.**

Lucy rougit brièvement avant de répondre à son sourire. **Oui, moi aussi.**

 **Alors c'est elle la fille bizarre?** Demanda le petit chat à son meilleur ami.

 **Qui est bizarre?** S'indigna la blonde. **Qu'est-ce que t'as été raconter sur moi?**

Il répondit par un éclat de rire, qui acheva de détendre l'atmosphère. Une fois le calme revenu, le reste des présentations se firent en bonne et due forme. Erza reprit vite son rôle de cheftaine et organisa le voyage de retour. Par chance elle avait fait le plein de pierre dimensionnel chez Jellal avant de partir. Elle décida dans utiliser une pour rentrer au plus vite, sans compter que la voiture de location finissait de rendre l'âme et que sa monture ne pourrait transporter tout le monde. Comme auparavant, la pierre se brisa pour libérer son sortilège. Une faille lumineuse déchira le vide, laissant entrevoir des bâtiments au travers. Tous le groupe s'y engouffra avec plus ou moins d'assurance, finissant par la chevalière et sa monture. Aussitôt arrivés, Lucy fut convoquée, ou plutôt escortée, dans le bureau de son père. Non sans essuyer au passage quelques larmes de joie de la part de ses domestiques, biens heureux de la revoir saine et sauve. A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée sur elle, que son père enjamba la pièce et l'enlaça de toute ses forces. A cet instant, en sentant son père tremblant retenir ses larmes, elle comprit son erreur. Une pointe culpabilité lui perça le cœur, elle n'aurait jamais du lui infliger ça. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et pendant quelques instant ce fut le silence, chacun profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, écoutant le battement de son cœur.

 **Tu n'as rien?** Lui demanda t-il encore secoué.

Lucy secoua la tête en signe de négation.

 **Le ciel soit loué.** Son soulagement fut tel, que tout ses muscles se décontractèrent. Il s'écarta de sa fille pour contempler son visage, ses yeux encore légèrement brillant. **Que s'est-il passé?**

Sa requête sema le trouble dans l'esprit de Lucy, qui hésita un instant. Mais sa réticente à en parler alerta son père, qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la scruta à nouveau d'un air inquiet. Elle se pinça les lèvres, l'air contrite.

 **Je suis partie chercher une amie, et ça m'a prit plus de temps que prévu.**

 **Comment? Tu es partie? Toute seule? Et pourquoi diable n'as-tu prévenu personne?**

 **J'ai du oublier.** Répondit-elle avec un rictus nerveux.

 **Il n'y a pas de quoi rire!** Rétorqua la quadragénaire. **Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi, et je ne suis pas le seul.** **Personne ne savait où tu étais.** Il finit par avouer à demi-mots avec effroi. **J'ai cru qu'on t'avait enlevé.**

 **Je suis désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus.**

 **Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Je ne te reconnais plus.**

Elle baissa les yeux, la mine abattue. Elle savait que ça ce finirait comme ça, et elle en avait déjà accepté les conséquences. Son père plongea son visage dans la paume de sa main.

 **Pourquoi t'es tu lancé dans cette quête insensée? Après tous les efforts de ta mère pour bannir l'esclavage de notre domaine. Que dirait-elle en te voyant les collectionner maintenant?  
**

Lucy sentit son cœur se briser et les larmes lui monter. Faire appel au souvenir de sa défunte mère, c'était un coup bas. Sa mère qu'elle chérissait plus que tout, celle qui lui avait transmit son amour pour les esprits et même plus généralement, avait longtemps œuvré pour affranchir les esclaves du domaine des Heartfilia. Aller contre sa volonté, trahir sa mémoire et son travail, était le pire des crimes pour Lucy. Ses jambes menacèrent de céder, une boule dans son ventre se forma. Accablée par la culpabilité, elle semblait devenir plus petite à chaque seconde. _"Que dirait-elle si elle était là?"_ Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce que...

 **Ce ne sont pas...** Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et ravala ses larmes. **Ce ne sont pas des esclaves.** Affirma t-elle plus fort en bondant le torse. **Ce sont mes amis. Tous autant qu'ils sont!** **Et si ce n'est pas assez légitime pour vous, alors... Alors je les embaucherai!** Déclara t-elle le regard sévère et les poings serrés. **C'est comme ça que prolongerai les desseins de ma mère.**

Son père resta sans voix, abasourdi par la volonté et l'aplomb de sa tendre fille. Il avait l'impression de la découvrir pour la première fois. N'entendant plus de protestation de la part de son paternel, elle le salua poliment et se retira. Une fois à l'abri dans le couloir, Lucy appuya son front contre la porte et poussa un long soupir comme si elle venait de faire une course en apnée. Elle se sentait légère comme si un immense poids venait de quitter ses épaules. _"Je l'ai fait."_ se réjouit-elle un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Remise de ses émois, elle se tourna vers le couloir qu'elle avait emprunté pour venir. Son expression changea du tout au tout, affichant une mine déconfite.

 **Je sais que vous êtes là.**

Prises la main dans le sac, plusieurs silhouettes penaudes sortirent de leurs cachettes.

 **On... On vient juste d'arriver.** Prétendit la petite fée avec un rictus nerveux.

 **Ouais, on a rien entendu.** Certifia Natsu.

 **Aye!**

En dépit de leurs bonne volonté, ils ne dupaient personne. Mais Lucy décida de le leur accorder.

 **Mouais, passons. Je meurs de faim, pas vous?**

Pour une fois, tout le monde fut d'accord. Et c'est avec grand enthousiasme qu'ils prirent tous ensemble la direction des cuisines, Natsu et Happy poussant des cris de joie comme des gamins.


	24. Chapter 23

**Bonjour tout le monde, ou devrais-je dire les survivants? Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le très long silence. Mais les événements se sont enchainés cout sur cout, retardant toujours plus ma progression au point que j'ai bien faillit laisser tomber. Surtout avec la fin du manga qui se profile. Mais finalement j'ai choisit de rester, au moins encore une fois, car j'avais vraiment très envie d'écrire et de partager ce chapitre en particulier. Ce n'est pas le début de l'arc 2, c'est un entre-acte centrer sur le quotidien. Mes examens de fin d'années dans 2 semaines, plus la recherche intensive d'un premier emploi vont probablement handicaper l'écriture, mais je pense tenir bon et ne pas abandonner. Si vraiment ça devait arriver je vous préviendrais, mais je garde espoir.  
**

* * *

 **On doit juste rester assis?** Demanda Natsu perplexe. Il ne saisissait pas bien le but de cet exercice. Mise à part la perspective de s'ennuyer, ça ne semblait pas si terrible. **En quoi c'est une punition?**

Face à eux, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux écarlates faisait les cents pas d'une démarche féline, une cravache à la main. Elle se retourna vers lui avant de lui répondre d'un air flegmatique.

 **Dans ce cas, ça ne te dérange pas si je corse les choses?**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leurs retour, laissant le temps à chacun de digérer leur dernière aventure. Lucy en avait profité pour refaire proprement les présentations, ainsi que la visite des lieux. Tout comme elle l'avait promis à son père, elle attribua une tâche à chacun. Levy fut désignée responsable de la bibliothèque à son plus grand bonheur. Juvia serait son horticultrice personnel, s'occupant des extérieurs de ses appartements. Pour les garçons une simple notion de "sécurité", libre à eux de se chercher un grade ou un titre. La jeune héritière se sentait déjà assez mal d'imposer cette "hiérarchie" en engageant ses amis à son service, alors pas question de l'approfondir de la sorte. De toute façon tous le monde était sous les ordres d'Erza. C'est ainsi qu'Happy se nomma capitaine de la garde, et désigna Natsu comme son second, ce qui fit beaucoup rire la blonde. Erza et Lily se prirent au jeu et se nommèrent généraux, rétrogradant encore le jeune dragon qui se retrouva bon dernier. Par ailleurs, le petit exceed noir se lia rapidement d'amitié avec le dragon d'acier, et tous deux devinrent vite inséparable. Tout doucement, un nouveau quotidien s'installa, avec de nouveaux visages mais sans perdre son ambiance chaleureuse et fraternelle. La mage aux clefs avait espéré, en vain, que ce délai fasse oublier à la chevalière sa promesse. Mais il n'en était rien. Et c'est ainsi qu'un matin les trois fautifs furent convoqués dans les jardins. La rousse leur ordonna de s'aligner en rang, à genoux dans l'herbe, les mains derrière la tête. Ou plus précisément dans une posture oriental, consistant à s'asseoir genoux pliés, les fesses sur les talons et les gros orteils croisés. Cette posture propre aux arts martiaux qu'avait appris Erza, se révéla vite fort inconfortable pour les non-initié.

 **Vous resterez ainsi le temps de méditer sur votre conduite.** Elle planta son regard acéré dans leurs yeux chacun leur tour, en tapotant le creux de sa main de sa crache en cuir noir. **Ne m'obligez pas à vous donner la fessé.**

Gray et Lucy déglutirent en détournant leurs regards, conscients de la menace qui planait sur eux. De plus ils ne voulaient pas finir comme le dragon de feu, à suspendre des altères aux bout de leurs bras, assis sur une planche de bois dentelée. Derrière la rousse non loin de là, se trouvait un guéridon en fer forgé surmonter d'un plateau en marbre, et encerclé de chaises extérieur assorties. Assis dessus, un petit chat bleu lançait des encouragements entre deux gorgées de jus de fruit, mais pas à la bonne personne.

 **Je veux voir les fesses de Lucy toute rouge!**

 **Démon!**

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour que les premières douleurs surviennent. Ajouté à cela, la morsure du soleil qui parvenait doucement à son zénith. Tous semblaient endurer patiemment leur punition, souffrant en silence. Bien que Natsu se consolait par la vue. Il avait beau fixer l'horizon, son regard finissait toujours par bifurquer sur sa gauche, en direction de la mage aux esprits. Il faut dire que le panorama y était bien plus intéressant que ces jardins parfaitement taillés et immobiles. Ces bras balancés derrière sa tête donnaient une cambrure sensuelle à son dos tout en bombant son torse. Sa généreuse poitrine se soulevant lentement au rythme de sa respiration profonde. Des perles de sueur argentée naquirent à ses tempes avant de rouler le long de ses joues rougies, descendre sa nuque dégagée, bifurquer entre son dos et son buste, glissant parfois jusqu'au creux de ses fesses pour les plus chanceuses. Il s'inventa même un jeu consistant à parier sur leurs destination, c'est fou ce que notre esprit peut inventer pour échapper à l'ennui. Au bout de plus d'une heure, alors qu'ils souffraient le martyre dû à l'engourdissement de leurs membres, deux servantes aux faciès bien connu les rejoignirent. Elles posèrent sur le guéridon deux plateaux chargés de collations et de rafraichissements, avant de saluer leurs amis.

 **L-Levy?!** S'écria Lucy, interloquée. Elle avait eu du mal à la reconnaître dans son uniforme noir et blanc. **Qu'est-ce que-?**

 **Ce sont les seuls vêtements propres qui me vont.** Répondit la fée, coupant court aux questions qu'elle jugeait elle-même embarrassantes. Sa mine s'assombrit, devenant même effrayante, en repensant à la garde de robe de Lucy trop grande pour elle, surtout au niveau des sous-vêtements.

 **Oh. Je suis désolée.** Souffla la blonde peinée, se sentant coupable d'avoir encore négligée son amie. **Nous irons t'en acheter cet après-midi, d'accords?** _"Enfin... Dès que j'aurai retrouvé l'usage de mes jambes."_ Songea t-elle en frictionnant ses cuisses pour les ranimer quelque peu.

Levy cilla un instant, avant que son visage s'illumine d'un grand sourire. **Lucy...** Souffla t-elle, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

Bien que la générosité de Lucy ne soit plus à prouver, elle procurait toujours un immense sentiment de chaleur dans le cœur de Levy. Trop longtemps privée d'affection. Elle contempla son amie avec une infinie reconnaissance, songeant à tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle. Se sentant même quelque peu coupable d'avoir douté d'elle dans ses plus noirs moments.

 **C'est... C'est peut-être assez?** Tenta Levy d'un sourire timide, dans l'espoir de mettre fin à ce qu'elle considérait comme une punition injuste.

 **Vous voulez vous joindre à eux?** Répliqua la mage aux épée.

Le regard menaçant et la voix dure d'Erza les refroidirent instantanément, elles ainsi que leurs élans de solidarité. Les deux jeunes filles reculèrent prudemment d'un pas, comme pour se mettre hors de porté du danger. Levy confuse, joignit les mains en signe d'excuse à l'attention de Lucy qui ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Quant à Juvia, elle s'adressa à son cher brun, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

 **Juvia peut vous préparer un bain après, ou même vous masser, si vous voulez Gray-sama.**

 **N-non merci...** Souffla t-il gêné, en évitant son regard.

Sa réponse balaya à nouveau d'un vent glaciale les espoirs de la jeune nymphe, qui reparti la mine basse une fois de plus.

 **J'ai l'impression que tu lui plais.** Lui fit remarquer Lucy, un sourire en coin.

 **Tu te fais des idées. C'est juste de la gratitude.**

Le calme revint et le silence aussi, les deux jeunes filles se joignirent à la table de la chevalière et se partagèrent les collations. Faisant fit des regards envieux et frustré de leurs camarades désavoués, à qui elles lançaient de temps à autre quelques encouragements. Une heure de plus s'écoula avec la lenteur d'un troupeau de tortue au galop.

 **Je sens plus mes jambes...** Pleurnicha Lucy, l'engourdissement ayant eu raison de son endurance.

Sa posture empêchant le sang de circuler librement dans ses jambes, lui donnait des picotements comme des fourmis. Si bien qu'elle devait constamment vérifier que ce n'était pas de vrai fourmis. A en juger par les grognements et soupirs à sa gauche, elle n'était pas la seule. Les dents serrées, le visage couvert de sueur, Gray luttait pour ne pas afficher son mal. Malgré son entrainement rigoureux et quotidien, ses bras et ses cuisses le brulaient affreusement, sans compter sa récente blessure qui n'avait pas encore cicatrisé.

 **Ma blessure risque de se rouvrir si ça continue...  
**

 **Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes?!** Rétorqua son maître d'arme froidement, sans une once de pitié pour le pauvre écuyer.

 **Rien!** Gémit-il apeuré.

Natsu, malgré son état d'épuisement et de douleur, décocha un sourire goguenard à son rival. Visiblement ravi de son échec. Gray ne tarda pas à répondre à ses provocations silencieuse. Loin des yeux du cerbère, il lui décocha un morceau de glace en pleine tête. Ce dernier, furieux, répliqua aussitôt en lui crachant une petite flammèche qui survola la blonde entre eux, avant d'atterrir dans ses cheveux brun. Paniqué, le mage de glace les brossa rapidement pour éteindre les flammes, sous les rires du dragon rouge qui, fier de lui, s'esclaffa en voyant la fierté de son rival partir en fumer. Le brun fulminait dans tout les sens du terme, le foudroyant du regard en grinçant des dents. Il attendit une nouvelle seconde d'inattention de son maitre pour abattre sa vengeance, et d'un éclair de magie lui gela la langue. La glace se répandit sur sa tête et figea son visage, bouche grande ouverte, dans une expression de surprise grotesque qui provoqua l'hilarité chez les filles. Même Erza ne put retenir entièrement son rire. Mais le dragon avait jurer d'avoir le dernier mot. Son corps s'embrasa comme une torche faisant exploser la couche de glace. Une sensation de froid se répandit dans son crâne, lui donnant des élancements au niveau du front et des tempes, ainsi qu'un violent mal de tête.

 **Espèce de-!** Grogna Natsu en expulsant un épais nuage de vapeur.

Les mots ne suffisaient pas pour exprimer son méprit, et de toute façon il n'en connaissait pas assez pour ça. Seuls les actes le pouvaient. Alors, il se débarrassa des imposants poids de plomb qui l'entravaient, et bondit sur ses jambes pour se jeter sur le mage de glace. Son impulsivité occultant un temps sa fatigue, l'état actuel de ses jambes le ramena bien vite sur terre. Ses dernières tétanisées par sa récente posture, cédèrent instantanément provoquant la chute du dragon ainsi que l'hilarité générale. Excepté pour la jeune constellationniste sur qui il s'était écrasé, le nez dans sa poitrine. Elle poussa un cri de protestation avant de lui ordonner vivement de se relever.

 **N-Natsu! Bouges de là!**

 **Peux pas. Mes jambes refusent de bouger.** Marmonna t-il dans son oreiller moelleux.

Malgré ses efforts son corps resta inerte, incapable de se mouvoir tant ses muscles étaient tétanisés. De plus sa volonté à lui obéir s'étioler au rythme de ses inspiration, chacune amenant une bouffée du parfum sucré de sa peau. Une odeur suave de fleur d'oranger, de jasmin et de vanille. Quelque chose de doux et de frais, comme une brise printanière qui fit remonter des souvenirs. Un parfum de songes qui l'appelait à lui, à demeurer ici pour toujours. Lucy se mordit la lèvre pour contenir sa voix. Sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau, qui plus est dans son décolleté, lui provoquait des frissons indécents. De plus leur soudaine proximité encore jamais éprouvé enflamma ses joues et fit s'emballer son cœur. _"Pourvu qu'il ne l'entende pas!"_ Souffla t-elle dans une mince prière. Grognant de mécontentement pour masquer sa gêne, elle tenta de le dégager par sa seule force. Souffla, pesta, mais rien n'y fit, ses maigres bras étaient trop faible pour repousser le dragon.

 **Ils s'aiment.** Ronronna Happy.

 **Tais-toi, stupide chat!** Gronda une Lucy cramoisie.

 **Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proche.** La taquina à son tour Levy, ce qui l'embarrassa encore plus.

Le sang irriguer à nouveau ses membres, le dragon finit par se relever et s'assoir, tout en se frottant le nez pour se débarrasser de ce parfum persistant qui l'étourdissait. Sans attendre Lucy prit ses distance avec lui comme si ce dernier avait la peste. Revenu au présent, il lança un regard noir au brun, qui avait profité de cette agitation pour abandonner sa posture peu confortable et détendre ses jambes.

 **Tu perds rien pour attendre.**

Auquel le brun répondit par un simple sourire narquois. Erza observa la scène avec une tendresse fraternel. La punition n'était pas finie, mais devant la bonne humeur qui s'était installée, elle renonça à la prolonger. Préférant profiter de cet instant de quiétude avec ses amis. Le petit groupe finit par s'asseoir tous ensembles dans l'herbe, trinquant à leur amitié en partageant les gâteaux et les bonbons apportés plus tôt.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, comme promis Lucy décida d'emmener Levy en ville pour lui racheter une garde robe. Erza ne manqua pas cette occasion pour se joindre à elles. Il lui était déjà arrivé quelques fois d'accompagner Lucy dans ses courses, mais seulement en temps qu'escorte. C'était la première fois qu'elles partageaient véritablement cet activité propre aux jeunes filles de leurs ages. Même Juvia fini par se joindre au groupe, convaincu par la rousse qu'une tenue appropriée était une arme de séduction. Toutes les quatre arpentèrent les rues marchandes de Magnolia, jusqu'à finalement atteindre la boutique de leur rêve, l'enseigne local des magasins HeartKreuz. Une large bâtisse à deux étage, assez récente, dont la façade peinte en blanc était barré de la fameuse croix qui les avait rendu si célèbre. Deux grandes vitrines encadraient la porte d'entrer, dans lesquelles on pouvait voir plusieurs mannequins vêtus de la dernière collection.

 **C'est immense.** Souffla une Juvia impressionnée. Elle, pour qui c'était une première de fréquenter ce genre de magasin, ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

A l'intérieur une immense surface comprenant tout le rez-de-chausser, était dédiée aux vêtements féminin. Séparée en plusieurs catégories allant des chapeaux aux chaussures, en passant par les manteaux et les sacs. Des rangés de portants chargés de vêtement en tout genre se terminant par des ilots blancs garnis d'autres pièces, formaient un labyrinthe de tissu dont toutes les issues menaient à la caisse. Bien que Levy préférait les livres aux vêtements la plupart du temps, elle n'en restait pas moins assez coquette. et appréciait les beaux vêtements ainsi que les jolis accessoires. Elle fini par jeter son dévolue sur une petite robe jaune, fermée jusqu'au col pour laisser plus de charme au dos nu.

 **Levy!** L'appela joyeusement son amie. **Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cet ensemble?**

Elle lui présenta une jupe patineuse en cuir noir avec une blouse blanche à manche courte, le tout trois fois trop petit pour elle.

 **Euh... C'est pas un peu petit?**

 **C'est pas pour moi voyons! Mais pour toi.** Répondit la blonde en gloussant.

La petite fée la dévisagea interloquée. _"Elle me prend pour quoi? Une poupée?"_ Se demanda t-elle. Au vu de la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, oui. Reculant prudemment pour échapper à ce traquenard, elle se heurta à la rousse qui les avait discrètement rejointe. Peut-être cette dernière pourra t-elle la raisonner.

 **La quelle de ces robes a ta préférence?** Demanda t-elle, le regard habité par la même lueur.

 _"Mauvaise pioche."_ La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester que ses deux amies l'empoignèrent chacune par un bras, et la trainèrent jusqu'aux cabines d'essayage. Une course de relai se mise à l'œuvre entre les trois jeunes filles qui firent essayer à Levy la moitié du magasin. Cette dernière ne trouva la force de protester que lorsqu'Erza voulu s'attaquer à sa lingerie.

 **Pardon Levy. Je me suis laissée emporter.**

 **Oui, moi aussi.** S'excusa la blonde.

Les deux jeunes femmes réinvestirent l'énergie de leurs recherche pour leurs propres comptes, laissant leur amie seule faire ses choix. Enfin libre la petite fée en profita pour enfiler la robe qu'elle avait choisit en premier lieu. La couleur se mariait parfaitement avec celle de ses cheveux, tandis que la longueur dévoilait juste ce qu'il faut de ses jambes. Heureuse, elle fit plusieurs tours sur elle-même pour faire flotter le bas de sa robe, avant de se poser pour admirer son dos dénudé. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent non pas sur ses magnifiques ailes de papillons bleutés, mais sur les deux larges cicatrice encore carmins qui barraient son dos de haute en bas. Son sourire disparût lentement lorsque son regard se perdit dans ses deux immonde crevasses, défigurant son dos. Son esprit fêle se demanda alors: _"Qui est cette fille dans le miroir?"_ Ça ne doit pas être elle. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Doucement ses doigts descendirent le long de son épaule, frôlant sa peau d'albâtre jusqu'à rencontrer cette aspérité rougeâtre qui, malheureusement, n'existait pas que dans le miroir. Son reflet disparut derrière un voile d'eau salé, son souffle devint court, et son cœur se serra comme si on chercher à en presser tout le contenu. Ses tripes se tordirent, remontant un horrible goût de bile tandis que ses jambes se changèrent en coton. A genoux dans sa cabine, ses larmes abreuvant le plancher du magasin, Levy cracha toute sa peine. Son cri de détresse appela les pas précipités de Lucy, qui se pétrifia à la vue de sa meilleure amie effondrée au sol, dévastée par le chagrin. Le tourbillons d'événements qui s'étaient enchainés les uns à la suite des autres, était parvenu à masquer la réalité un temps. Hélas elle avait fini par les rattraper et maintenant elles devaient lui faire face. Lucy s'agenouilla au coté de son amie et, sans un mot, la prise dans ses bras. Caressant ses cheveux, la berçant tendrement, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'apaiser et c'était bien peu face au désespoir qui la rongeait. Encore une fois, elle était totalement impuissante, et cela la frustrait. Elle se jura au fond d'elle-même de ne plus jamais commettre une telle erreur, de plus jamais laisser quiconque faire souffrir ses proches quoi qu'il dû lui en coûter. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant que Levy ne puisse prendre la parole.

 **Je suis désolée.** Sanglota t-elle. **Je sais que je devrais... être heureuse. Je suis vivante, et libre. Je suis vraiment reconnaissante de tous ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais...** Sa voix mourut, submergée par une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Rien, aucuns vêtements, aucuns livres, aucuns cadeaux aussi beaux soient-ils, ne pourrait combler le vide qu'avait laissé la perte de ses ailes. Même si son corps cicatrisait, son cœur restait à vif. Seul le temps pouvait guérir ce que les hommes avait fait. Et Lucy le savait très bien, elle ne prononça aucun mot, tous sonnaient creux. C'était de ces moments où il fallait se taire, écouter et être là. Erza et Juvia toquèrent contre la cabine, désireuses d'apporter leur aide mais Lucy les congédia. Elle seule partageait un lien assez fort pour pouvoir la consoler, et trop attention lui aurait plus nuit qu'autre chose. Elles retournèrent dans les rayons mais le cœur n'y était plus. Au bout d'un long moment, les deux jeunes filles ressortirent de la cabine, l'une soutenant l'autre. Lucy confia quelques achats à la rousse, en dépit de cet incident il ne fallait pas qu'elles perdent de vue leur objectif.

* * *

Depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la boutique, un lourd silence s'était installée entre les quatre jeunes filles. De bref regards furetaient vers la petite fée sans trop s'attarder, de peur de croiser le sien. Ses yeux encore rougit et gonflé comptaient les pavés des rues sans les additionner. Leur cortège s'avançait ainsi hasardeusement, silencieux, endeuillé. Personne ne sachant trop quoi dire ou faire pour détendre l'atmosphère qui devenait de plus en plus suffocante à mesure que le silence s'étirait.

 **Et si... On faisait une pause dans un café?** Suggéra la mage aux clefs.

 **B-Bonne idée.** Répondit Erza. **Je connais l'endroit parfait pour ça.**

Suivant les indications de la chevalière, elles arrivèrent quelques centaines de mètres plus loin à un petit café très attractive. La devanture en bois vert et la toiture lui donnait un petit aspect de chalet. A l'intérieure de grande poutre claire traversaient le plafond, assortie au parquet. Les tables qui longeaient les murs, étaient séparées par de grandes cloison en bambou tressée, pour garantir leur intimité. C'est à l'une de ces tables qu'elles s'installèrent avant qu'on leur apporte le menu.

 **Woah, c'est très mignon ici. Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit?** Demanda Lucy.

 **Parce que... Ils sont en partenariat avec la meilleure pâtisserie de la ville.**

 _"Évidemment. Quand il s'agit de sucrerie son estomac prend le contrôle."_

Au bout de quelques minutes, une jeune serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Malgré son ton poli et enjoué, le sourire forcé qu'elle arborait mis les filles mal-à-l'aise. De toute évidence elle était déterminée à faire bonne impression, probablement une nouvelle. En tout cas elle semblait aussi nerveuse que ses clientes. Sauf pour Erza qui ne se laissa pas démonter et commanda trois fraisier, pour elle. Ce qui perturba beaucoup la jeune fille, mais hormis cette anomalie le reste de la commande ce passa sans accro. Levy choisit le "soleil du sud", alors que Juvia s'emballa pour un dessert sobrement nommé ; "Cœur brulant de la passion", quand bien même il était pour deux.

 **Tu ne prends pas de dessert, Lucy?** Lui demanda Levy après que cette dernière est choisie un simple milkshake au chocolat.

 **Eh bien...**

 **Non, Lucy à encore du poids à perdre.** Répondit à sa place Erza sans se soucier du ton vermillon que prenaient les joues de la mage stellaire. **  
**

 **N-Ne dit pas ça à haute voix devant tout le monde!** S'offusqua t-elle. **  
**

 **C'est vrai que Lucy est grasse, Juvia l'avait remarqué.**

 **G-grasse?!** S'étrangla Lucy.

 **Allons, tu exagères...** Rétorqua Levy pour prendre sa défense.

 **Ah bon? Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle est trop grosse? Même pas... Sa poitrine?**

 **Si.** Trancha la petite fée d'un ton glacial. **  
**

 **Levy-chan... toi aussi...** Pleurnicha la blonde en se tenant la poitrine comme si on venait de la poignarder en plein cœur. **  
**

Même si ce fut à ses dépends, Lucy se réjouit de retrouver la bonne ambiance de cette matinée et de voir à nouveau ses amies sourire et prendre du bon temps. A ce moment la serveuse revint avec un large plateau, elle déposa devant chacune une assiette en verre garnie de gâteau. Une part de tarte au citron meringué pour Levy, un fondant au chocolat et fruit de la passion en forme de cœur pour Juvia, et une grande coupe en verre couronné de crème chantilly pour Lucy.

 **Voilà la première partie, le reste arrive.** Dit elle avant de disparaitre aussi vite.

Probablement effrayée par le regard de la rousse, qui dû se résoudre à ce qu'un fraisier dans un café ne soit en réalité qu'une part du d'y gâteau.

 **Peu importe, j'irai m'en acheter un avant de rentrer.** Argumenta t-elle avant de prendre une grande bouchée. **  
**

Sa déception disparut un temps, le temps de savourer son dessert jugé parfait. Les autres suivirent son exemple, provoquant un concert de ronronnement et de commentaires dithyrambiques sur la cuisine. N'hésitant pas à partager les saveurs en goutant le plat des autres, sauf pour Erza qui défendait son assiette comme un cerbère. Juvia la regarda engloutir son troisième dessert avec des yeux rond, _"Où trouvait-elle la place de mettre tout cela, alors qu'elle-même n'avait pas réussi à finir le sien?"_ Au nouveau passage de la serveuse, elles recommandèrent des jus de fruit ainsi qu'un café crème.

 **Ça va aller?** S'inquiéta Levy devant l'accumulation de leurs dépenses.

 **Oui, ne t'en fais pas.** Répondit Lucy. **Comme Natsu n'a pas eu besoin de sa part des gains, il m'en a rendu une partie.  
**

 **Je peux te rendre la mienne aussi si tu veux.** Intervint Erza. **Je peux m'en passer.**

 **C'est très gentil, mais non merci. Je peux encore tenir.**

Les deux anciennes esclaves la dévisagèrent curieusement. _"Erza serait-elle à l'abri du besoin?"_

 **Juvia pensait que tu travaillais pour le compte de Lucy.**

 **Je suis à son service, c'est vrai.** Répondit la rousse entre deux gorgées. **Mais je ne dépends pas d'elle financièrement.** Sa réponse creusa un peu plus le doute sur leurs visages. **En tant que chevalière, je touche une rente mensuelle de la part de la couronne. De plus, je possède un domaine avec une exploitation de coton gérer par mes plus vieux amis.** Conclut-elle en finissant son café. **Un jours je vous les présenterai.  
**

 **J'en serai ravie.** Répondit Levy.

 **Oui, Juvia aussi.** Renchérit la nymphe.

En sortant du café, les quatre jeunes filles firent un tour de plus dans l'allée marchande sous l'insistance de Lucy avant de rentrer définitivement à la maison.

* * *

En cette douce matinée de printemps, tous les membres de la troupe avaient été réunis au pied d'une vieille bâtisse en pierre de taille grise à l'armature de bois, couverte de plantes grimpantes et de fougères. Aussi haute que large, elle comprenait deux étage ainsi qu'une annexe complétement dévorer par les plantes, probablement les restes d'une ancienne écurie. Vu de l'extérieur, elle semblait résister plutôt bien au passage du temps, hors mis la toiture qui s'effondrait par endroit et toutes les ouverture énuclées. Derrière la face nord on pouvait apercevoir des piles de bois, de tuile, de vitre, de sac en toile et toute sorte d'outils sur une grande table en bois rustique.

 **Ah, vous êtes tous là?** S'annonça d'un ton excessivement joviale la jeune héritière. **On va pouvoir commencer.**

Elle s'approcha de la table pour y dérouler à plat un grand rouleau de papier. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner où elle voulait en venir avec tous ses plans et ses ressources à porter de main.

 **Tu veux retaper cet endroit?** Lui demanda le mage de glace. **  
**

 **Exactement!** **J'ai bien réfléchit et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que c'était la meilleure solution pour loger tout le monde. Parmi tous les anciens bâtiments, c'est non seulement le plus adapté mais également le mieux conservé.**

 **Ah oui? Pourquoi ça?**

 **Parce que c'est l'ancien relais voyageur.** Répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. **  
**

 **Le quoi?** Demandèrent Natsu et Happy, confus.

 **Le relais voyageur.** Insista la jeune fille avant de se lancer dans ses explications. **Une auberge si vous préférez. Avant, quand le train n'existait pas encore, les voyageurs et les marchandise empruntaient cette route pour aller d'une ville à l'autre. Cette route commerciale avait permis de développer une industrie, et donc un village.**

 **C'est pour ça qu'il y a plein de vieille bâtisse abandonnée?** S'interrogea Levy. **  
**

 **Oui, quand la ligne de chemin de fer fut achevé les convois de marchandise se sont tous progressivement tournés vers elle, beaucoup plus rapide et plus sûre. Ce qui a provoqué le déclin du village jusqu'à sa disparition complète.  
**

 **Dis comme ça, c'est un peu triste.** Souligna la petite fée. **  
**

 **Et donc? Cette auberge...** Interrompit le dragon d'acier, détestant cette ambiance mièvre. **  
**

**Oui, oui.** Lucy se pencha sur le plan, désignant du doigt chaque partie. **Elle comprend une grande pièce à vivre, une cuisine et une réserve, une grande salle d'eau, ainsi que plusieurs chambres à l'étage, et quelques autres pièce aménageable.**

 **C'est un bon plan.** Conclut la chevalière, la félicitant du regard. **De plus, ce sera moins couteux de réparer cet endroit que d'en faire construire un.**

 **Alors, par quoi on commence?**

 **En premier lieux, on va vider toutes les pièces.  
**

Les anciens propriétaires n'avaient pas considéré utile de s'encombrer du mobilier jugé trop usé ou désuet. Alors il était resté sur place à prendre la poussière. En bonne directrice des travaux, Lucy divisa ses forces en trois groupe afin d'en assigner un par étage. Les dragons et les exceeds au dernier, les chevaliers et Juvia au premier, quant à Levy et elle, elles s'occuperont du rez de chausser. Un seul mot d'ordre faire place nette. Et dans l'optique de gagner du temps, le dragon de feu et son compagnon se mirent à jeter les encombrants à travers les fenêtres.

 **C'est plus simple comme ça!**

 **Et plus drôle!** Précisa Happy en jetant un vieux tabouret en bois qui se fracassa au sol.

Visiblement le deuxième étage aussi trouvait que c'était une bonne idée, car cette explosion de bois entraina une avalanche de vieux meubles. Aucuns ne survécu à sa chute ou du moins sans finir atrocement estropiés. Devant ce massacre, la jeune héritière ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais finit par ne laisser échapper qu'un long soupire de consternation, sentant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre cette euphorie infantile. Levy et elle finir de débarrasser le premier étage en prenant soin d'éviter la porte principale qui donnait sur le champ de bataille, lui préférant l'arrière court. Tout ce déroula sans heurt sauf pour son dernier retour où une poterie vint s'écraser juste à ses pieds. **  
**

 **Hey! Attention!** Cria la blonde. **  
**

 **Pardon.** Répondit une voix mielleuse faussement désolée. **Juvia visera mieux la prochaine fois.**

 **Tu veux dires... que tu me visais?  
**

 **C'est ce que Juvia a dit.** Souffla t-elle avant de disparaitre à l'intérieur. **  
**

Son sourire la glaça d'effroi, elle ignorait pourquoi mais de toute évidence la nymphe avait une dent contre elle. Probablement partie chercher d'autre munition, Lucy décida de ne pas rester pour le savoir. Une fois les derniers résidents sacrifiés, tous se rejoignirent en bas autour du charnier de bois.

 **Bon, vu que vous avez tout descendu proprement...** Ironisa la mage stellaire. **Vous allez pouvoir tout ranger sur le coté afin de ne pas gêner, n'est-ce pas?**

Même si elle ne laissa rien paraitre, Erza rougit légèrement devant sont comportement, qu'après cout, elle aussi trouvait puéril mais tellement jouissif. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, Lucy décida d'enchainer sans attendre la fin du déblayage.

 **Maintenant, il faut s'occuper de l'extérieur et se débarrasser de cette végétation.**

 **Je m'en occupe!** S'écria Natsu tout en prenant une grande inspiration.

 **Sûrement pas!** L'interrompit la blonde en lui claquant la mâchoire d'un coup sec. **Tu vas réduire l'auberge en cendre! Laisses-moi faire plutôt.**

La jeune constellationniste brandit une de ses clef dorée devant elle et prononça la formule magique, invoquant l'un de ses esprits stellaires. Apparue d'un nuage de fumé, un homme bronzé au lunette de soleil triangulaire, avec des ciseaux dans les mains et des pattes de crabe dans le dos.

 **Encore un esprit bizarre.** Commenta Natsu en se massant le menton.

 **Comme sa maîtresse.** Ajouta le petit chat.

 **Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.** Grogna Lucy. **Cancer, tu peux tailler ces lierres s'il-te-plait?**

 **Tout de suite, ebi.** L'esprit bondit dans les airs, brandissant ses ciseaux. En un éclair d'argent, il découpa toutes les branches de lierres, qui retombèrent en pluie verte aux pieds des murs, formant comme une ceinture émeraude.

 **Beau travail! Merci à toi.**

 **De rien, ebi.** La salua t-il avant de disparaitre dans une lumière dorée.

Son sourire en disait long sur la vanité qu'elle éprouvait. **Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, vous pouvez toujours ramasser les feuilles.** Dit-elle en leur tendant un râteau.

Après avoir débarrassé l'extérieur de son manteau de verdure, et ramasser jusqu'à la dernière écharde au sol. Il fut temps pour le toit de retrouver sa fonction première à savoir protéger la maison, et non pas nicher les oiseaux. La charpente avait beaucoup souffert de sa longue période d'abandon, le bois avait moisi et avait fini par s'écrouler à plusieurs endroits. Ajouter à cela que toutes les tuiles d'ardoise étaient bonne à jeter, il fut décidé de tout refaire à neuf malgré les coûts important. Et pendant qu'une partie du groupe se concentrait sur la toiture, le reste entrepris de colmater les brèches et autres fissures dans les murs. Les rénovations nécessitèrent plusieurs jours pendant lesquels les trois garçons passèrent plus leurs temps à se battre, et de ce fait, à faire des trous plutôt qu'à les reboucher. Heureusement Erza était toujours là pour les recadrer d'un solide coup de poing ou bien d'un regard cinglant. Afin de prédire toute altercation, elle finit par les séparer en leur attribuant des places opposées, un au toit, un dehors et un dedans. Natsu écopa du poste extérieur, le plus adapter pour lui puisque grâce à ses flammes il pouvait assécher le mastic. Alors qu'il comblait une fissure sur la façade sud de l'auberge, il fut distrait par des bruits étranges. Sautant sans hésiter sur cette occasion pour échapper à son travail qui lui paraissait désespérément ennuyeux et rébarbatif. Il se pencha à la fenêtre d'où ils provenaient pour en découvrir l'origine. Sans surprise, c'était Lucy. Ayant terminé les réparations intérieur, la jeune fille s'était attelée à nettoyer les sols à grandes eaux. Ces derniers recouvert de parquet en chêne avaient su tenir la distance, contrairement au reste, et à part une épaisse couche de poussière ils étaient en quasi-parfait état. _"Si c'est bizarre, c'est Lucy"_ ce dit-il en l'observant d'un air goguenard. Mais plus il l'observait, plus elle l'obnubilait. Là, penchée en avant sur son balai, frottant de toute ses forces pour décoller la crasse et la saleté. Le mouvement régulier de ses reins allant d'avant en arrière, produisant un claquement sourd au niveau de sa poitrine libre sous son croptop. Ses gémissements d'effort ponctuant chacun de ses gestes. Soudain, elle se redressa d'un geste rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière, une main contre son dos, lâchant la plus sensuelle des lamentation. Son corps ruisselant de perle salées, ses yeux voilés et ses cheveux sauvages. A cette vision, une vague de chaleur le submergea. Un frisson lui hérissa tous les poils, son souffle devint court et sa bouche terriblement sèche. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça pour personne, mais c'était vrai que Lucy était bizarre, c'était donc normal de se sentir bizarre quand elle était là.

 **Hé, tête à flamme! Arrête de bayer aux corneilles et remets toi au boulot!**

Cette voix qui le tira de sa torpeur n'était autre que Gray. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, il était venu apporter d'autres sceaux d'eau pour Lucy.

 **Merci Gray.**

Même si de là où il était il ne pouvait pas voir son sourire, il le devinait au timbre de sa voix. Et, pour une raison qui lui échappait, le fit enrager. Était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de Gray? Surement, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Mais avant qu'une nouvelle dispute ne puisse éclater, la voix d'Erza retentit dans la bâtisse, déclarant la fin des travaux pour la journée.

Au dernier jour de la semaine, il ne restait plus qu'à repeindre les murs. Toutes les partie commune furent repeinte dans des tons neutres, alors que pour les chambres on leur laissa carte blanche. Juvia opta pour un bleu marine du sol au plafond, tandis que Levy choisit un jaune citron agrémenté de gris clair.

 **Ma propre chambre.** Souffla la petite fée dans un soupire de contemplation.

Les murs changèrent doucement de peau, se tintant petit à petit en jaune au rythme lent des va et vient du rouleau. Montant de plus en plus haut, Levy finit par s'élancer sur la pointe des pieds, bras tendu vers le ciel, comme si elle allait s'envoler. Mais elle resta désespérément cloué au sol. Ça ne disparaitrait pas en jour, pas ce qu'elle avait appris en une vie du moins. Elle serra les dents, réaffirmât sa prise sur le rouleau, luttant pour ne pas fondre en larme de nouveau. Mais en dépit des ordres de son cerveau, son corps resta figé comme une statue, des larmes lui brulant les yeux. Quand tout à coup une forte pression appuya sur ses cotés, ses pieds décollèrent du parquet avant que ses cuisses n'atterrissent sur de large épaule. Au sommet de celles-ci, une tête couverte de long cheveux noir, dont deux cornes pointant vers le ciel.

 **Tu t'occupes du haut, je me charge du bas.** Décréta t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer son nom.

 **O-oui!**

Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur sur la façade principale, la mage stellaire s'attelait à peindre le mur en blanc tandis qu'à sa gauche, le jeune dragon rouge s'occupait de la Grande porte. Au dessus d'eux Happy aussi aidait à peindre, à sa manière. Le petit chat s'amusait à décorer les murs de poissons, le plus beau motif qui soit selon ses dires. Mais alors qu'il s'appliquait à son tracer, le petit pot de peinture vert qu'il tenait lui échappa des pattes et atterrit sur la tête de Lucy. Celle-ci échappa une plainte avant de pester contre le fautif.

 **Ça va Luce?** Demanda Natsu avant de réprimer un fou rire.

Il fit de son mieux mais toute lutte était vaine. La pauvre constellationniste avait troqué son blond doré contre un affreux vert bouteille, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui avait vomi dessus. Cette pensée déformait son visage d'un rictus approximatif qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir.

 **Bravo Happy, tu l'as pas loupé.**

 **Oui. Elle est verte de rage.** Ajouta le petit exceed, les plongeant tous deux dans un fou rire incontrôlable. **  
**

Lucy qui croisa son reflet dans une des vitres se mit à fulminer de rage. **Ça vous fait rire, hein?** Elle s'empara du pot à ses pieds et le jeta sur eux en guise de représailles.

Ce que Natsu avait anticipé, il se baissa juste à temps pour l'éviter, au même moment Juvia franchit la Grande porte et se retrouva couverte de peinture blanche de la tête au pied. La blonde blanchit à son tour en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas atteint la bonne cible, alors que les garçons pouffèrent de rire.

 **J-Juvia?! C'est pas ce que tu crois, je...**

 **Bien, tu l'auras voulue.** Répondit la nymphe d'une voix d'outre-tombe. **C'est la guerre!**

Elle posa les deux pots qu'elle tenait avant d'y plonger les mains pour en absorber le liquide bleu.

 **Courrez!** S'écria le trio avant de prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous, poursuivit par une Juvia furibonde et armée.

La nymphe tira plusieurs jet de peinture qui firent mouche sur Natsu et Happy, mais impossible pour elle d'atteindre Lucy en tête de file. Ils tournèrent à l'angle du bâtiment pour la semer mais celle-ci accéléra, puis dérapa dans l'angle en projetant un puissant jet d'eau et de peinture.

 **Juvia vous tient!** S'écria t-elle victorieuse avant de s'apercevoir que sa victime avait les cheveux brun. **G-G-Gray-sama?!** Hoqueta t-elle choquée. **J-Juvia est désolée, elle ne vous visez pas vous...**

En effet Natsu s'était servi du mage de glace comme bouclier humain avant de reprendre la fuite. Ce dernier passa ses mains sur son visage pour se débarbouiller, dévoilant sous la couche de peinture un regard noir qui faillit lui tirer les larmes. Mais cette colère ne la concernait en rien.

 **Natsu!** Grogna t-il en attrapant a son tour un pot de peinture. **Reviens ici, enfoiré!**

Gray se lança à sa poursuite en faisant signe à Juvia de le suivre. Ils les rattrapèrent à l'angle du mur entrain de se battre à coup de pinceau. Une mêlée générale éclata avec comme acteurs principaux les deux garçons.

 **Tiens! Prends ça, tes cheveux sont bien mieux en blanc!** Railla Gray en étalant une grosse couche de peinture sur la tête de Natsu.

 **Touches pas à mes cheveux, pervers en caleçon!** Répliqua ce dernier en lui passant le rouleau vert sur la figure.

Très vite ils se retrouvèrent tous badigeonnés de blanc, de vert et de bleu partout sur le corps, sans que personne ne prenne l'avantage. Jusqu'à ce que s'abatte sur eux un énorme voile jaune citron. Au premier, assis sur la balustrade trois sourire narquois les toisaient.

 **Alors? On a gagné?** Demanda Levy d'un ton sarcastique.

 **Gajeel, enfoiré!**

 **Descends si t'es un homme!**

Au finale les réjouissances s'écourtèrent très vite quand la chevalière revint et découvrit le carnage. Qu'elle sanctionna fermement pour toute la peinture gaspillée, et pour en avoir été exclu.

* * *

Le soleil déclinait lentement, peignant le ciel d'or et de cuivre flamboyant avant de se fondre dans le bleu indigo de la nuit. Les derniers rayons de lumière de la journée s'étendaient sur la ville de Magnolia, étirant les ombres des maisons et des hommes jusqu'à leur donner des allures de géants difformes. Encore plus pour les huit silhouettes qui arpentaient les rues de la ville, dont leurs aspects au naturel relevaient déjà de l'insolite. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes d'un vieux cabaret, qui avait sans doute connu des jours meilleurs. La devanture toute en bois sombre marqué par l'usure du temps, était composée de plusieurs panneaux de bois encadrant par nombres paires la double porte centrale. Chacun d'eux étaient couvert d'une multitude de papier déchirés, restes d'anciennes affiches, qui s'accumulaient au fils du temps, comme autant de corps empilant les dépouilles des gloires passées. L'enseigne surplombant l'entrée, annonçait à l'encre rouge sur fond jaune "L'Âne Rouge". Après un rapide examen du lieu, le jeune écuyer se tourna vers ses compagnons, et plus précisément vers la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu.

 **Tu es sûre de toi?**

 **Oui, c'est bien l'adresse que Gajeel-kun a mentionné.** Répondit t-elle.

 **Pourquoi nous a t-il donné rendez-vous ici?** La voix chevrotante de Levy trahissait une légère anxiété.

Au contraire de celle de la nymphe, qui réprimait difficilement une étrange excitation. **Juvia l'ignore, il n'en a pas parlé.**

 **Eh bien, on va le savoir très vite. Entrons!** Tel le leader né qu'elle était, Erza poussa les portes grinçantes de la vieille bâtisse et entra d'un pas solennelle.

Gray et Natsu s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur, avant de lui emboîter le pas, suivit des autres. Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce plus ou moins carrée, au sol couvert de parquet sombre, usé et taché. Au plafond plus haut que d'ordinaire, pendait deux lustres rond garnie de cristaux, sans doute des lacrimas. Toute à droite se trouvait un comptoir en bois rustique, derrière lequel une armée de bouteille, de tonneau et autre liqueur, étaient prêtes à désaltérer tous les gosiers de l'établissement. Le reste de la salle, très peu décoré hormis quelques trophées et tableaux pendant sur les murs de pierre, était consacré à des tables et des chaises en bois, simples mais de bonne factures. La véritable attraction se trouvait au fond de la salle, une étroite estrade en bois peinte, encadrée de rideau de velours, servait de scène pour tous les "artistes" qui s'en donnait les moyens. Erza choisit de s'asseoir à une table contre le mur, un peu à l'écart. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers mais la salle était encore relativement calme, la serveuse ne tarda pas à venir prendre leurs commande. Si Natsu et Happy s'entêtèrent à commander toutes les viandes et poissons disponible, le reste se contenta de quelques boissons. Après tout dans ce genre d'établissement ce n'était pas la nourriture qui attirait la clientèle.

 **Où est Lucy?** Demanda Natsu, dont le regard ne cessait de traquer les aller et venu de la salle.

 **Elle a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait un peu plus tard.** Le rassura Erza.

 **C'est dommage, elle va rater le spectacle.** Railla Gray avec ironie.

 **Elle doit surement avoir une bonne raison.**

Quelques instant après, la serveuse apporta leur boissons. Natsu grimaça en découvrant le goût de la bière, mais se força à la boire après le sous-entendu provocateur de son rival qui avait bu la sienne cul-sec avant d'en recommander. Erza et Lily se partagèrent une bouteille de vin rouge, tandis que les autres, préférant opter pour quelque chose de plus doux, sirotèrent leurs cocktails au jus de fruit. La salle se remplit petit à petit, au rythme des pas rapide de la serveuse. Le reste de la clientèle était majoritairement masculine, et plutôt de basse fonction. Sans être des criminels, aucuns habitués des lieux ne semblait respirer la vertu ou la courtoisie.

 **Ah, ça commence!** S'écria Happy, frétillant d'excitation.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant la salle dans l'obscurité et le silence. L'épais rideau de velours rouge se souleva, puis un énorme projecteur éclaira l'estrade, inondant les artistes de lumière. Au centre de la scène, assis sur un tabouret, un jeune homme au long cheveux brun portait une guitare à la main. On aurait dit un chanteur de jazz dans son costume blanc assorti à son chapeau et ses lunettes de soleil élancée sur le nez, mais sa longue queue plaquée d'onyx et ses immenses ailes grises ne trompaient personne.

 **C'est..!**

 **Impossible.**

 **Gajeel?!** S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Quel ne fut pas leurs émoi de découvrir le dragon d'acier sur scène. Son apparition aussi incongrue que soudaine provoqua la stupéfaction chez tous les membres de Fairy tail, Natsu et Happy en recrachèrent même leurs boissons. Presque autant que de reconnaître la jeune fille blonde sur sa droite. Sa vision souleva une nuée de sifflement et de commentaires grivois, il faut dire que son costume laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Son corps pulpeux était moulé dans un body rouge laqué, compressant sa généreuse poitrine. Ses longues jambes fuselées drapées de collants résilles, finissaient dans des escarpins noir. Ses longs cheveux détachés tombaient en cascade dans son dos, tandis qu'au sommet de son crâne trônait un serre-tête imitant des oreilles de lapin. Un faux col à nœud papillon et des fausses manches venait compléter son costume de "danseuse".

 **Bonsoir cher public.** Salua Gajeel avec sa voix de crooner. **Si je suis ici ce soir, c'est pour vous interpréter une chanson que j'ai écrite moi-même.**

Il se mit à gratter les cordes de sa guitare sur un air de ballade avant d'entamer une curieuse chanson. Le thème semblait être l'amitié mais les paroles étaient incompréhensible pour la plus part. Et surtout horriblement mal interprété. Une vague de protestation s'éleva, l'intimant d'arrêter aux travers d'huées et de sifflements. A son signal, Lucy se mit à danser et même à faire les chœurs.

 **Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche en bunny girl?** Demanda Gray plus à lui-même que pour avoir une réponse.

 **Elle... danse.** Répondit Levy avec hésitation, son cerveau échouant a assimiler les images que ses yeux percevaient.

Juvia bouillonnait de rage, mais pour une raison qu'elle seule comprenait. _"Lucy ne recule devant rien pour séduire Gray-sama! Juvia doit être plus déterminée!"_

En effet, seul la danse de Lucy semblait charmer le public. Alors qu'elle déclenchait l'hilarité chez ses amis.

 **Ne rigolez pas.** L'ordre d'Erza aurait sans doute eu plus d'impact si elle-même n'était pas pliée en deux, les larmes aux yeux.

 **Tu peux parler!**

Peu à peu le chaos gagna la salle, si bien que les huées et les injures laissèrent place à des projectiles bien plus réel. Des verres et des bouteilles plurent sur scène sans pour autant perturber le numéro. Enfin, du moins jusqu'à ce que Gajeel en prenne une en pleine tête.

 **Hey! Qui a lancé ça?!** Rugit le dragon.

Il tendit sa guitare à la mage aux esprits, avant de bondir de la scène sur les fautifs. Erza, Natsu et Gray se levèrent à leurs tours pour lui prêter mains forte. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une bagarre générale éclate dans la taverne, face à une Lucy impuissante qui ne put qu'assister à la mise à sac des lieux. Des chaises et des corps se mirent à valser à travers la pièce, renversant toutes les tables dans une cacophonie de vaisselle et de verre brisé, se mêlant aux hurlements et aux clameurs des belligérants. Elle se décida à sonner la retraite quand le patron sorti en courant prévenir les gardes. Le petit groupe pris la fuite par la sortie de service avant de se faufiler à travers les ruelles étroites et sinueuses de la ville.

 **Ah! On est parti sans payer!** Fit remarquer Lily.

 **Trop tard!** Répondit le mage de glace. **Lucy leur fera un chèque.**

 **Quoi?! Pourquoi moi? Je n'ai rien fait!**

 **A part danser comme une autruche?**

 **Ça danse les autruches?** Demanda Happy.

 **Si oui, elles danseraient comme ça.**

 **Je vous déteste!** Leur hurla la jeune fille vexée.


End file.
